Wall
by Kyufit0327
Summary: Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya. Cho Kyuhyun, SJ-Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin berhembus kencang, membawa hawa dingin yang membekukan. Namun hal itu tak menghalangi langkah kaki milik wanita itu, karena kini dia tetap berjalan cepat membelah sunyinya malam. Dengan tetap menggenggam kelima jemari mungil itu ditangannya.

Wanita itu-Kim Hanna tau jika sosok kecil disampingnya itu kini tengah menggigil pelan karena dingin. Namun kali ini dia mengabaikannya, karena bagaimanapun dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu. Selain membawa langkah mereka semakin cepat untuk dapat mencapai tempat yang dituju.

Kreeeetttt...

Hanna mendorong Gerbang berkarat didepannya, kemudian kembali melangkah menuju satu-satunya gedung didalam perkarangan itu. Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, kini mereka telah berhasil berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Hanna menoleh, begitu genggaman ditangannya mengerat. Dia merasa hatinya mencelos ketika sepasang mata coklat terpendar polos namun terkesan kosong itu menatap balik kearahnya. Sebersit keinginan untuk mengurungkan semua rencana yang telah disusunnya terlintas dibenak.

Haruskan dia melakukan semua ini.?

Apakah semua ini adalah pilihan yang paling tepat yang harus dilakukannya.?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini memenuhi kepalanya, membuat rasa ragu semakin besar dirasakan. Namun semua itu segera dihapusnya, mengingat keadaannya kini. Bahwa semua hal yang dilakukannya ini adalah satu-satunya keputusannya yang dapat diambilnya. Sehingga kini tak ada keraguan lagi didalam hatinya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Diketuknya pelan pintu didepannya, kemudian menunggu dalam diam. Suara samar dari balik pintu dapat didengarnya, disertai ganggang pintu yang berputar pelan.

"Hanna.?"

Panggilan ragu itu membuat kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk itu kini perlahan mendongak. Kemudian tanpa kata Hanna melangkah, merengkuh tubuh wanita didepannya. Bahunya terguncang, akibat tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini pecah.

"Mi Jin...hiks...hiks..."

Wanita itu-Mi Jin- membalas pelukan Hanna, dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu menumpahkan segala kesedihan dibahunya kini. Tak memperdulikan bajunya yang mulai basah oleh air mata, yang dilakukannya hanya mengusap pelan punggung rapuh itu serta membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuknya. Karena bagaimanapun sahabatnya itu hanya membutuhkan hal itu untuk saat ini.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang dengan dada yang tak lagi sesesak tadi, Hanna melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian memberikan senyum terima kasih pada Mi Jin, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya begitu terbantu oleh pelukan menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah...Mi Jin.-"

Hanna tersentak, begitu mengingat keberadaan putranya bersama mereka. Sehingga sekarang dia menoleh, membuat Mi Jin mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan melihat seorang anak berumur tak lebih dari tujuh tahun dengan mantel besar melingkupi tubuh serta syal berwarna coklat melilit dileher yang memberi kehangatan lebih untuknya itu kini tengah balik menatap mereka. Sepasang mata coklat itu terpendar polos namun menyiratkan kehampaan didalamnya.

"-Ini Cho Kyuhyun, anakku."

Hanna mengecap rasa pahit, ketika mengucapkan nama lengkap milik putranya. Kyuhyun masihlah menggunakan marga Cho, marga yang dilepaskannya siang tadi atas putusan pengadilan yang telah menyetujui gugatan perceraian dari sang suami. Kejadian yang memberikan banyak luka dihatinya, atau bahkan mungkin juga dihati anak laki-lakinya itu.

Sedangkan anak itu-Kyuhyun-membungkuk, memberi salam kepada Mi Jin dengan begitu sopan. Membuat Mi Jin yang melihatnya tersenyum, namun ketika dirinya kembali menatap Hanna senyuman itu menghilang. Apalagi ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu kemudian.

"Bisakah aku menitipkannya disini, Mi Jin-ah.?"

"Hanna-ah.."

"Aku mohon."

Mi Jin membuang muka, tak sanggup menatap sepasang mata yang tengah memberikannya tatapan memohon itu. Jika saja keadaan sekitarnya adalah sesuatu yang normal, atau dirinya tak tinggal ditempat ini. Mi Jin mungkin tak akan merasa keberatan, ketika sahabatnya meminta bantuan itu darinya.

"Tapi ini Panti Asuhan, Hanna-ah."

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkannya sementara. Setelah semua keadaannya membaik, aku akan datang untuk menjemputnya lagi."

"Hanna.-"

"Hanya satu tahun. Aku mohon, tak akan lebih dari itu."

Mengangguk, Mi Jin akhirnya menyerah. Tak mampu lagi menolak keinginan Hanna, walau sebenarnya berat untuk melakukannya. Apalagi mengingat anak manis yang berlaku begitu sopan itu mungkin akan mengalami kesulitan nantinya ketika tinggal di Panti Asuhan ini.

"Kyuhyunnie. Tinggallah disini untuk sementara dengan Mi Jin Ahjumma.-"

Hanna mengusap lembut surai hitam anaknya, kemudian tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun memberikan anggukan kecil padanya. Sebagai tanda bahwa putranya itu menyetujui, bahkan tanpa melayangkan satu kata protes pun pada sang Eomma.

"-Eomma berjanji akan menjemputmu secepatnya, Eomma janji."

Kemudian tanpa bisa ditahan, tubuhnya bergerak meraih tubuh mungil putranya. Membenamkan wajahnya dibahu kecil itu untuk menutupi tangis yang kembali pecah. Namun entah mengapa, kedua tangan mungil itu tak membalas sedikitpun pelukan itu. Yang dilakukannya justru menatap hampa dan kosong kearah kegelapan malam dibalik tubuh sang Eomma.

"Sampai jumpa, Kyuhyunnie."

Hanna tersenyum, walau jelas senyum itu tak menyentuh matanya. Dia melakukannya hanya agar putranya itu tak mengetahui perasaannya yang terasa begitu berat, ketika memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya disini.

"Ne, selamat tinggal Kim Hanna-ssi." Kyuhyun berucap lirih, membalas ucapan terakhir milik sang Eomma.

Kim Hanna tak pernah tahu, bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya malam ini akan begitu disesalkannya dikemudian hari. Bahwa keputusannya malam ini akan membuatnya merasakan penyesalan tak berujung dimasa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

TBC or END.?

.

.

.

Aku kembali...#Ditimpuk

Mianhae, lagi-lagi bukannya melanjutkan fanfic yang udah ada tapi malah buat yang baru lagi...heee

Tapi ini juga aku lakukan karena dari pada hiatus karena mood untuk menulis fanfic yang udah ada hilang...jadi aku putuskan menulis yang baru sembari nunggu mood nulis fanfic dulu kembali...#Alasan

Itu aja cuap-cuapnya, jika berkenan membaca fanfic ini jangan lupa direview ne...hehehe

Ditunggu reviewnya...#BOW


	2. Chapter 2

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dilorong yang menuju tepat kearah kamar miliknya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal, karena harus tidur meringkuk semalaman. Apalagi ini sudah akhir musim gugur, sehingga udara malam sudah sangat dingin sekarang.

"Kyuhyun, dari mana saja kau.?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, begitu mendengar suara Ga Hee-salah satu pengurus Panti itu. Membuatnya otomatis menoleh, menemukan wanita itu yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang serta menatap dirinya dengan tajam.

"Kau tak ada dimeja makan pagi ini, dan kini kau bahkan membolos dipelajaran pagi."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan wanita itu sedikitpun, yang dilakukannya justru menatap balik wanita itu dengan begitu datar. Melihat bagaimana wajah itu semakin tertekuk kesal, disertai tatapannya yang semakin tajam mengujaminya. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengadari jika Ga Hee kini telah mencengkram lengannya begitu keras, dengan wajah merah menahan marah karena dirinya tak menanggapi wanita itu sedikitpun.

"Kau seharusnya ada dikelas saat ini, bukannya membolos. Cho Kyuhyun."

Ga Hee mendesis marah, dan semakin keras mencengkram lengannya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, cengkraman itu nantinya pasti akan meninggalkan tanda merah diatas kulit pucatnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membolos, Nyonya. Tapi yang lain mengunciku digudang belakang semalaman."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tak pernah mengajarkan anak-anak disini untuk berbuat nakal seperti itu.-"

Ga Hee tak mempercayai ucapan anak aneh didepannya itu, lagi pula dia yakin anak-anak di Panti Asuhan ini tidak akan melakukan kenakalan seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Malah sebaliknya, Ga Hee yakin Kyuhyun kini tengah berbohong padanya.

"-Atau jangan-jangan kau masih melakukan 'hal bodoh' itu sampai saat ini. Naif sekali."

Sepasang mata coklat itu mengeras menatap wanita didepannya itu. Dia tahu ucapannya kali ini pun tak akan dipercayai oleh wanita itu. Namun tetap saja, ketika mendengar wanita itu menyinggung tentang 'hal bodoh'-yang Kyuhyun tahu artinya itu-dipikirkannya masih Kyuhyun lakukan membuatnya tak mampu menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tak melakukannya lagi."

Kyuhyun mendesis, menyanggah ucapan Ga Hee padanya itu. Karena Kyuhyun memang tak melakukannya lagi, bahkan dia telah berhenti dari satu tahun yang lalu. Cukup selama lima tahun dia terus menerus melakukan hal bodoh itu-menunggu didepan pintu Panti Asuhan ketika malam datang. Hal yang membuatnya dipandang aneh oleh anak-anak lain dan berhasil membuat para pengurus Panti tak mempercayai ucapannya seperti saat ini.

"Terserah. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, dan segera ikuti semua kelasmu hari ini. Jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar membuatmu tidur semalaman di dalam gudang belakang."

Ga Hee terlihat tak peduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, lebih memilih melepaskan cengkramannya pada anak aneh itu dan menyuruhnya kembali. Karena memang berurusan dengan Kyuhyun hanya membuat emosinya tersulut saja. Sehingga kini wanita itu lebih memilih pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak itu tetap berada ditempatnya. Menunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Kembali mengingat hal bodoh yang dilakukannya selama lima tahun itu. Menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk menunggu didepan pintu Panti Asuhan, berharap wanita itu akan benar-benar datang menjemputnya. Mengabaikan anak-anak panti yang lain, membantah semua ucapan pengurus Panti. Dan berakhir dicap sebagai anak aneh oleh semua orang, sehingga diperlakukan buruk oleh anak-anak lain bahkan juga oleh para pengurus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, seharusnya dia memang tak mempercayainya. Seharusnya dirinya mengikuti kata hati, dan mempercayai bahwa malam itu dia benar-benar telah dibuang. Sehingga dia tak harus hidup dengan bayang-bayang janji yang tak akan pernah ditepati.

"Kyuhyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini.?"

Ucapan lembut, disertai elusan hangat disurai hitamnya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari segala pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya itu. Menggeleng, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Mi Jin ahjumma dengan gelengan. Sedangkan Mi Jin hanya menghela nafas begitu mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Anak itu begitu tertutup dari awal, dan sifatnya semakin tertutup setelah waktu beranjak enam tahun dari hari itu.

"Baiklah, kembali kekamar. Dan bersiaplah untuk kelas selanjutnya."

Senyum yang ditunjukkan Mi Jin menghilang, tergantikan oleh sorot kesedihan dari kedua matanya begitu Kyuhyun beranjak pergi. Punggung itu terlihat begitu ringkih, dan seolah tak mampu tersentuh. Seberapa keraspun Mi Jin berusaha untuk merengkuh dan melindunginya dalam pelukan, namun hal itu tak pernah berhasil. Sehingga Mi Jin hanya mampu berharap, Hanna secepatnya datang dan merengkuh tubuh itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Hanna-ah, cepatlah datang."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, ketika Mi Jin Ahjumma mendatangi kelas yang diikutinya siang itu dengan wajah berpeluh namun penuh rasa bahagia. Bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun wanita itu menggenggam kelima jemarinya dan menariknya keluar dari kelas. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Ju Shin-guru matematika-yang tengah mengajar dikelas Kyuhyun itu.

Mereka bahkan hampir berlari disepanjang lorong menuju kamar Kyuhyun, jika saja Mi Jin tak melihat Kyuhyun kepayahan mengikuti langkah cepatnya itu. Sehingga wanita itu sedikit menurunkan kecepatan berjalannya, namun tetap menarik Kyuhyun dalam langkahnya.

"Masuklah."

Kyuhyun tak langsung melakukan suruhan yang diserukan Mi Jin padanya itu. Yang dia lakukan malah menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan bingung dan penuh tanya. Membuat Mi Jin berdecak dan kembali mengulangi ucapannya, yang kini disertai nada perintah didalamnya.

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah masuk. jadi lekaslah."

Walau ragu Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya, memutar ganggang dan membuka pintu kamarnya itu. Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun menunduk ketika memasuki ruang kamarnya itu, mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang kini tengah memenuhi dadanya.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, ketika suara familier namun terasa asing itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Wajahnya semakin menunduk, menekan keinginannya untuk menoleh mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Greepp...

Rengkuhan hangat kini melingkupi tubuhnya, namun jujur saja kehangatan itu tak mampu menyentuh hatinya. Justru kini kehampaan tak berujunglah yang lebih jelas terasa.

"Ini Eomma, Kyuhyunnie. Eomma datang menjemputmu."

Kedua tangannya tak balas memeluk, walau wanita itu-Eommanya mendekapnya dengan erat. Sepasang mata coklat itu tak memunculkan emosi sedikitpun, padahal Hanna tak bisa berhenti meneteskan air matanya. Dan yang terakhir hantinya tak merasakan apapun, walau kini Hanna merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar.

Kyuhyun bahkan masih tak berekspresi ketika Mi Jin ahjumma membereskan semua bajunya kedalam koper. Dan ketika anak-anak lain menatap penasaran dari balik pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka, kemudian berbisik dengan tak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar dijemput orang tuanya. Bahkan saat tubuhnya dituntun untuk keluar dari bangunan Panti dan memasuki mobil yang begitu mewah, Kyuhyun tak juga berekspresi. Seakan-akan tak ada lagi emosi yang dimiliki oleh anak itu didalam hatinya.

Bukankah itu tandanya wanita itu sudah terlambat.? Bahwa Hanna sudah amat sangat terlambat datang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ketika dirinya dituntun untuk memasuki sebuah Mansion besar yang mereka sebut sebagai rumah barunya. Rumah milik suami baru ibunya. Tak ada emosi yang tersirat dari wajahnya, bahkan tak ada rasa yang terasa dihatinya. Sehingga kini dirinya hanya menyapukan pandangan datarnya keseluruh ruang mewah nan megah itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, perkenalkan mereka adalah Hyungdeul mu.-"

Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian menatap dua orang pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"-Yang tampan ini Siwonnie, Hyung pertamamu."

"Hai, Choi Siwon imnida."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, ketika pemuda tampan dengan lesung pipi yang telihat ketika dia tersenyum itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan yang datar ini Kibum, tenang saja dia baik kok."

Siwon menunjuk Dongsaengnya, kemudian terkekeh ketika berhasil memperkenalkan Kibum dengan sebutan datar. Dan langsung melesat pergi mengikuti Hanna sang Eomma, ketika wanita itu berkata akan membereskan kamar milik adik barunya itu.

"Choi Kibum."

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, namun Kyuhyun entah mengapa merasa enggan untuk meraih tangan itu. Sehingga yang dilakukannya hanya mengangguk, kemudian bersuara dengan lirih.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Mengernyit, Kibum menarik uluran tangannya. Sedikit bingung melihat keengganan saudara barunya itu menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"Choi Kyuhyun, apa kau lupa.? sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Choi."

Kibum meralat ucapan Kyuhyun, dan mengganti marga yang sebelumnya Kyuhyun sebutkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, dan kembali menatap kesegala arah namun kini untuk menghindari tatapan intens Kibum padanya.

Sampai sebuah objek mampu menarik perhatiannya, membuat Kyuhyun kini memfokuskan pandangannya. Sebuah figure berisikan lima orang yang tengah tersenyum bahagia, memenuhi pandangannya kini. Dimana ada seorang pria yang dipanggilnya Abeoji kini-Tuan Choi, Kim Hanna-Eommanya-yang tengah memangku balita-Choi Henry adik seibunya, dan juga ada Choi Siwon serta Choi Kibum disana. Lima orang yang terlihat seperti keluarga besar yang begitu bahagia.

"Tenang saja, dalam beberapa hari foto itu pasti akan diganti."

Sepasang mata coklat Kyuhyun melebar, mendengar ucapan Kibum. Namun kemudian tatapannya kembali kosong, dan tubuhnya berbalik. Kemudian bergumam sedikit keras, ketika dirinya melewati Kibum.

"Kurasa foto itu akan lebih baik jika tetap seperti itu."

Kibum menoleh, menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh itu. Dia tak pernah membayangkan Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya. Bukankah foto keluarga itu memang harus diubah ketika Kyuhyun datang dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan akan lebih baik jika foto itu tetap seperti itu, foto keluarga tanpa ada Kyuhyun didalamnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai...Hai...Hai...aku datangnya cepet kan...? #Lambai2

Mumpung mood nulis fanfic ini masih ada dan ide masih segar dikepala, jadi aku putuskan lanjut untuk tulis dan update secepatnya...heee

Ternyata ada beberapa orang yang bisa menebak seperti apa jalan ceritanya, jadi makin seneng buat tulis lanjutannya. Dan dichapter kedepannya mungkin akan ada banyak flasback untuk menjawab pertanyaan2 tentang kenapa sifat dan sikap Kyu seperti itu. Jadi ditunggu aja ya...heee

Dan gumawo untuk Cuttiekyu94, Choding, gnagyu, sofyanayunita1, kyuli99, angel sparkyu, Kira Kim 19, erka, Awaelfkyu13, gaemgyulah, MissBabyKyu, rain, siskasparkyu0, Atik1125, okaocha, Sparkyubum, Apriliaa765, Nia ferida, abelkyu, michhazz, ladyelf11, Kuroi Ilna, cinya, Permenkaret, readlight, Wonhaesung Love, Shin Ririn1013, kyunoi, Anna505, ekha sparkyu, emon el, phn19, jihyunelf, dewiangel, Desviana407, xyz. Yang sudah berkenan mereview.

Dan ditunggu review untuk chapter ini...#BOW


	3. Chapter 3

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Semester awal ditahun ajaran baru dimulai, sehingga kini koridor dipadati siswa baru yang masih belum mengetahui letak kelas mereka. Sedangkan untuk siswa yang telah berhasil naik kelas, dari kelas 1 menjadi kelas 2 dan kelas 2 menjadi kelas 3 lebih diuntungkan karena telah diberitahukan letak kelas mereka terlebih dahulu. Sehingga kini Kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah siswa kelas 2 tahun ini mengetahui kemana dirinya harus membawa langkah kakinya kini.

Menyadari atau tidak, kini tatapan hampir semua siswa dikoridor mengarah pada Kyuhyun. Tatapan memuja dan kagum dilayangkan oleh siswa-siswa baru, sedangkan tatapan segan dan takut dilayangkan oleh hampir semua siswa yang memiliki tingkatan yang sama atau diatas Kyuhyun. Namun anehnya pemuda itu tak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh tatapan-tatapan yang mereka layangkan, justru sebaliknya ekspresi datar tetap terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Suara panggilan itu menggema, namun tak berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Justru sosok si pemanggillah yang terpaksa harus mempercepat langkahnya untuk dapat bersejajar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau mengabaikan panggilanku.?"

"Hn."

"Aisshhh.."

Sosok pemanggil itu-Lee Donghae mengerang frustasi ketika mendengar Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehingga tanpa pikir panjang, diapitnya leher Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak surai kecoklatan milik pemuda datar itu.

"Hentikan."

"Tidak akan ku hentikan sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ketika Donghae kukuh tak ingin melepaskan apitan tangannya dileher dan acakan pada rambut Kyuhyun. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun harus menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu terlebih dulu jika ingin lepas.

"Tanpa menjawab pun, aku bahkan mungkin orang-orang yang ada dilantai atas mendengar panggilanmu."

"Lalu jika kau mendengarnya, kenapa tetap saja mengabaikanku.?"

"Malas."

Donghae mendengus, kemudian melepaskan apitan tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun. Dan kini wajahnya tertekuk kesal, menampilkan ekspresi merajuk yang terlihat begitu lucu. Namun Kyuhyun tahu, Donghae tengah begitu kesal padanya jika ekspresi itu telah muncul diwajah tampan temannya itu. Dan mungkin saja pemuda itu tak mau berbicara atau bahkan menegurnya lagi setelah ini.

"Mianhae."

Bergumam lirih, Kyuhyun melewati tubuh Donghae dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Sedangkan Donghae, tubuhnya mematung sesaat setelah mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun itu. Dia jarang mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara apalagi mengucap maaf, namun kali ini pemuda itu berkata maaf hanya karena Donghae sedikit merajuk. Sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuat dada Donghae menghangat, dan senyum lebar tak mampu ditahan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, istirahat nanti kita kekantin bersama."

Walau sesaat bibir Kyuhyun sempat tertarik kesamping, nyaris seperti senyuman namun begitu samar ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Donghae padanya.

.

.

.

Kelas 2-E, Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dalam diam. Mengabaikan suasana yang berubah hening begitu dirinya memasuki kelas itu, memilih berjalan kearah belakang kelas dan mendudukan dirinya tepat pada bangku paling belakang. Kemudian menatap keluar jendela, dan mulai terlarut dalam lamunannya.

.

 _Usianya bahkan belumlah genap lima tahun, namun setiap malam dirinya harus berakhir meringkuk disudut kamar gelap itu. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menutup telinganya rapat, bahkan dirinya seringkali berdoa agar tak mampu mendengar suara apapun lagi. Tubuhnya senantiasa menggigil takut, ketika mendengarkan suara teriakan saling menyalahkan yang kedua orang dewasa itu lakukan._

 _Suara-suara yang entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi mimpi buruk tiap malamnya. Tangis dari sepasang mata coklatnya bahkan tak mampu ditahan, ketika suara itu semakin keras terdengar. Membuat tubuhnya semakin melengkung, meringkuk selayaknya janin. Satu hal yang selalu terlintas dipikirannya, saat semua itu terjadi._

' _Kapan semua ini berakhir.?'_

 _Tapi bahkan, sampai tubuh mungilnya mulai lemas karena terlalu lelah menangis dan ketakutan, suara-suara itu tak juga menghilang. Justru kesadaran yang kian menipislah yang mulai datang menyambangi. Membawa semua rasa takutnya tertelan dalam kegelapan yang senantiasa memberikannya ketenangan semu, namun rasa sakitnya tetaplah tertinggal dan tertanam jauh didalam hatinya._

" _Appa...Eomma..." Gumaman lirih yang selalu berhasil diserukannya, sesaat sebelum kesadaran menelannya._

 _Sehingga secara perlahan namun pasti, warna putih hatinya tercoreng tinta hitam. Rasa takut dan terluka telah berhasil memenuhi lembar putih itu, menjadi hitam pekat sempurna. Meninggalkan hati dingin yang tak sepantasnya dimiliki seorang bocah seperti dirinya._

.

"Bernapaslah Choi Kyuhyun...Bernapas."

Kyuhyun tersentak begitu merasakan sebuah tangan menutupi pandangannya, disertai gumaman lirih penuh permohonan. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan membuka mulutnya, ingin menanyakan apa maksud dari ucapan itu. Namun pemuda itu terlebih dulu merasakan dadanya tertekan sedemikian rupa, meninggalkan suara yang tercekal ditenggorokan.

Kyuhyun merasa tak mampu untuk melakukan tarikan dan hembusan untuk memasok udara kedalam tubuh. Mengakibatkan rasa sakit akibat dada yang terasa terhimpitlah yang kini dialami.

"Apa yang kalian lihat.? Berbalik dan jangan coba-coba menoleh."

Ucapan Kangin menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa kini dirinya ada tempat umum, membuatnya berusaha keras menormalkan keadaannya. Tak ingin orang lain melihat, bahkan mengetahui keadaannya saat ini. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, dan berusaha membuang jauh ingatan masa lalu yang selalu berhasil menyakitinya itu.

Sehingga kini Kyuhyun berhasil menarik dan menghembuskan udara, mulai bernapas dengan normal. Setelah merasa keadaannya telah baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi matanya. Menatap sekitar, Kyuhyun menemukan empat pasang mata kini menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kim Heechul-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan diruang kelas 2.?"

Pemuda cantik itu-Kim Heechul menoleh, kemudian menatap tajam seorang pengajar yang entah sejak kapan berada didepan kelas. Dia belum sempat membuka suara untuk bertanya akan keadaan Kyuhyun, tapi pria paruh baya itu telah lebih dulu menyelanya. Heechul tak gentar memberikan tatapan tajam disertai ekspresi tak suka, sehingga kini justru pria itulah yang merasa takut karena mendapatkan deathglare mengerikan seorang Kim Heechul.

"Aku tak apa."

Sampai lirihan Kyuhyun itu berhasil membuat Heechul menghentikan aksi kurang ajar-karena mendeathglare seorang Seonsaengnim, dan kembali menatap khawatir pada pemuda datar itu. Meneliti keseluruhan wajah Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari luka atau apapun yang salah dari wajah pucat itu.

Namun begitu coklat dan hitam itu bertemu, Heechul tiba-tiba menghela napas keras. Berbalik, kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruang kelas itu. Tak perlu ucapan untuk mengetahui bahwa pandangan yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya adalah sebuah tatapan baik-baik saja, agar Heechul tak perlu merasa khawatir lagi dengan keadaan pemuda itu. Padahal Heechul sangat tahu, bahwa pemuda datar itu dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang telah menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun memilih untuk mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Kyuhyun tanpa berbicara apapun. Untuk Ryeowook dan Kangin, mereka dengan kompak mengisi bangku didepan bangku milik Kyuhyun-Sungmin. Mereka sadar tatapan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Heechul tadi juga berlaku bagi mereka, sehingga kini mereka memilih untuk menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun.

Duduk rapi, mereka mulai mendengarkan pria paruh baya itu mengoceh tentang bagaimana pemerintahan pada Zaman Joseon berjalan. Walau kini pikiran ketiga pemuda itu hanya tertuju pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu, ketika menemukan sahabat datar mereka itu mengalami 'serangan' sesaat setelah mereka memasuki ruang kelas.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Membuat mereka tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun dengan begitu lirih.

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, ketika menemukan Kyuhyun dan lainnya telah berdiri didepan kelasnya. Bahkan Heechul yang sudah kelas 3 pun, sudah ada disana bersama mereka.

"Kenapa selalu kalian yang berada satu kelas, sedangkan aku selalu sendirian."

Merajuk, pemuda pencinta ikan itu mulai bersikap kekanakan. Membuat Kangin yang melihatnya mendengus dan berjalan terlebih dulu, dari pada harus mendengar ocehan berisik Donghae. Tak berapa lama yang lain mengikuti langkahnya, dan Kyuhyun berjalan paling belakang dengan Donghae yang masih terus-terusan mengeluh tentang nasibnya.

Sebenarnya Heechul seringkali heran, bagaimana Kyuhyun yang pendiam dan dingin itu bisa mengenal bahkan berteman dengan Donghae yang super kekanakan dan berisik itu. Padahal ketika mereka di Junior High School mereka berempat-Sungmin, Kangin, Ryeowook dan dirinya-sangat sulit untuk bisa akrab bahkan dekat dengan Kyuhyun seperti saat ini.

Tapi Donghae, Kyuhyun bahkan mengenalnya ketika kelas 1 di Senior High School ini. Namun mereka begitu cepat akrab dan dekat, bahkan tanpa disadari saat ini Donghae telah jadi bagian dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Walau Heechul tahu, begitu banyak hal yang tak diketahui pemuda itu tentang mereka bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun sekalipun. Hal yang hanya Kyuhyun, dirinya, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kangin tahu dan bagi satu sama lain saja.

"K-kyuhyun Sunbae, ak-ku membuatkan makanan untuk sunbae. Terimalah."

Kyuhyun-lebih tepatnya mereka-kini menghentikan langkah, menatap seorang gadis yang kini tengah mengansurkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Kyuhyun. Heechul tersenyum miring, pria cantik itu berani mempertaruhkan semua uang yang ada didompetnya saat ini kepada siapa saja. Dan menaruh taruhannya dimana Kyuhyun akan menolak pemberian gadis itu padanya.

"Tidak mau."

Donghae menghela napas, begitu mendengar penolakan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan kepada gadis itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah Kyuhyun memang selalu bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan sejak dia pertama kali mengenal Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi sunbae.-"

Kangin, Sungmin, Ryeowook bahkan Heechul bergerak maju, ketika tangan gadis itu mencekal tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka tahu Kyuhyun tak suka-lebih tepatnya tak ingin seseorang menyentuhnya. Dan gadis itu telah melakukan kesalahan besar, dengan melakukan semua hal itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

Dingin, suara Kyuhyun terdengar rendah, datar dan bergitu dingin. Membuat gadis itu refleks melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. Namun tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, karena kini Kyuhyun merebut kotak bekal dari tangan gadis itu. Dan menumpahkan semua isi tepat dihadapannya, tanpa memperdulikan wajah gadis itu yang mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Jangan pernah berani muncul lagi dihadapanku."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan pergi, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi kekantin dengan yang lain. Bahkan dia mengabaikan panggilan Sungmin, dan tetap berjalan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Dari sudut matanya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat wanita itu-Eommanya-tengah tersenyum sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki rumah. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia bersikap peduli akan semua itu. Yang dilakukannya kini justru melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Sehingga kini, Choi Hanna hanya mampu menggumamkan nama itu. Tanpa pernah ditanggapai, tanpa pernah tersahuti. Dan berakhir dengan sesak didalam hati, karena semua itu.

.

.

.

Suasana meja makan terasa hangat, ketika semua anggota keluarga Choi berkumpul untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Apalagi ketika sang kepala keluarga-Tuan Choi-berbicara begitu banyak ketika anak bungsunya bertanya berbagai hal padanya. Hal yang jarang terjadi, mengingat pembawaan kaku pria paruh baya itu.

"Henry-ah, berhenti berbicara saat mengunyah. Tidak sopan."

"Thapi Eomhha.."

Hampir semua orang dimeja makan tertawa, melihat bocah dengan pipi gembil berbentuk mochi itu kekeh berbicara dengan mulut penuh. Membuat Hanna-sang Eomma menggeleng melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

Seingat Hanna, Siwon dan Kibum tak pernah secerewet dan seaktif Henry seperti saat ini. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun kecil anak itu tak-.

Hanna tersentak dengan pemikirannya itu, kemudian dengan cepat menoleh. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang entah apa artinya itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Tanpa bersuara, bahkan berusaha keras untuk keberadaannya tak disadari oleh yang lain. Namun ketika sebuah tatapan terasa menghujaminya, Kyuhyun mendongak. Dan menemukan Hanna kini tengah menatapnya.

Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggenggam sendok mengerat. Dia tak suka itu, dia tak suka ditatap seperti itu bahkan oleh Choi Hanna-Eommanya sendiri.

Sehingga tanpa pikir panjang, dirinya melepaskan alat makannya. Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dan berucap lirih pada yang lain.

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Kyuhyun-ah, makananmu belum habis."

"Mianhae, tapi aku sudah kenyang."

Kibum segera menggeleng pada Siwon, mencegah Hyungnya itu untuk kembali berbicara ketika Kyuhyun tetap berlalu dari meja makan. Karena walau pemuda itu mengikuti pembicaraan Henry dan yang lain, namun ekor matanya tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eommanya. Bahkan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun pun tak luput dari perhatiannya.

Kibum tahu, ada yang aneh dengan sikap Eommanya dari pertama Kyuhyun hadir dirumah mereka. Namun lebih dari itu, sikap Kyuhyun bahkan jauh lebih aneh. Pemuda itu begitu tertutup, bahkan sangat tertutup. Sampai Kibum yang biasanya mampu membaca seseorang hanya dari ekspresi wajahnya saja, tapi kini harus terus menerus merasa penasaran. Karena dongsaengnya itu-Kyuhyun tak mampu dibacanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aku dateng cepet lagi kan..?#SenyumGeje

Hari ini mood bener-bener bagus, tadi siang UTS dan alhamdulilah bisa jawab jadi sekarang lagi seneng. Dan melihat banyak yang suka dan mereview fanfic ini jadilah berakhir aku bisa menulis lanjutan fanfic ini dengan lancar...hehehe

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan dan mianhae satu chapter nggak bisa dibuat panjang. Soalnya aku buat dimana Tbcnya aku rasa tepat, jadi maklumin aja ya jika pendek.

Dan gumawo untuk MissBabyKyu, xyz, bikyu, abelkyu, Akez, Dindaa, yulianasuka, gaemgyulah, Apriliaa765, kyunoi, Anna505, melani s kadijah, phn19, jihyunelf, kyuli99,Awaelfkyu13, readlight, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, dewiangel, lydiasimatupang2301, angelsparkyu, kuroi Ilna, erka, Hilo17, rain, Cuttiekyu94, Atik1125, Choding, Wonhaesung love, kyukyung, sheyla sagita, siskasparkyu0, ladyelf, Aya, sofyanayunita1, adila, okaocha, Retnoelf, sparkyubum, sfsclouds, dewidossantosleite, pcyckh, Shin Ririn1013, riritary9, Guest. Yang sudah berkenan mereview.

Ditunggu review untuk Chapter ini...#BOW


	4. Chapter 4

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau kekantin."

Kalimat egois yang diucapkan dengan datar itu mampu menghentikan kelima langkah yang baru saja akan terayun. Dengan kompak mereka menoleh, dan menemukan Kyuhyun masih duduk tenang diatas bangkunya. Pemuda datar itu memang tak terlihat akan mengikuti mereka saat ini.

"Lalu, kau tidak akan makan siang.?"

Kangin bertanya, walau dia yakin Kyuhyun akan tetap kukuh dengan keputusannya. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun bergeming tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kangin itu. Benar-benar si datar yang keras kepala.

"Sudah kuduga."

Ryeowook berseru, kemudian berjalan dengan riang kembali kearah bangkunya. Mengambil sebuah tas yang lebih kecil dari tas sekolahnya, kemudian berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kita tak perlu kekantin, karena aku sudah membuatkan bekal untuk kita semua. Jadi, ayo kita makan siang diruang musik saja."

Senyum manis ditunjukkan Ryeowook, kemudian dengan segera ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun. Menggandeng pemuda datar itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya, dan segera diikuti oleh yang lain. Tak ada yang akan menolak usulan pemuda mungil itu, apalagi usulan untuk memakan bekal yang Ryeowook buat sendiri. Karena mereka sangat tahu, masakan buatan Ryeowook sangatlah enak dan mereka tak mungkin menolaknya.

Kriieettt...

Ruang luas yang dilengkapi beberapa instrumen musik itu terbuka, dan mereka masuk tanpa permisi. Mengabaikan seorang pemuda dengan style Emo yang kini tengah menghujami mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Sebaliknya mereka mendudukkan diri membentuk lingkaran kecil dan menerima kotak bekal yang diangsurkan Ryeowook dengan suka cita.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini.?"

"Makan siang. Aaahhh...aku juga membuatkan satu untuk Sunbae."

Pemuda yang Ryeowook panggil Sunbae itu-Kim Yesung menelan kembali kekesalannya, kemudian menerima kotak bekal yang pemuda mungil itu angsurkan. Seperti yang lain, Yesung yang juga tahu bagaimana lezatnya makanan buatan hobae mungilnya itu tak mungkin menolak. Sehingga kini, dirinya turut mengisi lingkaran dan bergabung dengan kelima pemuda yang sudah terlebih dulu menikmati bekal mereka masing-masing.

Mereka mengobrol asik ditengah kegiatan makan yang dilakukan, mungkin hanya Kyuhyun saja yang menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Hanya memberi respon anggukan dan gelengan ketika salah satu sahabatnya melempar pertanyaan atau candaan padanya. Walau begitu sebersit lengkungan samar tak luput menghiasi wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah berada diperpustakaan seorang diri kali ini, duduk dimeja paling ujung dan mengasingkan diri dari yang lain. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah membutuhkan waktu sendiri, kadangkala rasa lelah mendatanginya. Karena bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun tak mungkin terus menerus membagi luka hati yang tak pernah punya waktu untuk sembuh, dan hanya bisa terbuka lebar dan terus menerus berdarah itu.

Pemuda itu tahu perhatian yang semua sahabatnya berikan adalah sesuatu yang tulus, bahkan amat sangat tulus melihat waktu empat tahun yang mereka bagi bersama. Namun sejujurnya Kyuhyun tak pernah menerima itu tanpa kehilangan pikiran bahwa suatu saat mereka akan bosan dijadikan tempat bergantung dirinya, lalu kemudian berakhir dengan membuangnya seperti yang lainnya lakukan.

Picik memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Kyuhyun telah mengalaminya semua itu, dicampakkan lalu kemudian dipungut kembali seolah Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga untuk dipertahankan. Namun bahkan setelah semua hal buruk yang dialaminya karena semua kejadian itu, mereka masih bisa tetap hidup bahagia tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Dan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melupakan kenyataan itu, bahkan jika kini dirinya telah hidup dengan menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Choi. Karena walaupun marga itu ada pada namanya, namun semua itu tak akan pernah bisa menghapus kenyataan bahwa Choi Kyuhyun adalah Cho Kyuhyun, seorang anak yang pernah hidup dengan begitu menyedihkan sebelumnya.

Sreettt...

Kyuhyun menoleh tajam, begitu merasakan bangku bagian depan dimeja yang tengah didudukinya kini juga diduduki orang lain. Namun ketika sepasang mata hitam familier itu yang menyapa tatapannya, Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk tak terkejut dibuatnya. Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu disini.

Choi Kibum.

Hyung kedua yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu kini telah duduk tenang dengan sebuah buku tebal ditangan. Hanya membalas tatapannya diawal, kini pemuda itu telah terlarut dalam bacaannya. Tanpa melihatnya lagi, bahkan berbicara sepatah katapun tidak.

Namun walau begitu, Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tak gemetar. Gelisah dan takut adalah perasaan yang tak pernah bisa Kyuhyun tahan jika berada dalam satu ruangan dengan salah satu anggota Keluarga Choi. Entah dimulai dari kapan, namun semakin lama Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Keluarga itu kedua perasaan itu semakin jelas terasa.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun tak lagi merasakan takut, ketika kenyataannya Kyuhyun telah merasakan segala macam ketakutan sebelumnya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun juga tak lagi merasakan gelisah, ketika kenyataan Kyuhyun tak menerima ikatan bernama keluarga kembali terjalin. Bukankah semua emosi yang dirinya miliki juga telah dibunuh dan dikuburnya jauh dalam kegelapan hatinya. Namun mengapa sekarang semua itu harus terasa begitu jelas, seolah emosinya tak sepenuhnya mati. Seolah hatinya tidaklah hitam sepenuhnya, dan seolah ikatan itu juga sanggup kembali terjalin.

Sreett...

Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menyebabkan bangkunya berderit ketika bergesekan dengan lantai. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, tak tahan dengan perasaannya serta pikiran yang terasa tak lagi rasional. Tak suka, Kyuhyun amat tak menyukainya sehingga kini dengan mengabaikan tatapan Kibum padanya pemuda pucat itu tetap melangkah pergi. Pergi dan menjauh dari hadapan Kibum, tanpa sekalipun menoleh kembali.

.

.

.

Kibum tengah duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang King size-nya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, walau kini pikiran masihlah tetap bekerja seperti biasanya. Karena mencoba bagaimanapun, pikiran Kibum tetap tertuju pada kejadian diperpustakaan siang tadi.

Kejadian dimana Kibum melihat sekilas bagaimana Kyuhyun tanpa tembok pelindungnya, tanpa topeng datarnya. Bagaimana perasaan yang selama ini ditutupi rapat oleh pemuda pucat itu mulai terlihat, walau itu terjadi begitu singkat. Kibum akui, Kyuhyun masihlah seperti sebelumnya yaitu seorang yang sangat sulit untuk dibacanya. Namun dalam beberapa waktu dia tidaklah begitu rumit seperti dalam pikirannya, karena sejatinya pemuda itu hanya memiliki satu warna.

Hitam.

Suram dan penuh luka, seolah warna hitam yang dimilikinya hanya berasal dari begitu banyak luka yang terus menerus berdarah. Sehingga warna merah tak lagi berwarna merah, melainkan merah yang telah berubah menjadi hitam.

Kibum tersentak, ketika petir diluar sana mulai menyambar dan hujan telah mengguyur dengan deras. Untuk sesaat pikiran Kibum teralih pada air yang tengah mengguyur deras, namun kemudian sebuah ingatan menyentaknya. Membuatnya tanpa menunggu lama beranjak dari atas ranjang hangatnya, dan membiarkan hawa dingin menyapanya ketika dirinya berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

Kibum telah sampai ditempat yang ditujunya, pintu kamar berwarna putih itu ditatapnya cukup lama. Sampai kemudian dengan begitu perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, Kibum membuka pintu itu. Berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, dirinya kini telah berada didalam kamar gelap itu.

Memicingkan matanya, kini Kibum telah cukup terbiasa dengan keadaan kamar tanpa pencahayaan itu. Dan tatapannya segera bergulir, menatap tepat kearah sudut kamar. Kibum menghela nafas, kemudian menarik selimut diatas ranjang. Setelahnya kembali berjalan tanpa suara, pemuda itu kini membungkuk kemudian duduk berjongkok.

Bersisihan, Kibum bisa melihat tubuh yang berada tepat didepannya itu kini tengah bergetar. Menggigil dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk kedinginan, namun anehnya Kyuhyun tetap jatuh tertidur dengan posisi meringkuknya. Hal yang selalu Kibum temui jika hujan dan petir menggelegar ketika malam hari.

Masih segar diingatannya, pertama kali menemukan sisi lemah Kyuhyun ini empat tahun yang lalu.

.

 _Flasback_

 _Kibum terbangun mendengar suara teriakan ketakutan Dongsaeng kecilnya-Henry. Membuatnya mau tak mau bangun dan segera mendatangi kamar Henry kini. Kibum terdiam didepan kamar dongsaengnya itu, ketika melihat Siwon Hyungnya telah lebih dulu berada disana dan kini menggendong Henry. Membawa bungsu Choi itu kearah kamar kedua orang tuanya, karena memang hanya sang Eomma saja yang mampu menenangkan balita itu._

" _Yeobo...Kyuhyun...Kyuhyunnie.." suara bergetar itu yang pertama kali menyapa, ketika mereka telah berada tak jauh dari kamar utama._

" _Yeobo...Hanna-ah tenanglah...Kyuhyun ada disini, Kyuhyun sudah ada disini."_

 _Pertama kalinya Kibum dan Siwon mendengar nada frustasi keluar dari kedua belah bibir sang Abeoji. Ketika mereka tak juga menghentikan langkah, dan kini dapat melihat Eomma-Abeoji tengah berdiri didepan kamar mereka._

" _hiks...Eo...mma...hiks...hiks..."_

 _Henry menangis kencang, sesaat setelah keberadaan sang Eomma menyapa pandangan. Membuat kedua orang dewasa itu menoleh, Hanna dengan cepat berjalan kearah Siwon dan membawa Henry dalam gendongan. Menenangkan dongsaeng mereka dalam pelukan hangat yang penuh perlindungan._

" _Siwonnie..Kibummie...Gumawo sudah membawa Henry."_

 _Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan lembut Hanna, namun Kibum hanya melihat wanita itu dalam diam. Dia dapat melihatnya, bagaimana tatapan gelisah sang Eomma yang kini terarah pada lorong yang mengarah kekamar milik saudara baru mereka._

" _Baiklah, kalian berdua kembalilah tidur. Jaljayo."_

 _Mereka mengangguk patuh, kemudian berbalik ketika kedua orang tua mereka kembali masuk kedalam kamar._

" _Hyung kau duluan saja." Kibum berucap kemudian kembali berbalik._

" _Kau mau kemana, Kibum-ah.?"_

" _Mengambil air."_

 _Kibum menjawab tanpa menoleh, kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa kearah kamar Kyuhyun. Dia memang berbohong dengan mengatakan akan mengambil minum kepada Siwon, karena entah mengapa rasa penasaran terasa enggan tuk pergi. Sehingga kini tanpa ragu, Kibum mendatangi kamar Kyuhyun._

 _Berdiri didepan pintu itu, mencari sesuatu atau suara aneh dari dalam kamar itu. Namun berapa lamapun pemuda itu berdiri, tetap saja tak ada yang terjadi. Memangnya apa yang Kibum harapkan, Kyuhyun akan berteriak ketakutan seperti yang Henry lakukan ketika mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar diluar._

 _Menghela nafas, Kibum baru saja akan berbalik. Namun kemudian urung, ketika kini dirinya justru mendekati pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk membukanya._

 _Cklekk..._

 _Berhasil, Kibum membuka pintu itu begitu pelan takut jika pemilik kamar akan mengetahui sikap lancangnya ini. Namun kemudian keningnya mengerut, ketika tak menemukan siapapun diatas ranjang kamar itu. Dengan penerangan seadanya, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya. Sedikit khawatir tak menemukan Kyuhyun berada diatas ranjangnya._

 _Namun ketika sepasang mata hitamnya mampu menangkap siluet tepat berada disudut kamar, dahinya semakin mengerut. Kemudian dengan perlahan Kibum berjalan kedalam kamar, lebih tepatnya kearah sudut kamar. Dan disana Kibum menemukan Kyuhyun, tengah meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya erat namun tetap tertidur lelap._

" _Kenapa dia tidur disini.?"_

 _Kibum berniat membangunkannya, namun ketika tangannya sudah berada begitu dekat dari tubuh Kyuhyun barulah dia menyadarinya. Menyadari tubuh itu kini tengah bergetar hebat dengan posisi tangan mencoba melingkupi tubuhnya sendiri. Posisi yang terlihat berusaha keras melindungi dirinya itu._

 _Sehingga kini kepala Kibum dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kyuhyun.? Kenapa saudaranya itu sampai seperti ini.?_

 _Flasback End_

 _._

Dan bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih melekat jelas didalam kepala Kibum sampai saat ini, dengan jawaban yang masih belum Kibum peroleh.

Kibum dengan hati-hati menyampirkan selimut yang diambil sebelumnya. Berharap setidaknya kain itu akan membantu menghangatkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah kedinginan itu. Walau Kibum yakin jauh didalam sana-hati Kyuhyun-merasakan kedinginan yang jauh lebih besar, jika mengingat tatapan terluka itu. Namun Kibum tahu, bahwa dia hanya mampu melakukan itu saja untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin, terlihat jelas tak ingin mengikuti obrolan yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Membuat Sungmin sesekali mengusap surai coklat itu, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman menyandar padanya.

"Yesung Sunbae."

Suara bersemangat Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melihat apa yang membuat pemuda itu bersuara dengan begitu bersemangat. Kemudian mengernyit, ketika menemukan Donghae memasuki ruang musik dengan menyeret seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Donghae-ah.?"

Donghae tersenyum cerah, kemudian menarik tangannya yang tengah menggandeng itu. Membuat tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya terdorong kedepan, sehingga kini Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya bisa melihat wajah manis yang menyiratkan kesungkanan disana.

"Aku menemukannya didepan, sepertinya dia ingin masuk klub music."

Pemuda asing itu terlihat begitu gelisah ketika Donghae kembali membuka suara. Dia terlihat ingin menghentikan Donghae, namun kemudian kembali terdiam ketika pemuda penyuka ikan itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Kau ingin masuk klub music.? Benarkah.?"

Kali ini Sunbae berkepala besar-Yesung-yang bertanya antusias begitu mengetahui seorang hobae yang terlihat normal-tidak seperti Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya-ingin masuk kedalam klub yang masihlah dipimpinnya itu. Kemudian bersorak selayaknya anak kecil dengan Donghae ketika pemuda itu mengangguk kecil kearahnya, bukankah sekarang yang terlihat tak normal justru dirinya.

"Siapa namamu.?"

Heechul adalah orang yang paling tak sabaran, sehingga tanpa basa-basi mengabaikan Donghae-Yesung yang masih dengan tingkah absurd mereka langsung bertanya kepada pemuda itu. Membuat yang ditanya hanya mengerjap bingung.

"Namaku.?"

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi.?"

"Aahhh...Ne. Ayeonghaseo Sunbae-nim, Cho Jino imnida."

Tak tahu mengapa, tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang. Kemudian tanpa bisa ditahan tatapan datar itu tertuju lurus kearah pemuda bernama Cho Jino itu. Hanya karena marga pemuda itu, Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya bereaksi berlebih.

"Baiklah Cho Jino karena kau ingin masuk klub music ini, kau harus mengikuti test-nya. Walau sebenarnya aku mau saja langsung menerimamu, tapi aturan tetaplah aturan.-"

Jino mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yesung, karena sebelumnya dia sudah tahu. Untuk dapat memasuki klub music sekolah ini, dirinya harus mengikuti test sebelum itu. Entah itu test bernyanyi atau bahkan memainkan alat music.

"-Kau bisa datang lusa untuk mengikuti test seperti yang lain."

Membungkuk penuh terima kasih, Jino tersenyum lebar sebelum berjalan kearah pintu dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tetap mengarahkan tatapan padanya, bahkan sampai tubuh itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia memiliki senyum yang manis."

Donghae berucap, terlihat senang melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan hobae-nya itu. Manis yang terkesan polos, memperlihatkan sifatnya dengan begitu jelas. Walau begitu, Kyuhyun masih tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari marga yang disebutkan pemuda itu. Marga lama yang tak lagi melekat pada namanya, namun masih meninggalkan memori yang masih sangat jelas.

.

.

.

Kelimanya berjalan beriringan, sama-sama mengabaikan tatapan yang terus-menerus tertuju pada mereka. Berjalan santai menuju kearah tempat parkir, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama sore ini.

"Pakai mobilku saja."

Mengangguk, mereka menyetujui usulan yang diucapkan Kangin. Kemudian berjalan menuju kearah mobil berwarna biru milik Kangin. Kangin menempati kursi kemudi dengan Heechul disampingnya, sedangkan yang lainnya duduk dibelakang dengan Kyuhyun ditempatkan dibagian tengah.

"Aku malas pulang." Yang lain kembali menyetujui, apalagi ini Kyuhyun yang berucap.

"Baiklah kerumahku saja, kebetulan tak ada orang disana."

"Asalkan tidak berada seharian dikamar pink-mu saja, Sungminnie."

Belum-belum Heechul sudah terlebih dulu berpesan, tak ingin menghabiskan waktu dikamar berwarna pink milik sahabat manisnya itu. Karena seberapa cantikpun wajah Heechul, dia masih tetaplah seorang lelaki yang tidak terlalu menyukai warna feminim itu.

"Ne...ne..."

Sungmin hanya mengiyakan, walau kini bibirnya mengerucut imut mendengar Heechul tak menyukai kamar pink miliknya itu.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam saja mendengar percakapan mereka. Selain karena Kangin yang kini tengah berkonsentrasi mengemudi, dan Ryeowook yang tengah asik mendengarkan lagu dari sepasang earphone yang tersambung langsung pada handphonenya. Kyuhyun justru lebih memilih untuk menatap lurus kedepan dari kaca bagian depan mobil. Melihat bagaimana kini mobil mereka telah mulai berjalan keluar, namun begitu pelan ketika keadaan begitu ramai tepat didepan gerbang Sekolah.

Namun kemudian tatapannya terpaku, terarah pada keramaian tepat ketika mereka berbelok keluar dari gerbang. Kyuhyun tak tahu, apa dirinya kini harus mempercayai tatapannya atau tidak. Tapi kini dirinya harus memastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Hentikan mobilnya."

Kangin menginjak rem mendadak membuat Heechul yang ada didepan hampir saja menubruk dasbore, andai saja dia tak mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Yak bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan.? Kau ingin membunuhku, hah.? Benar-"

"Tidak mungkin..."

Heechul lekas menghentikan makiannya, begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun melirih. Baru sempat menyadari ternyata suara yang memberi suruhan menghentikan mobil, adalah suara milik sahabat datarnya itu.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak mungkin..."

Baru saja dirinya berbalik, untuk bertanya apa maksud lirihan yang kini terus digumamkan Kyuhyun itu. Namun dirinya terlebih dahulu mematung, begitu sepasang mata hitamnya menatap Kyuhyun. Melihat bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin...pria itu..."

Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar hebat, disertai tatapan nanar yang dipenuhi rasa takut terpancar jelas dari sepasang mata coklat kosong itu. Membuatnya tak bisa untuk tak menyerukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang lain.

Ada apa sebenarnya.?

.

,

,

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter ini lama ya.? #Sadar

Mianhae, aku masih UTS sampai hari rabu besok, jadi sangat susah membagi waktu untuk menulis dan belajar, apalagi sekarang aku mahasiswi semester atas. Tugas dan ujian nggak pernah ringan, mengingat semester yang udah mulai kepenghujung. Tapi untungnya masih bisa nyentuh fanfic ini.

Oohh ya apa chapter kemarin aku buat kesalahan.? Kenapa ada yang review nanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa liat setan.? Apa aku melakukan typo yang patal sampe ngerubah genre fanfic ini.? Karena jujur saja aku merasa tak menulis hal yang menjurus ke genre horror kok. Untuk masalah 'serangan' kan readers banyak yang menebak kalau disini Kyuhyun mengalami trauma, google sedikit ya tentang trauma ntar pasti nemu deh apa yang dimaksud dengan 'serangan'. Karena jujur saja akupun dapet istilah ini dari artikel tentang trauma...heee #AsalMakek

Untuk chapter yang tidak bisa panjang, ini aku udah usahain. Walau ujung2nya mentok di 2000word, nggak bisa lebih lagi...heee

Dan ada yang nanya enaknya manggil aku apa, jujur aja aku nggak jelas masalah panggilan. Soalnya di real life aja panggilanku absurd banget. Dari mulai Kyu, Kyuvil, Evil, Upil, nama yang nggak jauh2 dari Kyuhyun. Soalnya aku orang yang selalu berisik tentang Kyuhyun jadi panggilanku berubah nggak jelas, dan selalu berkisaran si pucat yang manis itu. jadi kalian bebas mau manggil apa aja, KyuFit juga nggak apa kalau mau eonni jg boleh aku 94L...heee

Itu aja dulu cuap2 panjang yang makin nggak jelas. Dan Gumawo untuk Choeunmi, siskasparkyu0, Kyurin25, rain, Cuttiekyu94, okaocha, Anna505, ucus, angel sparkyu, AlifiaR2012, AnandaELF, MissBabyKyu, gaemgyulah, Atik1125, Wonhaesung Love, Jihyunelf, kyutie8, michhazz, Aya, riritary9, UL, Apriliaa765, Choding, annisah563, ekha sparkyu, yolyol, Awaelfkyu13, abelkyu, ladyelf11, dewiangel, cinya, sofyanayunita1, dewidossantosleite, sparkyubum, iffahyuliarti, erka, lydiasimatupang2301, kyunoi, sfsclouds, pcyckh, yesung, sheyla sagita, Tyas1013, xyz, diahretno, pcydelight27. Yang sudah berkenan untuk mereview.

Dan ditunggu review dichapter ini...#BOW


	5. Chapter 5

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya, bahwa hari seperti ini akan datang. Hari dimana Kyuhyun akan kembali melihat wajah pria itu dalam hidupnya. Sehingga tanpa bisa ditahan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ketika rasa takut yang terasa familier itu kembali terasa disertai rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Kyuhyunnie, ada apa.?"

Sungmin membuka suara, bertanya dengan begitu lembut. Berharap pemuda datar itu akan menjawab, agar kekhawatiran yang mereka rasakan kini sedikit mereda. Namun nyatanya bibir itu terlihat enggan untuk terbuka, hanya bergeretak dengan tak wajarnya. Membuat rasa khawatir berkali-kali lipat mereka rasakan.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

"Ikuti mobil itu.-"

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang kini tengah dilakukannya, bukankah dia tengah ketakutan.? Tapi mengapa dirinya justru ingin mengikuti mobil yang baru saja dinaiki pria itu, dan bukannya membiarkannya pergi kemudian melupakan semua ini. Namun nyatanya, keinginan dalam hatinya tak kuasa untuk ditolaknya. Sehingga kini tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meminta-lebih tepatnya memohon-agar sahabat-sahabatnya mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

"-Kumohon."

Kangin menatap yang lain, kemudian mengangguk pelan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti mobil yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun untuk diikutinya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun walau kini mereka sangatlah mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda itu adalah karena ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menggunakan nada memohon dalam ucapannya.

"Kita akan mengikuti mobil itu, Kyuhyunnie...jadi tenanglah dan bernafaslah dengan perlahan."

Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun, ketika pemuda itu tak juga dapat bernafas dengan normal. Tarikan yang terdengar begitu berat, membuat mereka takut Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan 'serangan' kembali. Sehingga Sungmin berusaha dengan keras untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Sial."

Kangin mengumpat, ketika mobilnya harus berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah tepat setelah mobil yang mereka ikuti berbelok dipersimpangan jalan. Namun kemudian menghela nafas lega, sesaat dirinya melihat mobil itu berhenti disebuah Restoran keluarga sebrang jalan. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut akan kehilangan mobil itu.

"Choi Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook berseru panik, sesaat setelah Kyuhyun berhasil keluar dari pintu disamping tubuhnya. Apalagi rasa panik itu terasa semakin nyata, ketika Kyuhyun berlari ditengah jalan raya tanpa memperdulikan lalu lalang mobil disana. Bahkan beberapa mobil telah membunyikan klakson mereka dengan marah akibat ulah pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tak memperdulikan sedikitpun panggilan dari Ryeowook, bahkan berbagai umpatan yang kini orang-orang layangkan padanya saja tak didengarnya. Karena dalam pikirannya, pemuda itu hanya ingin sampai secepatnya kesebrang jalan dan menemukan keberadaan pria itu.

Ada yang ingin Kyuhyun pastikan, walau hatinya keras ingin menolak. Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan, namun rasa penasaran mampu mengalahkan segalanya. Sehingga kini langkah telah membawanya tepat didepan Restoran keluarga yang terkesan sederhana itu. Pandangannya mengedar, berharap menemukan keberadaan pria itu dari luar tanpa harus berada ditempat yang sama.

Nyuttt...

Hatinya berdenyut sakit tanpa bisa ditahan, tatapannya terpaku hanya pada satu titik. Pemandangan keluarga hangat dan bahagia dibalik kaca itu memenuhi pandangannya kini. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng, menolak kenyataan bahwa pria yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut kepada seorang wanita dan seorang pemuda-hobae yang ditemuinya siang tadi-adalah pria sama yang dikenalnya sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Dia bukan pria itu."

Kyuhyun menyangkal, walau faktanya Kyuhyun mengetahui dengan pasti dia memang pria itu-Appa kandungnya. Tak ada yang berubah dari wajah itu sedikitpun, tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun merasa asing ketika melihatnya. Sepasang mata hitam itu tetap sama, hanya saja sorot dingin yang selalu menghujaminya itu kini terganti dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih. Bibir serupa dirinya itu tetap sama, hanya saja umpatan yang selalu dilayangkan padanya itu kini terganti dengan derai tawa penuh kebahagiaan. Kedua tangan besar itu tetap sama, hanya saja tangan yang dulu selalu mendorongnya menjauh itu kini terganti dengan tepukan hangat penuh kelembutan.

Bagaimana bisa orang yang sama terlihat begitu jauh berbeda.?

Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya keras, rasa sakit itu terasa menyesakkan. Ketika dirinya menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan sesaatnya tadi. Jawaban sama yang juga dia dapatkan ketika memasuki kembali kehidupan wanita itu-Eommanya.

' _Karena mereka telah menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini mereka inginkan.'_

Kenyataan menyakitkan yang mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Dia bukanlah apapun, kecuali buah kesalahan yang mereka lakukan satu malam. Dia bukanlah siapapun, kecuali seorang anak yang bertahan hidup sejak janin seberapa keraspun mereka mencoba menyingkirkan. Dia bukanlah harapan yang terpanjat, kecuali sebuah kutukan yang mempersatukan mereka dalam ikatan suci tanpa rasa cinta. Dan yang terakhir dia bukanlah kebahagiaan, kecuali halangan bagi mereka untuk hidup bahagia yang kini dijalani.

Tangan yang sedari tadi memukul dadanya sendiri kini jatuh melemas. Tatapan yang sedari tadi menyiratkan kesakitan yang begitu besar kini berubah kosong. Dan hatinya yang sedari tadi terasa teriris sembilu kini terasa kebas dan mati rasa.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Keempat sahabatnya berseru, kemudian menghampiri tubuh yang kini hanya berdiri dalam diam itu.

"Hal bodoh apa yang baru saja kau lakukan.? Kau bisa saja ditabrak mobil-mobil itu tadi.? Tidakkah kau berpikir-."

"Kyuhyunnie."

Sungmin yang terlebih dulu menyadari bahwa keadaan sahabatnya itu kini tak baik-baik saja, sehingga dengan khawatir dia memanggil nama pemuda itu. Berharap Kyuhyun akan meresponnya, bukannya diam saja dengan pandangan kosong seperti ini.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Mereka mulai merasa takut, ketika tatapan itu terfokus hanya pada satu titik namun terlihat begitu jauh dan panggilan mereka terasa tak menjangkau.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Dan panggilan mereka memelan, ketika pada akhirnya tatapan itu membalas mereka. Sebuah tembok penghalang kembali dibangun dan menghalangi, ketika tatapan datar itu berubah kosong dan tak terbaca. Sehingga kini tanpa bisa Ryeowook tahan, pemuda mungil itu merengkuh tubuh yang terasa jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Berharap pemuda itu tak kembali menjadi seperti sosok dirinya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kumohon Kyuhyunnie...hiks...jangan menutup dirimu lagi...hiks...hiks."

Isakan tak mampu ditahan, sehingga kini permohonan itu diucapkannya dalam tangisan. Sedangkan yang lain tak mampu melakukan apapun, kecuali ikut mengucapkan permohonan yang sama seperti Ryeowook dalam hati mereka.

"Kyuhyunnie...Kyuhyunnie."

Kangin dengan cepat mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun yang melemas dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Kemudian dengan cepat memutar tubuh, dan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan.

Heechul yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya mengejar langkah Kangin. Mendahului pemuda itu, Heechul kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi belakang. Sehingga kini pangkuannya dapat dijadikan bantalan untuk kepala Kyuhyun, Heechul-pemuda yang tak biasa menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kini dengan penuh kasih membela wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Leeteuk Hyung, dia akan datang kerumahku. Jadi sebaiknya kita membawa Kyuhyun kesana."

Sungmin masuk, dan meletakkan kaki Kyuhyun dipangkuannya. Tak lupa memberitahukan kepada yang lain bahwa dia telah menghubungi Leeteuk Hyung-Dokter muda yang selama ini merawat sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Dimana Leeteuk Hyung.?"

Kangin bertanya gusar, ketika Dokter muda itu tak kunjung datang. Kekhawatiran terasa menyekik mereka dengan erat, saat tubuh itu tetap terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia tak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, kan.?"

Ryeowook berucap lirih, mencoba mengenyahkan namun pada akhirnya pikiran buruknya itu keluar menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Tak ada yang menjawab, karena pada kenyataannya mereka tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana sosok Kyuhyun saat ini. Apakah benar kembali seperti dulu lagi, atau itu hanya perasaan buruk sesaatnya.?

Namun tak dapat mereka pungkiri perasaan resah kini melingkupi mereka, ketika mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum pingsan tadi. Choi Kyuhyun empat tahun yang lalu seakan kembali datang. Choi Kyuhyun yang belum terikat dalam hubungan persahabatan yang terjalin karena memiliki masa lalu gelap yang sama, kembali mereka lihat. Choi Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat pada satu titik, tanpa memperdulikan yang lain mereka rasakan kembali.

Choi Kyuhyun yang tak tersentuh. Choi Kyuhyun yang tak terjangkau. Choi Kyuhyun dengan tembok penghalang tak terhancurkan. Pikiran-pikiran itu kini membuat mereka merasakan ketakutan yang semakin jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi.?"

Dokter muda itu-Leeteuk-memasuki kamar itu dengan tergesa. Suara lembutnya berhasil menyentakkan empat orang dengan pikiran yang sama itu. Tak ada yang menjawab, membuatnya memilih untuk mendekati ranjang dan melihat sendiri keadaan pasiennya itu. Namun kemudian dia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, sesaat setelah melihat bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun. Tak ada luka memang, namun tubuh yang terlihat lebih pucat itu kini terbaring lemah.

"Apa dia mengalami 'serangan'.?"

Leeteuk memeriksa nadi dan pupil mata, kemudian menghela nafas ketika melihat respon baik yang ditunjukkan. Walau begitu tetap saja ketika Kyuhyun sampai pingsan karena mengalami 'serangan' itu berarti keadaan psikis pasiennya itu tak baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk ingin kembali membuka suara, kalau bisa memaksa keempat pemuda itu memberitahunya apa yang telah terjadi. Namun ketika dirinya menatap satu persatu mereka, dia mengurungkan niat. Ekspresi khawatir dan takut yang tergambar jelas pada wajah mereka membuat Leeteuk memutuskan tak bertanya lagi.

"Dia tak apa, kalian tenanglah."

Sebaliknya, Leeteuk justru memberitahukan bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun kini baik-baik saja. Walau dirinya belum bisa memastikan itu, karena Kyuhyun belumlah sadarkan diri. Namun dia hanya mencoba menenangkan mereka yang saat ini terlihat begitu kalut, walau tak ada satupun kata yang mereka keluarkan.

"Semoga saja."

Gumam mereka serempak, berharap kata-kata Leeteuk benar-benar terjadi bukanlah sebaliknya yaitu pikiran buruk yang sedari tadi terus menghantui mereka.

.

.

.

Yesung mengernyit heran, sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki ruang music. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, dia hanya menemukan Kangin dan Heechul saja disana. Tak ada Ryeowook-hobae mungilnya, tak ada Sungmin-hobae manisnya, bahkan tak ada Kyuhyun-hobae datar yang selalu mereka kelilingi-lindungi-kemanapun atau dimanapun pemuda itu berada.

"Dimana yang lain.?"

Membuatnya menyerukan pertanyaan itu. Namun kerutan didahinya semakin jelas, ketika kedua pemuda itu tak kunjung menjawabnya. Bahkan mereka berdua, kini justru terlihat jatuh dalam lamunan.

"Hey, jawab-"

Kriieettt...

Kalimat Yesung terpotong, ketika pintu ruang music terbuka pelan. Keheranan kembali dirasakan, ketika kini menemukan dua bersaudara Choi disana.

"Permisi.-"

Siwon, pemuda tampan itu yang pertama masuk dan membuka suara. Berlaku begitu sopan, membuat Yesung mau tak mau ikut berlaku sopan.

"Ya.?"

"-Apa Kangin-ssi ada disini.?"

Kangin menoleh, ketika seseorang menyebut namanya. Kangin mengenali pemuda itu, Choi Siwon-Hyung tiri sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Sehingga kini dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat. Kemudian bertanya kepada Siwon, kenapa pemuda itu mencarinya.

"Ada apa mencariku.?"

"Kangin-ssi, kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang.? Dia tak pulang semalam, dan sekarangpun dia tak masuk sekolah."

Kangin menoleh kearah Heechul, mencoba bertanya lewat tatapan. Apakah dia harus memberitahu kedua Hyung tiri Kyuhyun itu akan keberadaan sahabatnya itu. Heechul menggeleng, kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Kami tidak tahu."

Heechul menolak memberitahukan keberadaan Kyuhyun, sehingga kini dia berkata tidak tahu. Namun Kibum yang sedari tadi diam tahu, bahwa sahabat dongsaengnya itu kini tengah berbohong. Mereka mudah terbaca, terutama Kangin.

"Hyung, kurasa mereka tak tahu."

Tapi dia tak akan mendesak mereka untuk itu, karena dia hanya cukup tahu bahwa kedua sahabat Kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaan dongsaengnya itu. Yang berarti Kyuhyun berada ditempat yang aman saat ini, mengingat kedua pemuda itu telah bersahabat lama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh...baiklah, maaf karena sudah merepotkan."

Siwon menghela nafas, ketika tak mendapatkan informasi sedikitpun tentang Kyuhyun-Dongsaengnya. Rasa khawatir karena Kyuhyun tak pulang semalam, semakin besar ketika tak menemukan pemuda itu datang kesekolah juga hari ini. Apalagi mengingat wajah Eommanya pagi tadi.

"Tenanglah, Hyung. Kyuhyun mungkin menginap disalah satu rumah temannya."

Siwon hanya mengangguk, karena hanya dengan mempercayai ucapan Kibum, pemuda itu bisa sedikit tenang. Walau wajah sedih dan khawatir Eommanya pagi tadi, tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Sungguh, Siwon begitu menyayangi Hanna-Eomma tirinya itu. Sehingga Siwon tak ingin wanita itu memasang wajah sedih seperti itu lagi.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Baru saja Kyuhyun memasuki Mansion Choi, dia sudah harus mendengar panggilan khawatir yang diserukan Eommanya. Dan disana bukan hanya ada wanita itu, bahkan dirinya menemukan semua anggota keluarga Choi tengah berkumpul. Hal yang tak biasanya terjadi ketika hari masihlah sore.

Kyuhyun membungkuk kearah mereka, berlaku sopan pada Tuan Choi yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Eommanya. Kemudian meminta izin untuk memasuki kamarnya

"Kyuhyunnie.-"

Hanna kembali berseru, karena walau telah melihat kembali putranya yang tak pulang semalaman, kekhawatiran masihlah terasa. Mengingat mimpi buruk akan putranya, semalam menghantui tidurnya. Sehingga kini dirinya berjalan cepat, melangkah kearah dimana Kyuhyun kini berdiri diam mendengar panggilannya.

"Apa yang terjadi.? Kenapa kau tak pulang semalam ,chagi.?"

Kalimat khawatir bernada lembut itu tak mampu ditahannya lagi. Cukup hanya satu malam dirinya merasa kekhawatiran yang begitu besar dan terasa menakutkan itu, Hanna tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Sehingga kini Hanna ingin merengkuhnya, membawa tubuh putranya itu dalam pelukan. Dan memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

Mundur.

Ketika tangan Hanna telah siap untuk merengkuh, tubuh itu mundur teratur. Menjauh dari jangkauannya, menolak pelukannya dengan jelas. Membuat Hanna mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menatap wajah putranya itu. Dan-

Deg

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, dan tubuhnya berubah dingin. Bahkan ketika tubuh itu akhirnya berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Namun anehnya, Hanna tetap terpaku ditempatnya.

Sepasang mata coklat itu, tatapan yang ditunjukkan itu.

Hanna jatuh terduduk, dengan air mata berlinangan. Menangis dalam diam, namun dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya mulai merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri, ketika tatapan Kyuhyun itu terus berputar dan terbayang jelas dalam kepalanya.

"Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah, ditambah mood yang buruk akhirnya chapter ini selesai jg...haaahhh

Semakin aneh, absurd, jelek dan ngebingungin, mungkin kata2 itu yang bisa ngegambarin ge mana fanfic ini semakin kesini...huhuhu#Mianhae

Dan gumawo untuk. Kyunoi, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, xyz, Akez, Anna505, MissBabyKyu, michhazz, dewiangel, cho sabil, Cuttiekyu94, KyuZet97, Tyas1013, indah indrawatibasmar, diahretno, Guest, Kyuli99, cinya, siskasparkyu0, Apriliaa765, angel sparkyu, wonhaesung Love, Awaelfkyu13, sheyla sagita, rain, jihyunelf, Kuroi Ilna, yesung, dewidossantosleite, Atik1125, bobo, okaocha, Choding, melani s khadijah, sofyanayunita1, yolyol, lydiasmatupang2301, abelkyu, annisah563, pcyckh, Nameahsanriri, Shin Ririn1013, Retnoelf, Hyunhua, Sparkyubum, sfsclouds, AnandaELF. Yang sudah berkenan mereview.

Maaf karena Chapter ini mungkin mengecewakan, tapi tetap ditunggu reviewnya..#BOW


	6. Chapter 6

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Tak ada yang membuka suara, ketika mereka mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Namun kemudian Tuan Choi melangkah, ketika dirinya yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterkejutan. Kemudian pria itu berjongkok, dan dengan lembut menarik istrinya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Sayang, tenanglah."

Bukannya tenang Hanna justru memberontak, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Tuan Choi. Isakan mulai jelas terdengar, ketika tangis tak juga mampu terhenti.

"Kyuhyunnie...hiks...Kyuhyunnie membenciku...hiks...dia membenciku...hiks...hiks..."

Hanna menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan lirih ditengah tangisannya, sehingga hanya Tuan Choi saja yang mendengarnya. Wanita itu mengingat dengan jelas pancaran dari sepasang mata coklat yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun padanya itu. Luka, sakit, kecewa, serta marah, segala emosi itu tercampur menjadi satu sehingga memantulkan satu emosi yang membuat Hanna tak dapat menahan air matanya yaitu sebuah tatapan kebencian.

Sedangkan Tuan Choi sendiri tak lagi mampu mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk sang istri kembali. Karena dia tahu dengan jelas, bahwa semua yang kini dialami oleh Hanna adalah karena dirinya. Karena kesalahan yang dilakukannya sembilan tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali.

"Maafkan aku, Hanna-ah. Semua ini salahku. Hal yang kau alami sekarang, itu semua karena diriku."

Tidak, Hanna tak bermaksud membuat suaminya menyalahkan dirinya akan semua hal yang terjadi kini. Namun dirinya tak dapat memungkiri, bahwa suaminya itu juga turut andil dalam hal ini. Karena jika saja sembilan tahun yang lalu Tuan Choi tak melakukan semua itu, mungkin saja hari ini Hanna tak akan berada pada posisi seperti ini.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu."

Namun tetap saja, melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada pria itu tak akan Hanna lakukan. Karena pada dasarnya, semua hal ini berakar pada pikiran tak matangnya dahulu. Andai saja dia lebih memikirkan bagaimana hidup putranya, mungkin sekarang semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Tuan Choi bersikeras memaksa Hanna untuk keluar dari kamar dan menikmati sarapannya dengan anak-anak mereka. Pria itu tak ingin, keadaan istrinya akan memburuk dengan membiarkannya terlaruh dalam kesedihannya. Cukup semalaman dirinya melihat wanita itu menangis tanpa henti, sekarang Tuan Choi ingin Hanna kembali seperti biasanya. Seorang istri yang baik dan seorang Ibu yang penyayang, yang senantiasa tersenyum walau wanita itu dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja sekalipun. Hal yang selalu Tuan Choi sukai dari seorang Kim Hanna.

"Ada apa.?-"

Siwon dan Kibum tersentak, kemudian dengan serempak berbalik. Menemukan Tuan Choi dan Hanna yang kini menatap heran kearah mereka.

"-Kenapa kalian berdiri disini dan bukannya duduk dimeja makan,"

"Aahhh...itu..Abeoji."

Hanna melangkah dengan cepat, suara tawa yang samar terdengar itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya berdegup. Kemudian keterkejutan tak mampu ditahan, sesaat pandangannya jatuh kearah dua orang dimeja makan yang kini tengah bercengkrama. Hatinya menghangat, saat derai tawa yang telah begitu lama tak didengarnya itu dapat kembali didengarnya.

Tidak, itu bukanlah tawa Henry anak bungsunya yang dia maksud, walau memang tawa putra kecilnya itu mendominasi. Dan memang bagi Hanna, tawa Henry atau bahkan tawa anak-anaknya yang lain merupakan kebahagiaan yang besar bagi dirinya. Namun tawa yang kali ini didengarnya, terasa jauh lebih membahagiakan dirinya dari apapun juga.

Itu tawa Kyuhyun, tawa milik anaknya Choi Kyuhyun.

"Yeay...Aku menang lagi."

Tuan Choi menyentuh pundak Hanna lembut, dan ketika wanita itu menoleh menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat pria itu tersenyum. Mengetahui bahwa Hanna kini pastilah merasa begitu bahagia, karena memanglah ini pertama kali setelah empat tahun Kyuhyun telah tinggal bersama mereka pemuda itu mau dekat dengan anggota keluarga Choi yang lain.

Walau sebenarnya Tuan Choi merasa janggal, ketika perubahan itu terjadi. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian kemarin kembali, namun untuk kali ini Tuan Choi tak akan memikirkannya dulu. Karena dengan melihat wajah Hanna kembali memancarkan kebahagiaan, membuat Tuan Choi menahan rasa janggal itu terlebih dahulu. Sehingga kini mereka mulai bergabung di meja makan, kemudian ikut menimpali obrolan Henry dan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Bukankah sekarang mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia.

Namun hal itu tak terjadi pada Kibum, karena kini pemuda itu akan mencari tahu tentang sikap janggal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Setelah empat tahun, ini kali pertama Kyuhyun seolah membuka diri. Padahal kemarin Kibum dengan jelas melihat, bagaimana Kyuhyun menunjukkan penolakan yang besar kepada Hanna. Namun kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun bisa berubah seperti itu. Wajah yang dulu selalu datar kini penuh ekspresi, sikap yang dulu tak acuh kini berubah peduli.

' _Apa yang terjadi.? Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.?'_

Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya, sesaat setelah melihat senyum-seringai-yang Kyuhyun layangkan pada Hanna. Kemudian segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Hanna-Eomma tirinya, dan dia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu berubah pucat. Terlihat begitu shock, namun kemudian berusaha terlihat biasa saat Tuan Choi berbicara padanya.

' _Ada apa ini.?'_

Membuat Kibum pada akhirnya bertanya-tanya, tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Ibu dan anak itu.

.

.

.

Heechul, Kangin, Sungmin serta Ryeowook tak melepaskan sedikitpun tatapan mereka, senantiasa memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekecil apapun itu. Membuat sang objek perhatian merasa jengah, namun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Karena dirinya tahu, sahabat-sahabatnya itu kini tengah mencoba membaca emosinya. Walau Kyuhyun begitu yakin bahwa mereka tak akan pernah mampu membaca dirinya sedikitpun.

Karena bagaimana pun, Choi Kyuhyun menghabiskan sebagian dari hidupnya dengan menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik. Membangun dinding untuk melindungi perasaannya, dan mengenakan topeng untuk menutupi emosinya. Dia adalah pelakon drama terbaik, karena sampai saat ini tak ada yang mampu melihat seperti apa dirinya sebenarnya. Apakah tokoh protagonis yang senantiasa tersiksa.? Atau mungkin, tokoh antagonis yang akan menjadi penjahat didalam cerita.?

Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya, dan Kyuhyun akan memastikan tak ada yang akan mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu, Kyuhyunnie.?"

Menyerah mencari tahu, Sungmin pada akhirnya membuka suara. Lebih memilih untuk bertanya akan keadaan pemuda pucat itu, dari pada terus-menerus mencoba menebak emosinya.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan seragamnya, kemudian menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban. Membuat mereka berempat mendekat, memperhatikan tangan pucat itu. Setelah memastikan luka itu dalam keadaan terbalut perban, serta tak ada luka lain yang bertambah pada bagian lainnya mereka merasa begitu lega.

"Kyuhyunnie, Jangan pernah melakukan hal mengerikan itu lagi."

Ryeowook berucap lirih, kalimat itu lebih menyerupai permohonan dari pada larangan. Karena sungguh, hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dua hari yang lalu begitu mengerikan. Membuat Ryeowook yakin, bahwa sampai kapanpun dirinya tak akan pernah melupakannya. Dan menjadikan itu sebuah pembelajaran, bahwa kapan saja Kyuhyun dapat melakukan hal berbahaya sekaligus mengerikan seperti saat itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, Ryeowook masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian saat itu.

.

 _Flashback._

 _Mereka berempat masih begitu khawatir, ketika sampai malam telah larut namun pemuda pucat itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Membuat mereka semua enggan untuk menutup mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuh. Dan kini lebih memilih untuk tetap terjaga, menunggu Kyuhyun sadar dari pingsannya._

" _Leeteuk Hyung berkata Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum sadar juga.?"_

 _Ryeowook adalah yang selalu bersikap tak tenang sedari awal, dia bahkan terus-menerus menanyakan pertanyaan yang serupa selang beberapa menit. Membuat Kangin gemas, karena jelas pertanyan itu membuat dirinya semakin khawatir dari waktu ke waktu._

" _Berhenti bertanya Ryeowook, jika tidak aku akan memaksa mulutmu untuk diam."_

 _Dan ancaman yang diucapkan Kangin dengan dingin itu berhasil membungkam pemuda mungil itu. Mambuat suasana kamar yang hening itu semakin terasa dingin. Sedangkan Heechul entah mengapa untuk kali bersikap tak peduli pada sekitar, karena kini dia tengah sibuk menggosok tangan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba membuat kulit pucat yang terasa dingin itu menghangat._

 _Kemudian tubuhnya tersentak, ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil dari tangan itu. Dan reaksi Heechul itu tak lepas dari pengawasan yang lain, membuat mereka tanpa dikomandoi mulai berjalan mendekat. Memperhatikan sepasang kelopak mata itu dengan perlahan terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sepasang nectar coklat yang terpendar kosong._

 _Tak ada yang mencoba membuka suara, walau Kyuhyun kini telah sadarkan diri. Hanya Heechul yang bergerak, membantu pemuda pucat itu mendudukkan diri. Kemudian keadaan kembali hening, hanya tatapan mereka yang dengan senantiasa memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun memang tak membuat pergerakan berarti, ketika pemuda itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Berusaha sekeras apapun, mereka tak akan dapat menebak isi pikiran pemuda itu kini._

 _Sreett..._

 _Heechul bergeser, ketika Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan kakinya dari atas ranjang. Mereka tetap tak membuka suara, bahkan tetap pada posisi. Hanya mata mereka yang dengan setia mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun. Melihat bagaimana kini pemuda pucat itu mendekati nakas disamping ranjang, kemudian membuka salah satu lacinya._

" _CHOI KYUHYUN."_

 _Kejadian itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat, bahkan Heechul tak sadar dirinya pun bergerak dengan cepat. Menepis pisau lipat berwarna merah yang ada ditangan kanan Kyuhyun. Pisau lipat yang baru saja berhasil menyayat dalam pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda pucat itu._

 _Plaakkk..._

" _Brengsek, apa yang kaulakukan.?"_

 _Sungmin menahan tangan Heechul yang akan kembali menampar wajah Kyuhyun. Dia sama marahnya seperti pemuda cantik itu, namun kali ini dia harus menahan dirinya. Melihat bagaimana kini darah segar terus menerus mengalir dari luka sayatan pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun itu._

" _Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi.?"_

 _Mendesis tajam, Sungmin membalut pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dengan selimut diatas ranjang. Menekannya sedemikian rupa mencoba menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi, kemudian menatap Kangin mencoba meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya yang masih terdiam karena keterkejutannya itu. Sedangkan Kangin, pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi mencari kotak P3K didalam sana._

" _Jawab aku Choi Kyuhyun, kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi.?"_

 _Tatapan Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat kosong itu kini memiliki riak. Emosi yang selalu ditahannya itu kini menyeruak tanpa bisa disembunyikannya. Sehingga kini tanpa bisa ditahan tubuhnya bergetar, saat rasa sakit itu dirasakannya kembali._

" _Sungminnie...Appo..."_

 _Sungmin terbelalak, ketika mendengar lirihan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu, kata sakit yang diucapkan Kyuhyun bukan merujuk pada luka sayatan dipergelangan tangannya. Karena jelas terlihat dari sepasang mata kecoklatan itu, ada sebuah luka yang begitu besar telah tersayat, menganga, berdarah dan tak dapat terobati disana._

" _Ini terasa benar-benar sakit..."_

 _Ryeowook membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang akan keluar ketika dirinya juga dapat mendengar lirihan Kyuhyun itu. Sedangkan Heechul dan Kangin hanya mampu menatap sendu kearah pemuda itu. Karena mereka merasa, keadaan Kyuhyun kali ini jauh lebih buruk dari empat tahun yang lalu._

" _Tenanglah Kyuhyunnie, kami ada disini.-"_

 _Sungmin merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang tengah bergetar itu, mencoba menenangkan. Tapi sepertinya semua itu tak berhasil, ketika Kyuhyun justru memberontak. Menolak dekapan hangat Sungmin pada tubuhnya._

 _Tidak, Kyuhyun tak akan mempercayainya. Ucapan dan dekapan seperti ini dulu pernah berhasil membujuknya, membuatnya tetap membuka hati walau merasa ragu. Lalu apa yang dia dapatkan.? Hanya dusta, rasa percayanya dibayar kebohongan. Kebohongan yang sampai saat ini meninggalkan luka lebar dan terus terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang menyiksanya dalam nyata maupun mimpi. Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi kali ini._

" _-Kami bukan Eommamu Kyuhyunnie, kami bukan wanita itu. Kami adalah sahabatmu, sahabat yang akan selalu ada disisimu dan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi."_

 _Sampai kemudian Sungmin kembali bersuara, berkata dengan tegas. Meyakinkan pemuda pucat itu bahwa mereka akan selalu ada untuk dirinya. Mereka tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti wanita itu-Eomma Kyuhyun. Karena bagaimana pun, bagi mereka Kyuhyun adalah sahabat mereka yang berharga. Terlalu berharga sampai mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat melindunginya._

 _Sedangkan Kyuhyun, entah saat ini dia mempercayai ucapan Sungmin atau tidak. Yang jelas, dia tak memberontak lagi. Dia tak menolak dekapan Sungmin, namun tak juga membalasnya. Hanya saja dia kembali tenang, walau begitu sepasang mata coklat itu menggelap. Terlihat lebih kelam dari sebelumnya, seolah cahaya tak akan pernah mencapainya._

 _Flashback End._

.

Membuat Ryeowook dan yang lainnya memutuskan akan lebih memperhatikan-mengawasi-pemuda pucat itu. Tak aka membiarkan Kyuhyun mengulangi perbuatannya, dan tak akan membiarkan pemuda itu terluka kembali. Mereka telah berjanji untuk melindunginya, sehingga kini mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya. Tak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan mereka biarkan melukai pemuda itu, entah itu orang dari masa lalu ataupun saat ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini tak ada kegiatan pembelajaran, karena Sekolah sengaja memberikan waktu bebas selama sehari untuk kegiatan Klub ketika semester baru dimulai. Sehingga kini koridor didepan beberapa ruangan terlihat ramai oleh siswa-siswa baru. Mencoba memilih Klub yang cocok untuk mereka masuki kini.

Dan hal yang sama juga terjadi didepan ruang Klub music kini. Bahkan jumlah siswa yang berada disana lebih banyak dari pada Klub yang lain. Mengingat prestasi dan kepopuleran Klub ini, membuat siswa-siswa baru berbondong-bondong ingin memasukinya.

Kim Yesung, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, ketiga anggota Klub music itu menduduki kursi paling depan. Mereka bertiga yang pada tahun ini bertugas menyeleksi siswa-siswa yang akan memasuki Klub music, sehingga kini mereka duduk dikursi depan panggung diruang music itu. Siap memilih siswa yang memiliki bakat bermusik.

Sedangkan Kangin, Heechul, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan anggota klub music lainnya yang tak mengambil bagian, kini duduk dan mengisi beberapa kursi dibagian belakang. Ingin melihat akan seperti apa calon anggota baru Klub music pada tahun ini.

Heechul dan Kangin menegakkan tubuhnya, sesaat setelah seorang pemuda menaiki panggung. Mereka menatap tajam dan tak suka kearah pemuda itu, membuat Donghae yang melihatnya mengernyit. Aneh melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu, padahal kini Donghae merasa antusias ketika melihat hobae yang dia temukan didepan ruang music dua hari yang lalu itu benar-benar mengikuti penyeleksian ini.

"Anyeonghaseo, Cho Jino imnida. Aku siswa kelas 1-b."

Pemuda itu-Jino-tersenyum kikuk, merasa begitu gugup ketika berdiri diatas panggung. Namun Jino harus menahannya, mengingat dia begitu menyukai bernyanyi dan saat ini dia harus bisa masuk Klub music.

"Baiklah Cho Jino-ssi, apa yang akan kau lakukan.?"

"Aku akan bernyanyi.-"

Yesung antusias, ketika mendengar pemuda itu akan bernyanyi. Karena sedari tadi yang lainnya hanya memainkan alat music, dan tak ada yang bernyanyi.

"-Tapi Sunbae bolehkah aku meminta tolong.?"

"Meminta tolong.? Apa itu.?"

Jino sesaat ragu, namun kemudian memantapkan hatinya ketika dirinya begitu yakin bahwa penampilannya akan lebih baik jika ada seseorang yang mau mengiringinya ketika bernyanyi.

"Bisakah salah satu Sunbae mengiringiku bernyanyi menggunakan piano.?"

Yesung sesaat berpikir, tapi memikirkan tak akan ada ruginya membiarkan hobaenya itu mendapatkan pengiring dari salah satu anggota Klub music membuatnya menyetujui permintaan itu.

"Boleh saja. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan memilihkan patner untukmu."

Menoleh, Yesung memperhatikan satu persatu teman-teman Klubnya. Mempertimbangkan siapa yang cocok untuk mengiringi Jino. Sampai kemudian suara Donghae menjawab kebingungannya.

"Yesung Sunbae, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun saja.?"

Yesung tersenyum, ketika usulan Donghae terdengar bagus. Kyuhyun memang mahir bermain piano, dan dia jelas patner yang tepat untuk hobae mereka itu. Namun baru saja Yesung akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya, perkataannya terpotong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Kyu-."

"Aku tidak setuju, cari orang lain saja."

Penolakan itu bukan Kyuhyun yang melakukannya, mengingat pemuda datar itu hanya duduk diam dibangkunya.

"Ryeowook."

"Kyuhyun tak akan melakukannya, jadi cari orang lain saja Yesung Sunbae."

"Tidak ada orang lain."

"Kalau begitu aku saja, bisa kan.?"

Yesung menghela nafas, melihat Ryeowook menunjukkan kekeras kepalaannya. Padahal biasanya pemuda mungil itu tak pernah seperti itu, namun entah mengapa kali ini Ryeowook bersikap begitu.

"Tidak perlu, Ryeowook. Biar aku yang mengiringi Cho Jino, kau duduk dan nilai saja penampilan kami."

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kemudian tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut yang ditunjukkan keempat sahabatnya itu. Dia berjalan kearah panggung, kemudian mendekat kearah Jino.

"Mana partitur lagu yang akan kau bawakan.?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, ketika melihat kepanikan hobaenya itu. Lalu mengambil kertas partitur yang diangsurkan Jino, membaca judul lagunya.

"Miss You, SM-Ballad.?"

"Ne, Sunbae."

"Baiklah, ayo kita tunjukkan penampilan terbaik kita."

Kali ini kepanikan yang Jino rasakan menguap, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti menyemangati itu. Membuatnya rasa percaya dirinya kembali, sehingga kini dia tersenyum begitu manis kearah Kyuhyun dan tanpa diduga senyum itu dibalas oleh pemuda yang biasa datar itu.

' _Kyuhyunnie.'_

Hanya empat sahabatnya saja yang tak suka, ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Jino. Karena menurut mereka, Kyuhyun tak seharusnya melakukan itu. Mengingat siapa sebenarnya Cho Jino itu.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk di piano, siap menekan tuts-tuts nya dan memainkan melodi indah dengan alat music itu. Sedangkan Jino, sesaat sebelum mereka akan memulai terlebih dulu menyempatkan diri menengok. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tetap terpasang diwajah, dan dibalas kembali oleh Kyuhyun.

Namun sesaat setelah Jino berbalik kembali, senyum diwajah Kyuhyun luruh. Menyisakan wajah datar tak terbaca, dengan sepasang mata coklat tak melepaskan tatapan dari punggung pemuda itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, namun setelah itu sebuah seringai terpasang disana. Kemudian setelahnya memainkan pianonya dengan lihai, mengiringi suara lembut Jino yang menyanyikan lagu Miss You dengan begitu indah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memisahkan diri dari sahabat-sahabatnya, walau memang kali ini dia merasa begitu kesulitan melakukannya. Mengingat kini mereka lebih protektif menjaganya dari sebelumnya, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun berhasil kabur. Dan kini berakhir berjalan sendiri di koridor yang tak terlalu ramai, mengingat ini jam istirahat dan biasanya para siswa menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dikantin Sekolah.

Baru saja Kyuhyun merasakan waktu damainya, namun kemudian semua itu rusak. Sesaat setelah pandangannya jatuh pada Cho Jino-hobaenya itu. Kali ini tak ada orang disekitarnya, sehingga Kyuhyun tak perlu melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat diruang music tadi. Tidak ada emosi yang terpancar dari sepasang mata coklatnya, namun jelas tatapan itu menajam. Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu kini berjalan dengan senyum manis yang seolah melekat diwajahnya.

Terlihat selalu bahagia, padahal dulu Kyuhyun tak pernah merasakannya. Bukankah pemuda itu seharusnya seperti Kyuhyun, mengingat dia tinggal dengan pria itu-Ayah kandung Kyuhyun. Namun kenapa kini pemuda itu bisa tersenyum dengan begitu lebar, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak.

Tapi Kyuhyun rasa tak harus mencari tahu, mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu memberitahunya begitu banyak. Mereka memang memiliki Ayah yang sama, namun mereka tidak mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Karena jika dulu eksistensi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun ditolak oleh sang Ayah, namun tidak demikian dengan eksistensi Cho Jino.

"Hey.-"

Pemuda yang baru saja melewati Kyuhyun itu menengang, ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Dia ingin mengabaikan, namun rasa takut membuatnya pada akhirnya menoleh dan menatap ragu Kyuhyun.

"Ne.?"

Tersenyum manis, sepasang mata coklat itu memandang tertarik pada Capucinno panas yang dibawa pemuda itu. Tidak, dia tak menginginkan minuman itu dia minum. Namun minuman itu dia butuhkan untuk hal lain, hal yang lebih menarik dari pada diminum.

"Bisakah kau membantuku.?-"

Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, berbicara dengan lembut namun kilatan disepasang mata coklatnya itu jelas terlihat mengancam. Membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat mengangguk, tak kuasa menolak. Apalagi mengingat siapa Choi Kyuhyun itu.

"-Tolong tumpahkan minumanmu kepada pemuda itu.?"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga...#HelaNafas

Bekerja lima hari dengan ide ngambang nggak jelas, buat fanfic ini molor. Tapi untungnya masih bisa selesai...heee

Ayo...ayo...kepribadian Kyuhyun udah mulai berubah, nggak datar lagi kan.?

Sebenernya dari dulu pengen banget buat karakter Kyuhyun agak dark kayak gini. Pertama pernah rencanain karakter Kyuhyun yang gini di fanfic Class A, tapi ditengah jalan aku merasa kurang pas karena disana dari awal aku buat karakter Kyu lemah. Dan akhirnya di fanfic ini kesampean, mengingat dari awal aku buat Kyu datar dengan segala masa lalunya yang gelap. Jadi menurut aku cocok, semoga chingudeul juga setuju.

Semoga aja nggak ada yang bingung juga, karena disini aku tiba-tiba rubah karakter Kyuhyun. Dan mianhae untuk update'an yang nggak cepet lagi. Karena aku bener2 lagi sibuk saat ini, semoga bisa dimaklumi.

Dan gumawo untuk. okaocha, dewiangel, MissBabyKyu, melani s khadijah, wonhaesung Love, angel sparkyu, Kyurin25, Aya, Nae Axselia, tamara, siska, cho hani, ladyelf11, stevhany Dennis, gyumin4ever, UL, Hanna shinjiseok, lily, younghee, riena, Kyuhae, Vinov407, Kyunoi, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, xyz, Akez, Anna505, michhazz, cho sabil, Cuttiekyu94, KyuZet97, Tyas1013, indah indrawatibasmar, diahretno, Guest, Kyuli99, cinya, Awaelfkyu13, sheyla sagita, rain, jihyunelf, Kuroi Ilna, yesung, dewidossantosleite, Choding, sofyanayunita1, lydiasmatupang2301, annisah563, pcyckh, Nameahsanriri, Shin Ririn1013, Retnoelf, Hyunhua, Sparkyubum, AnandaELF. Yang sudah berkenan mereview.

Dan ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini..#BOW


	7. Chapter 7

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

" _Bisakah kau membantuku.?-"_

 _Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, berbicara dengan lembut namun kilatan disepasang mata coklatnya itu jelas terlihat mengancam. Membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat mengangguk, tak kuasa menolak. Apalagi mengingat siapa Choi Kyuhyun itu._

" _-Tolong tumpahkan minumanmu kepada pemuda itu.?"_

.

.

.

"Eh.?"

Pemuda itu terbelalak tak percaya, ketika mendengar permintaan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Kemudian dengan takut dia menolehkan wajahnya, melihat siapa yang begitu sial sampai harus berurusan dengan seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Mengernyit, pemuda itu bingung ketika tatapannya hanya mampu menangkap seorang pemuda dengan wajah polos yang tengah tersenyum lebar berdiri dikoridor depan kelas 1-B.

"D-dia.?"

Membuatnya tanpa sadar bertanya, ketika ragu bahwa yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah pemuda itu. Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, mustahil pemuda seperti itu mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dia. Bagaimana, kau mau kan.?-"

Pemuda itu terlihat begitu ragu untuk menuruti permintaan-perintah Kyuhyun.

"-Tenang saja, kau tidak akan melakukan semua itu secara gratis."

Namun ketika melihat pemuda itu mulai ragu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya, Kyuhyun mengangsurkan beberapa lembar uang seratus won kepada pemuda itu. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut melihat nominal uang yang kini tengah ditawarkan cuma-cuma oleh Kyuhyun padanya.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan."

Dan kini setelah menerima uangnya, pemuda itu tak terlihat ragu lagi untuk melakukan keinginan Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari bagaimana kini dia mulai berjalan kearah Jino dengan Capucino digenggamnya pada tangan kanan, sisi dimana Jino berdiri kini di koridor itu.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini.?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, ketika suara itu menyapanya. Kemudian menemukan Donghae tengah menatapnya dengan wajah tertekuk, terlihat sebal. Namun Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, karena kini dia lebih tertarik melihat pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu setuju untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Walau hal itu dia lakukan dengan hanya menatap dari sudut matanya, tak ingin Donghae menaruh curiga jika dirinya menatap secara terang-terangan.

Donghae semakin merasa dongkol, ketika dirinya justru kembali diabaikan oleh pemuda datar itu. Namun kemudian dengan cepat dibuangnya rasa kesal, mengingat kekhawatiran sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain ketika Kyuhyun tak ada disekitar mereka.

"Yang lain mencarimu, mereka terlihat begitu khawatir ketika kau tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Mereka berlebihan, biarkan saja."

Kyuhyun menjawab seadanya, karena kini fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu arah. Melihat bagaimana kini pemuda tadi mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan berjalan kearah dimana Jino berdiri. Kemudian entah bagaimana dia menjegal kakinya sendiri, membuat tubuhnya oleng dan berhasil menubruk tubuh Jino. Membuat sebagian tubuh Jino bermandikan capucino panas yang kemungkinan melepuhkan kulitnya kini.

"AAKKHH...Panas."

Jino menjerit sakit, membuat Donghae yang sedari tadi menggerutu menoleh kearahnya. Kemudian dengan terburu-buru pemuda itu berlari kearah Jino, dan bertanya dengan khawatir ketika melihat keadaan hobaenya itu.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi.?"

"P-panas..."

Melihat Jino yang tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya merintih menahan perih membuat Donghae tanpa membuang waktu memutuskan untuk membawa Jino ke ruang Kesehatan, guna mengobatinya. Karena jelas dilihatnya, bahwa dibeberapa bagian kulit Jino yang tak tertutup pakaian kini mulai memerah.

Donghae menuntun langkah Jino dengan cepat, berharap bisa mengobatinya segera. Namun ketika dirinya dan Jino bersisihan jalan dengan Kyuhyun, entah mengapa pemuda penyuka ikan itu terbelalak. Kemudian menoleh ketika dia telah berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Sebenarnya itu dirinya lakukan untuk meyakinkan diri, bahwa hal yang tadi dilihatnya nyata ataulah tidak. Bahwa Kyuhyun kini tengah tersenyum senang melihat kearah mereka.

Tapi sepertinya Donghae haruslah mempercayai pengelihatannya kini, karena ketika dirinya kembali menoleh. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi kembali ditemukan, Kyuhyun telah menghadap mereka dan senyum yang serupa seringaian itu tetap terpasang diwajah yang biasanya datar itu. Namun Donghae bisa pastikan tatapan dan senyuman itu tidaklah tertuju padanya, ketika nectar itu hanya tertuju lurus pada punggung kecil hobaenya kini.

' _Tapi apa arti dari senyum diwajah Kyuhyun itu.?'_

Donghae kemudian dengan cepat memutar kepalanya, melihat Jino yang dituntunnya kini. Kedua alisnya mengerut ketika pikirannya mulai memunculkan perasangka-perasangka akan Kyuhyun kini.

' _Tidak mungkinkan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat Jino terluka.?'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tepat didepan tangga menuju Pintu utama Mansion Choi. Kemudian kepalanya mendongak, menatap bangunan besar itu dengan datar. Tatapannya bergulir, menatap setiap bagian tanpa terlewat sedikitpun dengan lekat. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia melakukan hal itu cukup lama.

Setelah itu dirinya mulai mengambil langkah, berjalan dengan tenang menuju Pintu utama. Menggenggam handel Pintu dengan erat, kemudian mendorongnya dengan sedikit keras agar dapat terbuka.

Kriieett...

Kyuhyun tak pernah mengucapkan _'Aku pulang'_ ketika dirinya memasuki tempat yang disebutnya Rumah ini seperti yang orang lain biasa lakukan. Dia enggan melakukannya, karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggap tempat ini sebagai _'Rumah'._ Entah itu empat tahun yang lalu, sekarang atau dimasa depan, tempat ini tak akan pernah menjadi _'Rumah'_ bagi dirinya.

"Hyungiee..."

Duk...

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, ketika tubuhnya tertubruk cukup kencang. Kemudian dirinya menunduk, ketika merasakan pelukan erat dipinggang. Hanya surai hitam dari tubuh setinggi perutnya itu saja yang dapat dilihatnya, ketika kepala itu menyamankan diri ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak melakukan apapun, walau mereka berada diposisi itu dalam beberapa menit.

Sampai kemudian kepala itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah manis berpipi cubby yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Namun Kyuhyun tak bereaksi apapun, ketika Henry memberikan tatapan polos dan senyum lebar yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan siapapun itu bahkan Kibum-Hyung paling dinginnya itu sekalipun. Tapi kenapa kini Hyung ketiganya itu hanya menatapnya dengan begitu datar.

"Lepaskan."

Henry tersentak, ketika suara dingin itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Membuat tubuh kecilnya beringsut, melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku seperti itu lagi."

Henry kini merasa begitu takut, ketika tatapan tanpa emosi itu terlihat begitu dingin dimatanya. Sebelumnya hanya suara petir dimalam hari saja yang berhasil menakutinya, namun kini Henry merasa tatapan dan suara dingin Kyuhyun pun mampu menakutinya lebih dari itu. Apalagi ketika kini Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Henry langsung menutup kedua matanya. Ketika membayangkan Kyuhyun akan memukulnya kini.

Pluukk...

Henry membuka matanya perlahan, ketika tak ada pukulan mengenainya tapi kini justru tepukan lembut dipuncak kepala yang dirasakan. Membuatnya memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terus mengerjap, terlihat berusaha membaca situasi yang dialaminya kini.

"H-Hyung..."

"Hm.?"

"Eh.? I-itu..."

Bingung, Henry kini menampilkan ekspresi bingung yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika melihat Kyuhyun kini tersenyum miring kearahnya. Bukankah tadi Hyung-nya marah kepada dirinya.? Tapi kenapa kini pemuda itu malah menepuk kepalanya lembut bahkan tersenyum kearah dirinya. Apa itu berarti kemarahan yang tadi dilihatnya hanya candaan.?

"HYUNG..."

Henry berteriak keras, membuat Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Sedangkan Henry kini hanya merenggut imut, berekspresi sebal namun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Yang membuat Kyuhyun intentitas acakannya pada surai hitam lembut milik sang dongsaeng.

"Hyung, jahat."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hyung minta maaf.-"

Henry mengabaikan, membuat Kyuhyun memutar otak. Mencari solusi untuk dapat mengurangi rasa sebal yang tengah dongsaeng-nya itu rasakan.

"-Ah...Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game, bukankah kemarin kau ingin Hyung mengajarimu game yang lebih seru.?"

"Benarkah.?"

Respon cepat dari Henry itu membuat Kyuhyun sadar, cara yang digunakannya berhasil.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Ayo kita main."

Henry dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, dan menariknya dengan bersemangat. Mengingat Hyung-nya itu akan kembali mengajarkannya memainkan game, bahkan sekarang yang lebih menyenangkan dari kemarin membuatnya begitu antusias.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, senyum yang tadi ditunjukkannya menghilang. Walau tadi dirinya terlihat begitu bersemangat ketika berinteraksi dengan saudara terkecilnya itu. Namun kini semua itu lenyap tak bersisa, terganti oleh tatapan datar yang tak tahu apa maknanya dan dengan senantiasa tertuju pada punggung kecil milik Henry.

.

.

.

"Appa tahu, aku sudah bisa naik level tanpa bantuan Kyu Hyung."

Suara ceria milik Henry kembali memenuhi Mansion Choi malam ini. Berbicara dengan terlewat ceria, ketika menceritakan bagaimana dia menyelesaikan game yang Kyuhyun ajarkan kepadanya siang tadi tanpa bantuan lagi.

"Benarkah.?"

Dan mendengar semuanya, mau tak mau membuat Tuan Choi tersenyum senang. Karena sepertinya Henry telah berhasil mendekati Hyung ketiganya itu, bahkan rasa janggal yang kemarin sempat dirasakannya itu menghilang. Ketika mengetahui sikap yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan kemarin tak berubah kali ini. Dan itu berarti Kyuhyun telah mulai menerima mereka menjadi keluarga seperti yang Hanna dan dirinya harapkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.-"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, ketika Tuan Choi memanggil namanya.

"-Kapan-kapan ajari Appa bermain game juga, ne.?"

Kemudian terbelalak mendengar ucapan Tuan Choi kepadanya. Dia tak percaya akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari Tun Choi. Sehingga kini topeng yang Kyuhyun pasang beberapa hari ini terlepas tanpa bisa ditahan. Membuat kata 'Baik' yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya terbata.

"B-baik."

Tuan Choi tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali terlibat pembicaraan seru dengan Henry. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibawah meja. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, mengingat kembali perlakuan yang didapatkannya dari seorang pria dewasa yang dulu juga dipaggilnya Appa.

Tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun merasa tak percaya akan perlakuan yang diberikan Tuan Choi, setelah dirinya memandingkannya dengan Appa kandungnya. Bagaimana bisa orang asing bisa bersikap begitu baik padanya, sedangkan Appa kandungnya tidak. Bagaimana bisa kata _'Keluarga'_ kini terdengar pantas untuk menggambarkan interaksi mereka, sedangkan saat bersama Appa kandungnya dulu justru terasa tak benar.

' _Tidak...Tidak...Tidak...'_

Kyuhyun menyangkal semua pemikiran itu, bahkan berusaha membuangnya. Dia tak mungkin merasakan semua itu hanya karena satu ucapan dan beberapa perlakuan. Sehingga kini senyum manis yang beberapa hari ini selalu ditunjukkannya kembali terpasang. Dan peran Kyuhyun yang telah berubah, kembali dilakoni.

.

.

.

 _Kyuhyun kecil menunduk dalam, memainkan kesepuluh jemarinya dalam diam. Makan malam keluarga yang seharusnya terasa menyenangkan, kini justru berubah menegangkan. Hal yang selalu terjadi ketika sang Ayah yang begitu jarang pulang kini duduk bersama mereka dimeja makan. Bukan makan malam yang mereka lakukan, namun justru kedua orang dewasa itu-Appa dan Eommanya-saling melayangkan tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan._

 _Kyuhyun tak pernah menyukai situasi ini, walau semua ini telah berulang kali terjadi selama tujuh tahun hidupnya. Namun tetap saja perasaannya yang dirasakannya tetaplah sama, yaitu kesedihan yang besar. Karena Kyuhyun sadar bahwa keluarganya tak akan pernah sama seperti keluarga bahagia diluar sana._

 _Sehingga kini kepalanya semakin menunduk, dengan kesedihan yang terasa tak berbendung lagi._

 _._

 _Angin malam ini berhembus kencang, disertai dingin yang membekukan. Namun entah mengapa, cuaca malam ini tak merubah keputusan Kyuhyun untuk duduk menunggu didepan pintu Panti Asuhan. Ini merupakan hari ke-366, hari yang sama ketika Kyuhyun untuk pertama kali datang ketempat ini. Dan merupakan hari yang dijanjikan sang Eomma untuk datang menjemputnya._

 _Kyuhyun memang mengucapkan salam perpisahan malam itu, namun tetap saja dirinya masih mengharapkan sang Eomma memenuhi janjinya. Dan segera membawanya keluar dari tempat ini, dan membuktikan kepada yang lain bahwa dirinya masihlah memiliki keluarga didunia ini._

 _Namun sampai malam telah larutpun, sampai tubuh Kyuhyun menggigil karena dinginpun, wanita itu tak kunjung datang. Membiarkan anak lelaki berumur 8 tahun itu tertidur semalaman diluar pada musim dingin karena menunggunya. Dan hal itu tak terjadi satu atau dua kali, karena dihari-hari selanjutnya Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya. Berpikir bahwa sang Eomma hanya akan terlambat satu-dua hari dari waktu yang dulu dijanjikannya._

 _Menunggu._

 _Kyuhyun melakukannya, sampai hati yang dahulunya masih menyimpan rasa hangat itu kini membeku._

 _._

" _hiks...hiks...hiks..."_

 _Plak..._

 _Tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun terhempas kencang, ketika tangan besar itu melayangkan tamparan dipipi kirinya. Ketakutan akibat dikurung didalam gudang belakang Panti Asuhan berangsur menghilang, karena kini semua itu tergantikan oleh ketakutannya pada pria dewasa-salah satu pengurus Panti-didepannya itu._

" _Berhenti menangis, bocah!."_

 _Sehingga kini tubuhnya beringsut, dengan kedua tangan menutupi pipi kirinya yang memerah dan terasa begitu perih._

" _Hanya anak-anak yang memiliki orang tua saja yang diizinkan menangis sesukanya.-"_

 _Kyuhyun mendongak, mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu. Terlihat jelas wajah penuh air mata itu mengerut, ketika berusaha mencerna ucapan itu._

" _-Dan anak yang telah dibuang oleh orang tuanya, tidak berhak untuk menangis!."_

 _Tangis yang semula terasa tak ingin untuk berhenti, kini terhenti seketika. Saat ucapan pria dewasa itu menyentak Kyuhyun, seolah melemparkan kenyataan yang sedari dulu disangkalnya tepat didepan mata. Seolah tersiram air dingin yang membekukan, kini Kyuhyun tak bergerak. Menatap lurus namun terkesan begitu kosong, bahkan sumpah serapah dan ucapan menyakitkan yang kembali terlontar tak mempengaruhinya._

 _Karena hanya dengan ucapan yang sebelumnya terlontar itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun menyadari. Menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dibuang dari kehidupan mereka-kedua orang tuanya. Dan bahkan kini, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya tak pernah diizinkan untuk menangis, ketika tak ada satupun orang dewasa yang akan bisa dijadikannya sandaran ketika dirinya berani menangis._

 _Sehingga setelahnya, bahkan sampai seterusnya air mata tak pernah lagi keluar. Dan tangis tak pernah kembali datang dalam hidupnya._

.

Sreeettt...

"Hahhh...Hahhh...Hahhh..."

Kyuhyun tersentak bangun, terduduk dengan nafas memburu. Keringat dingin memenuhi wajah, sedangkan nafas masih sangat susah untuk dihirupnya dengan benar. Sehingga kini suara tersengal memenuhi ruang kamarnya yang sebelumnya sunyi.

Mimpi buruk.

Bunga tidur yang berhasil mengganggu tidur lelapnya, karena mimpi itu sendiri berisikan masa lalu yang tak ingin Kyuhyun ingat kembali tetapi terasa membelenggunya. Mengikatnya dengan begitu kuat, seolah menjadi pembatas untuk hidup bahagia yang ingin Kyuhyun jalani. Sehingga sampai saat ini Kyuhyun merasa tak akan pernah bisa, mengecap kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dirasakannya sekalipun itu.

Kedua tangannya mengepal, ketika kemarahan kini memenuhi dadanya. Menghimpitnya dengan begitu keras, sehingga kini nafas yang sebelumnya telah normal kembali memburu.

' _Mengapa hanya aku yang tak menemukan kebahagiaan.?'_

Sreettt...

Kyuhyun membuka laci nakas disamping ranjangnya, mencari _'benda'_ yang dapat membantunya ketika keadaannya seperti saat ini. Memandang sekilas _'benda'_ itu, kini tatapan kemarahan yang menghiasi wajah pucat Kyuhyun terganti dengan tatapan kosong tanpa makna.

Tak ada perubahan sedikitpun dalam ekspresi datar yang kini tergambar, padahal _'benda'_ -pisau lipat-itu kini tengah menggores kulit lengannya. Menciptakan luka-luka gores memanjang namun tak terlalu dalam pada kulit pucatnya.

Sakit.

Kyuhyun bukannya tak merasa sakit ketika dia melakukan semua itu-melukai dirinya sendiri. Namun itu satu-satunya cara yang Kyuhyun temukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit didalam hatinya. Karena luka nyata ini setidaknya terlihat dan pastinya akan sembuh setelahnya, bukannya terus berdarah dan membusuk seperti luka dihatinya.

Wajahnya mulai memucat, ketika dirinya mulai kekurangan darah. Sehingga kini Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, kemudian melepaskan pisau lipatnya. Dan hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan adalah menggelung tubuhnya, memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat-berposisi defensif. Dengan kedua mata yang mulai menyayu, seolah kesadarannya mulai tertelan.

Dan benar saja, sesaat setelahnya Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan. Dengan sakit yang tak juga berkurang, walau rasa sakit itu telah dialihkannya pada luka fisik. Cara yang selalu Ryeowook bahkan sahabatnya yang lain kutuk, karena pada akhirnya hanya menyakiti Kyuhyun sendiri. Namun sampai saat ini tetap Kyuhyun lakukan, ketika dia merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Karena cara lainnya-menangis-tak akan pernah Kyuhyun lakukan lagi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Wanita itu-Choi Hanna-terduduk diam dibangku Taman belakang Mansion Choi. Perhatian yang sedari tadi dicurahkannya kepada keluarga kini mulai terkikis, termakan oleh pikiran yang mulai membawanya kedalam lamunan. Dan lamunannya itu hanya berisikan satu orang-Choi Kyuhyun.

Putranya yang entah mengapa beberapa hari ini mulai berubah, bersikap dengan begitu berbeda. Hanna tahu, seharusnya dirinya senang mengingat Kyuhyun mulai membuka diri dengan begitu banyak kepada keluarga baru mereka. Namun entah karena apa, Hanna tak bisa merasa bahagia sedikitpun, mengingat tatapan dan senyuman aneh yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan hanya kepada dirinya.

"Eomma, aku haus."

Hanna tersentak, ketika suara Henry memecah lamunannya. Membuat menoleh seketika, menemukan Henry, Siwon, Kibum dan Tuan Choi disana.

"Eomma, aku ingin jus Apel."

Henry kembali merengek, meminta Hanna membuatkannya jus Apel. Sedangkan Tuan Choi hanya terkekeh, kemudian menatap Hanna dengan kening berkerut. Terlihat jelas bahwa Tuan Choi tahu, Hanna tak sedang menikmati libur akhir pekan mereka. Bahkan wanita itu sebelumnya menolak untuk melakukan perjalanan berlibur yang Tuan Choi dan yang lain rencanakan. Dan lebih memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka hanya di Taman belakang Mansion, dengan bermain bola.

"Kau tak apa.?"

"Aaahhh..tentu saja.-"

Hanna dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Choi, kemudian kembali memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Henry.

"-Baiklah, Eomma akan membuatkan jus untuk kalian, tunggu sebentar ne."

Hanna mengacak pelan surai lembut milik anak bungsunya. Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai mengambil langkah. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Siwon membuka suara. Menawarkan bantuan untuk sang Eomma.

"Eomma butuh bantuan.?"

"Tidak perlu, Siwonnie. Eomma hanya akan menyiapkan jus dan beberapa camilan untuk kalian, itu tak akan lama."

Namun dengan lembut Hanna menolak, kemudian kembali melangkah. Memasuki Mansion Choi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tetapi kemudian langkahnya kembali terhenti, ketika tatapannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Bahkan dirinya berhenti berjalan, dan kini justru memfokuskan tatapannya pada pemuda pucat itu.

Pikiran-pikiran yang sebelumnya senantiasa mengganggu kini kembali datang. Memunculkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Hanna dapatkan jawabannya.

' _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah.?'_

' _Apa arti dari semua tatapan dan senyuman yang kau tunjukkan pada Eomma itu.?'_

' _Atau apa yang tengah kau rencanakan sebenarnya Kyuhyunnie.?'_

Kyuhyun berjalan, tepat beberapa langkah dari tempat Hanna kini tengah berdiri. Kemudian menatap sepasang mata coklat serupa miliknya yang kini juga tengah menatap dirinya, menemukan keresahan dan ketakutan yang begitu besar disana. Kyuhyun hampir menyeringai, ketika mengetahui keberadaannya kini menjadi ketakutan tersendiri untuk sang Eomma.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sakit.?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak, mendengar pertanyaan yang diserukan Hanna. Apalagi ketika melihat tatapan yang tadinya sarat akan keresahan dan ketakutan kini terganti oleh tatapan khawatir.

"Kau begitu pucat. Eomma akan meminta Uisanim untuk datang memeriksamu, jadi tunggu sebentar."

Berdecih, Kyuhyun tidak suka akan kekhawatiran yang sekarang ditunjukkan sang Eomma. Karena seharusnya tatapan itu tetap berisi keresahan dan ketakutan akan dirinya, bukan sebaliknya.

"Eomma.-"

Hanna menghentikan langkahnya, begitu terkejut mendengar panggilan yang telah lama tak didengarnya keluar dari kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat hatinya menghangat, akibat rasa senang yang kini dirasakannya. Sehingga kini Hanna berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah haru penuh kebahagiaan.

Namun kemudian sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak, ketika mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"-Akan kuhancurkan semua kebahagiaanmu."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Chapter 7 datang...#Legaaaaaaaa

Ini chapter terasa paling susah aku tulis, akibat pikiran yang dipenuhi tugas-tugas kuliah yang belum terselesaikan.

Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi Chapter paling aneh, karena aku sedikit blank ketika menulisnya. Mohon dimaklumin ne...#BOW

Dan untuk perubahan karakter Kyuhyun, sepertinya banyak yang nggak setuju. Tapi itu memang ide awalku, kalau nggak gitu mungkin ff ini nggak akan jalan lagi atau terpaksa discontinue. Jadi maaf jika ada yang nggak suka dan tidak lagi membaca lanjutan ff ini, aku ucapin terima kasih karena pernah mau membaca dan mengikutinya dulu...#BOW

Dan kemungkinan juga ff yang aku update sampai Lebaran besok...#MasihLama

Karena mulai minggu depan aku mulai UAS untuk semester ini, jadi nggak ada waktu buat ngetik ff...

Jadi sekarang saja aku ucapin 'Minal Aidin wal Faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.' Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, dan Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri...#Kecepetan

Dan mianhae untuk Aprilia765, namanya tidak tercantum kemarin. Itu murni kesalahanku, karena reviewnya memang masuk. Mianhae ne..

Gumawo untuk, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, MissBabyKyu, annisah563, michhaz. Kuroi Ilna, Cuttiekyu94, dek, angel sparkyu, Kyunoi, lydiasimatupang2301, AnandaELF, Aprilia765, miss nofie, yulielf123, Anna505, ladyelf11, liliwati, kyurin25, Aya, Hanna shinjiseok, Awaelfkyu13, Wonhaesung Love, rangeralone, choding, jihyunelf, Atik1125, sofyanayunita1, dewiangel, hyunnieya11, dewidossantosleite, Ahsanriri, Sparkyubum, riena, auliaMRQ, cinya, dd, pcyckh, Leni220, melani s khadijah, Lily, xyz, diahretno, yesung, UL, Shin Ririn1013, Fitri MY, sheyla sagita, ainkyu, YewookShipper, Tyas1013, Nae Axselia, Hyunhua, chingu. Yang sudah berkenan mereview.

Dan ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini..#BOW


	8. Chapter 8

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

" _Eomma.-"_

 _Hanna menghentikan langkahnya, begitu terkejut mendengar panggilan yang telah lama tak didengarnya keluar dari kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat hatinya menghangat, akibat rasa senang yang kini dirasakannya. Sehingga kini Hanna berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah haru penuh kebahagiaan._

 _Namun kemudian sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak, ketika mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan._

" _-Akan kuhancurkan semua kebahagiaanmu."_

.

.

.

Hening.

Tak ada yang kembali membuka suara, ketika Hanna masih diliputi oleh rasa terkejut yang begitu besar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam, sesaat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan kini lebih tertarik menatap wajah milik sang Eomma, yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan sekaligus ketakutan yang memenuhi wajah cantik itu.

"Tidak..."

Namun kemudian Hanna menggeleng keras, seolah menolak kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Dia mencoba menyangkal semua itu, dan kini menatap lurus sepasang nectar coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"-Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu kan, Kyuhyunnie.?"

Wanita itu menjerit, seolah memaksa Kyuhyun membenarkan kalimatnya. Dan mengakui bahwa semua yang diucapkan anaknya itu hanya sebuah gertakan, tanpa ada niat bersungguh-sungguh untuk melakukannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sepasang nectar coklatnya hanya menatap datar dengan wajah yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ketika Hanna bereaksi begitu berlebihan atas kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Siapa yang tahu.?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu, menanggapi sang Eomma dengan acuh. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa senang karena berhasil membuat sang Eomma merasa begitu ketakutan, bukan.? Namun entah mengapa, pemuda pucat itu malah tak merasa apapun- _ketika dirinya mengabaikan rasa tercubit kecil dihatinya ketika melihat sang Eomma benar-benar begitu ketakutan padanya_ -dan kini memilih untuk kembali melangkah. Melewati tubuh sang Eomma, dan meneruskan niat awalnya untuk keluar dari Mansion mewah itu.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya, kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun pada mereka-kebahagiaanku."

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, Kyuhyun hanya melirik dari ekor matanya. Melihat bagaimana wanita yang selalu memberikan tatapan lembut padanya itu kini menatap dirinya dengan begitu tajam. Insting manusia untuk menjaga miliknya dari sebuah gangguan jelas tergambar dari tatapan itu, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak bereaksi sedikitpun. Dan lebih memilih melewati Pintu Mansion mewah itu, dan menghilang dari pandangan setelah melewatinya.

Meninggalkan Choi Hanna yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, akibat terus menjerit sedari tadi. Sepasang nectar coklat itu bergerak liar, ketika keresahan tak juga menghilang diserta ketakutan yang kini mulai memenuhi dadanya.

Hanna tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya, bahkan dalam angan sekalipun. Namun kini Kyuhyun-putranya-melakukannya, mengancam akan menghancurkan semua kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya. Kebahagiaan yang dengan susah payah didapatkan dan dijaganya selama ini-Keluarga Choi.

Sehingga kini tanpa disadari hatinya mulai menjerit, menjeritkan sebuah pertanyaan. Ketika dia merasa, bahwa sesuatu kini tak berjalan seperti seharusnya.

' _Apakah keputusan untuk membawa kembali Kyuhyun dalam kehidupannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.?'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap bangunan didepannya datar, sesaat setelah dirinya turun dari taksi. Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak berniat ke tempat ini mengingat hari masihlah siang. Namun ketika dirinya keluar dari Mansion Choi, entah mengapa justru hanya tempat ini saja yang terpikir untuk didatanginya.

Luxurious Night Club.

Tempat hiburan malam yang biasanya penuh sesak itu pastilah masih lenggang, mengingat kini masihlah tengah hari. Bahkan tempat ini masihlah tutup, namun anehnya Kyuhyun tetap berjalan menuju pintu Klub malam itu. Kemudian dengan cueknya, dia membuka dan memasuki pintu itu.

Lorong remang yang terkesan sunyi itu ditelusurinya dalam diam, hanya suara langkah miliknya yang kini menggema. Sampai kemudian ruang luas dimana terdapat lantai dansa, panggung music disertai meja Bar yang dilengkapi berbagai botol minuman beralkohol memenuhi pandangannya kini. Dan kemudian dia mendekati meja Bar, dimana seorang pemuda tampan terlihat tengah sibuk membersihkan beberapa gelas kaca disana.

"Berikan aku wine."

Tanpa sapaan atau ucapan basa-basi, Kyuhyun mengutarakan keinginannya. Membuat pemuda yang kini berada didepannya- _ketika Kyuhyun memilih mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi disana_ -mengernyit. Kemudian menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan intens, terlihat sekali bahwa tatapan itu seolah menyelidik. Namun pada akhirnya pemuda itu mulai membuka suara, setelah tak mendapati ekspresi yang berarti pada wajah datar itu.

"Kau sudah makan, Kyuhyun-ah.?"

Melirik, Kyuhyun kemudian hanya menggeleng menjawabnya pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu menghela nafas, sesaat setelah Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban yang terkesan tak peduli dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, jangan kemana-mana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyanggupi perintah itu, membuat pemuda tampan itu segera melepaskan gelas yang tengah dibersihkannya tadi. Kemudian dengan terburu-buru berjalan kearah sebuah pintu dibagian belakang Bar itu dan memasukinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda datar itu menumpukan dagunya disebelah tangan. Setelahnya mulai mengedarkan pandangan, melihat bagaimana tempat itu kini begitu bersih dan tenang. Berbanding terbalik, jika hari telah petang. Tempat ini pasti akan sangat kotor dan penuh sesak, dengan bau alkohol dimana-mana.

Setelah puas memperhatikan keseluruhan tempat itu, kini Kyuhyun kembali menatap kedepan. Kemudian kedua lengan ditumpukannya dimeja Bar, selanjutnya kepala direbahkan diatasnya. Tatapannya menerawang, namun terlihat kosong disaat bersamaan. Kyuhyun sedang tak memikirkan apapun, namun kepalanya terasa penuh oleh semua hal.

"...yun-ah...hyun-ah...Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ne.? Ugh.."

Kyuhyun tersentak, kemudian dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Namun hal yang dilakukannya itu justru memberikan rasa pening dikepala, sehingga kini dirinya melengguh karenanya. Entah berapa lama dia berada pada posisi itu, sampai-sampai kepalanya terasa pening dan kedua lengannya kebas seperti ini.

"Kau tak apa, Kyuhyun-ah.?"

"Aku tak apa, Han ge."

Pemuda tampan itu-Hanggeng menghela nafas, ketika Kyuhyun menjawab dengan begitu cepat. Seolah mencegahnya untuk menaruh curiga pada keadaannya, walau pada kenyataannya kedatangan Kyuhyun ditengah hari seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya tahu bahwa hari ini pemuda pucat itu tak tengah baik-baik saja.

Tapi melihat Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun padanya, membuat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tak banyak bertanya. Dan lebih memilih mengangsurkan sepiring fried rice Beijing yang telah dibuatnya itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah."

Perintahnya, ketika Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar dirinya. Namun kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum, ketika Kyuhyun mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuap nasi didalam piring. Tanpa bantahan dan kalimat protes, Kyuhyun terus menyuap makanan itu. Begitu penurut dan menggemaskan, bukankah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti Dongsaeng yang begitu manis.?

"Ah, Kyunnie. Kau datang."

Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan makan pemuda pucat itu, apalagi ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya berbalik dan kini diliputi dekapan hangat. Pemuda dengan tubuh kelewat tinggi memeluknya dengan erat, namun Kyuhyun tak mencoba melepaskan.

"Zhoumi, lepaskan Kyuhyun-ah. Kau bisa membuatnya kehabisan nafas nantinya."

Pemuda tinggi itu-Zhoumi pada akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, namun kemudian menunjukkan wajah merajuk pada Hanggeng. Karena pemuda tampan itu merusak kesenangnya-memeluk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng acuh, ketika melihat kelakuan aneh Zhoumi itu.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian mengernyit melihat wajah Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba berubah serius. Kemudian terkejut, ketika tangan pemuda itu menarik tangannya. Menarik lengan baju ditangan kirinya, memperlihatkan beberapa perban yang terlihat tak terpasang dengan rapi. Hanggeng menyerahkan kotak P3K pada Zhoumi tanpa berkata apapun. Sedangkan Zhoumi sendiri mengobati kembali luka-luka goresan dikulit pucat itu dengan telaten dan memperbannya dengan rapi kali ini.

"Apa kalian tak ingin bertanya apapun padaku.?"

Hanggeng dan Zhoumi menggeleng serempak, menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sukses mengernyit kembali. Karena merasa kedua pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu aneh bahkan dari awal pertemuan mereka. Ketika tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersikap ingin tahu tentang kehidupannya. Tak ada yang pernah bertanya apapun, namun tetap mengobati luka Kyuhyun dengan begitu tulus. Bersikap begitu baik, bahkan kepada pemuda yang tak mereka kenal baik seperti dirinya.

"Kalian aneh."

Gumam Kyuhyun, namun kemudian kembali berbalik. Dan melanjutkan acara makannya, walau sebenarnya dia merasa begitu tenang. Ketika ada seseorang seperti mereka dalam hidupnya. Orang yang tak pernah memaksanya untuk membicarakan hidup menyedihkannya, namun tetap mau dengan tulus membantunya.

' _Gumawo-yo. Hanggeng gege, Zhoumi gege."_

.

.

.

Setumpuk kertas ditangan yang sedari tadi dibacanya kini diletakkan sembarangan diatas meja. Tangan kiri melepaskan kaca mata berframe hitam yang digunakan, kemudian tangan kanan secara refleks memijit pelipis. Ketika merasa kepalanya berdenyut tidak biasa, dengan pandangan yang mulai berkunang akibat lelah.

"Berhentilah sejenak Hyung, kau butuh istirahat."

Cangkir berisikan liquid kecoklatan diangsurkan, membuatnya dapat menghirup aroma familiar yang menenangkan-Ini teh kesukaannya. Sehingga tanpa menunggu lama diambilnya cangkir itu, meniup sebentar isinya kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. Selanjutnya mengerang nikmat, ketika minuman itu terasa hangat ditenggorokan sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur sampai selarut ini.?"

Namun kemudian membuka suara, ketika kembali menyadari keberadaan sang Dongsaeng dihadapannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku belum bisa tidur, ketika Leeteuk Hyung mulai lupa istirahat seperti saat ini."

Leeteuk tersenyum, ketika kalimat itu digumamkan dengan bibir mengerucut oleh sang Dongsaeng. Namun Leeteuk tahu, Dongsaeng yang umurnya terpaut 8 tahun darinya itu kini tengah benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tenanglah, Hae-ah. Setelah Hyung menghabiskan minuman ini dan membereskan kertas-kertas itu, Hyung janji akan langsung beristirahat."

Sehingga kalimat menenangkan itu diucapkan, membuat Dongsaengnya-Donghae menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Namun kemudian mendudukkan diri disofa yang berada tepat didepan Hyungnya, lalu mengambil kertas diatas meja dan mulai membacanya. Walau tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dibacanya, tapi keningnya tetap mengerut apalagi ketika membaca nama Kyuhyun tertera dibagian atas. Yang menandakan bahwa kertas-kertas itu berisi laporan medis milik sang sahabat.

"Ini laporan kesehatan Kyuhyun-ah, kan.? Apa yang terjadi.?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas, kemudian menaruh cangkir yang isinya telah berhasil ditandaskannya itu. Selanjutnya memanatap Dongsaengnya serius, siap menjawab pertanyaannya atau mungkin mencari informasi tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun di Sekolah. Karena dengan informasi yang mungkin penting dari Donghae, akan bisa membuat Leeteuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pasiennya itu.

"Dia mengalami _panic attack_ sampai pingsan beberapa hari lalu. Dan itu terjadi karena Kyuhyun mengalami stress atau bahkan mungkin tekanan yang tak mampu dihadapinya. Apakah mungkin ada hal buruk yang Kyuhyun alami di Sekolah.?"

Kedua mata Donghae terbelalak, mendengar Kyuhyun mengalami _panic attack_ -serangan panik bahkan sampai pingsan. Sedangkan setahu Donghae, Kyuhyun tak pernah terlibat masalah atau bahkan terlihat mengalami _serangan_ belakangan ini. Tapi memang Donghae sedikit merasa ganjal, ketika sahabatnya yang lain bersikap lebih prosesif pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun justru bersikap lebih _baik_ pada orang lain, bahkan dia sering melihat pemuda datar itu tersenyum pada salah satu hobaenya akhir-akhir ini- _Mengabaikan seringaian yang pernah Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada hobaenya itu kemarin._

"Tidak terjadi apapun di Sekolah, Kyuhyun bersikap seperti biasanya. Bahkan dia sekarang lebih sering tersenyum."

Kini giliran Leeteuk yang terkejut, ketika tebakannya bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kejadian yang membuat pemuda itu tertekan tak pernah terjadi di Sekolah. Jika begitu, apakah kejadian itu dialaminya dirumah.? Atau mungkin ditempat lain.? Namun jika benar, kenapa sikap yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan setelahnya justru begitu berbeda.

"Apakah keadaannya memburuk.?"

Leeteuk memandang Donghae, melihat bagaimana kini Dongsaengnya itu yang terlihat begitu khawatir. Entah bagaimana, sejak Leeteuk menangani Kyuhyun untuk pertama kali. Pemuda pucat itu seolah menarik perhatian Donghae, membuat Dongsaengnya itu selalu ingin mengetahui perkembangannya. Padahal saat itu Donghae hanya mendengar cerita dirinya tentang pasien yang seumuran dengannya itu dan beberapa lembar foto Kyuhyun yang Leeteuk miliki, namun selanjutnya Dongsaengnya itu dengan rutin menanyakannya. Bahkan memutuskan untuk masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun ketika High School, dan kini mereka bahkan bersahabat baik.

"Tidak, Hyung hanya mencemaskan _serangan_ terakhir. Jika tak terjadi hal seperti itu lagi dalam waktu dekat, berarti keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

Namun Leeteuk tetap merasa senang, karena sepertinya Dongsaengnya itu benar-benar tulus peduli pada Kyuhyun. Sehingga kini dirinya meyakinkan Donghae bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun telah baik-baik saja, mengingat tidak ada _serangan_ yang terjadi setelahnya. Sehigga Donghae pun kini dapat merasa tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk, kemudian segera beranjak dari duduknya. Segera berpamitan dengan tak lupa kembali mengingatkan Hyungnya itu untuk beristirahat.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekamar Hyung. Hyung juga jangan lupa istirahat, Jalja~yo."

"Ne, jalja~yo."

.

.

.

Suara candaan yang dilayangkan satu sama lain terhenti, tepat ketika mereka telah sampai didepan ruang musik. Kemudian mereka dengan segera membuka pintu ruangan itu, untuk dapat segera memasuki ruang Klub Music yang kemarin berhasil mereka masuki karena lolos test. Namun belum sempat langkah mengayun mereka terlebih dulu menghentikan, kemudian mematung.

Ketika sebuah melodi menelusup lembut ditelinga. Apalagi tatapan mereka kini dipenuhi oleh pemandangan seorang pemuda pucat tengah duduk disebuah Grand Piano, dengan jemari yang bergerak lincah. Menekan tuts dengan lembut, menghasilkan irama bertempo pelan namun entah mengapa terasa menyesakkan.

Alone In The Dark milik Vadim Kiselev, kini memenuhi ruangan. Melodi lembut yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan itu membuat mereka tercenung. Apalagi ketika tatapan sendu yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan, membuatnya terlihat seperti benar-benar seorang diri dalam kungkungan kegelapan yang pekat.

Tak ada yang sudi menemani dan tak ada yang mencoba mengeluarkan. Sampai kegelapan itu seolah menelannya, sampai tak bersisa,

Jino menahan nafas, ketika pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Teman-temannya yang lain tak berhenti berdecak kagum mendengar permainan itu, sedangkan Jino justru merasa hatinya sesak oleh kesedihan. Kakinya bergetar, ketika langkah ingin segera diambilnya. Hati kecilnya seolah berteriak, memerintahkannya untuk mendekati pemuda pucat itu. Untuk mencoba menariknya dari kegelapan, atau jika tak bisa mungkin dirinya harus menemaninya didalam sana.

Grep...

"Ini terlalu gelap, Kyuhyunnie.-"

Ryeowook memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak sahabatnya itu. Ryeowook akui Kyuhyun memainkan melodi itu dengan begitu hebat, saking hebatnya sampai pemuda mungil itu merasa Kyuhyun akan benar-benar tertelan oleh kegelapan. Sehingga tanpa berpikir Ryeowook berjalan mendekat, dan menghentikan permainan yang terasa menyedihkan itu segera.

"-Jangan pernah memainkan melodi ini lagi, arrachi.?."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dari tuts yang belum sempat ditekannya. Menepuk lembut lengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun meminta tanpa kata agar Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Melihat bagaimana kini para hobaenya di Klub music sudah mulai berdatangan.

Sedangkan tiga sahabatnya yang lain tersenyum samar, karena jika bukan Ryeowook yang terlebih dahulu menghentikan permainan piano Kyuhyun itu maka mereka mungkin akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Ketika mereka juga merasa tak akan tahan lebih lama lagi mendengar permainan Kyuhyun itu.

"Eh...Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan pintu.?"

Yesung bertanya heran, ketika menemukan para hobae yang kemarin berhasil melewati test kini tengah berdiri berkerumun didepan pintu dan bukannya berada dalam ruang Klub.

"Ah, Yesung Sunbae-nim."

Mereka dengan cepat melangkah masuk, menemukan sang ketua Klub music berdiri dibelakang mereka. Kemudian dengan cepat duduk rapi didalam ruangan itu, tak ingin mendapat teguran dari Yesung nantinya. Padahal Yesung sendiri sebenarnya bukan ketua otoriter, dia hanya pemuda yang begitu menyukai music. Sehingga dirinya tak keberatan menyandang posisi tinggi itu, untuk sesuatu yang dirinya sukai.

Dan ketika semuanya telah berkumpul, baik itu anggota Klub music yang lama maupun baru. Sehingga kini mereka mulai berdiskusi, membicarakan beberapa kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan. Baik itu mengenai latihan atau beberapa acara yang akan mereka buat.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang tak membuka suara, ketika pemuda pucat itu lebih memilih menjadi pendengar. Walau sebenarnya dia tak sungguh-sungguh mendengar semua pembicaran itu, ketika merasa seseorang terus mencuri pandang kearahnya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya bisa saja mengabaikan seperti biasa, namun mengetahui siapa yang kini memperhatikan dia tak jadi mengabaikan.

Cho Jino.

Hobaenya itulah yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang, menatap Kyuhyun berulang kali. Membuat Kyuhyun kini memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya, menatap balik Jino. Namun kemudian tertegun, ketika melihat hobaenya itu tak mengalihkan tatapan ketika dia balik menatapnya.

Sepasang nectar hitam itu menatapnya dalam, seolah mencoba menyelami perasaan Kyuhyun hanya dari tatapan. Hal yang sebenarnya sia-sia, ketika nectar coklat itu tak memiliki riak sedikitpun. Seolah tatapan sendu yang terlihat beberapa menit lalu hanya Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membuat melodi yang dimainkannya terasa nyata. Hanya membuat lagu itu terasa gelap dan menyedihkan, walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak benar-benar merasakan.

Jino mengalihkan tatapan, kemudian kali ini berdecak kagum. Hal yang sedikit terlambat, namun Jino merasa tak mampu untuk menahan kekaguman. Dan berkeinginan untuk dapat melakukan hal yang sama, hal seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Namun Jino tak pernah tahu, bahwa semua hal itu dapat dilakukan hanya jika seseorang mampu menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik. Menyembunyikan perasaannya jauh disudut hati yang terdalam, tepat dimana semua itu tak mampu tersentuh. Sehingga segala macam ekspresi dengan mudah dapat dimainkan, tanpa sedikitpun emosi mengikuti. Dan didunia ini, tak ada satu orangpun yang ingin dapat melakukan semua itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, semua itu begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Suara tawa menggema diruangan luas itu, ketika tiga orang ditengah ruangan terdengar riuh bercengkrama. Melontarkan olokan ketika salah satu dari mereka kalah bermain game, walau sebenarnya satu dari ketiganya ada yang tak pernah kalah sekalipun. Tuan Choi menyesap kopi hitam dicangkir, kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar melihat interaksi anak-anaknya.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Tuan Choi, kini Hanna justru merasa begitu resah. Jika beberapa hari lalu kedekatan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan dengan anggota keluarga Choi adalah sesuatu yang begitu disyukurinya. Namun kali ini terjadi sebaliknya, ketika hal itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang begitu ditakuti wanita itu. Apalagi ketika ucapan Kyuhyun tempo hari masih terasa menggema dikepalanya. Membuat Hanna kini meremas kedua tangannya keras, menyalurkan ketakutannya.

"Kibummie, kau tak mau ikut main.?"

Choi Kibum, yang kini tengah duduk di sofa singel sebelah kiri menggeleng. Menolak ajakan Siwon sang Hyung, ketika pemuda itu lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri pada novel misteri ditangan. Walau pada kenyataannya, pemuda itu terus menerus memperhatikan sang Eomma. Entah bagaimana akhir-akhir ini dirinya merasa semakin peka, dan dengan setia memperhatikan gerak-gerik semua orang. Khususnya gerak-gerik Hanna, ketika wanita itu terlihat selalu resah entah karena apa.

"Eomma."

Rengek Henry, ketika dia merasa begitu kesal karena di lima permainan terakhir selalu saja kalah. Membuatnya melepaskan konsol game ditangan dan berlari kearah sang Eomma. Sedangkan Siwon tertawa senang melihat Dongsaengnya itu kini mengambek karena terus-menerus kalah. Dan kini berakhir merajuk, merengek dengan begitu menggemaskan kepada sang Eomma.

"Oh, ayolah Henry. Kenapa kau merajuk seperti itu ketika kalah."

Kemudian semua orang tertawa ketika bibir Henry mengerucut lucu, saat Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu. Menggoda si bungsu memang sudah menjadi kegiatan favorite semua orang, mengingat reaksi menggemaskan yang akan Henry tunjukkan setelahnya.

Bagi anggota keluarga Choi, Henry merupakan sebuah mentari. Yang selalu bersinar terik, ditengah manusia-manusia arogan seperti mereka. Merubah mereka yang dahulunya kaku menjadi begitu manusiawi. Membuat tawa yang dulu tak pernah mampu dilakukan, kini keluar tanpa sadar.

Sedangkan bagi Kyuhyun, cahaya terang Henry membuat hitamnya semakin menggelap. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka adalah dua eksistensi yang akan memberikan warna yang berbeda dalam keluarga ini. Jika Henry memiliki warna putih yang murni, maka Kyuhyun memiliki warna hitam yang pekat. Jika Henry membawa tawa, mungkin kelak Kyuhyun akan membawa tangis dalam keluarga ini.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik, membentuk seringai tipis diwajah. Membuat Hanna yang melihat menahan nafas, dan remasan dikedua tangan semakin mengerat. Hatinya menjerit takut, padahal Kyuhyun sedang tak melakukan apapun. Membuatnya berpikir keras, hal apa yang dapat dia lakukan untuk mencegah kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tak benar-benar terjadi.

' _Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan.?'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan, mengikuti langkah sahabat-sahabatnya. Sampai pandangannya jatuh kearah mobil hitam yang terlihat didepan gerbang sekolah, mobil itu adalah mobil yang sama yang sempat mereka ikuti beberapa hari lalu. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun tak bereaksi berlebih seperti hari itu, ketika saat ini dirinya bisa menguasai emosinya dengan baik. Bahkan kini yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ketika sudut bibirnya tertarik-membentuk seringaian tipis pada wajah tampannya.

"Cho Jino."

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun menyerukan panggilan itu. Membuat keempat sahabatnya menatap dirinya tak percaya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih berjalan cepat. Mendekati Cho Jino yang kini tengah berhenti, dan menoleh ketika mendengar panggilannya itu.

"Kyuhyun sunbae.?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat keterkejutan tercetak jelas pada wajah hobaenya itu.

"Kau sudah mau pulang.?"

"Ne, sunbae."

Jino kembali melangkah, ketika Kyuhyun yang telah berada disampingnya mulai berjalan. Mereka melangkah beriringan, sesekali Jino mencuri pandang kearah samping. Tak percaya Kyuhyun memanggilnya tadi, dan kini mereka berakhir dengan berjalan bersama. Walau begitu Jino merasa senang, karena sunbae yang beberapa kali membuatnya kagum itu menyapanya dan berbicara padanya.

"Oh, ya. Kau sudah menentukan lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan di acara Seni besok.?"

"Belum, sunbae. Aku sudah coba memikirkan, tapi sampai sekarang belum menemukan satupun lagu yang cocok."

"Mau kubantu.?"

"Ne.?"

Jino berhenti, membuat Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda pucat itu memandang hobaenya heran, ketika Jino kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kenapa.? Kau tidak mau.?"

"Aniyo, bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku mau, sangat mau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat tingkah menggemaskan yang kini Jino tunjukkan. Sedangkan hobaenya itu, tak menghilangkan sedikitpun senyuman dari wajah manisnya. Ketika perasaan senang kini seolah memenuhi dadanya.

"Jino-ah."

"Appa."

Jino dengan cepat menjawab panggilan itu, ketika suara familiar itu menyerukan namanya. Pria dengan setelan Jas hitam itu tersenyum menatapnya, membuatnya membalas senyum milik sang Appa.

"Ah...Kyuhyun sunbae.-"

"Ne.?"

"-Aku ingin mengenalkan Sunbae pada Appaku, apakah boleh.?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Setelahnya mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah, ketika mereka masihlah berada cukup jauh dari gerbang Sekolah. Tuan Cho mengernyit ketika melihat Jino sang anak terlihat berjalan dengan seseorang kearahnya. Namun ketika dia berpikir, bahwa orang yang berjalan disamping Jino mungkin saja adalah teman sang anak membuat Tuan Cho mempertahankan senyumannya. Berpikir akan memberikan kesan yang baik, pada teman putranya itu.

"Appa."

Tuan Cho mengecak surai hitam Jino, begitu putranya telah berada dalam jangkauan. Menunjukkan rasa kasih dan sayang pada sang anak lewat tindakan kecil namun hangat tersebut. Sedangkan Cho Jino sendiri, begitu menyukai usapan lembut pada ubun-ubun. Interaksi hangat yang tak terlewatkan sedikitpun oleh sepasang nectar coklat yang sepertinya eksistensinya diabaikan oleh kedua orang bermarga Cho itu.

"Ah Appa, aku hampir lupa. Kenalkan ini sunbae ku diKlub Music."

"Sunbaemu diKlub Music, benarkah.?"

Tuan Cho terlihat terkejut, ketika Jino mengatakan pemuda dihadapannya itu adalah Sunbae Jino diKlub Music. Ketika dia masih mengingat betapa antusiasnya sang anak, ketika menceritakan betapa Jino mengagumi seorang Sunbae dari Klub yang diikutinya. Membuatnya tak menyangka akan bertemu secepat ini dengan pemuda yang selalu mereka bicarakan itu.

"Jadi ini orang yang membuat anakku Jino terkagum-kagum, senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu."

Jino mendelik sebal pada sang Appa, ketika pria itu seakan memberitahukan Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya benar-benar menggangumi Sunbaenya itu. Walau begitu Jino tak berniat membatah ucapan Appanya, ketika pada kenyataannya semua ucapan pria itu memang benar adanya.

"Ah, Anyeonghaseo Ahjussi.-"

Senyum Tuan Cho semakin lebar, ketika melihat betapa sopan dan ramahnya pemuda dihadapannya itu. Ketika kini menunduk begitu dalam menyapa dirinya. Membuatnya berpikir selain kelihaian pemuda itu bermain music-ini Jino yang mengatakannya, mungkin juga karena sifat sopan dan ramahnya itu sehingga Jino pada akhirnya mengaguminya.

"-Perkenalkan, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Ini lama.?...#NanyaInocent

Jujur aja ini adalah waktu tersibuk dalam masa kuliahku...karena sebentar lagi aku akan PPL, dan bahkan mendaftar untuk itu aja sampe satu minggu pulang sore saking Dosen yang tak pernah merasa kasihan dengan mahasiswanya...huhuhu

Tapi syukurlah disela2 kesibukan itu masih bisa nulis, walau sebenarnya aku lagi2 blank dalam menulis fanfic ini. Dan nggak yakin kalau chapter ini bakalan nggak lebih aneh dari chapter sebelumnya, karena aku yang nulis aja sempet bingung ketika membaca chapter ini. Ngerasa alurnya berantakan dan ngerasa ide awal fanfic ini berubah...#BlankAkut

Tapi nggak sanggup lagi ngerubah chapter ini karena malas, jadi maklumin aja ya...heeee

Dan aku mau chingudeul milih diantara dua summary yang akan aku tulis dibawah-jika tertarik sih-maka aku akan usahakan untuk membuat fanfic lengkapnya, entah akan menjadi oneshoot atau mungkin berchapter.

Summary 1 : Dia menatap lurus gelang putih yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan. Walau dalam hati, dia terus merutukinya. Ketika gelang itu seolah kekang yang melingkar ketat dileher, membatasi semua hal yang ingin dilakukan. Namun tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, dia mendatangi kedua orang tuanya. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, sebuah gunting memotong gelang itu. kemudian dengan lantang dia mengucapkan keinginannya, bahwa mulai saat itu dia akan menjalani kehidupannya dengan bebas, tanpa segala rasa takut. Walau dia tahu, kehidupan seperti itu mungkin akan dijalaninya hanya dalam sekejap.

Summary 2 : Dia melihat, bagaimana cara semua manusia itu melihatnya. Memandangnya bagai bakteri yang tak baik didekati dan senantiasa harus dihindari. Walau pada kenyataannya, berliter-liter virus memang dibawanya, dalam setiap aliran darah dinadinya. Mengutuknya dalam kehidupan tanpa ada orang lain yang berani mendekati, walau dirinya menjeritkan belas kasih. Padahal yang dia inginkan hanya satu, bahwa suatu saat akan ada orang yang mendengar dan sudi memberikan belas kasih, walau hanya sekejap mata.

Dipilih yang mana yang kalian suka. Dan mianhae aku tidak menuliskan nama bahkan membalas review kalian..#Bow

Tapi yang pasti aku selalu memerlukan review kalian, karena itu menjadi penyemangat untukku. Oke itu aja cuap2 panjangnya...#TakutMakinPanjang

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini..#Bow


	9. Chapter 9

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

" _Ah, Anyeonghaseo Ahjussi.-"_

 _Senyum Tuan Cho semakin lebar, ketika melihat betapa sopan dan ramahnya pemuda dihadapannya itu. Ketika kini menunduk begitu dalam menyapa dirinya. Membuatnya berpikir selain kelihaian pemuda itu bermain music-ini Jino yang mengatakannya, mungkin juga karena sifat sopan dan ramahnya itu sehingga Jino pada akhirnya mengaguminya._

" _-Perkenalkan, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun."_

.

.

.

Kepala bersurai coklat itu terangkat, sesaat setelah dirinya memperkenalkan diri. Kedua belah bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis, namun jelas kedua nectar coklat miliknya kini berkilat humor. Ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan milik pria dihadapannya itu.

Sedangkan Tuan Cho, entah karena apa senyum yang sebelumnya tersungging diwajahnya perlahan mengikis. Dengan sepasang mata yang membulat sesaat, namun secepat itu juga berubah datar. Kemudian menatap pemuda pucat itu dengan begitu intens.

"Cho Kyuhyun.?"

Tanyanya, ketika ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu tak berubah sedikitpun. Namun Tuan Cho merasa, senyuman itu terasa begitu janggal dimatanya.

"Bukan Cho Kyuhyun Appa, tapi Choi Kyuhyun. Marga kita dan Sunbae memang terdengar sama, tapi sebenarnya itu berbeda."

Pertanyaan itu bukan Kyuhyun yang menjawab, namun justru Cho Jino. Ketika pemuda itu mendengar Tuan Cho mempertanyakan marga Kyuhyun. Sehingga dirinya segera menyela, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Appanya itu. Membenarkan semuanya, agar Tuan Cho tak salah menyebut nantinya. Walau kenyataannya, Jino pun sempat mendengar Kyuhyun seperti menyebut Cho bukannya Choi ketika memperkenalkan diri. Namun kalau dipikir lagi, Kyuhyun mana mungkin salah menyebutkan marganya sendiri, sehingga Jino berspekulasi bahwa itu hanyalah salah dengar saja.

"Ne, Ahjussi. Choi Kyuhyun, bukan Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan Jino semakin yakin bahwa mereka hanya salah dengar, ketika Kyuhyun membenarkannya kemudian. Senyum diwajah pucat itu tak pernah lepas, memperlihatkan keramahan yang berlebih. Namun kali ini semua itu terlihat seolah diabaikan oleh Tuan Cho, ketika pria itu kini hanya menatap kearah Jino seorang.

"Jino-ah, ayo kita pulang."

Jino mengernyit heran, mendengar ajakan yang diserukan Tuan Cho. Pemuda itu pikir, Appanya itu akan mengajak Kyuhyun Sunbae untuk mengobrol terlebih dahulu. Mengingat Tuan Cho terlihat antusias juga, ketika Jino membicarakan Sunbaenya itu. Namun kenapa sekarang Appanya terlihat seperti terburu-buru ingin pergi, begitu.?

Jika Jino merasa heran, lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ketika kini pemuda pucat itu berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan sebuah tawa lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya. Situasi saat ini terasa begitu menggelikan untuknya, walau begitu wajahnya tetap terlihat datar tak beriak. Pengendalian diri yang begitu mengagumkan.

"Haahh...Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Appa."

"Kau belum makan, bukan.?-"

Jino hanya mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Cho.

"-Kita akan makan ditempat biasa. Karena hari ini Eomma pergi kerumah Halmonime, ingat.?"

"Ah, Aku hampir lupa tentang Eomma yang pergi."

"Karena itu, kita harus pergi sekarang."

Tuan Cho berbalik, hendak berjalan kearah mobilnya. Kini dirinya benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang masih berada disana bersama mereka. Namun hal itu tak Jino lakukan, ketika pemuda itu justru menghadap kearah sampingnya kini. Kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun Sunbae, kau ingin ikut bersama kami.? Kebetulan hari ini kami akan makan diluar."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi dua orang itu dalam diam, kini balik menatap Jino.

"Apakah tak apa jika aku ikut.?"

Kyuhyun bertanya tak enak, namun sudut matanya tak lepas menatap reaksi Tuan Cho. Merasa begitu senang, ketika mendapati raut tak suka tergambar sesaat pada wajah pria itu.

"Tentu saja tak apa-apa, sebaliknya kami akan merasa senang jika Sunbae mau ikut."

"Baiklah. Aku ikut, kalau begitu."

Tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun kini melangkah bersama dengan Jino. Mengikuti Tuan Cho yang tak mengatakan apapun sesaat setelah dirinya menyetujui ajakan serta dirinya untuk makan bersama mereka. Entah apa yang dirasakan pria itu, tapi apapun itu Kyuhyun rasa dirinya akan menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Kibum berada tak jauh dari Kyuhyun, ketika pemuda pucat itu berjalan pulang bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Kibum pikir Kyuhyun akan menjalani harinya seperti biasa kali ini, namun sepertinya dia salah. Ketika saudara tirinya itu menyerukan sebuah nama, kemudian memisahkan diri dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah Kibum lihat Kyuhyun lakukan.

Apalagi keheranan semakin terasa, ketika Kyuhyun berbicara dengan begitu akrab pada sosok asing itu. Bahkan Kibum bisa melihat, Kyuhyun yang biasa pendiam dan dingin itu, kini terlihat begitu berbeda. Ketika berbicara begitu banyak dengan seseorang yang bahkan berada diluar _teritorial_ -nya. Sehingga kini Kibum memilih untuk memperhatikan dongsaengnya itu sedikit lebih lama.

Dan Kibum kemudian mengernyit, ketika kini dongsaengnya itu terlihat melangkah pergi. Mengikuti pemuda asing yang terlihat tengah dijemput oleh pria paruh baya, yang Kibum menduga adalah Ayah dari pemuda itu. Meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatap tak suka kearah perginya Kyuhyun.

"Apa sebenarnya ini.?"

Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

.

Restorant keluarga yang sebelumnya Kyuhyun lihat hanya dari balik kaca itu kini dimasuki, bahkan dengan orang-orang yang diikutinya ketempat ini sebelumnya. Bahkan meja yang mereka pilih untuk dudukipun sama seperti hari itu.

' _Hanya kurang satu orang lagi.'_

Gumam Kyuhyun, ketika mengingat bahwa kini tak ada eksistensi wanita yang bersama kedua orang dihadapannya ini waktu itu-Eomma Jino. Padahal Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih senang, jika saja mereka semua berkumpul disini sekarang.

Sreettt...

Tuan Cho menatap Jino yang kini berdiri dari duduk yang belum begitu lama itu,

"Aku ingin ketoilet dulu."

Jino beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian bergegas pergi kearah toilet. Meninggalkan kedua orang itu, dan seketika atmosfir diantara mereka berubah. Menjadi dingin dan berat, seolah Jino membawa semua suasana ceria yang terasa sebelumnya.

"Jauhi Jino!."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap tepat pada sepasang nectar hitam berkilat tajam milik Tuan Cho. Guratan ramah diwajah itu terkikis, dan kini lenyap tak berbekas. Hanya meninggalkan raut sinis serta tak suka di wajah berwibawa milik pria itu.

Namun Kyuhyun tak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun, ketika kini pemuda pucat itu justru merasa senang. Membuatnya menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung kursi, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Duduk dengan posisi ternyamannya.

"Kupikir kau akan tetap melanjutkan aktingmu, **Appa**."

Tuan Cho mengeram marah, ketika Kyuhyun menggunakan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat pada kalimatnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan panggilan yang digunakan pemuda itu padanya, membuat kemarahan itu terasa berkali-kali lipat. Sehingga tanpa sadar tangan kanannya bergerak, meraih sebuah gelas air putih yang berada disisi kanannya. Dan-

Byuurr...

Menyiram tepat kearah wajah Kyuhyun tanpa bisa ditahan. Membuat beberapa orang yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka segera menoleh kaget dan bergumam penasaran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu memejamkan kedua nectar coklatnya. Merasakan bagaiamana kini air yang tersiram itu telah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Kemudian tanpa bisa ditahan, sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik. Menciptakan seringai lebar yang terlihat begitu menjengkelkan, bagi Tuan Cho yang melihatnya.

"Ternyata kau tak berubah sedikitpun ne, **Appa.** "

Kyuhyun menyeka air diwajahnya, kemudian memandang geli Tuan Cho. Merasa begitu terhibur, ketika mengetahui bahwa pria paruh baya didepannya itu ternyata tak berubah sedikitpun. Dia masih tetap orang yang sama seperti dalam pikirannya, yaitu seorang pria yang begitu membenci eksistensi dirinya. Bukanlah pria hangat yang sempat dilihatnya beberapa minggu lalu.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu, jauhi Jino."

"Jika aku tak mau.?"

Memiringkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun bertingkah begitu menyebalkan. Dengan mencoba untuk menyulut kemarahan Tuan Cho.

"Maka, akan kubuat kau menyesal telah hidup sampai saat ini."

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa keras, mendengar ancaman yang diucapkan Tuan Cho padanya itu. Apa pria itu tak tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan pernah takut. Karena pada kenyataannya.-

"Memangnya kau pikir, aku pernah mensyukuri hidupku sampai saat ini, **Appa.**?"

-Tak satu kalipun dalam hidupnya ini, Kyuhyun pernah merasa bersyukur telah hidup. Kyuhyun tak pernah senang akan kehidupannya sampai saat ini. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, tak satu orangpun didunia ini juga merasa senang akan kenyataan itu.

Dan Tuan Cho, entah karena ucapan Kyuhyun atau apa pria paruh baya itu kini terdiam. Tak mencoba membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, dan kini hanya melihat pemuda itu lurus. Tak ekspresi yang tergambar diwajahnya dan tak ada emosi yang terlihat dalam tatapannya. Membuat Kyuhyun berdecih tak suka.

Sreett...

Sehingga kini pemuda itu berdiri, berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ketika dirasa tak ada lagi hal menarik yang akan didapatkannya disana.

"Ah..Kurasa cukup dulu untuk hari ini.-"

Kyuhyun mengenakan kembali ranselnya, kemudian mulai melangkah.

"-Semoga kita cepat bertemu kembali ne, **Appa.** "

Dan berucap sedikit keras pada kalimat terakhirnya. Kemudian benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, menyisakan Tuan Cho sendiri ditempat itu. Dengan segala macam pikiran memenuhi kepalanya kini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan Jus untuk semuanya, ketika Henry merengek haus ditengah acara menghabiskan waktu bersantai mereka kini. Hal yang cukup mengherankan sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin melakukan hal itu saat ini. Membuat Hanna berusaha menolaknya.

"Tidak usah, biar-"

"Tak apa Eomma, biar aku saja."

Namun saat Kyuhyun berucap dengan lembut, Hanna justru berakhir tercenung. Karena tak menduga akan mendapati Kyuhyun menggunakan nada yang begitu lembut pada dirinya. Membuatnya membiarkan saja ketika pemuda itu kini berdiri, dan berjalan kearah dapur.

" _-Akan kuhancurkan semua kebahagiaanmu."_

Namun kemudian Hanna tersentak, ketika ucapan itu kembali menelusup, seolah menyadarkannya. Sehingga kini wanita itu berdiri, dan berjalan cepat kearah dimana tadi Kyuhyun berjalan. Membuat semua anggota keluarga Choi menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap penasaran kearah punggung Choi Hanna. Tapi kemudian tak melakukan apapun, ketika Tuan Choi hanya menggeleng pelan kearah mereka semua.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?"

Kyuhyun berhenti menuang jus Apel kedalam gelas, ketika mendengar desisan itu. Kemudian berbalik, menatap Choi Hanna dengan begitu datar kini. Sedangkan Hanna sendiri kembali mendesis, ketika melihat putranya itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Membuat emosi Hanna justru tersulut disertai pikiran buruk kini memenuhi kepalanya, sehingga dengan cepat wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Dan-

Srett...

Hanna merebut gelas dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, kemudian membuang semua isinya. Bahkan hal itu juga dilakukannya pada gelas-gelas lain yang telah berhasil Kyuhyun isi. Seolah Kyuhyun telah memasukkan racun mematikan pada semua minuman anggota keluarga Choi. Sehingga Hanna membuangnya, membuat semua gelas itu kini tak lagi berisikan jus buatan Kyuhyun satupun.

"Seharusnya dari dulu kau bersikap seperti ini."

Tersentak, Hanna dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapan kearah Kyuhyun. Kemudian mematung, menemukan sepasang nectar coklat itu berkilat geli. Seolah tindakan yang Hanna tunjukkan tepat seperti apa yang pemuda itu telah prediksikan sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa repot-repot bersandiwara didepanku, ketika aku tak pernah menuntutmu untuk melakukannya. Bukankah itu terasa menyusahkan.?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian berjalan perlahan. Mendekat kearah dimana sekarang Choi Hanna berdiri mematung.

"Choi Hanna-ssi, tetaplah bersikap seperti ini. Bersikap tak peduli seperti saat kau meninggalkanku dulu.-"

"Kyuhyunnie."

"-Karena sandiwara yang kau mainkan beberapa waktu ini, terasa begitu mengganggu."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari dapur. Meninggalkan Hanna yang kini merosot, jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Ucapan Kyuhyun memang menyakitinya, namun kenyataan akan sikap yang dirinya tunjukkan adalah penyebab utama rasa sakit itu.

Dia tak pernah bermaksud untuk bersikap begitu kasar pada putranya itu. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap melakukannya, ketika rasa takut kehilangan keluarga untuk kedua kali kembali dirasakan. Dulu dia tak bisa mempertahankan keluarganya, sehingga berakhir dengan keputusan yang salah diambilnya untuk sang anak. Dan kini dirinya kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama, untuk alasan yang sama pula.

"Kyuhyunnie, Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

.

.

.

Jino dengan cepat memutar langkah, begitu siluet Kyuhyun telah mulai terlihat jelas dalam pandangannya. Berusaha begitu keras untuk menghindari Sunbaenya itu, dan semua ini atas perintah Tuan Cho. Jino sebenarnya tak ingin melakukannya, mengingat Sunbaenya itu selama seminggu ini mencarinya untuk memenuhi janji membantunya dalam menentukan lagu pada acara Seni. Namun tetap saja, Jino tak ingin berakhir menjadi anak pembangkang ketika tak menuruti perkataan Appa-nya itu.

"Kau menghindariku."

Tersentak, Jino begitu terkejut mendengar seruan keras yang diucapkan Kyuhyun itu. membuatnya mau tak mau menghentikan langkah, namun enggan untuk berbalik. Takut untuk melihat, ekspresi apa yang akan dia temukan pada wajah Sunbae favorite-nya itu atas segala pengabaian yang dilakukannya beberapa hari ini.

"Sepertinya benar."

Ketika Jino ingin kembali melangkah, Kyuhyun terlebih dulu menghalangi. Dengan berdiri menjulang tepat dihadapan Jino kini. Jino sebenarnya ingin berbalik pergi, namun ketika pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu mematung. Apalagi ketika dia memperhatikan ekspresi yang kini tengah ditunjukkan Sunbaenya, Jino justru mengurungkan niat awalnya itu.

Karena dalam pikirannya, Jino berpikir Kyuhyun akan memasang ekspresi marah karena tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas dirinya tiba-tiba menjauhi Sunbaenya itu. namun kenyataannya, ekspresi pemuda itu tetap sama seperti satu minggu yang lalu. Begitu ramah, seolah Jino tak pernah melakukan pengabaian itu.

"Aku tak pernah berniat mengganggumu. Tapi sepertinya aku malah sudah membuatmu merasa terganggu, jadi maafkan aku."

Dan Jino semakin terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan sekaligus permintaan maaf yang Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya. Seolah disini Kyuhyunlah yang bersalah, sehingga dia harus meminta maaf pada dirinya. Padahal nyatanya Kyuhyun tak pernah melakukan apapun, karena sikap Jino ini hanya karena ucapan Appa-nya saja.

"Anni, bukan begitu. Sunbae tak pernah menggangguku, kok."

Sehingga kini justru Jino yang merasa sangat bersalah, melakukan semua itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya merasa tak enak, karena merasa akan merepotkan Sunbae."

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan olehmu."

"Ne.?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, membuat Jino kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan membuat Jino berpikir untuk kali ini saja, dia akan mengabaikan ucapan sang Appa. Karena bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun adalah Sunbae yang begitu baik pada hobae sepertinya. Lagi pula, Jino merasa tak memiliki alasan juga untuk menuruti permintaan aneh Appa-nya itu.

Sehingga kini Jino membalas senyum Kyuhyun, dan memutuskan untuk menerima semua niat baik Sunbaenya itu pada dirinya. Dan sekarang Jino tak akan membuat sebuah alasan lagi untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Gumawo, Kyuhyun Sunbae."

Membuat kalimat penuh rasa terima kasih itu terucap.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tanpa bisa ditahan sebuah seringai kini terukir diwajah. Ketika melihat senyum manis Jino untuk dirinya. Dia tak bisa merasa tak senang karena semua itu. Karena kini rencananya akan kembali berjalan tanpa ada satupun yang akan menghambatnya.

.

.

.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menolak, namun pada akhirnya dia tetap berada disini. Duduk tenang tanpa sepatah katapun, dalam mobil _sport_ mewah milik Siwon-dengan kedua saudara tirinya itu. Yang kini tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju salah satu Restoran Keluarga langganan mereka-ini kata Tuan Choi-untuk makan malam kali ini.

Restoran Keluarga yang dimaksud Tuan Choi, tak seperti Restoran Keluarga yang sempat Kyuhyun dan sang **Appa** kunjungi beberapa hari lalu. Ketika kenyataannya kini mereka tengah berdiri didepan sebuah Restoran bintang tujuh yang paling terkenal di Seoul saat ini.

"Ayo kita masuk, Abeoji sudah memesan tempat untuk kita."

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, ketika melihat begitu banyak pelayan yang berlalu lalang dimeja mereka. Meletakkan berbagai macam hidangan, dari mulai makanan Korea, _Western,_ sampai segala macam Seafood terhidang lezat disana. Jumlah yang bergitu berlebih, mengingat mereka berenam tak mungkin bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Membuat Kyuhyun memilih mengambil mangkuk nasi, dan siap mengisinya hanya dengan beberapa potong _bulgogi_ dan kimchi saja.

Sreettt...

Namun belum sempat tangannya bergerak, sebuah sumpit sudah terlebih dulu mengangsurkan sepotong udang kedalam mangkuk nasinya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka melihatnya, namun ketika dia mengangkat wajah-untuk melihat siapa yang meletakkannya-ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah datar.

"Makanlah, hidangan Seafood disini yang paling enak."

Hanna berucap semangat, mencoba bersikap biasa sekaligus ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kembali. Mengingat selama seminggu belakangan ini Kyuhyun kembali dengan sikap dinginnya seperti sebelumnya. Sehingga malam ini Hanna berjanji akan membuat Kyuhyun senang, dengan merasakan berbagai makanan enak dari Restoran Favorite mereka ini. Karena ini kali pertama mereka berhasil membujuk-memaksa-Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersama mereka, setelah selalu gagal selama lebih dari 4 tahun.

"Eomma, ingin aku memakan ini.?"

Kyuhyun berucap datar, kemudian kembali melihat sepotong udang dalam mangkuk nasinya. Walau begitu, Hanna begitu terkejut ketika Kyuhyun justru merespon ucapannya. Berbalik tanya kepadanya, apa Hanna ingin Kyuhyun memakan makanan yang sengaja dirinya taruh didalam mangkuk nasi pemuda itu.

Sehingga sekarang tanpa membuang waktu, Hanna dengan cepat menyahut. Berkata bahwa dia memang ingin Kyuhyun mencoba makanan yang dirinya yakin anaknya itu pasti menyukainya.

"Ne, cobalah. Kau pasti akan suka."

"Aaahh...Tentu saja akan kumakan, jika Eomma berkata aku pasti menyukainya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengambil sumpit miliknya. Tersenyum begitu lebar, Kyuhyun mulai menjempit udang itu dengan sumpitnya. Kemudian melihat makanan itu dengan serius, sambil bergumam lirih.

" _Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, Eomma."_ Gumaman yang tak satupun orang mendengarnya.

Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun melahap udang itu dengan sekali suapan. Mengunyah lamat-lamat, sambil membalas tatapan Hanna padanya kini. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ketika Hanna terlihat senang saat melihatnya menelan habis makanan dalam mulutnya itu.

"Bagaimana, kau suka.?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis menjawab pertanyaan Hanna itu, membuat sang Eomma begitu senang. Sehingga kini beberapa potong udang kembali memenuhi mangkuknya. Sedangkan anggota keluarga Choi yang lain ikut tersenyum, melihat interaksi hangat anak dan Ibu itu.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita harus makan yang banyak dan kenyang."

Tuan Choi berseru senang, kemudian mulai menikmati makanannya dengan nikmat dan kidmat. Begitupun dengan Siwon dan Kibum, sedangkan Henry kini mulai merecoki Eommanya dengan segala keinginannya untuk mencoba segala macam makanan diatas meja mereka.

"Uhhukk..."

Kyuhyun terbatuk kecil, ketika dirinya tersedak saat mencoba menelan udang yang entah keberapa itu. Membuat Kibum yang duduk tepat disebelahnya itu segera mengangsurkan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun. Dan diteguk dengan begitu cepat oleh pemuda pucat itu.

"Kau tak apa.?"

Menggeleng, Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru menggeleng. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia menemukan suaranya kembali, dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan benar kini.

"Karena makanannya begitu enak, aku sampai makan dengan terburu-buru hingga tersedak begini."

Kyuhyun melepaskan gelas ditangan perlahan, tak ingin menjatuhkan benda itu ketika kini tangannya terasa mulai gemetar. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai merasakan _efek_ , sehingga Kyuhyun berpikir untuk dengan cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum dia tak mampu menahan semuanya lagi.

"Ah..Aku ingin kebelakang dulu, untuk membersihkan ini."

Menunjuk bagian depan pakaiannya yang tertumpah sedikit air, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju kearah toilet Restoran itu.

"Eomma.-"

Hanna dan anggota keluarga Choi yang lain menengok, mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun itu.

"-Aku tak menyangka kau akan memintaku untuk memakan **udang** malam ini, tapi tetap saja makanan itu benar-benar lezat. Gumawo~."

Menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Walau kenyataan, pada setiap langkahnya Kyuhyun merasakan semakin banyak rasa sakit. Bahkan beberapa kali, tubuhnya limbung karenanya. Namun tetap saja, pemuda itu memaksakan

Blam...

Kyuhyun menutup pintu toilet, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Nafasnya memburu, ketika oksigen dalam tubuhnya terasa semakin menipis karena ketakmampuannya untuk menghirup udara. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga, pemuda itu memaksakan langkahnya. Sehingga kini dia dapat berdiri tepat didepan kaca pada _wastafel._

Dipandanginnya bayangan diri yang terpantul disana. Terlihat begitu menyedihkan, ketika wajahnya berubah pucat pasi dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

' _Sepertinya, malaikat kematian sebentar lagi akan menjemputku.'_

Pikirnya.

Setelah itu tubuhnya benar-benar limbung, dan Kyuhyun merasa tak akan bisa menahan segala rasa sakitnya itu lagi. Dan kini dirinya hanya mampu menutup kedua nectar coklatnya, berharap kematian yang akan datang benar-benar membantu mengakhiri segala rasa sakit sekaligus penderitaannya selama ini.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Becanda, masih TBC kok. Kekeke

.

.

.

Ternyata ff ini udah lama nggk diupdate...#LUPA

Akhir-akhir ini bener2 sibuk di duta jadi nggk ada kesempatan buat ngelanjutin FF. Tapi karena hari ini lagi seneng, karena judul Skripsi baru aja di Acc Dosen aku jadi semangat deh tulis FF ini..#MoodMembaikSeketika

Tapi nggk tau deh sama isi FF ini, masih nyambung dan menarik ato nggk. Nggk sempet baca dan hanya terus diketik sampai ketemu TBCnya...kekeke

Dan kemungkinan Chapter selanjutnya akan lama juga seperti chapter ini..Mianhae #Bow

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini..#Bow


	10. Chapter 10

_._

 _Aku pernah merasa._

 _Ada hari dimana, aku merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan semu yang terasa menyenangkan. Dimana Appa memilih diam. Dan Eomma berusaha menyembunyikan segalanya._

 _Aku masih terlalu kecil, untuk mengetahui akan kenyataan bahwa kami bukanlah sebuah keluarga._

 _Karena ketika itu. Pria dewasa itu menyembunyikan ketaksukaannya dengan baik, sedangkan wanita itu senantiasa menumpuk topeng penuh kebahagiaan. Dan aku, selalu ikut terlarut dalam sandiwara penuh dusta._

 _Menikmati waktu sesekali, dengan berbagi tempat dimeja makan. Kami duduk disana, dalam diam penuh kekosongan. Melakoni peran masing-masing. Appa baik tanpa suara, Eomma sempurna penuh senyum kepalsuan. Dan seorang anak polos yang begitu idiot._

 _Senantiasa tersenyum bodoh dengan geligi kosong penuh keceriaan. Mengabaikan sorot datar tak terbaca, serta sepasang nectar coklat yang selalu berembun. Karena kupikir, semua orang dewasa wajar menunjukkan ekspresi itu, walau hampir disetiap waktu._

 _Sampai kemudian mereka menyerah. Menuruti ego dan melepas topeng. Meledak dengan segala rasa yang tak tertampung lagi. Membuka rahasia kelam tak tersentuh akal sehat._

 _Berakhir dengan aku yang selalu merasa takut. Karena setelah semua realita itu, seolah kepalaku dimasuki pengetahuan baru. Membuatku terhantam begitu kuatnya._

 _Dunia ini... Kejam._

 _Seolah didalamnya, pilihanku hanya tersedia dua jalan._

 _Menyakiti._

 _Atau._

 _Disakiti._

 _Namun itu bukanlah awal._

 _Hanya sebuah 'Kenyataan' dimana hatiku di ombang-ambing antara emosi yang merajah atau logika untuk bertahan._

 _Emosi yang menyuruhku mati saja. Jadi, aku tak perlu merasakan sakit itu. Tak perlu lagi mendengarkan penolakan dan palsu kembali._

" _Makanlah, hidangan Seafood disini yang paling enak."_

 _Sampai sebuah bait kalimat, yang mengalun bagai jawaban atas kegundahan. Anjuran tak tersirat untuk mengakhiri segalanya dalam ketidaktahuan yang mengerikan._

" _Aaahh...Tentu saja akan kumakan, jika Eomma berkata aku pasti menyukainya."_

 _Senyum lebar adalah apresiasi yang diberikan, sebelum kematian berbentuk rasa peduli meregang nyawa. Mengakhiri segala bentuk ketersiksaan, dengan aku yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini._

 _Meninggalkan dunia ini, untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

'Sepertinya, malaikat kematian sebentar lagi akan menjemputku.'

 _Pikirnya._

 _Setelah itu tubuhnya benar-benar limbung, dan Kyuhyun merasa tak akan bisa menahan segala rasa sakitnya itu lagi. Dan kini dirinya hanya mampu menutup kedua nectar coklatnya, berharap kematian yang akan datang benar-benar membantu mengakhiri segala rasa sakit sekaligus penderitaannya selama ini._

.

.

.

Grep...

Sepasang lengan berhasil menopang tubuh, mendekap dengan sedikit erat. Berharap tak kehilangan keseimbangan, yang membuat tubuh lemah dalam pelukan jatuh dan terluka nantinya. Raut yang biasanya tak menunjukkan emosi, kini dipenuhi gurat kekhawatiran. Instuisinya tentang keadaan sang Dongsaeng ternyata benar adanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Panggilan khawatir diserukan, disertai tepukan pada wajah yang telah memucat sempurna. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran yang telah sampai pada ujungnya. Sedangkan sepasang nectar coklat bergerak tak fokus, akibat rasa sakit yang terus menghujam tubuh. Nafas tertarik dengan tak wajar, sehingga hanya suara tercekik yang dihasilkan. Kyuhyun merasa telah dipenghujung hidupnya.

Kibum-sosok penopang-berubah semakin panik, ketika usaha yang dilakukan tak membuahkan hasil. Sehingga kini, dengan sedikit tergesa dia berbalik sambil tetap menahan tubuh lemah itu. Punggung tegapnya kini menjadi sandaran, sampai dirinya berhasil menopang beban tubuh itu seutuhnya disana. Mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah lemas, dan dengan terburu berlari keluar.

Pekikan terkejut mengiringi setiap langkah, ketika keadaan memprihatinkan Kyuhyun terlihat. Hampir semua pengunjung dibuat terkejut, dan berubah panik karenanya. Tapi Kibum tak memperdulikan, sekarang tujuannya hanya meja tempat keluarga mereka berada. Guna meminta bantuan atas apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Ommo...Kyuhyunnie."

Hanna adalah orang pertama yang melihat Kibum berlari panik dengan Kyuhyun yang di gendong pada punggung. Membuat wanita itu dengan cepat beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan tergesa mendekati Kibum. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, ketika mencoba menyentuh wajah pucat pasi putranya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyunnie, Kibummie.?"

"Aku tidak tahu Eomma. Ketika tadi aku masuk kedalam toilet, Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini."

Manager Restorant yang diikuti beberapa pelayan menghampiri, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada pelanggan mereka. Tuan Choi menolak, ketika salah satu diantara mereka menawarkan untuk menelpon ambulan. Menurutnya jika menunggu ambulan datang, itu akan terlalu lama. Sehingga sekarang mereka memilih untuk membawa langsung Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit.

"Kibum, bawa Kyuhyun ke mobil Hyungmu. Dan Siwon, Bergegaslah ke Rumah Sakit. Abeoji dan Eomma akan mengikuti dibelakang."

Tuan Choi sengaja tak membiarkan Hanna dalam satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun. Karena bisa dipastikan, istrinya itu tak akan mampu menghadapi semua ini. Sedangkan Siwon dengan tergesa membukakan pintu mobil, kemudian membantu Kibum membaringkan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun disana. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu, Kibum masuk melalui pintu yang sebaliknya. Dan mengangkat perlahan kepala Kyuhyun, selanjutnya meletakkan di atas pangkuan.

"Hyung, cepatlah."

Kibum melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja Kyuhyun, ketika Dongseangnya itu terlihat semakin kesulitan bernafas. Namun setelahnya dirinya terkejut, ketika menemukan ruam kemerahan disekitar leher. Tidak hanya itu, nadi Kyuhyun berubah cepat namun begitu lemah disaat yang bersamaan. Sehingga Kibum semakin khawatir namun kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun alami saat ini.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.?"_

.

.

.

Krekk...Krekk...Krekk...

Suara derakan ranjang didorong dengan terburu, terdengar begitu jelas. Ketika satu orang berjas putih yang diikuti dua perawat dengan tergesa membawa ranjang menuju ruangan diujung lorong. Tidak hanya mereka yang berlari tergesa karena tepat dibelakang, empat pasang langkah juga mengikuti.

"Buka Pintunya!."

Pintu kembar berwarna putih dibuka, sehingga ranjang yang didorong berhasil masuk. Dua orang perawat dengan cepat berdiri menghalangi, ketika empat orang yang mengikuti berusaha ikut masuk. Ruang bertuliskan 'ICU' memang terlarang untuk dimasuki sembarangan orang.

"Maaf, kalian tidak di perbolehkan masuk."

Erangan marah terdengar, begitu kalimat larangan didengar. Tak tahukah, betapa takut dan khawatirnya mereka akan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Tak bisakah hanya aku yang masuk untuk menemaninya."

"Maaf, Nyonya. Tetap saja tidak bisa."

Jawaban tegas itu membuat tubuh wanita itu lemas, hampir tumbang. Jika saja sepasang lengan tidak menahan, menopang tubuh itu dengan tergesa.

"Eomma."

"Siwonnie, katakan pada mereka agar membiarkan eomma masuk dan menemani Kyuhyunnie. Eomma mohon."

Siwon mengeratkan pelukan, berusaha menguatkan sekaligus menenangkan. Dia tahu, keadaan Eommanya itu tak baik-baik saja saat ini. Mengingat dirinya juga sampai saat ini diliputi perasaan khawatir, apalagi dengan perasaan sang Eomma. Tatapannya bergulir, sesaat bersitatap dengan sang Abeoji. Pria itu mengangguk, mengintruksikan tanpa kata pada Siwon untuk menenangkan sang Eomma.

"Tenanglah, Eomma. Kyuhyunnie akan baik-baik saja, Uisa-nim tengah menanganinya."

Hanna menggeleng, terisak dengan kencang dalam dekapan putra sulungnya. Dia ingin menolak kata-kata Siwon, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun yang salah dengan ucapan putranya itu. Mereka sudah ada di Rumah Sakit, dan bahkan Kyuhyun sudah dibawa masuk keruang 'ICU'. Jadi sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun kini mendapatkan penanganan yang tepat dari Uisa-nim.

"Hyung, dudukkan Eomma di sini. Agar Eomma bisa beristirahat."

Siwon menurut, memapah sang Eomma kearah bangku tunggu yang tak jauh dari sana. Mendudukkan Hanna perlahan, tanpa melepas pelukannya. Kemudian membisikkan kalimat menenangkan terus-menerus, agar sang Eomma tak merasa khawatir lebih lagi.

Sedangkan Tuan Choi berjalan mundur, memilih mendudukan diri pada bangku diarah sebaliknya. Ketika Henry yang berada dalam gendongan memberontak dan berusaha menggapai tubuh Hanna. Putra bungsunya itu pasti merasa takut, akibat kepanikan yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang situasi tengah tak baik, sehingga Tuan Choi berusaha keras untuk menenangkan Henry sendiri. Tak ingin membebani istrinya lebih lagi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berlari tergesa, tak memperdulikan nafas yang memburu karena lelah. Dia terus memacu langkah, menabrak hampir semua orang yang dilewatinya. Bahkan mengabaikan tiga orang yang mengikuti langkahnya sedari awal, tepat dibelakang. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai tujuan.

"Hahh...Hahh...Hahh..."

Tangan menumpu pada kedua lutut, sedangkan nafas yang memburu berusaha dinetralisir. Namun raut khawatir tak juga menghilang, bahkan kini semakin terlihat jelas. Sesaat setelah dirinya sampai tepat di tempat tujuan. Ruang bertuliskan 'ICU' menjadi pusat perhatiannya kini, mengingat sang sahabat yang entah bagaimana keadaannya berada didalam sana.

"Ryeowookie."

Pemuda mungil itu-Ryeowook-sekali lagi mengabaikan panggilan namanya. Ketika tatapannya mampu menangkap keberadaan eksistensi lain disana, sehingga kini tanpa membuang waktu Ryeowook kembali melangkah. Berjalan mendekati Kibum yang kini duduk bersisihan dengan Tuan Choi yang memangku Henry yang telah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyunnie.?"

Pertanyaan menuntut itu diserukan dengan tak ramah. Membuat pershatian semua orang yang ada di sana, kini tertuju kepada pemuda mungil itu. Melihat bagaimana wajah manis itu kini menampilkan ekspresi kurang bersahabat. Sedangkan Kibum hanya memandang dalam diam pemuda itu. Menyayangkan keputusan sebelumnya, yaitu mengangkat panggilan pada _handphone_ milik Kyuhyun dan memberitahukan keberadaan mereka. Namun tetap saja, ketika Ryeowook terdengar panik begitu mengetahui dirinya lah yang justru mengangkat panggilan Kyuhyun, tak kuasa untuk tak memberitahukan.

Cklekk...

Belum sempat Kibum menyahuti, suara pintu yang terbuka berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Pria berjas putih dengan name tag bertuliskan 'Jung' keluar dari sana. Sehingga tanpa menunggu lama, semua orang dengan tergesa mendekat. Siap mencecar sang Uisa-nim dengan segala macam pertanyaan tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Uisa-nim, bagaimana keadaan uri Kyuhyunnie.?"

Namun kali ini, Hanna yang terlebih dulu menyerukan pertanyaannya. Bertanya akan bagaimana keadaan sang Putra saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi telah melewati masa kritisnya dan kami juga telah memberikan _Diphenhydramine._ Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu reaksi obatnya saja."

Semua orang yang ada disana menghela nafas, mendapati kabar baik dari sang Dokter. Kyuhyun telah melewati masa kritisnya, dan sekarang hanya menunggu pemuda itu siuman.

"Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun, Uisa-nim.?"

Ryeowook memang merasa tenang, begitu mendengar keadaan Kyuhyun telah baik-baik saja. Namun rasa penasaran akan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa masuk Rumah Sakit malam ini tak mampu dia tahan. Sehingga pertanyaan itu lolos dari kedua belah bibir.

"Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami _Anafilaksis-_ reaksi alergi yang paling berbahaya."

 _Anafilaksis_ merupakan reaksi alergi paling membahayakan nyawa. Dimana kondisi ini bisa menyebabkan syok, penurunan tekanan darah yang mendadak, dan penyempitan saluran pernafasan yang menyebabkan kesulitan bernafas serta denyut nadi cepat namun lemah. Dan Ryeowook begitu terkejut, dengan apa yang dikatakan Jung Uisa-nim itu.

"Reaksi alergi.?-" Ryeowook bergumam lirih, keningnya berkerut. Seingatnya Kyuhyun hanya punya satu alergi, namun selama ini dia selalu menjauhi makanan itu.

"-Apakah itu terhadap udang.?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook itu, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh. Menatap pemuda itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Namun ekspresi yang terlihat paling dominan adalah keterkejut yang besar. Apalagi semua anggota keluarga Choi, mereka lah disini yang paling terkejut.

"Reaksi itu memang karena alerginya terhadap udang. Tapi, dari mana kau tahu.?"

Jung Uisa-nim membenarkan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Namun dia cukup terkejut pemuda itu tahu alergi yang Kyuhyun derita, mengingat sepertinya Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengetahuinya. Dilihat dari jumlah udang yang di konsumsi Kyuhyun cukup banyak. Hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang yang mengetahui alerginya sendiri.

"Kyuhyunnie yang memberitahuku."

"Jadi, maksudmu Kyuhyun-ssi yang memberitamu.?"

Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan, membuat Jung Uisa-nim mengernyit tak percaya. Sedangkan Hanna menutup mulutnya, ketika berhasil menangkap

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi mengonsumsi udang dalam jumlah banyak. Jadi kupikir, dia tak mengetahui alerginya. Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar mengetahuinya.?"

Termenung, Ryeowook tak mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Uisa itu. Justru kini tatapannya beralih, melihat kearah dimana Hanna kini berdiri. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun kini dia melangkah dengan pasti kearah wanita itu. Sedangkan Hanna entah mengapa, wanita itu mempererat genggaman tangannya pada lengan Siwon.

"Kenapa Nyonya membiarkan Kyuhyun memakan udang.? Bukankah seharusnya anda melarangnya."

Itu kalimat mempersalahkan, ketika Ryeowook tak mencoba menyembunyikan maksud dari ucapannya. Pemuda itu menatap tepat ke sepasang nectar coklat serupa milik sahabatnya. Sepasang nectar itu memang terlihat sama, namun ketika Ryeowook menyelaminya secara lebih. Perbedaannya sungguh terlihat begitu kontras. Ketika nectar dihadapannya terlihat lebih hidup dan bercahaya. Sedangkan milik Kyuhyun justru begitu keruh dan kelam.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Eommaku juga tak mengetahui semua itu."

Sudut bibir berkedut, kemudian ditarik konstan. Menghasilkan seringai mencemooh di wajah lembut pemuda mungil itu. Ryeowook merasa geli, mendengar pembelaan yang Siwon ungkapkan untuk sang Eomma. Ketika bagi Ryeowook, itu justru terdengar seperti pembelaan yang begitu bodoh.

"Benarkah.?-" Ryeowook tak benar-benar bertanya, ketika tatapannya justru menajam.

"-Tapi kenapa yang kudengar dari Kyuhyun justru sebaliknya."

"Wookie."

"Sungmin-ah kau ingat kan apa yang Kyuhyunnie katakan.-" Sungmin mengangguk.

"-Dia mengatakan, Eommanya yang melarang untuk memakan udang karena alergi. Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka berkata dia tidak tahu.?"

Tatapan Hanna berubah kosong, mendengar kalimat yang Ryeowook ucapkan. Memproses segalanya dengan cepat, mencoba mendapati ingatan akan ucapan pemuda itu. Namun kemudian kepalanya berdenyut hebat, ketika rasa sakit terasa menghantam telak. Membuat penglihatannya kabur, disertai tubuh yang memberat seketika. Lalu tanpa bisa ditahan, kesadarannya terenggut. Membawanya dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung, kemudian menelanya tak bersisa.

"HANNA/EOMMA."

.

.

.

Sepasang nectar coklat menyorot lurus, menatap dinding sewarna susu. Lengan kiri terasa berkedut, ketika jarum tertancap tepat pada nadi. Infus terpasang apik di sana, menyuplay cairan obat ke dalam tubuh. Tubuh yang beberapa saat lalu tumbang, kini terasa cukup membaik.

"Hanna-ah."

Pintu di geser cepat, ketika Tuan Choi menemukan wanita-nya telah sadarkan diri. Membawa langkahnya dengan cepat, mendekati ranjang Rumah Sakit yang ditempati Hanna kini. Tangannya terangkat, membelai lembut surai panjang Hanna.

"Apa ada yang sakit.? Ah...Akan kupanggilkan Uisa-nim untuk memeriksamu."

Hanna menggeleng perlahan, menolak pelan itikad baik sang suami. Rasanya saat ini Hanna tak sedang membutuhkan Dokter untuk keadaannya.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

"Dia sudah di pindahkan ke kamar rawat, kita hanya harus menunggunya sadar saja."

Menunduk, kedua tangannya saling meremas. Pikirannya melayang, kembali ke waktu dimana Ryeowook-sahabat sang anak-mempersalahkan dirinya. Membuatnya sadar, betapa kejamnya dia kepada Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah aku Ibu yang begitu buruk, Kiho-ya.?"

Kepala kembali ditegakkan, dan tatapan kini lurus kearah sang suami. Menanyakan semua pemikiran yang terlintas diotaknya, tentang betapa buruknya dia sebagai seorang Ibu.

"Itu tidak benar.-" Tuan Choi membalas tatapannya, kemudian berkata dengan yakin. Menolak pemikiran Hanna dengan pasti, tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"-Kau adalah Ibu terbaik untuk anak-anak kita."

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu kepada Kyuhyun.? Menyuruhnya memakan udang, yang sama artinya dengan menyuruhnya untuk mati." Hanna berteriak keras, rasa bersalah serta kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri terasa meluap.

"Itu karena kau tak mengingatnya, Hanna. Karena kau tak mengingat semuanya."

"Itu lah yang membuatku menjadi begitu kejam, Kiho-ya.-" Hanna kembali berteriak.

"-Karena aku melupakan semua hal, bahkan melupakan hal yang membahayakan nyawa anakku sendiri. Membuatku berubah menjadi Ibu yang paling kejam di dunia ini."

Tuan Choi mendekap Hanna keras, ketika wanita mengamuk. Meledak dengan rasa marah dan bersalahnya, akan keadaan dirinya kini. Ketika dia tak memiliki _memory_ sedikitpun tentang Kyuhyun-putranya.

"Aku bahkan pernah melupakan keberadaannya sampai lima tahun lamanya."

Hanna meraung, kembali mengingat waktu dimana dia hidup tanpa mengingat Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Melupakan nama, bahkan keberadaan buah hati yang mungkin menunggu kedatangannya selama itu. Dan dirinya bahkan hidup bahagia dalam ketidaktahuan mengerikan itu, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Menikmati hidup, tanpa sebersit ingatan akan dirinya."

Choi Kiho melepaskan pelukannya, dan kini beralir menggenggam kedua bahu Hanna. Menatap sepasang nectar coklat itu dengan penuh permohonan, meminta secara tersirat untuk tak lagi mempersalahkan diri.

"Itu semua bukan salahmu.-" Kemudian membuka suara.

"-Aku yang menabrakmu waktu itu." Membuka kembali kejadian yang lalu.

" Aku yang membuatmu terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama tiga bulan." Membuka nyata yang tak pernah terungkap.

"Aku yang membuatmu _amnesia,_ sampai melupakan keberadaan putramu." Membuka sebab, dibalik tindak penuh ketidaktahuan.

"Dan aku yang memaksamu untuk hidup dalam ketidaktahuan yang bahkan tak kau inginkan. Jadi sekarang, jika ada yang harus dipersalahkan untuk semua ini. Maka akulah orangnya, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang patut dipersalahkan atas semua itu."

Pegangannya pada bahu lolos, ketika tubuh merosot jatuh. Choi Kiho, pria yang selalu penuh wibawa itu kini jatuh terpuruk. Menangis dengan wajah menelungkup pada ranjang. Ini adalah untuk kali kedua dia dalam posisi ini. Pertama, ketika Hanna pertama kali mandapat sedikit ingatan akan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dan kedua adalah saat ini, ketika Hanna kembali hancur akibat sebab yang sama.

Sedangkan Hanna, wanita itu hanya menatap kosong. Kali ini tak ada pembelaan yang coba dikatakan untuk menenangkan sang suami. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia tak ingin menanggung rasa bersalah seorang diri. Dia juga ingin membagi perasaan menyesakkan itu pada yang lain. Sehingga sekarang hanya suara tangis Tuan Choi yang terdengar, serta keterdiaman Hanna yang menemani.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi kita berada disituasi seperti ini.?"

Heechul tertawa sumbang, jelas sekali dia tak menduga akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini kembali. Situasi dimana mereka merasakan kecemasan yang mencekik, sampai terlelap pun tak dapat mereka lakukan. Menunggu dengan tak pasti, kapan Kyuhyun akan sadarkan diri.

"Kau benar, dia suka sekali membuat kita cemas setengah mati. Lihat saja kalau dia bangun, aku akan merecokinya dengan semua jenis sayuran."

Kangin menanggapi ucapan Heechul, dengan menambahkan sedikit humor di kalimat terakhirnya. Namun kemudian kembali bungkam, ketika tak ada satupun diantara yang lain menanggapi leluconnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tak melakukan hal itu lagi di tengah situasi sepeti ini.

Kemudian keadaan kembali hening. Hening yang membuat mereka berdelusi, bahwa dapat mendengar bunyi cairan infus menetes perlahan disertai derak jarum jam yang berotasi. Benar-benar situasi mengerikan, namun selalu mereka bagi tanpa keluhan.

"Ugh..."

Lenguhan pelan berhasil menyentak, membuat mereka dengan serempak menoleh ke satu arah. Tangan pucat yang terkulai lemah kini berkedut, menandakan sosok yang terbaring tengah mendapatkan kesadarannya. Sehingga tanpa membuang waktu, empat pasang langkah mendekat. Kemudian berdiri dikedua sisi ranjang. Raut khawatir tetap terpasang, walau kelopak mata mulai bergerak. Mengerjap dengan perlahan, seolah begitu berat untuk terbuka.

Langit-langit seputih susu menyambut, begitu kelopak mata terbuka. Sepasang nectar coklat bergulir, mecoba menelisik tempatnya berada kini. Inginnya untuk berada ditempat tenang berbentuk kematian. Namun ketika menemukan wajah-wajah familier di kanan-kiri, Kyuhyun sadar belum sampai pada tahap terakhir kehidupan itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tak apa.?"

"Apa ada yang sakit.?"

"Katakan saja pada kami, bagian mana yang sakit.?"

"Panggil Uisa-nim saja, biar Kyuhyunnie lekas diperiksa."

Mereka berseru panik, bingung harus melakukan apa. Ketika Kyuhyun yang telah sadar hanya menatap mereka dalam keterdiaman. Sehingga kini mencari Uisa-nim adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi, mereka dibuat tercengang. Oleh sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan lirih sepasang bibir pucat tersebut.

"Kenapa aku masih saja hidup.?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Happy Birthday My Lovely Bias...Teettt...Teettt...#TiupTerompetBekasTahunBaru

Fict ini spesial untuk #KyuhyunDay, tapi malah berakhir dengan nggak ada scene Kyuhyun sama sekali di chapter ini...#Mianhae

Jadi maklumin aja ya, karena ini memang jalan cerita Fict ini dari awal...heee#NgelesLagi

Tapi seneng rasanya bisa memeriahkan hari spesial ini dengan Fict abal-abal semacam Wall ini...heee

Padahal rencana awal mau hiatus, tapi berubah menjadi lebih produktif ditengah penyusunan Skripsi yang begitu mengerikan. Tapi untuk sekarang menulis benar-benar ampuh dijadikan pelarian sementara dari semua itu...#Curcol

Dan untuk Fict lain ditunggu ya lanjutannya, semoga bisa cepat kali ini...

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini..#Bow


	11. Chapter 11

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Mereka berseru panik, bingung harus melakukan apa. Ketika Kyuhyun yang telah sadar hanya menatap mereka dalam keterdiaman. Sehingga kini mencari Uisa-nim adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi, mereka dibuat tercengang. Oleh sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan lirih sepasang bibir pucat tersebut._

" _Kenapa aku masih saja hidup.?"_

.

.

.

Hening kemudian.

Hampir semua menahan nafas, karena terlalu shock atas ucapan yang didengar. Empat pasang mata bergulir cepat, menatap tepat pada wajah pucat yang kini menatap lurus namun kosong. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu, setelah semua kekhawatiran yang mereka alami semalaman. Namun kini sudah harus berada disituasi yang menyulut amarah seketika.

Karena kalimat itu entah mengapa menjawab semua pertanyaan membingungkan yang terus-menerus mendengung keras dikepala. Bahwa kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Kyuhyun bukan hanya kesalahan wanita dewasa itu saja. Namun Kyuhyun sepertinya turut andil atas apa yang menimpan dirinya itu. Membuat mereka mau tak mau merasakan emosi yang sama.

Tangan terkepal kuat, semuanya merasakan amarah yang terasa menyesakkan dada. Heechul telah siap meledak, karena memang dia adalah orang yang tidak memiliki kesabaran lebih seperti yang lain. Namun belum sempat Heechul bereaksi, Sungminlah yang terlebih dulu bergerak.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan ke sisi kanan ranjang, kemudian dengan pasti menekan tombol pemanggil. Wajah manis yang selalu menampilkan senyum itu, kini berubah kaku. Tak menampakkan sedikitpun ekspresi yang berarti, bahkan selanjutnya tubuhnya berbalik. Hendak berjalan kearah pintu kamar rawat.

"Kyuhyun-ah.-"

Namun sebelum itu, tubuhnya berhenti dan wajahnya kini menoleh. Menatap lurus dan tepat kearah ranjang yang kini tengah Kyuhyun tiduri.

"-Aku tak tahu, sebenarnya kau anggap kami apa selama ini.? Berhargakah.? Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali."

Ekspresi yang sebelumnya kosong, kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat. Sepasang mata _foxy_ itu kini menampilkan berbagai macam emosi, namun yang paling jelas terlihat adalah perasaan kecewa yang besar.

"Tapi ketahuilah, kau adalah sahabat berharga kami. Karena kami akan selalu ada dan mendukungmu, bahkan atas keputusan terbodohmu ini.-"

Senyum sinis terkesan miris tertarik konstan pada wajah. Kekecewaan berubah menjadi sebuah luka dalam sekejap mata. Keputusan egois Kyuhyun itu begitu melukai mereka.

"-Walau sekalipun kami tak seberharga itu untuk pantas melakukannya."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapan, pintu itu kemudian terbanting keras. Meninggalkan suara menggema sesaat, namun kemudian hening. Ketika tak ada satupun yang membuka suara untuk menanggapi segala ucapan Sungmin tadi. Namun jelas mereka tengah menunggu reaksi satu orang itu, ketika semua pasang mata kini menatap hanya kearah.

Sreett...

Kepala ditolehkan kekiri, menghadap tepat pada jendela kosong disamping. Menghindari telak semua tatapan yang kini tertuju padanya. Sedangkan mereka semua yang ada disana kini menampilkan senyum yang bergitu serupa dengan milik Sungmin. Mereka sama terlukanya.

Suara pintu terbuka dengan tergesa, diiringin kedatangan Uisa-nim dan para _ganosa_ membuat mereka mengalihkan tatapan. Kemudian dengan pasti berjalan kearah pintu, guna memberikan ruang lebih untuk tim medis memeriksakan keadaan Kyuhyun kini. Tak akan bisa membantu apapun dan memang ingin secepatnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Karena sulit untuk menata perasaan mereka kembali, dengan tetap melihat jelas penolakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan kepada mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sesekali mengangguk dan menggeleng ketika Uisa-nim bertanya padanya. Namun kemudian kepala ditolehkan, menatap pintu cukup lama. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran pemuda pucat itu, karena hanya ekspresi datar yang senantiasa terpasang pada wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan perlahan sepanjang koridor. Dia baru kembali ke Rumah Sakit, ketika sebelumnya dia dan Siwon harus mengantarkan Henry pulang ke Mansion agar Dongsaeng-nya itu dapat istirahat dengan tenang. Begitu mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit, Siwon izin untuk membeli minuman hangat untuk dirinya dan sang Abeoji. Sehingga kini, kedua tangannya harus menjinjing dua buah tas serupa berisi barang milik sang Eomma dan Kyuhyun yang sengaja dia bawa. Karena sepertinya keduanya harus menginap lebih lama di Rumah Sakit.

Mengernyit, Kibum bingung melihat Tuan Choi sang Abeoji kini tengah duduk seorang diri disebuah bangku tepat didepan kamar rawat milik sang Eomma. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Choi menunggui Hanna didalam saja agar dapat mengetahui dengan pasti keadaan wanita itu. Namun kini Abeoji-nya itu justru duduk seorang diri disana.

"Apa yang Abeoji lakukan disini.?"

Mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Tuan Choi, Kibum baru membuka suara. Menanyakan kebingungannya dengan cepat tanpa mau repot-repot berbasa basi. Sedangkan Tuan Choi, dia sedikit terkejut oleh keberadaan Kibum di sampingnya yang sebelumnya tak di sadari akibat lamunannya.

"Hanya memberikan waktu untuk Eomma-mu beristirahat. Uisa-nim baru saja datang dan memberikannya obat, sekarang dia kembali tidur."

"Lalu kenapa Abeoji tak menunggui didalam saja dari pada disini.?"

Tuan Choi kehilangan kata-kata, tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Kibum ini. Apa harus jujur dan mengatakan kalau dirinya takut untuk menunggui didalam akibat rasa bersalahnya.? Atau berbohong saja, walau dia yakin Kibum akan langsung mengetahuinya. Karena bagaimanapun anak keduanya ini begitu peka terhadap keadaan disekitarnya, sehingga kebohongannya mungkin tak berarti apa-apa.

"Eomma-mu butuh ketenangan saat ini."

Sampai pada akhirnya, hanya kalimat ambigu itu saja yang mampu terucap. Tak menjelaskan banyak, namun berhasil membuat Kibum mengernyit bingung. Sikap Abeoji-nya terasa sedikit aneh di mata Kibum. Namun ketika menoleh, pemuda itu terkejut melihat ekspresi yang terpasang diwajah berwibawa Tuan Choi. Membuatnya urung untuk kembali membuka suara, menyerukan kebingungannya. Dan kini berakhir dengan mereka diam membisu diantara keheningan yang tercipta disepanjang koridor sepi.

.

.

.

Punggung lemah tersandar penuh pada kepala ranjang, sepasang nectar menatap jendela kosong berwarna kelabu. Beberapa menit telah berlalu setelah kesadarannya kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Begitu siuman, yang ditemukan hanya hening dan sepi, tanpa satu orang pun yang berada dalam ruang rawatnya. Keadaan yang begitu berbeda dengan keadaannya saat siuman untuk pertama kali beberapa waktu lalu.

Lima pemuda yang sebelumnya ditemukannya begitu kedua matanya terbuka itu, kini tak terlihat lagi keberadaannya. Sepertinya perseteruan sepihak yang terjadi sebelumnya, berhasil membuat mereka menyerah akan Kyuhyun. Karena walau kalimat yang Sungmin ucapkan saat itu terdengar meyakinkan, namun pada kenyataannya sikap mereka saat ini membuktikan kebenarannya.

Krieett...

Pintu ruang rawat dibuka perlahan, menimbulkan suara berderit yang menggema. Namun hal itu tak mengganggu Kyuhyun sedikitpun, terbukti dari pemuda itu bergeming ditempat. Sedangkah suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat kemudian.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu.?"

Kalimat tanpa basa-basi itu terucap cepat, sesaat setelah Kibum mendudukkan diri dikursi samping ranjang. Nectar hitamnya menatap Kyuhyun dalam, mencoba menelisik keadaan pemuda pucat itu. Ketika tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir yang senantiasa terkatup rapat. Bahkan melirik sedikitpun tak dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Ada hal menarik yang diucapkan sahabatmu pada kami saat kau tengah kritis.-"

Kali ini, kalimat itu terucap mengambang. Ketika tak ada satupun emosi disertai dalam kalimat Kibum tersebut.

"-Alergi yang kau alami itu, ternyata kau sendiri sudah mengetahuinya."

Selanjutnya tanpa bisa ditahan, Kyuhyun melirik telak keberadaan Kibum. Apa lagi setelah mendengar sambungan dari kalimat itu.

"Kau mengetahuinya, namun anehnya kau tetap memakannya. Kemudian berakhir tragis di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang coba kau lakukan, Choi Kyuhyun.?"

Rasa penasaran yang tak mampu dibendung, pada akhirnya membuat Kibum berubah blak-blakan. Apa lagi ditambah dengan keanehan yang ditunjukkan sang Eomma dan Abeoji-nya pasca keadaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya itu, berhasil membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada sang Dongsaeng.

"Kau ingin tahu.?" Suara serak itu terdengar, diikuti kalimat tanya yang membalas pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun terdengar seperti tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, namun tatapan pemuda pucat itu justru berarti sebaliknya.

"Jika kau ingin menjawabnya."

"Hanya mencoba mengakhiri semuanya lebih cepat.-"

"Ne.?"

Kibum mengernyit, ketika jawab cepat itu terucap. Menelisik kembali ekspresi Kyuhyun, yang Kibum temukan justru sesuatu hal yang aneh. Melihat bagaimana sebuah senyum kini terlukis lebar pada wajah yang terbiasa berekspresi datar itu.

"-Tapi sepertinya kali ini pun gagal, karena pada akhirnya aku tetap sadar dan hidup. Benar-benar keberuntungan yang mengerikan."

Butuh waktu yang begitu lama untuk Kibum dapat mencerna segala ucapan Kyuhyun. Bahkan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya yang masih berbentuk kepingan puzzel itu, kini mulai tersusun sedikit demi sedikit.

Sikap janggal yang selalu terlihat diantara Hanna dan Kyuhyun. Penolakan Kyuhyun, ketakutan Hanna, keterdiaman Choi Kiho setelahnya. Ada begitu banyak rahasia dibalik semua itu, namun sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat walau tak begitu jelas. Namun yang paling jelas kini adalah kesalahan yang Hanna lakukan ditelisik dari ucapan Ryeowook, didukung keinginan sebenarnya Kyuhyun dari kalimat yang kini didengarnya.

"Rumit."

Ini respon terpendek yang Kibum berikan. Seolah dia telah tahu mengerti semuanya, tapi bingung disaat bersamaan. Bahkan kini pemuda itu bangun dari duduknya, selanjutnya berbalik pergi dengan tatapannya menerawang jauh. Ada begitu banyak pikiran yang tertumpuk didalam kepalanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu hanya mengernyit. Tak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seambigu itu. Tapi kembali pada sifat aslinya, Kyuhyun tak menaruh begitu banyak kepedulian akan hal itu. Karena kini pemuda pucat itu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya, dan terlarut mulai terlaruh oleh warna hitam pekat langit malam.

.

.

.

Hanna berjalan perlahan disepanjang koridor sepi. Satu persatu nomor didepan pintu kamar diperhatikan, terlihat tengah mencari. Karena pada kenyataannya, dirinya kini memang berniat menemukan ruang rawat sang putra.

698.

Sampai kemudian langkahnya terhenti, tepat didepan ruang dengan angka yang sedari tadi terus digumamkan. Kamar rawat dengan _hangul_ bertuliskan Choi Kyuhyun tertempel tepat disamping pintu, meyakinkan Hanna bahwa ruangan inilah tujuannya.

Tangan pucat terangkat, mencoba meraih handel pintu dihadapan. Namun secepat tangan itu terangkat, secepat itu juga gerakannya terhenti. Tersentak seolah baru saja mendapati kesadarannya kembali, bahwa seseorang didalam ruangan itu pasti tak akan menyukai kedatangannya.

Namun haruskah kali ini juga dia merasa takut bahkan sebelum mencobanya.? Bukankah penolakan yang akan Kyuhyun tunjukkan bukanlah untuk yang pertama kalinya.? Namun mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya, Hanna tak bisa tidak merasa takut. Ketika kali ini ketidaktahuannya hampir membunuh sang putra, sehingga kini ketakutannya terasa mencekik.

Hanna kini melangkah mundur teratur, dia amat ketakutan. Bukan hanya pada Kyuhyun, namun lebih pada ketidaktahuan yang menyiksa. Ingatannya yang tak kunjung kembali, entah mengapa terus menerus berhasil menyakiti Kyuhyun. Lalu sekarang bagaimana dirinya harus menghadapi putranya itu.?

Cklek...

Langkah kakinya terasa berat, tubuhnya bahkan kini bergetar. Tapi dia tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berjalan, mendekat kearah ranjang Kyuhyun setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang rawat itu. Tatapannya terpaku, pada tubuh yang berbaring diatas ranjang.

Hanna berhasil mendekat, bahkan kini mendudukkan diri tepat dikursi samping ranjang. Wajahnya tetap tegang, namun tatapannya menyayu ketika menemukan wajah sang putra masih sepucat kertas. Bahkan selang infus masih tetap terhubung pada lengan kurus itu.

"Mianhe, maaf karena menyakitimu begitu banyak...hiks"

Tangisnya pecah begitu saja, tanpa bisa ditahan. Hanna merasa dadanya kembali terhimpit sempit. Sebenarnya bagaimana cara menghilangkan semua perasaan bersalah ini. Kyuhyun sudah bersamanya begitu lama, dia juga sudah berusaha keras mengganti waktunya yang hilang bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak cukup, terbukti dari sikap Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menolaknya. Dan ditambah kesalahannya karena mencoba kembali menolak keberadaan Kyuhyun, bahkan saat ingatannya tak kunjung kembali.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Kalimat dingin itu menghentikan pergerakannya, sehingga kini tangannya menggantung di udara. Hanna tadi hanya berniat mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, mencoba kembali menyalurkan kasih sayang. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun telah bangun saat dirinya hampir melakukan hal itu.

"Kau sudah bangun.-" Hanna menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan cepat, kemudian mengulas senyum manis.

"-tenggorokanmu pasti terasa kering, biar Eomma ambilkan air."

"Kembali bersandiwara. Merasa bersalah, hah.?"

Tangis yang tadi sempat berhenti, kini kembali. Namun dengan cepat berusaha dihalau, dengan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia tetap mengambil gelas, dan menuang air kedalamnya. Kemudian mengangsurkannya cepat pada Kyuhyun, bahkan mengabaikan ucapan menyakitkan putranya itu.

"Minumlah."

"Akan lebih mudah jika yang kau berikan itu segelas racun."

Tangan Hanna temor, gemetar kuat sampai air dalam gelas bergetar dan mulai tumpah. Ucapan Kyuhyun ini mengingatkan Hanna atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya kemarin, ketika dia memaksa putranya itu untuk memakan udang. Kesalahan fatal, ketika dia meracuni bahkan hampir membunuh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyun-ah...hiks..hiks..."

Hanna menjatuhkan gelasnya begitu saja, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangan. Meminta maaf dalam tangis yang begitu pilu. Wanita itu tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi, kecuali meminta maaf dengan begitu banyak pada putranya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar wanita itu. Tak berniat membuka suara, dan hanya membiarkan Hanna menangis keras. Terus menerus mengucap maaf, tanpa dia mencoba menanggapi. Kyuhyun berlaku amat sangat kejam, pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia sebenarnya jauh lebih kejam pada dirinya sendiri. Atas semua perasaan yang tak bisa menipu, namun mampu disembunyikan jauh didalam dadanya, Yang bahkan sanggup membuatnya melukai tangannya, hanya karena kepalan kuat yang dilakukan.

Sebenarnya disini, siapa yang disakiti.? Dan siapa yang sebenarnya menyakiti.?

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini.?"

Semua langkah terhenti bersamaan, begitu mendengar kalimat ketus itu. Ryeowook yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu, terlihat seolah menghalangi. Membuat semua anggota Klub Music berubah ragu untuk meneruskan niatnya menjenguk salah seorang anggota mereka.

"Mianhae, Ryeowook Sunbae. Kami datang ingin menjenguk dan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun Sunbae."

Ryeowook mendelik, menatap Jino tak suka. Ketika justru pemuda yang tak disukainya itu yang justru menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehingga Ryeowook semakin ingin untuk mengusir rombongan itu. Namun belum sempat dia lakukan, kedatangan Yesung menghalangi.

"Ryeowookie, kau juga ada disini.?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, sedari tadi dia berusaha menghubungi Ryeowook dan yang lainnya. Berniat mengajak mereka untuk ikut menjenguk Kyuhyun, tapi telponnya tak kunjung diangkat. Namun sepertinya dia memilih waktu yang begitu tepat, karena Ryeowook ada disini ketika mereka datang.

"Aahh...Kalian juga ada disini rupanya. Syukurlah, anggota Klub Music jadi lengkap sekarang. Ayo masuk."

Dan berseru semakin senang. Ketika melihat Sungmin, Heechul, Kangin dan Donghae kini berjalan kearah mereka. Kemudian dengan cepat Yesung menyuruh Ryeowook membuka pintu dan mengajak yang lain masuk kemudian.

Ruang rawat VIP itu sungguh luas, sehingga walau jumlah mereka sangat banyak tetap tertampung juga. Mereka menatap kepenjuru ruangan dengan takjub, ketika ruangan itu sungguh mewah dan begitu nyaman.

"Anyeong, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun melepas buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, kemudian menunduk singkat kepada Yesung. Kemudian tatapannya bergulir, memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. Sampai tatapannya terhenti, ketika menemukan wajah sahabat-sahabatnya yang tak dilihatnya dua hari terakhir. Namun mereka menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun itu cepat, terlihat begitu enggan untuk melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana-yo.?"

"Ne, nan gwaenchana."

Donghae terlihat begitu lega, ketika Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cepat. Dia begitu khawatir, ketika yang lain memberitahunya bahwa Kyuhyun dirawat di Rumah Sakit kemarin. Bahkan Donghae ingin langsung menjenguknya, namun yang lain melarang serentak. Menjanjikan hari ini untuk mereka menjenguk.

"Kyuhyun Sunbae.-"

"Ne, Jino-ya."

"-Cepatlah sembuh."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, apalagi ucapan hobae-nya itu menjadi koor yang lain. Membuatnya mengangguk kecil, tanganya kanannya yang bebas dari infus terangkat kemudian mengusak rambut Jino lembut.

"Tentu, aku akan sembuh dengan cepat."

Beberapa pasang mata terasa menghujami, yang Kyuhyun tahu jelas milik siapa. Namun dia mengabaikan, berniat membalas sedikit perlakuan mereka tadi. Sedangkan Jino, pemuda itu tersenyum dengan lebar. Merasakan sebuah kehangatan dari usakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Berhenti bermesraan seperti itu."

Anggota Klub Music yang lain tertawa, begitu melihat wajah Jino memerah akan ucapan konyol Yesung itu. Mereka memang senang menjadikan kedekatan mereka menjadi lelucon. Dimana Kyuhyun dan Jino akhir-akhir ini memang menjadi semakin dekat. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun menjadi mentor tetap Jino dalam Klub, membuat kedekatan mereka semakin intens.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, ketika menemukan tatapan tak suka yang para sahabatnya layangkan. Sehingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tak meneruskan permainannya ini. Menampilkan senyum tipis, kini Kyuhyun kembali hanya menjadi pendengar tanpa mau terlibat satu percakapan pun. Menuruti kemauan tersirat semua sahabatnya.

Sedangkan yang lain menghela nafas lega, mengetahui Kyuhyun tak terus melanjutkan permainannya. Sepertinya kali ini mereka harus kembali mengalah, sebelum Kyuhyun bertindak semaunya. Karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun memang selalu berhasil membuat mereka mengalah terlebih dulu, bahkan saat pemuda pucat itulah yang membuat mereka semua marah.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun Hyung."

Teriakan itu menggema dalam ruangan, membuat semua orang disana menoleh serentak. Henry berlari kencang, begitu tubuhnya turun dari gendongan Tuan Choi. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dengan sepasang nectar coklatnya berkilat antusias, karena bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Hyung-nya. Henry merasa begitu senang.

Namun tak butuh waktu lama hingga keceriaan itu luruh. Henry tak tersenyum lebar lagi, ketika kini berhasil menatap Kyuhyun Hyung-nya dengan jelas. Tubuh lemah itu senantiasa bersandar penuh pada kepala ranjang, sedangkan wajahnya masih terlihat begitu pucat. Sehingga Henry sadar kalau Hyung-nya itu tak sedang dalam keadaan baik.

"Hyung, gwaenchana-yo.?"

Henry bergumam lirih, bertanya akan keadaan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu hanya menatap Henry lurus. Tak ada kalimat balasan, namun kini tatapannya bergulir. Menatap anggota keluarga Choi satu persatu, ketika mereka juga memasuki ruang rawatnya. Kemudian menatap kelima sahabatnya yang kini berpura-pura acuh akan keberadaan Keluarga Choi.

"Hyung.-"

"Berisik."

Tersentak, tubuh Henry mundur selangkah karena terkejut. Namun sepertinya bukan Henry saja yang merasa terkejut, ketika kini semua mata menatap kearahnya. Karena bagaimanapun, satu kata dari kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun itu terasa begitu dingin.

"Hyungiiee.~"

Henry kembali mendekat, ketika mengingat hal seperti ini dulu juga pernah terjadi. Tapi itu hanya candaan Kyuhyun saja yang berniat menggodanya dengan bersikap dingin seperti itu. Sehingga Henry yakin sekarang pun Hyung-nya itu berniat untuk menggoda dirinya. Jadi karena itu, dia tak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya sekarang.

Membuatnya kini tetap mendekat, bahkan dengan cepat menaiki kursi disamping ranjang. Membawanya tubuh kecil itu kini berada diatas ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Kemudian tanpa ragu lengan kecilnya terangkat, memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat. Menyalurkan kerinduan karena tak melihat Hyung-nya itu hampir dua hari lamanya.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang untuk jangan menyentuhku."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri...

Minal Aidin Walfaidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir & Batin...

Hai...Hallo...#LambaiGirang

Ahhh...Nggk nyangka akan bisa update FF ini, padahal ide nggk terlalu lancar tadinya. Tapi karena pengen banget ngasi Chingudeul THR, jadi kesampean buatnya. Nggk apa ya THR-nya cuman FF, apalagi cuman satu chapter...heee

Tapi percaya deh, malam Lebaran ini dihabisin cuman buat selesein chapter ini doang bahkan sampai jam 11 malam...haaahh

Jadi maklumin aja jika aneh ya, karena pikiran udah kosong karena diperas terus...huhuhu

Dan untuk Fict lain ditunggu ya lanjutannya, semoga bisa cepat kali ini...

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini..#Bow

 **D-699**


	12. Chapter 12

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Membuatnya kini tetap mendekat, bahkan dengan cepat menaiki kursi disamping ranjang. Membawanya tubuh kecil itu kini berada diatas ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Kemudian tanpa ragu lengan kecilnya terangkat, memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat. Menyalurkan kerinduan karena tak melihat Hyung-nya itu hampir dua hari lamanya._

" _Bukankah aku pernah bilang, untuk jangan menyentuhku."_

.

.

.

Hanna membekap mulutnya terkejut, tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti itu pada Henry. Walau sebenci apapun pemuda itu padanya, tak pernah sekalipun dia bersikap sekasar itu pada Henry ataupun anggota Keluarga Choi yang lain. Karena sikap penuh penolakan itu selama ini hanya Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada Hanna seorang. Namun kali ini sepertinya berbeda, ketika Hanna merasa Kyuhyun terlihat tak lagi mau direpotkan dengan segala kepura-puraan itu lagi didepan keluarganya.

Sedangkan Keluarga Choi, mereka juga terkejut. Apalagi Choi Siwon, mengingat diantara Keluarga Choi dialah satu-satunya yang tak mengetahui sedikitpun akan masalah dalam keluarganya. Sehingga begitu Kyuhyun bersikap kasar seperti saat ini, dialah yang bereaksi terlebih dahulu. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuh Henry begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

"Yak...Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan.?"

Mengerjap, Henry begitu terkejut dengan bentakan keras Siwon. Namun dia lebih terkejut, ketika sepasang nectar coklat-nya kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Ketika sebelumnya dia berpikir akan menemukan senyum jahil diwajah tampan itu, tapi kini justru menemukan ekspresi masif Kyuhyun Hyung-nya.

"Hyung."

Tak menyerah, Henry tetap mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun. Walau kemudian tubuhnya terdiam kaku, menatap tak percaya. Kyuhyun Hyung-nya itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan begitu datar nan dingin, sehingga dengan perlahan namun pasti tangis itu datang. Henry meraung, menangis dengan begitu keras. Membuat suaranya menggema pada ruangan tertutup kedap suara itu.

Siwon mendekat, mengangkat tubuh Henry kemudian mendekapnya lembut. Mencoba menenangkan Dongsaeng kecilnya itu, walau rontaan penolakan didapat. Ketika Henry justru mencoba kembali ingin menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Henry-ah, hentikan."

Henry semakin meraung, setelah berada pada pelukan Hanna. Seolah mencoba memberitahukan penolakan sang Hyung kepada Eommanya itu dengan tangisan. Sedangkan Hanna, wanita itu mendekap Henry erat ketika tangis juga tak mampu ditahannya.

Sehingga kini, hanya suara merekalah yang terdengar. Tuan Choi mendekat, kemudian mencoba menenangkan Henry dan Hanna. Mendekap keduanya dengan lembut, ketika tangis itu tak jua mereda. Karena dia tahu jika dengan kata-kata pasti tak akan berhasil. Sedangkan yang lain larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, akibat perilaku ekstrem yang kyuhyun lakukan.

"Choi kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan.?"

Siwon berjalan cepat, kembali mendekati ranjang kyuhyun. Dia bertanya penasaran, atas sikap Kyuhyun kali ini. Namun belum berada terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Kangin telah berdiri menjulang di hadapanya. Sahabat Dongsaeng-nya itu terlihat jelas tengah menghalangi langkahnya. Sehingga Siwon merasa semakin marah.

"Menyingkir."

"Tidak akan."

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain dengan tak bersahabat. Sedangkan Kibum hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, namun tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merubah sikapnya lagi, itu yang ada dalam pikiran Kibum. Ketika sikap lembut yang pernah Kyuhyun perlihatkan pada Henry kini tergantikan sikap dingin.

"Kibum-ah."

Menoleh, Kibum kini menatap sang Abeoji yang memanggilnya lirih. Pria itu menatapnya dalam, meminta hanya dari tatapan. Sehingga sekarang Kibum berjalan, mendekat kearah tempat Siwon dan kangin berdiri. Dan langkahnya itu telah diantisipasi oleh tiga yang lain, saat mereka juga ikut mendekat.

"Hyung, hentikan."

"Mwo.? Hentikan.-"

Siwon menatapnya langsung, kemudian semakin marah ketika dapat mencerna ucapan Kibum itu.

"-Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku berhenti, setelah melihat apa yang dia lakukan pada Henry dan Eomma tadi."

"Tapi ini rumah sakit, jadi jangan membuat keributan lebih."

Siwon menggeleng kekeh, tak peduli ini Rumah Sakit atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas, dia tak menyukai sikap Kyuhyun itu. Namun kini, Kibum justru mengatakan hal itu.

"Kibum.-"

"Siwon-ah."

Pada akhirnya Tuan Choi membuka suara, menghentikan ucapan Siwon. Ketika berpikir, menenangkan Siwon sekarang ini adalah hal yang mustahil. Sehingga membawanya pergi, sekarang lebih baik untuk dilakukan.

"Kita pulang."

Siwon baru saja ingin membantah, namun urung dilakukan begitu dia menatap Tuan Choi. Abeoji-nya itu kini menggeleng, membuat Siwon menghela nafas keras. selanjutnya berbalik, namun sekilas memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kami pulang dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Beristirahatlah dengan baik dan cepat sembuh."

Hanya Tuan Choi yang berpamitan. Ketika Henry kini telah terlelap dalam gendongan sedangkan Hanna berusaha menghentikan tangis. Lalu Siwon, pemuda itu melangkah cepat, pergi tanpa mau berlama-lama disana. Sedangkan Kibum, sebelum benar-benar keluar, dia kembali menoleh. Keningnya mengkerut, ketika melihat Kyuhyun menatap mereka dalam kini. Namun tetap meneruskan langkahnya, dengan pikiran yang senantiasa kebingungan.

.

.

.

Ini hening kedua yang mereka alami dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Keluarga Choi telah meninggalkan ruangan itu, sehingga kini hanya mereka berlima yang tersisa. Empat pemuda itu tak mencoba membuka suara, ketika Kyuhyun tak terlihat ingin membuka suara. Membuat mereka terdiam, namun dengan tatapan tak beralih sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun.

Mereka tersentak, ketika tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membungkuk. Namun baru saja mereka mencoba mendekat, kedua bahu pemuda itu bergetar. Kemudian suara kekehan mulai terdengar samar, namun semakin lama semakin jelas. Bahkan kini kekehan itu berubah menjadi tawa keras.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Ryeowook memanggil, mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun kini. Namun hal itu sia-sia, ketika Kyuhyun tetap tertawa keras. Membuat mereka merasa begitu khawatir. Bukan tak suka karena sahabatnya itu kini tertawa, namun lebih mengingat akan kejadian yang sebelumnya. Hal yang tak mungkin membuat seseorang yang berada pada posisi Kyuhyun saat ini akan tertawa.

"Choi Kyuhyun."

Dan kini Heechul membentak pemuda itu, mencoba menghentikan tawa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Namun hal itu tidak berhasil, ketika tawa Kyuhyun bukannya berhenti tetapi malah semakin keras.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Grep...

"Kyuhyunnie, hentikan.-"

Kim Kangin, pemuda bertubuh kekar itu mendekat kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Mendekap pemuda itu dalam pelukan besar dan hangatnya. Membisikan permintaan itu dengan lirih, ketika bukan kebahagiaan yang dilihatnya dalam tawa itu namun justru kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan hal itu.

"-Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri, kumohon hentikan."

"Kangin-ah, apa maksud.-"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, ketika liquid asin terkecap lidahnya. Tangan gemetarnya terangkat menyentuh pipi, dan merasakan basah disana. kemudian dengan cepat menatap jemarinya yang kini terlihat lembab.

"Air..."

Tawa kerasnya terhenti seketika, ketika merasakan liquid itu keluar semakin banyak. Wajahnya semakin memucat, saat menyadari bahwa liquid itu merupakan air mata. Kini Kyuhyun tengah menangis.

"Kenapa ini tidak mau berhenti.?"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghentikan air mata yang terus menerus keluar. Pemuda itu berubah panik, ketika usapan yang dilakukan pada wajah semakin kasar saja. Sehingga Kangin menggenggam tangan pucat itu, mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun agar tak melukai wajahnya.

"Kangin-ah hentikan ini, ini terasa sakit. Appo."

Kini bukan hanya Kangin yang panik, ketika tiga yang lain mendekat dengan cepat. Kyuhyun merintih lirih, terus bergumam sakit saat air matanya tak kunjung berhenti namun malah semakin deras saja.

"Kyuhyunnie lihat aku, ini tak apa. Hanya air mata, bukan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju, saat dadanya terasa terhimpit. Bahkan kerongkongannya sakit, ketika isakan berusaha ditahannya keras. Heechul menangkup wajah pucat itu lembut, kemudian mengucapkan kalimat itu lambat-lambat. Berusaha agar Kyuhyun bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya, ketika sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu kini tengah sangat panik.

"Kyuhyunnie, tenangkan dirimu."

Heechul pada akhirnya ikut menangis, ketika merasa Kyuhyun tak juga bisa menata perasaannya dan menghentikan tangisnya. Bahkan kini pemuda pucat itu terisak keras, menangis begitu pilu. Berapa kalipun Heechul mengusap lembut liquid itu, namun air mata itu tak juga berhenti. Seolah tangis yang telah begitu lama Kyuhyun tahan sedari dulu, kini tumpah ruah dalam satu waktu.

" _Berhenti menangis, bocah!."_

Ya, seharusnya Kyuhyun menghentikan tangis bodohnya ini.

" _Hanya anak-anak yang memiliki orang tua saja yang diizinkan menangis sesukanya.-"_

Benar, anak seperti Kyuhyun tak diizinkan untuk menangis seperti saat ini. Entah itu dulu, sekarang, atau di masa depan, Kyuhyun terlarang untuk menangis.

" _-Dan anak yang telah dibuang oleh orang tuanya, tidak berhak untuk menangis!."_

Namun sekarang, kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tak setuju akan kalimat itu.? Seolah alasan itu kini tak berlaku lagi, sehingga Kyuhyun memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Tapi memang apa bedanya dulu dan sekarang, bukankah Kyuhyun tetaplah anak yang terbuang.?

Raungan Henry, kemarahan Siwon, isakan tertahan Hanna, tatapan kelu Kiho, dan keterdiaman Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ketika pikirannya dipenuhi oleh eksistensi Keluarga Choi. Itukah alasananya.? Kenapa Kyuhyun kini merasa diperbolehkan untuk menangis, karena keberadaan mereka disekitarnya. Alasan yang membuat liquid terkutuk ini kini berderai bebas dengan tak tahu malunya. Karena keberadaan Keluarga Choi di kehidupannya.

" _Bagaimana bisa, sekarang aku berpikir seperti itu.?"_

.

.

.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas kasar, ketika seorang perawat lagi-lagi mencegah langkah. Melarang dirinya untuk menjenguk, karena namanya tak ada dalam daftar orang yang diperbolehkan membesuk. Sehingga larangan itu selalu diterimanya.

Bingung, Kibum tak lagi tahu alasan apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk menenangkan sang Eomma dan yang lain kali ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin menemuinya, dan mungkin juga anggota Keluarga Choi yang lain. Bahkan setelah dia dalam perjalanan kembali ke Mansion, Kibum tetap tak menemukan alasan. Ketika menenangkan keluarganya adalah hal yang begitu sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Ini memusingkan."

Kibum bergumam lirih, selanjutkan turun dari mobilnya. Dia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu, kemudian memasuki Mansionnya. Beberapa langkah yang baru diambil, dengan cepat dihentikan. Ketika Kibum dapat melihat, Kyuhyun kini tengah berdiri diruang tengah.

Dia bingung, tentu saja. Baru saja dia ditolak untuk menemui Dongsaeng-nya itu di Rumah Sakit, namun kini pemuda itu sudah ada disini. Berdiri ditengah ruangan, dengan anggota Keluarga Choi menatapnya terkejut. Sepertinya yang lain juga tak menyangka kepulangan Kyuhyun ini, ketika dirinya tak menyangpaikan apapun pada yang lainnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Namun kemudian, Hanna terlihat begitu senang. Walau ketika langkah yang baru saja diambil, harus dia hentikan segera. Penolak hari itu, sepertinya membuat Hanna lebih memperhatikan semua hal yang akan dilakukan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun membungkuk sebentar, setelahnya pamit. Menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh kearah Keluarga Choi kembali, saat sepertinya pemuda itu tengah berusaha menghindari mereka.

"Benar-benar."

Siwon berdecih, kemudian ikut meninggalkan ruang tengah. Membuat Kibum kembali menggeleng _frustasi_. Ketika berpikir keadaan keluarganya akan terus menerus seperti ini kedepannya. Jika saja dia memilih untuk selalu diam saja. Sehingga sekarang, Kibum akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu alasan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga, ransel hitam tersampir apik pada sebelah bahu. Jemari pucat bergerak cepat, sibuk menekan _Qwerty_ pada _Smartphone_ -nya. Lima orang di meja makan menoleh serentak, begitu Kyuhyun telah sampai pada tangga terakhir. Mereka pikir pemuda itu akan berbelok, kemudian akan menikmati sarapan bersama mereka.

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi, ketika Kyuhyun tetap berjalan lurus menuju pintu utama Mansion Choi, hilang kemudian. Hanna menatap makanannya kosong, saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menolak jelas makan bersama mereka.

Makan siang, makan malam, kemudian sarapan.

Pemuda itu telah melewatkan hal itu, terhitung dari kepulangannya dari Rumah Sakit kemarin. Kyuhyun memang tak menolak untuk makan, ketika pemuda itu hanya menolak untuk makan bersama mereka. Karena dari kemarin, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk makan didalam kamarnya. Dia bahkan tak keluar kamar satu kalipun, dari hari kemarin.

Dan kini dia berangkat sekolah tanpa mau dengan repot berinteraksi dengan mereka. Sedangkan Henry, anak itu dengan cepat turun dari kursinya. Kemudian memeluk tubuh Hanna dari samping, ketika air mata mulai mengalir pada wajah cantik Eommanya itu. Kesedihan juga Henry rasakan, atas perubahan sikap Hyung ketiganya itu.

"Aku selesai."

Siwon mendorong kursinya sedikit keras, ketika pemuda lembut itu lagi-lagi merasa marah akan situasi saat ini. Hanna dan Henry, dua orang berharganya itu kini begitu terluka akan sikap Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda itu mulai menaruh rasa tak suka kini.

Choi Kiho menghela nafas, melihat keadaan keluarganya kini. Dia menyadari dengan jelas bahwa disini dialah yang paling bersalah. Pernah memisahkan seorang Ibu dari anaknya. Namun Kiho juga sudah berusaha keras untuk menebusnya, dengan memberikan segalanya untuk Hanna dan juga pada Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, bicaralah pada Siwon."

Kiho menatap dalam anak keduanya itu, ketika hanya Kibum saja yang bisa diandalkannya pada situasi kali ini. Mereka pernah berbicara, sehingga tak ada yang tak Kibum ketahui dari masalah mereka ini. Membuatnya dengan leluasa meminta bantuan dari anaknya itu akan permasalahan mereka kini. Sedangkan Kibum hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Abeojinya dalam diam. Kemudian dengan cepat dia beranjak, pergi menyusul Siwon. Dan akan berusaha untuk berbicara perlahan pada Hyung-nya itu.

"Bawa Henry dan istirahatlah dikamar, Hana-ya."

Hanna tak berbicara apapun, namun dia mematuhi ucapan Kiho. Ketika kini wanita itu membawa Henry pada gendongan, dan berjalan pelan kearah kamar. Sehingga kini hanya Kiho seorang yang tertinggal diruang makan. Berpikir keras untuk dapat memecahkan semua masalah yang dihadapi keluarganya kini. Sampai kemudian, sebuah pemikiran terlintas. Membuatnya dengan cepat merogoh jas, mengambil _smartphone_ -nya. Kemudian melakukan panggilan pada sebuah nomor.

"Sekertaris Kim. suruh Detektif Jung mencari informasi mengenai masa lalu Kyuhyun, saat dia masih tinggal di Panti Asuhan."

.

.

.

Lorong remang dipenuhi suara music memekakkan telinga, kini ditelusuri. Wajah datar senantiasa terpasang apik pada wajah tampannya. Lagi-lagi tempat ini menjadi pilihan, ketika kyuhyun tak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi setelah sekolah berakhir dan kegiatan berputar-putarnya terasa membosankan. Sehingga malam ini, disinilah dia.

" Dasar wanita jalang."

Kyuhyun terhuyung perlahan, ketika bahu tak sengaja ditabrak. Pria dipenuhi bau alkohol tersangkanya, sehingga Kyuhyun bersikap mengabaikan. Tak ingin terlibat masalah lebih, jika dia nekat meladeni.

Grep...

Tangan pucat digenggam erat, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan langkah. Tak suka disentuh, namun Kyuhyun hanya memberikan tatapan datar tak pedulinya.

"Kau terlihat begitu masin."

' _Kau terlihat manis, Kyu-chan."_

Kyuhyun menyentak lengannya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat itu. Ketika tubuhnya bergetar tak wajar, akibat sebaris kalimat didengar-mendengung dalam kepala.  
Namun bukannya terlepas, genggaman itu malah semakin erat. Pria itu menyeringai sinting, saat Kyuhyun berusaha keras menarik tangannya. Kesadaran yang telah tertelan alkohol, membuat penolakan yang remaja tanggung itu lakukan terlihat begitu manis dimatanya. Bahkan mengabaikan jenis kelamin mereka yang sama, saat ketertarikan besar dirasakan.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik dari jalang itu."

' _Kau benar-benar sempurna, Kyu-chan.'_

Perutnya berubah mual, terasa teraduk dengan tak wajar. Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat dingin, saat suara dengungan _familiar_ itu kembali didengarnya. Membuatnya menutup mulut, menahan muntah.

Bugh...

"Lepaskan tanganmu, brengsek."

Pukulan telak diterima, sehingga tubuh limbung itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Zhoumi-pemuda cina itu merenggut kerah kemeja, kemudian kembali melayangkan pukulan. Dia begitu marah, sampai terlihat ingin membunuh pria mabuk itu. Sedangkan keributan itu, berhasil mengumpulkan kerumunan. Sehingga kini, mereka telah dikelilingi begitu banyak orang.

Tubuhnya terasa gamang, ketika semua orang seolah melihatnya. Kyuhyun tak suka, saat orang-orang melihat ketika dirinya dalam keadaan sangat lemah seperti saat ini. Bahkan rasa mualnya semakin bertambah karena semua itu. Sehingga tanpa memperdulikan Zhoumi yang memukuli pria itu membabi buta, kyuhyun memilih menyeruak kerumunan.

Berusaha berlari cepat menuju salah satu tempat dalam club itu. Pintu dijebak kuat, kemudian bilik terdekat dibuka kasar. Kyuhyun membuka tutup kloset, kemudian memuntahkan isi perutnya. Walau nyatanya, hanya air saja yang keluar. Kyuhyun belum makan sedari pagi, itulah alasannya. Air mata menggenang, ketika mual tak juga berhenti. Kyuhyun terus menerus muntah, ketika kalimat-kalimat mengerikan itu berputar dikepala.

"Kyu.-"

Tanganya cepat menepis, kemudian tubuh mengeret takut. Melengkung kecil, menelusup pada ruang sempit samping kloset. Kedua tangan kembali menutup mulut, kembali menahan muntah. Namun tetap bertahan memojok dalam sempit.

Pemuda cina itu menatap prihatin, pada pemandangan menyedihkan itu. Kyuhyun lemah, Hanggeng tahu itu. Namun baru kali ini dia melihat dengan jelas kelemahan itu. Bahkan anak itu kini menangis tak sadar, akibat ketakutannya. Membuat Hanggeng ingin merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapan melindungi.

"Kyuhyunnie."

"Menjauh brengsek, jangan berani mendekat."

Suara bergetar itu kembali mengenyuhkan perasaan Hanggeng. Ketika kalimat itu terlantun dalam nada permohonan, bukanlah ancaman.

"Ini aku, Kyuhyunnie. Han ge."

Tatapan linglung tetap didapat, walau Hanggeng kini mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ini Hanggeng gege."

"Han ge.?"

"Ne."

Kyuhyun menghambur, memeluk Hanggeng dengan erat. Menelusup, mencari sebuah perlindungan. Sedangkan Hanggeng dapat merasakan basah pada kemeja bagian depan, Kyuhyun tengah menangis sekarang. Namun Hanggeng tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Walau bahasa tubuh pemuda pucat itu mengartikan satu hal dengan jelas.

Takut.

Sebuah ketakutan yang begitu besar, dirasakan Kyuhyun. Ketika pemuda itu terlihat seolah tak mampu menghadapi, sehingga perlindungan begitu dia butuhkan. Membuat Hanggeng kini membalas pelukan, merengkuh tubuh itu erat. Bersikap begitu melindungi.

' _Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Kyuhyunnie."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ryeowook merenggut kesal, menatap tak suka pada sudut ruang Klub Music. Bukan tak suka dengan alunan piano yang terdenting, atau suara indan yang terlantun menemani. Namun lebih pada kebersamaan yang tengah terjadi disudut sana.

Kyuhyun dan Jino.

Kedua pemuda itu tengah berlatih begitu serius, bahkan sampai mengabaikan keadaan sekitar. Berhasil membuat Ryeowook dan yang lainnya kesal. Apalagi beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun masih mengabaikan mereka, setelah kejadian terakhir di Rumah Sakit saat itu.

"Mereka semakin dekat saja."

Donghae mengernyit, ketika mendapat _death glare_ mengerikan dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Pemuda itu merasa tak melakukan kesalahan, atau menyinggung hal yang dapat membuat mereka kesal. Tapi sepertinya Donghae melakukannya dengan tak sengaja, membuat pemuda itu menatap meminta maaf.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan.?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, diikuti Jino dibelakangnya. Membuat wajah senang yang tadi terlihat, kini terganti ekspresi kesal kembali. Kyuhyun tahu, sahabat-sahabatnya itu selalu bersikap kekanakan. Tapi pemuda itu tak menyangka, akan sangat kekanakan seperti saat ini. Sehingga kini mau tak mau, Kyuhyun harus membujuk mereka.

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, ketika Kyuhyun menarik kecil lengan seragamnya. Rasa kesalnya luruh seketika, saat Kyuhyun bersikap manja kepada dirinya. Sedangkan yang lain menghela nafas lega, melihat pemuda pucat itu telah kembali pada sikap sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Jino, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi erat persahabatan didepannya itu. Sesekali membayangkan dirinya berada disana, menjadi bagian dari mereka. Pasti akan terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Jino-ya, _palli_."

Kyuhyun tengah memanggilnya kini, membuat Jino menatap tak mengerti. Dia tak mengikuti pembicaraan mereka lagi karena melamun. Sehingga saat ini tak begitu tahu arti dari seruan itu.

"Cepatlah, kita pergi kekantin."

Senyum lebar tak mampu ditahan, sesaat setelah dirinya mengerti. Membuatnya melangkah cepat, mengejar langkah para Sunbae-nya itu. Walau belum jelas apakah dirinya adalah bagian dari mereka, namun kebersamaan ini membuat Jino begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun, Sunbae-nya itu benar-benar membuatnya menikmati kebersamaan hangat ini. Dia sungguh senang, karena bisa mengenal pemuda pucat yang kini telah dianggapnya Hyung itu.

.

.

.

"Hahh...melelahkan sekali."

Jino menahan tawa, mendengar keluhan yang teman-temannya kini gumamkan. Acara Seni baru saja terealisasikan dengan baik, bahkan mendulang kesuksesan. Ketika penampilan yang mereka suguhkan, mendapat apresiasi besar dari penonton yang menyaksikan.

Penampilan Jino sendiri masuk dikategori sempurna, ketika penampilannya menarik perhatian banyak penonton, tak kalah dari sunbae-sunbaenya. Walau memang hal itu tak terlepas dari keberadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Duet mereka menakjubkan, itu yang mereka semua gumamkan.

"Jino-ah, kali ini kau harus ikut. Kita akan merayakan kesuksesan penampilan ini ditempat yang menakjubkan." Jino tak kuasa menolak, ketika mereka menuntutnya untuk ikut. Sehingga Jino berpamitan sebentar, ingin meminta izin terlebih dulu pada kedua orang tua.

Kini Jino berlari kecil, mendekat kearah kedua orang tuanya. Pasangan suami-istri itu tersenyum senang, selanjutnya memberikan selamat atas penampilan memukau sang putra. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Jino akan semenakjubkan itu.

"Appa, bolehkah aku merayakan semua ini bersama teman-teman.?"

Tuan Cho-Younghwan menatap putranya dalam, ketika Jino meminta izin kepada dirinya. Sebenarnya Younghwan tak ingin mengabulkannya, namun ketika sang istri menggenggam tangannya dan mengangguk kecil tanda setuju. Mau tak mau Younghwan memberikan izin itu juga.

"Tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Dan perhatikan apa yang kau lakukan, mengerti.?"

"Mengerti."

Jino memberikan pose hormat, saat mendengar nasehat sang Appa. Dia akan mengingat dan menuruti ucapan Appa-nya itu. Karena bagaimanapun, mereka telah memberikan izin yang sangat diinginkan Jino. Sehingga tak mungkin pemuda itu akan mengecewakan mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Appa, Eomma."

Melambai kecil, Jino kini berlari kearah teman-temannya. Tertawa senang ketika memberitahukan bahwa dia mendapatkan izin dari kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho hanya terkekeh kecil, melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jino itu.

Namun begitu Tuan Cho mengalihkan tatapan, tawa itu luruh begitu saja. Ketika kini sepasang nectar hitamnya memandang lurus, menatap tajam kesatu arah. Tempat dimana kini Kyuhyun berdiri, tengah menatapnya juga. Kemudian tatapannya semakin menajam, ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu lebar kearahnya.

"Yeobo."

Younghwan menoleh, kemudian dengan cepat merubah ekspresi. Menatap istrinya dengan lembut, ketika wanita itu memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Selanjutnya, dengan cepat membawa wanita itu pergi dari sana. Saat dia tak menginginkan, pertemuan yang bisa saja terjadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu mempertahankan senyum lebarnya. Bahkan sampai pasangan suami-istri itu hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Tangkai gelas kaca digoyangkan perlahan, sehingga liquid merah didalamnya berputar teratur. Aroma wine dihirup perlahan, memastikan citarasa dari minuman miliknya. Kemudian menyesap pelan wine-nya itu, menikmati rasa pahit sekaligus manis yang tercampur sempurna.

Empat yang lain hanya menggeleng, masih selalu takjub dengan cara Kyuhyun menikmati wine-nya. Seperti seorang Professional, Kyuhyun selalu menikmatinya seperti itu. Bahkan dari pertama kali mereka datang ke club ini.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum."

Hanggeng mengingatkan, ketika Kyuhyun meminta gelasnya diisi kembali. Kyuhyun memang memiliki toleransi alkohol yang tinggi, namun dia tetap saja khawatir melihat Kyuhyun minum lebih banyak.

Bosan, Kyuhyun memilih mengedarkan pandangan. Menatap setiap penjuru ruang Club yang kini penuh sesak. Kejadian beberapa lalu disini, berhasil membuatnya sedikit paranoid. Sehingga kini hanya dia hanya terus duduk di meja Bar, ditengah pengawasan penuh Hanggeng.

Kyuhyun menyipit, mencoba mengenali sekelompok pemuda dibawah umur yang kini terlihat tengah tertawa senang dimeja sudut. Bukan peduli dengan pengunjung ilegal, karena nyatanya dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya juga merupakan pengunjung dibawah umur. Namun karena dia mengenali beberapa wajah disana, termasuk wajah pemuda yang beberapa hari ini selalu bersamanya di Sekolah.

"Cho Jino."

Ryeowook menoleh, mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan pemuda itu, ketika melihat betapa serius Kyuhyun kini menatap. Menemukan wajah yang selalu terlihat menyebalkan di matanya, mengingat Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikannya.

"Jangan memperdulikannya, minum saja minumanmu."

Yang lain menatap Ryeowook bingung, ketika mereka tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pemuda mungil itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengangguk, kembali menikmati wine-nya. Walau sesekali matanya melirik, memperhatikan dalam diam keadaan meja disudut itu.

Lalu kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri tiba-tiba, berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebarnya. Berjalan membelah kerumunan, tanpa peduli tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan begitu banyak orang. Ketika tatapannya hanya mengarah pada satu titik. Pada seorang pemuda yang tengah merangkul Jino, dan mengangsurkan sesuatu kepada pemuda polos itu.

Plakkk...

Kyuhyun menepis keras, membuat benda yang digenggam kini menghambur. Sedangkan para sahabatnya yang berhasil menyusul, kini menganga tak percaya. Tak menyangka Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, breng.-"

Belum selesai, pemuda itu dengan cepat menghentikan ucapannya. Ketika berhasil melihat dengan jelas, siapa orang yang menepis keras tangannya itu. Choi Kyuhyun, dia jelas tahu siapa pemuda pucat ini. Sehingga kemarahannya itu kini menguap, terganti raut ketakutan. Saat mendapati kemarahan, dari ekspresi pemuda yang biasanya datar itu.

"Bawa 'barang'mu dan pergi dari sini, sebelum kau menyesal."

Pemuda itu dengan cepat membereskan beberapa bungkus _kokain_ diatas meja, kemudian berlalu pergi. Gagal mendapatkan calon pelanggan baru terasa tak apa, dari pada harus terlibat masalah dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang lain juga terkejut, atas kemunculan Sunbae di Klub Music mereka itu. Kemudian berubah takut, karena kedapatan mendatangi sebuah Club malam saat ini.

"Kalian pulanglah, ini sudah tengah malam."

Sungmin memerintahkan, membuat tak satupun membantah. Mereka dengan segera beranjak, kemudian ingin melangkah pergi. Namun selanjutnya terdiam takut, ketika menyadari salah satu dari mereka telah tak sadar karena mabuk.

"Pergilah, biar aku yang mengantarnya."

Kyuhyun mendekat, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jino. Menyampirkan satu lengan diatas bahu, sedangkan tangannya pada pinggang pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kunci mobilmu." Kangin menghela nafas, namun tetap mengangsurkan kunci mobilnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam, mengerti akan tatapan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali dengan cepat."

Mereka mengangguk, sebenarnya tak terlalu suka akan kepedulian yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada Jino. Namun tak bisa melakukan apapun, ketika itu merupakan keinginan Kyuhyun sendiri. Padahal akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun membencinya, mengingat masa lalu kelam yang dialami sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, berhati-hatilah."

.

.

.

Tatapan mengarah lurus, memperhatikan jalan yang tengah lenggang. Waktu telah menunjukkan dini hari, sehingga kendaraan tak begitu ramai. Membuat Kyuhyun, bebas menyetir dengan kecepatan melewati batas. Sesekali wajah ditolehkan, menatap kursi samping kemudi. Memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah tertidur atau mungkin pingsan karena mabuk.

"Merepotkan."

Mengeluh lirih, tetap menyetir kearah rumah Jino kini. Sebenarnya dia masih tak habis pikir, dengan segala tingkah sepontannya tadi. Padahal Kyuhyun orang yang paling tak suka ikut campur, sampai bertingkah sepeduli itu. Apalagi pada Jino, eksistensi yang jelas Kyuhyun tak sukai.

Namun, ketika melihat apa yang orang-orang itu coba lakukan pada Jino, Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri. Dia tak bisa membiarkan seseorang menghancurkan hidup Jino begitu saja. Narkoba, barang mengerikan itu akan dengan pasti menghancurkan, masa remaja bahkan masa depan pemuda polos ini.

Memang kenapa jika hancur.?

Kyuhyun hanya tak menyukai pembalasan sehina itu. Ketika dia berniat menghancurkan hidup pria itu-Tuan Cho, bukan hidup Cho Jino. Walau memang kehancuran Jino, pastilah akan berhasil menghancurkan Tuan Cho. Namun dia tetap tak ingin, Jino akan bernasib seburuk dirinya.

"Naif."

Hinaan itu diarahkan pada diri sendiri, atas segala pemikiran sok sucinya. Kyuhyun seharusnya tetap pada hati kelamnya, namun kini entah dari mana datang kebaikan itu. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun tak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

Laju mobil mulai melambat, ketika telah sampai pada tujuan. Nafas dihela keras, ketika sepasang nectar coklat mengangkap jelas eksistensi dua orang didepan gerbang. Kini berjalan bolak-balik, terlihat begitu cemas. Kemudian tatapan bergulir, melihat kembali keadaan Jino.

"Hari yang sial."

Kyuhyun turun, kemudian berjalan berputar. Membuka pintu samping kemudi, menganggkat dan memapah tubuh Jino dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun berjalan kepayahan, karena menopang beban tubuh sang hobae.

Sampai sebuah tarikan jelas dirasa, ketika tubuh Jino diambil alih. Cho Younghwan mendekap sang putra erat, kemudian tatapan bergulir awas. Memperhatikan setiap inci bagian tubuh Jino, memastikan putranya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Selanjutnya menghela nafas lega, saat hanya keadaan mabuk saja yang pria itu dapati Jino alami.

Namun kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, ketika tatapannya mengarah lurus. Menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri diam dihadapannya kini. Kemarahan menjadi emosi selanjutnya yang pria itu rasakan, saat ini. Sehingga ketika sang istri mendekat, Younghwan dengan cepat menyerahkan tubuh lemas Jino pada wanita itu. Kemudian dengan penuh amarah pria itu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Dan.-

Bugh...

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhuyung keras, sesaat setelah kepalan tangan bersarang telak pada wajah. Kedutan nyeri terasa jelas, membuat Kyuhyun meringis sakit. Namun belum sempat dirinya kembali pada posisi, tarikan kasar disertai pukulan lain kembali didapat. Kini Kyuhyun merasa sudut bibirnya robek, ketika amis karat terkecap lidah.

Walau samar, Kyuhyun dapat melihat kepalan tangan besar itu terangkat. Sehingga dia _refleks_ menutup mata, siap menerima pukulan ketiga. Namun rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang, membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya cepat.

Nectar coklat itu terpendar datar, ketika menemukan wajah memerah Younghwan tepat didepan wajah. Kemarah berkilat tajam, pada sepasang nectar hitam itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhi Jino!." Cho Younghwan berteriak keras, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan telinganya berdengung. Namun anehnya, Kyuhyun tak mencoba membuka suara untuk membalas ucapan itu. Dan lebih memilih menatap dalam diam pria dihadapannya itu.

Dulu sekali, Kyuhyun selalu melihat kemarahan itu. Yang senantiasa pria ini tunjukkan pada sang Eomma dan dirinya. Kemarahan serupa, namun dengan tujuan berbeda. Jika dulu kemarahan itu didapat karena pria itu menolak keberadaan mereka. Kini kemarahan itu ditujukkan untuk melindungi orang terkasihnya dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang, kemudian dengan berani menepis cengkraman Younghwan. Tak peduli nyeri di pipi dan perih disudut bibir, Kyuhyun tetap tertawa keras. Bahkan sampai air mata tergenang dipelupuk mata, Kyuhyun tak menghentikan tawanya. Membuat Younghwan mau tak mau merasa sedikit takut oleh tingkah pemuda pucat itu.

"Tidak akan kulakukan. Sebelum aku berhasil menghancurkanmu, Cho Younghwan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dengan cuek Kyuhyun berbalik pergi. Berjalan kearah mobil tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang. Sedangkan Cho Younghwan, pria itu hanya mampu menatap punggung Kyuhyun dalam diam. Tak percaya bahwa Cho Kyuhyun, putra yang dulu tak diinginkannya itu kembali datang dan mengancam untuk menghancurkannya.

"Yeobo."

Younghwan dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh istri dan anaknya. Mendekap mereka dengan begitu lembut, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan. Ketika dapat dilihatnya sang istri menatap takut, kearah Kyuhyun pergi dan menghilang. Wanita itu pasti merasa ketakutan, ketika mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian, pasti."

.

.

.

Jam dinding dilihatnya sesekali, kemudian nafas terhela keras. Pria itu duduk seorang diri, ditengah suasana temaram ruang tengah. Menunggu dengan begitu sabar, tanpa satupun keluhan terdengar. Saat salah satu anggota keluarganya belum pulang, ketika waktu bahkan telah menunjukkan dini hari.

Pria itu-Choi Kiho tak dapat memejamkan mata, ketika mengetahui dari para maid kalau Kyuhyun belumlah pulang. Membuatnya memutuskan, untuk menunggu kepulangan putra tirinya itu.

Cklek...

Suara engsel pintu yang tertekan, membuat Kiho menegakkan tubuh. Pria itu mendengar dengan jelas, suara langkah kaki yang menapak. Membuatnya dengan cepat bangun dari posisi duduknya, kemudian melangkah kearah datangnya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa pulang malam sekali.?" Kyuhyun tersentak, ketika sebuah suara menyapa. Keadaan ruangan yang temaram membuat pemuda itu tak menyadari keberadaan orang lain disana. Namun saat Kiho mendekat, Kyuhyun telah berhasil menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Mianhimnida."

Membungkuk pelan, Kyuhyun lebih memilih meminta maaf dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan Kiho itu. Bahkan setelahnya, pemuda itu memilih untuk meneruskan langkah setelah dirasa melakukan hal yang seharusnya.

Sedangkan Kiho, pria itu menghela nafas frustasi. Ketika Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan sikap dinginnya. Namun kemudian pria itu segera membuka suara, sesaat setelah tatapannya mampu menangkap dengan jelas lebam dan luka pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu.?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah, kemudian berbalik. Menatap wajah Kiho tanpa satupun ekspresi yang terpasang. Sebenarnya cukup terkejut, ketika Kiho dapat melihat lukanya itu. Namun yang menjadi kebingungan Kyuhyun sekarang, lebih kepada kekhawatiran yang terlihat kini pada wajah penuh wibawa Tuan Choi.

"Apa kau berkelahi.?"

Mencoba kembali, kini Kiho bertanya lebih pada permasalah yang mungkin Kyuhyun alami. Mengabaikan pengabaian yang Kyuhyun lagi-lagi lakukan, sekarang ini Kiho berniat mencari tahu.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Menjawab singkat, Kiho dibuat semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau kini terluka, bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang terjadi.?"

Kyuhyun menatap pria itu dengan kening berkerut, menyadari nada khawatir Kiho. Tak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Kiho. Namun kemudian berubah tak suka, akan sikap peduli yang Kiho tunjukkan padanya kini. Mengingat suatu hal, coba dilakukan pria itu.

"Jangan bersikap peduli."

"Kyuhyun.-"

Kiho menghentikan ucapannya, ketika Kyuhyun kini memandangnya dengan raut tak suka. Jelas ketaknyamanan tergambar pada ekspresi wajah putra tiri-nya itu.

"Dan berhenti mencoba mencari tahu masa laluku."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Kiho mematung, menatap tak percaya kepada Kyuhyun. Kalimat terakhir pemuda itu, memberitahu Kiho dengan jelas. Bahwa Kyuhyun tahu, kalau dia kini tengah mencoba mencari tahu akan masa lalunya. Tapi memang apa yang terjadi, sampai Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tak suka dirinya mengusik kehidupan lalunya itu.

' _Sebenarnya, bagaimana masa lalumu Kyuhyun-ah.?'_

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan waktu makan malam, ketika Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dalam diam. Kyuhyun bukannya turun untuk ikut kegiatan rutin itu, ketika kini dia bahkan berniat keluar rumah. Padahal sore tadi wanita itu-Choi Hanna mendatanginya dengan berani, hanya untuk memberitahunya bahwa akan datang tamu istimewa pada waktu makan malam. Namun apa peduli kyuhyun, saat pemuda itu telah memutuskan untuk tak mau lagi mengikuti kegiatan remeh temeh keluarga Choi.

Sehingga ketika dirinya telah sampai di tangga terbawah, dengan cepat tanpa menoleh berjalan kearah pintu Mansion. Mengabaikan keramaian tak wajar pada ruang makan yang dilewatinya begitu saja. Walau pada akhirnya langkah itu terhenti, ketika suara berat Tuan Choi menyapa.

"Kyuhyun, kau mau kemana.?"

Berbalik, Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk dalam pada Tuan Choi dan mungkin tamu yang telah ada disana. Berusaha tetap bersikap sopan, walau Kyuhyun tak berusaha membuka suara untuk menjawab tanya pria itu. Kemudian dengan cepat kembali berbalik, ingin hati untuk meneruskan niat yang tertunda.

"Kyu-chan."

Namun sebuah gumaman memasung langkah, menghentikan gerakannya seketika. Padahal suara itu teralun dengan pelan, namun telinganya dapat menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas. Suara serta panggilan _familiar_ itu membuat tubuhnya mematung seketika, dengan nafas tertahan dikerongkongan.

"Tou-san."

Tubuhnya meremang, saat lirihan itu keluar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir. Tangan mengepal kuat, ketika dirinya berusaha menolak pikirannya sendiri.

' _Jangan orang itu, aku mohon."_

Kepala bersurai coklat menoleh lambat, bergerak dengan patah-patah. Sepasang nectar coklat membulat sempurna, ketika retina berhasil menangkap bayangan itu dengan jelas. Senyum serupa seringai tertarik konstan, pada wajah _familiar_ yang terpasung jelas dalam ingatan.

Jamahan kasar, sentuhan intens, serta belaian menjijikkan tangan besar pada tubuh mungilnya.

Perutnya terasa teraduk, ketika _memory_ mengerikan itu kembali kepermukaan. Kyuhyun memucat sempurna, akibat ketakutan tak wajar pada tubuhnya. Keringat dingin bahkan telah membasahi _t-shirt_ yang digunakan. padahal suhu ruangan diatur pada celcius normal.

Sedangkan pria didepan sana semakin melebarkan seringai, melihat reaksi yang pemuda pucat itu tunjukkan. Kyuhyun-nya yang manis, terlihat masih mengingatnya. Membuatnya mau tak mau merasa begitu senang, sehingga bibirnya bergerak perlahan. Mengucapkan kalimat pendek yang menggambarkan perasaannya kini.

"Ketemu."

Kyuhyun merasa dunia runtuh seketika, atas kemunculan pria itu kembali. Membuatnya ingin dengan cepat pergi, melarikan diri. Tak ingin merasakan kehancuran itu lagi, pada kehidupannya kini. Giginya kini bergeletuk dan kepalanya berputar, rasa pusing yang tak tertahankan. Pertahanan kuat yang selama ini dia bangun, bahkan tak mampu melindunginya barang sedikit. Ketika pria mengerikan itulah yang dihadapinya kini.

Sehingga kyuhyun ingin berteriak keras, pada semua orang diruangan itu. Meminta perlindungan, untuk dapat menjauhkannya dari pria itu. Namun pada akhirnya, hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari kerongkongan. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran.

Kalimat yang sedari dulu selalu diteriakkannya.

"Kaa-san, tasukete!."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hahhh...Capek...#LapKeringet

Seminggu ini memeras ide terus menerus agar bisa update cepet ternyata sangat melelahkan. Nggak tau deh ceritanya jadi kayak apa...tapi ini chapter terpanjang yang berhasil aku buat...haahhh

Klue untuk Chapter ini adalah CSA (Child Sexual Abuse)...cari di google dan kalian akan langsung tahu masalah yang Kyuhyun hadapi. Dan semua itu akan dibahas di chapter depan, karena chapter depan merupakan flasback dan hanya akan berisi flashback bagaimana kelamnya masa lalu Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Jadi review banyak2 biar aku semangat lanjutinnya...

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini..#Bow

 **D-690**


	13. Chapter 13: Flashback 1 of 2

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Kerah dilipat rapi, kemudian kemeja putih ditepuk pelan. Mi Jin tersenyum puas, ketika Kyuhyun terlihat begitu manis dengan setelan putihnya. Anak-anak Panti akan mengisi paduan suara pada Misa mingguan di Gereja terbesar didaerah mereka. Sehingga sedari dini hari tadi, pengurus panti disibukkan oleh kegiatan mempersiapkan semua anak.

Alasan sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk Misa, namun lebih karena kedatangan para donatur tetap Panti Asuhan lah yang membuat mereka begitu antusias. Karena biasanya, keceriaan anak-anak mampu menarik simpati para orang kaya kelebihan uang tersebut. Sehingga pengurus Panti tak ingin melewatinya. Terkesan menjual memang, saat keberadaan anak-anak dijadikan penarik minat para donatur. Namun itu satu-satunya cara, agar tempat kecil ini tetap bertahan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ingat. Jangan coba-coba membuat masalah."

Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam, setelah Mi Jin selesai merapikan penampilannya hanya melirik kecil kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan Ga Hee hanya berdecih, ketika mendapatkan pengabaian itu. Namun jika saja Mi Jin tak menenangkan dan tidak adanya Misa pagi, bisa dia pastikan anak nakal itu akan menerima hukuman berat darinya.

Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain memandang Kyuhyun tak suka, ketika penampilan anak lelaki itu terlihat lebih baik dari mereka. Sehingga bisa dipastikan para orang dewasa yang akan mereka temui, lebih menyukai anak menjengkelkan itu. Mengingat hal itu yang selalu terjadi, semenjak Kyuhyun datang empat tahun yang lalu.

"Anak-anak berbaris yang rapi, kita akan segera berangkat."

Mi Jin menepuk tangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian. Kemudian dengan telaten menuntun mereka satu persatu keluar dari ruang, dan berjalan kearah Mini Bus yang telah terparkir dihalaman depan. Anak-anak begitu antusias, bahkan berebut saat memasuki kendaraan itu. Lalu mendudukkan diri di masing-masing kursi yang tersedia, selanjutnya mulai bernyanyi gembira. Kesempatan keluar seperti ini memang jarang mereka nikmati, sehingga sekarang hal itu menjadi kegembiraan tersendiri untuk mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak lelaki itu berjalan lurus. Memilih kursi paling belakang, kemudian terlarut pada pemandangan jalan yang tersuguh. Tak membuka suara sedikitpun, bahkan tak berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Sikap penyendirinya, benar-benar telah membuatnya menjadi begitu tertutup.

Perjalanan itu terasa sesaat, ketika kini Bus telah terhenti tepat didepan Gedung Gereja. Banyak mobil mewah terparkir didepannya, membuat semua anak menganga takjub. Sepertinya hari ini mereka akan menemui banyak orang, yang berarti mereka juga akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah. Membuat keantusiasan itu terasa berkali-kali lipat.

Sehingga kini mereka mulai berbaris rapi, ketika Mi Jin mengintruksi. Misa pagi akan segera dimulai, maka mereka akan memastikan anak-anak akan terlihat baik dan tertib kini.

"Ingat apa yang sudah kalian pelajari.?"

"NE."

Semua anak berkoor serentak, menjawab dengan semangat. Mereka telah berlatih keras untuk hari ini, sehingga mereka tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan nya.

"Bagus, tampil dengan baik.-" Semuanya mengangguk patuh, kemudian mulai berjalan teratur memasuki gedung Gereja.

"-Dan Kyuhyun, nyanyikan bagian solomu dengan baik, mengerti.?."

Ga Hee mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun dengan keras, lagi-lagi memperingatkan anak lelaki itu terpisah dari yang lain. Terlihat begitu tak ingin, Kyuhyun membuat masalah yang akan mengacaukan hari besar mereka ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak membalas sedikitpun peringatan itu.

.

.

.

Denting piano mengalun indah, mengiringi nyanyian merdu yang teralun selaras. Anak-anak terlihat bagai malaikat kecil, tanpa secarik dosa. Memberikan ketenangan jiwa pada semua jemaat tetap maupun yang baru sekali mendatangi Gereja itu. Para pengurus yang berdiri pada bagian sisi tersenyum puas, ketika latihan sebulan penuh mereka kini berakhir sukses.

Langkah kecil diambil, berdiri dua langkah lebih depan dari yang lainnya. Wajah terbias tanpa ekspresi, namun nyanyian yang terlantun dari kedua belah bibir terasa penuh makna. Sehingga kini tak ada yang melewatkan penampilan solo memukau yang disuguhkan anak lelaki itu.

Kertas foto tergenggam erat, sepasang nectar hitam terpendar antusias. Pencariannya selama tiga tahun, akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ketika sekarang wajah dalam potret, dilihatnya secara nyata. Potret dan nyata, tak ada perbedaan yang didapati. Apalagi saat mendapati sepasang nectar coklat itu terpantul persis, bahkan kini terlihat jauh lebih kelam pada nyata. Hal pertama yang membuatnya tertarik, kini semakin membuatnya lebih tertarik. Sehingga tak merasa sedikitpun penyesalan, atas begitu banyak waktu yang dihabiskan untuk dapat menemukannya.

Tubuh-tubuh mungil membungkuk hormat, sesaat setelah lagu dinyanyikan selesai. Mereka tersenyum begitu lebar, menunjukkan geligi putih bersih. Misa telah selesai, sehingga sekarang para orang dewasa dengan cepat berjalan mendekati mereka. Menyapa anak-anak menggemaskan itu dengan ramah, dan dibalas begitu manis oleh mereka.

"Siapa namamu.? Nyanyianmu tadi begitu indah."

"Anyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Kyuhyun menyapa sopan, kemudian memperkenalkan diri. Ga Hee tadi telah memperingatkannya, namun sekarang dia melakukan ini hanya karena tak ingin menyusahkan Mi Jin. Ketika wanita itu yang terlihat paling sibuk sedari pagi, sehingga dia tak ingin membuat Mi Jin semakin sibuk karena harus membelanya didepan pengurus Panti yang lain seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ahh...Kau anak yang begitu manis dan sangat sopan."

Rambut diusak lembut, dengan pipi dicubit gemas. Dalam waktu singkat, Kyuhyun telah menjadi anak _favorit_ semua orang. Beberapa wanita dewasa mulai mengerumun, menanyakannya begitu banyak. Terlihat begitu ingin tahu tentang si manis Kyuhyun. Tak sedikit yang terdengar, mulai berencana untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun menjadi anak mereka kini.

Namun Kyuhyun, sikap manis-nya itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Ketika kini dia mulai muak terus menerus menerima perhatian berlebih dari orang-orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya itu, sehingga tanpa bisa ditahan anak lelaki itu menepis dengan keras tangan-tangan yang tengah menyentuhnya. Membuat semua orang dewasa itu membelalak terkejut, atas sikap berkebalikan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak lelaki itu membungkuk kemudian berbalik pergi. Memilih berjalan keluar gedung Gereja, ketika ruang itu terasa sesak karena terlalu banyak orang. Kyuhyun berjalan lurus, mendekati satu bangku kayu panjang yang terletak pada halaman depan.

Hari yang menjelang siang, membuat sinar matahari mulai terasa menyengat. Namun keberadaan beberapa pohon, sehingga bangku itu terlindungi dari sengatan matahari. Kyuhyun duduk seorang diri, dengan tatapan yang selalu mengarah lurus namun begitu kosong. Tak tengah melihat atau memperhatikan apapun, hanya terlarut dalam pikiran.

"Boleh aku duduk disini.?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, kemudian mendongak. Menemukan seorang pria berdiri menjulang, sepertinya pria itu yang bertanya tadi. Sehingga anak lelaki itu kini menggangguk mempersilahkan, mengingat tempat duduknya itu merupakan tempat umum. Walau Kyuhyun sebenarnya lebih nyaman duduk sendiri, tetapi dia tak berhak melarang.

"Mengapa duduk diluar sendiri, bukankah kau seharusnya berada didalam.?"

Menoleh, Kyuhyun menatap pria itu sesaat selanjutnya kembali menatap lurus. Mengabaikan pertanyaan sekaligus keberadaan pria itu didekatnya. Sedangkan Tuan Yamada hanya tersenyum kecil mendapat respon yang begitu dingin itu. Namun kemudian dia merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebatang coklat yang sengaja disimpannya tadi.

"Kau suka coklat.?."

Sebatang coklat diangsurkan, pria itu bertanya apa Kyuhyun menyukai makanan manis itu. Kyuhyun suka coklat, tentu saja siapa anak yang tak menyukai makanan manis itu. Namun Kyuhyun jelas bersikap ragu, ketika orang asing yang menawarkannya.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku juga membagikan coklat yang sama pada anak-anak yang lain."

Mendengar ucapan pria itu membuat Kyuhyun menatap coklat itu, namun tak juga terlihat ingin mengambilnya. Anak-anak Panti yang lain sudah menerima coklat, jika Kyuhyun didalam dia juga pasti sudah menerimanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap bergeming.

"Ambillah."

Coklat itu diangsurkan semakin dekat, sehingga kini dengan ragu tangan Kyuhyun terangkat. Kemudian menerima coklat itu, selanjutnya menunduk dalam sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sedangkan Tuan Yamada hanya tersenyum, ketika anak itu tak membuka suara sedikitpun untuk meresponnya.

Namun tetap terlihat menikmati waktu kebersamaan dalam diam yang kini terjadi. Ketika dia tak lagi membuka suara dan Kyuhyun tetap diam saat menikmati coklat yang diberikannya. Walau sesekali dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan kedua nectar yang terpendar begitu antusias. Bahkan sebuah seringai tak mampu ditutupi ketika mereka berada cukup lama disana.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Sampai kemudian suara seorang wanita memanggil, yang membuat Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya. Namun sebelum beranjak, Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan pergi, menemui Mi Jin yang memanggil.

"Tenang saja, Kyu-chan. Kita akan bertemu lagi, secepatnya."

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki menghentak kemudian terlepas, membuat tubuhnya berayun teratur bolak-balik. Tawa ceria sekitar diabaikan, ketika dia hanya terlarut dalam lamunan pada ayunan yang bergerak konstan. Sampai suara teriakan senang ramai terdengar, saat mobil mewah memasuki halaman Panti. Semua anak berlari mendekati mobil tersebut, karena merasa begitu penasaran. Sedangkan para Pengurus tergopoh keluar, sesaat setelah melihatnya. Seharusnya hari ini tak ada tamu yang datang, ketika janji berkunjung tak mereka terima pada panggilan.

Seorang pria berjas mewah keluar dari balik kursi kemudi, disusul wanita cantik dari kursi sebaliknya. Para Pengurus mengulas senyum manis, ketika mengenali kedua orang tersebut. Pasangan suami-istri keturunan korea-jepang itu membalas senyum mereka, membuat para pengurus berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nyonya Yamada. Senang melihat anda kembali."

Ga Hee berjalan paling depan, kemudian menyalami pasangan suami-istri itu dengan ramah. Dia cepat mengenali orang-orang kaya, apalagi yang mendonaturkan uang paling banyak diantara semua orang kaya tersebut. Dia tak akan melupakan orang penting seperti mereka.

"Selamat pagi, kami juga senang melihat anda."

Tuan Yamada membalas sapaan itu, sedangkan istrinya hanya menunduk untuk membalasnya. Kemudian dengan sopan Ga Hee mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk kedalam bangunan Panti.

"Boleh minta tolong. Bantu menurunkan beberapa hadiah yang kami bawa untuk anak-anak disini."

Beberapa pengurus Panti mendekat kearah bagasi mobil, mencoba memberi bantuan kepada Tuan Yamada untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang yang pria itu bawa. Kemudian tercengang, ketika menemukan begitu banyak kantong berisi berbagai macam barang disana. Bahkan anak-anak berteriak kencang, begitu para pengurus mulai menurunkan barang-barang tersebut satu persatu.

Mainan, pakaian, dan makanan.

Taun Yamada membawa berbagai macam hadiah untuk anak-anak Panti Asuhan. Sehingga sekarang anak-anak itu bersorak semakin gembira, melihat hadiah yang begitu banyak tersebut. Sedangkan pria itu tersenyum, melihat respon menggemaskan yang anak-anak lakukan atas apa yang kini dia berikan.

Namun kemudian tatapannya bergulir, memperhatikan dengan seksama anak-anak itu satu persatu. Terlihat seperti tengah mencari, dari begitu banyak anak yang berkerumun dihadapannya kini. Tak sampai disana, kini Tuan Yamada mengedarkan tatapan bahkan ke sekeliling halaman sekaligus taman Panti Asuhan itu. Sampai kemudian tatapannya terhenti, terpaku pada satu tempat.

Sudut bibir secara perlahan tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum yang begitu tipis. Para pengurus mempersilahkannya untuk masuk, namun pria itu menolak. Ketika dia berkata akan bermain bersama anak-anak sebentar di halaman Panti dan akan masuk nanti. Tuan Yamada bahkan mengambil sebuah bungkusan berisi berbagai macam coklat, kemudian mulai membagikannya satu persatu kepada anak-anak.

Sedangkan Eriko, wanita itu mengikuti para pengurus Panti. Membawa serta beberapa bungkusan, walau yang lain melarang karena tak ingin merepotkan Eriko tapi dia tetap melakukannya.

Tuan Yamada tersenyum senang, melihat keantusiasan yang ditunjukkan ketika dirinya bertanya banyak pada anak-anak. Bahkan sesekali ikut menikmati coklat yang dibawanya, saat mereka menyuapinya. Namun beberapa kali, dirinya melirik. Menatap pada anak lelaki yang tengah bermain ayunan seorang diri, tanpa merasa terganggu oleh keributan yang mereka lakukan.

Pria itu mengangsurkan bungkusan yang berisi separuh penuh coklat itu, membuat anak-anak mulai berebut mengambilnya. Sedangkan Tuan Yamada, pria itu berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah ayunan. Tangan kanannya mengenggam sebatang coklat yang diambilnya sebelum menyerahkan bungkusan tadi.

"Sendirian lagi.?"

Tuan Yamada tersenyum lebar, ketika kepala kecil itu menoleh kearahnya. Kemudian pria itu mendudukkan diri, pada ayunan kosong disamping anak itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyerngit, ketika bertemu kembali dengan pria yang memberinya coklat di Gereja tiga hari yang lalu.

"Ingin coklat.?"

Sebatang coklat diangsurkan, membuat Kyuhyun berpikir pria itu pasti begitu menyukai coklat. Karena dia terlihat selalu memiliki coklat di kantong jas mahalnya. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih coklat itu, tak terlihat ragu seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Kemudian memakannya dalam gigitan-gigitan kecil, sambil kembali berayun.

Sedangkan Tuan Yamada, ikut menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai berayun dengan kepayahan karena tubuh panjangnya. Menatap lurus pemandangan yang tak seberapa yang tersaji tepat didepannya. Apakah semua hal itu yang sedari tadi anak lelaki itu lihat, sampai terlarut begitu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini.?"

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya membuka suara, ketika merasa sedikit penasaran saat menemukan pria itu di Panti Asuhan kini. Karena tidak seperti Gereja, tempat ini tak terlalu umum untuk didatangi orang.

"Hanya sebuah kunjungan rutin yang mungkin akan kami lakukan mulai sekarang."

Tuan Yamada lagi-lagi tersenyum, kini alasannya karena anak itu berbicara padanya, tidak hanya diam seperti sebelumnya. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menoleh, ingin melihat respon selanjutnya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti, ketika menyadari pria itu mungkin salah satu donatur di Panti Asuhannya. Karena kunjungan hanya dilakukan para donatur tetap ditempat ini. Kadang beberapa orang yang ingin mengadopsi seorang anak yang juga melakukan hal itu.

Sehingga Kyuhyun hanya merespon seadanya, karena selama ini hanya bayi dan anak-anak yang bertingkah manis dan menggemaskan yang mendapatkan orang tua baru. Sedangkan anak pendiam dan penyendiri seperti dirinya tak terlalu disukai oleh para orang tua yang mengharapkan seorang anak. Sehingga selama empat tahun dirinya tinggal disini, tak sekalipun Kyuhyun pernah diinginkan untuk diadopsi. Karena sifat dan sikapnya itu selalu membuat para orang tua menyerah melakukan pendekatan dan memutuskan tak ingin mengadopsi anak suram sepertinya.

Namun yang Kyuhyun tak tahu, dalam waktu dekat dia akan mendapatkannya. Seseorang yang terus menerus melakukan pendekatan padanya, walau dia menunjukkan semua sikap dan sifatnya. Sebuah keluarga baru, yang ingin mengangkatnya. Menjadikannya seorang anak entah dengan alasan apa, yang pasti Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan keluarga barunya.

.

.

.

Langit gelap menggantung angkuh, terbentang luas tanpa batas. Kerlip bintang bertaburan, tersebar begitu banyak. Kyuhyun duduk pada anak tangga terbawang, dengan wajah menengadah menatap langit. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya hampir setiap malam, namun tak pernah terasa membosankan.

Cklek...

Daun pintu menderit keras, terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Suara langkah perlahan mendekat, sehingga kyuhyun melirik dari sudut matanya. Mencari tahu siapa yang bangun ditengah malam seperti ini selain dirinya. Namun tatapannya bergulir, kembali menatap kelamnya malam. Sampai kemudian, sebuah mantel tersampir hangat pada kedua bahu kecil. Wanita itu-Mi Jin mendudukkan diri disampingnya, ikut menikmati kesunyian malam itu.

"Kau tidak takut duduk sendirian, ditengah malam seperti ini.?"

Mi Jin membuka suara, menyuarakan rasa penasaran yang sekian lama ditahan. Kegelapan yang terbentang luas disertai suasana sepi disepanjang tatapannya bergulir. Wanita itu merasa sedikit takut, ketika berpikir harus menghabiskan waktu pada keadaan itu. Namun mengingat anak lelaki itu-kyuhyun selalu melakukannya selama empat tahun keberadaannya disini, membuatnya pada akhirnya bertanya.

"Tidak."

Singkat, kyuhyun menjawab rasa penasaran Mi Jin hanya dengan satu kata. Tak memberitahukan banyak, dan tidak menjelaskan banyak. Namun Mi Jin merasa, Kyuhyun memang terlihat tak pernah merasa takut untuk menghabiskan malamnya diluar sini.

"Tentang pengadopsian itu, apa kau yakin.?"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Mi Jin, untuk begitu berat melepaskan seorang anak mendapatkan keluarga baru. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun tidak seperti anak lain yang tak lagi memiliki orang tua, atau karena janji yang seharusnya wanita itu tepati. Entah hal mana yang membuat kegundahan itu membuncah kini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, bahwa Mi Jin telah begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun saat ini. Membiarkannya pergi setelah selama ini, itu tidaklah mudah untuknya.

"Jika kau tak yakin, Ahjumma akan berbicara pada Nyonya Lee untuk membatalkan.-"

"Aku yakin."

Jawaban mantap itu, membuat Mi Jin kehilangan kata-kata. Mi Jin ingin tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun untuk janji dan dirinya sendiri. Namun jelas, anak itu juga pantas bahagia. Ketika kehidupan keras yang dijalaninya di Panti Asuhan, tidaklah begitu baik untuk Kyuhyun alami selama ini. Sehingga mendapatkan keluarga sempurna kini, pastilah akan membuat Kyuhyun bahagia.

Dan permohonan pengadopsian Kyuhyun yang masuk kemarin, seolah menjadi jalan keluar dari segala masalah itu. Kedatangan keluarga Yamada, entah mengapa terlihat menjadi bagian dari takdir Kyuhyun sendiri. Karena itulah walau tak rela, Mi Jin akan tetap melepaskan anak lelaki itu jika itu memang takdir dan keputusan Kyuhyun.

Grep...

 _"Maaf Hanna-ya, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Kyuhyun juga berhak bahagia, jadi maafkan aku untuk janji yang tak bisa kutepati."_

Mi Jin mendekap tubuh kecil Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat dengan berurai air mata. Wanita itu akan melepaskan Kyuhyun kini, agar dapat meraih kebahagiaannya. Dan jika kelak Hanna datang, dia yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini. Entah kemurkaan apa yang akan didapatinya dari sang sahabat. Tapi kali ini, Mi Jin hanya ingin memberikan Kyuhyun kebahagiaan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sudut hatinya berdenyut sakit. Pelukan ini terasa sama persis, seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Keputusannya sedikit goyah, ketika berpikir bahwa dia akan melepaskan pelukan itu kembali. Dulu melepaskannya tak terasa begitu berat, walau pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tak pernah melupakan bahkan hanya sekejap mata. Membuatnya berakhir, selalu menunggu wanita itu-Eommanya setiap malam.

Lalu bagaimana kali ini, apa Kyuhyun akan kembali menyesali keputusannya ini kelak dikemudian hari.?

"Bahagialah. Berjanjilah, bahwa kau akan bahagia. Hiks.." Mi Jin menangis, ketika wanita itu meminta Kyuhyun berjanji kepadanya untuk bahagia.

"Aku akan bahagia."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjawab, tak ingin melihat kesedihan itu terlalu lama. Katakan dulu Kyuhyun terlalu kejam pada Eommanya, dan kini terlalu baik kepada orang lain. Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun ingin Mi Jin tak menangisi perpisahan ini untuk waktu yang lama. Bahkan anak lelaki itu berusaha keras menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, entah itu terhitung senyum atau bukan. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menunjukkan hal itu, kepada Mi Jin-wanita baik yang selama ini menjaganya dengan begitu tulus.

Sedangkan Mi Jin, wanita itu ikut mengulas senyum dalam tangisnya. Ketika kyuhyun kini menampilkan ekspresi itu untuk pertama kalinya. Sehingga perasaan berat sebelumnya sedikit terangkat, walau belum semua. Tapi setidaknya, Mi Jin memiliki alasan untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun. Yaitu untuk melihat senyum itu lebih banyak, setelah Kyuhyun mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita masuk. Ahjumma akan mengemas barangmu."

Mi Jin berdiri, kemudian memgulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Mengajak anak lelaki itu untuk masuk kedalam lebih awal dari kebiasaannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sesaat menatap lurus pada kegelapan. Masih menyimpan pengharapan yang besar, bahwa seorang wanita akan datang dari kegelapan itu untuk menjemputnya kembali seperti janjinya dahulu. Namun rasanya waktu empat tahun, bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Untuk terus menerus menunggu dalam kegelapan malam yang sama, saat ketika dirinya ditinggalkan.

Sehingga kini, perlahan namun pasti. tangan pucat itu terangkat, menerima uluran tangan Mi Jin. kemudian berjalan bersama, menapaki tangga satu persatu. Lalu memasuki pintu Panti, dengan tetap menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Namun kemudian sekali lagi menoleh, menatap pada kegelapan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum menyambut kehidupan baru, yang akan dijalaninya mulai besok.

.

.

.

Berbagai macam makanan tersaji banyak pada meja makan panjang. Calon orang tua angkat Kyuhyun datang begitu pagi, dengan sebuah mobil pengantar makanan. Mengatakan ingin mengadakan sebuah pesta perpisahan, antara Kyuhyun dan keluarga besar Panti Asuhan. Sehingga sekarang disinilah mereka berkumpul, ruang makan sederhana milik panti asuhan. Namun semua tetap terlihat antusias, dalam acara itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kemarilah. Duduk disamping, Appa dan Eomma mu."

Nyonya Lee, kepala Panti Asuhan memanggil Kyuhyun ketika Mi Jin membawa anak itu keluar. Wajah tua itu berbinar senang, ketika hari ini seorang anak dari Panti Asuhannya akan mendapatkan orang tau nya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak lelaki itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan mendekat, lalu mendudukkan diri pada kursi kosong yang berada ditengah-tengah sepasang suami-istri keturunan jepang itu.

"Kau ingin makan yang mana, Kyu.? Biar Tou-san yang ambilkan."

Lelaki itu-Tuan Yamada memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan begitu hangat, mencoba menawarkan makanan yang mungkin anak lelaki itu sukai. Beberapa anak pada meja makan menoleh, menatap iri ketika melihat Kyuhyun diperlakukan begitu baik oleh orang tua angkatnya itu. Pasti anak menyebalkan itu akan hidup dengan begitu bahagia setelah hari ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dikursinya, tak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

Membuat pria itu menepuk lembut kepala Kyuhyun, mengetahui bahwa anak lelaki itu pasti masih merasa sungkan padanya. Walau beberapa waktu terakhir ini, dia dengan intens mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun. Namun anak itu tak juga terbiasa dengan perhatiannya, begitu berbeda dari anak-anak Panti lainnya yang begitu mudah dekat dengannya. Sehingga pria itu harus berusaha lebih keras untuk dapat dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan bulgogi.? Ini enak, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Sumpit menjepit daging, kemudian mengangsurkan pada mangkuk nasi Kyuhyun. Sehingga kini anak itu berterima kasih lirih, selanjutnya menyuap makanannya. Perhatian seperti ini, hal yang begitu baru bagi Kyuhyun. Membuatnya tak tahu, harus merespon seperti apa kini.

Senyum merekah tanpa bisa ditahan, ketika Mi Jin melihat meja disebrangnya. Pemandangan Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tua angkatnya duduk berbarengan, terlihat seperti potret keluarga bahagia yang begitu sempurna. Seorang Appa yang perhatian, Eomma yang terlihat lembut dan Kyuhyun dengan kecanggungannya. Mi Jin tak bisa menghentikan senyum bahagiannya kini.

" _Kyuhyun sepertinya akan benar-benar bahagia, Hanna-ya."_

Tuan Yamada kembali menyumpitkan lebih banyak daging, bukan hanya pada mangkuk Kyuhyun tapi juga pada mangkuk Istrinya kini. Istrinya-Yamada Eriko, wanita keturunan jepang itu belum terlalu lancar berbahasa Korea itu kata Tuan Yamada sendiri, sehingga Eriko tak membuka suara sau kalipun dan hanya diam menyimak. Mambuat Tuan Yamada sengaja melakukan hal itu, agar wanita itu tak terlalu terasa canggung. Hal yang begitu manis, yang dapat memperlihatkan bahwa pria itu seorang suami baik, serta Appa yang begitu penyayang.

Kyuhyun melirik kecil, menatap wanita yang duduk tepat disamping kanannya. Memperhatikan wajah lembut dan cantik-Eomma barunya itu. Sampai kemudian kepala itu menoleh, sehingga dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Tatapan itu dalam, menghanyutkan namun seolah ingin menyampaikan suatu hal kepada dirinya.

"Kyu-chan, ada yang kau inginkan lagi.?"

Mendongak, Kyuhyun segera menggeleng untuk menolak tawaran itu. Namun ketika menemukan pria itu-Tuan Yamada yang baru saja menawarinya makanan, kini justru tak menatap kearahnya seperti sebelumnya. Saat tatapan itu mengarah lurus, menatap tanpa emosi yang terpancar namun justru terasa sedikit menakutkan. Apalagi ketika dia kembali menoleh kearah Eriko, wanita itu menunduk begitu dalam dengan kedua tangan saling meremas keras.

"Nyonya Lee, bolehkah aku membawa Kyuhyun setelah semuanya selesai dan Kyuhyun telah siap.?"

"Tentu saja Tuan Choi-Ah, maksud saya Tuan Yamada. Anda bisa mengajak Kyuhyun pulang, setelah acara perpisahan kita ini selesai."

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar persetujuan Nyonya Lee, walau sebenarnya ada bagian dalam kalimat wanita tua itu yang tak dia sukai. Tetapi ketika memikirkan hal bahagia yang akan terjadi hari ini, dia akan melupakannya.

"Bagaimana, Kyu-chan.? Kau sudah siap untuk pulang bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu, ini.?"

"Ne, Tou-san."

Tuan Yamada tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan begitu manis. Dia telah menunggu begitu lama, untuk semua hal ini.

"Saya akan bawakan barang-barang Kyuhyun keluar. Silahkan menunggu di pintu depan saja."

Mi Jin bangun dari duduknya, kemudian berkata akan mengambil barang-barang milik Kyuhyun. Tapi yang justru terlihat sekarang, wanita itu tak bisa menahan tangis miliknya. Sehingga memilih untuk tak berada didekat anak lelaki itu, mengingat janjinya untuk tak membuat Kyuhyun sedih di hari dia pergi.

Semua orang menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka, kemudian mengantarkan Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tua angkatnya menuju halaman Panti. Nyonya Lee, kepala Panti Asuhan kini mendekap Kyuhyun menyampaikan salam perpisahan dengan pelukan. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh seluruh pengurus Panti, padahal sebelumnya mereka tak pernah menyukai anak lelaki itu.

Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain mengangsurkan tangan mereka, meminta bersalaman. Berlaku begitu manis didepan para orang dewasa, namun pada kenyataan mereka sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menurut saja, menyalami mereka satu persatu seperti keinginan.

"Baik-baik disana nanti ya, Kyuhyun-ah."

Ga Hee juga turut memeluk Kyuhyun, tak lupa memberikan wejangan kini. Tentunya dengan cara yang baik, berbeda sekali dengan cara sebelum-sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak lelaki itu terus menerus melongokkan kepala. Menatap kearah pintu Panti, berharap Mi Jin segera keluar.

Dia tak begitu nyaman, dengan semua perhatian palsu yang tengah semua orang tunjukkan. Karena selama empat tahun hidupnya ditempat ini, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hanya Mi Jin yang tulus padanya. Sehingga kini, Kyuhyun hanya ingin wanita itu yang akan melepas kepergiannya ini.

"Ahjumma."

Kyuhyun memanggil lirih, namun kemudian berlari kecil. Menubruk tubuh wanita itu dengan pelukan yang cukup erat. Sedangkan wanita itu-Mi Jin begitu terkejut, ketika mendapati Kyuhyun memeluknya kini. Namun pada akhirnya, dia tetap membalas pelukan itu jauh lebih erat. Bahkan tangis yang sebelumnya dia coba tuntaskan didalam kini kembali tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kau ingat janjimu kan, Kyuhyun-ah.?-"

Mengangguk, Kyuhyun menjawab tanya itu dengan cepat. Memberitahukan pada wanita itu bahwa dia mengingat janji yang semalam diucapkannya. Membuat Mi Jin tersenyum ditengah tangisnya.

"Berbahagialah, Kyuhyun-ah. Bahagialah."

Mi Jin melepas pelukan mereka, kemudian menghapus air matanya cepat. Ketika kini semua orang tengah melihat kearah mereka, termasuk kedua orang tua angkat Kyuhyun. Sehingga wanita itu merasa sungguh tak enak, mengingat sedari tadi mereka menunggunya untuk barang-barang Kyuhyun yang dia ambil.

"Maafkan saya, membuat kalian menunggu lama."

Wanita itu membungkuk meminta maaf, kemudian merangkul Kyuhyun cepat. Membawa anak lelaki itu berjalan menuju kearah Tuan Yamada dan yang lainnya. Mengangsurkan sebuah koper, Mi Jin menyerahkan barang milik Kyuhyun yang jumlahnya tak seberapa itu. Kemudian wanita itu menunduk sedikit, melilitkan dengan telaten sebuah syal coklat dileher Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini, Ahjumma ingin kau menyimpannya dengan baik, arrachi.?."

Kyuhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Dia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas, ketika membuang syal itu tepat pada pagi hari pertamanya di Panti Asuhan. Karena itu merupakan langkah pertama yang diambilnya untuk membuang segala kenangan yang dimilikinya sebelum malam itu.

Mi Jin tersenyum sedih, ketika melihat keengganan dan luka yang tergambar jelas pada wajah Kyuhyun kini. Wanita itu tahu Kyuhyun tak menyukainya, namun Mi Jin hanya ingin Kyuhyun selalu mengingat Hanna sang Eomma. Walau jelas Kyuhyun akan memiliki keluarga baru kini.

"Syal yang terlihat hangat, Gumawo."

Tuan Yamada mendekat, kemudian merapikan lilitan syal itu. Kemudian merangkul pundak Kyuhyun hangat, ketika melihat ekspresi yang anak lelaki itu tunjukkan. Pria itu tak tahu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi seperti itu, namun yang pasti dia tak akan membiarkan wajah manis itu berekspresi begitu.

"Kami akan segera pergi, sekali lagi terima kasih karena membiarkan kami memiliki anak semanis Kyuhyun."

Tuan Yamada membalas lambaian yang dilakukan, ketika mobilnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman Panti Asuhan dan berbelok memasuki jalan besar. Kemudian mulai fokus dengan kemudinya, membiarkan suasana dalam mobil hening kini. Bahkan hal itu berlangsung sampai mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang besar sebuah Mansion mewah.

"Selamat datang, Kyu-chan. Tou-san berharap kau akan suka dan betah tinnggal disini."

Kyuhyun mendongak, memperhatikan bangunan besar yang menjulang tinggi. Dadanya bergemuruh, entah perasaan apa yang kini tengah dirinya rasakan. Namun yang pasti itu bukan perasaan takut atau tak suka, ketika justru dentuman hangat yang terjadi.

Apakah Kyuhyun tengah bahagia kini.?

.

.

.

"Kyu-chan, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi."

Kyuhyun merasa tidurnya terganggu, ketika usapan lembut diwajah terus-menerus dirasakan. Kemarin terasa sangat melelahkan, sehingga entah mengapa semalam dirinya jatuh tertidur dengan begitu lelap. Hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah didapatkannya seberapa pun dia ingin.

"Ngghh..."

Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil, kemudian sepasang nectar coklat mengerjap menggemaskan. Anak lelaki itu berusaha untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sambil mengingat-ingat kembali, mengapa hari ini dia merasa pagi yang begitu berbeda.

"Bangunlah, apa kau akan membiarkan masakan Kaa-san menunggu kita, Kyu-chan.?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka mata, saat dia berhasil mengingat kembali kejadian hari kemarin. Apa yang telah terjadi, dimana dia berada sekarang, dan suara siapa yang didengarnya kini. Sehingga tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Membuat kepalanya pening seketika, karena merubah posisi tubuhnya secara cepat.

"Aduuuhh..."

"Ada apa.? Apa yang terjadi.?"

Menggeleng, Kyuhyun melakukannya ketika pening yang dirasakan berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dia terlalu terkejut tadi, sehingga berakhir melakukan hal itu. Namun sekarang Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutan, membuatnya kini menatap Appa angkatnya itu.

"Bangun dan mandi lah, ini sudah waktunya kita sarapan. Jangan biarkan masakan Kaa-san menunggu kita terlalu lama."

Mengedarkan pandangan, Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding dalam kamarnya. Benar saja, dia sudah sangat kesiangan saat ini. Ketika jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka tujuh, dan jarum panjang pada angka tiga. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, Tuan Yamada mengangsurkan handuk, membuat Kyuhyun segera turun dari ranjang. Menerima handuk miliknya, sambil menggumamkan terima kasih lirih.

Namun berdiri terdiam, ketika Tuan Yamada mengusak rambutnya perlahan dengan begitu lembut. Anak lelaki itu mendongak, menatap dalam Tuan Yamada. Selama hidupnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah diperlakukan sebaik dan sehangat ini. Sebaliknya, dia dulu hanya terabaikan dan tak begitu berharga. Sehingga perhatian yang terus menerus ditunjukkan pria itu, terasa asing dan begitu janggal dimatanya.

"Kau ingin mandi sendiri atau Tou-san yang mandikan.?"

Tuan Yamada menggoda Kyuhyun, ketika anak lelakinya itu hanya berdiri diam menatapnya. Kemudian terkekeh senang, saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng menolak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan anehnya, sehingga kini dia dengan cepat berbalik. Tak ingin digoda lebih banyak lagi.

Namun belum jauh langkah itu berjalan, anak lelaki itu menghentikan langkah. Menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, ketika merasakan sebuah tatapan kini menghujaminya. Yamada Eriko-Eomma angkatnya itu kini tengah berdiri diam disana. Wanita itu, lagi-lagi menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sungguh Kyuhyun tak tahu artinya.

Tapi selanjutnya, Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Tuan Yamada. Ingin melihat reaksi pria itu atas keberadaan atau mungkin tatapan yang Eriko berikan padanya. Dan benar saja, bukan hanya Eriko tapi tatapan pria itu juga lagi-lagi tak biasa. Membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi dengan pasangan suami-istri itu.

.

.

.

Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju ruang makan. Kemarin dia telah mengelilingi rumah ini dengan Tuan Yamada menemani. Pria itu menunjukkan semua ruang yang ada dirumah besar ini pada Kyuhyun, sehingga anak lelaki itu sekarang mengetahui hampir semua tata letak ruang rumah barunya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu-chan. Kemarilah, duduk disamping Tou-san."

Tuan Yamada dengan segera memanggil Kyuhyun, ketika anak lelaki itu terlihat memasuki ruang makan. Dia mendorong kecil kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya, kemudian mengintruksikan kepada Kyuhyun untuk duduk disana.

Sedangkan wanita itu-Eriko terlihat tengah sibuk, menata masakannya dengan begitu rapi. Berbagai macam lauk pauk serta nasi tengah dia siapkan begitu banyak untuk ukuran sarapan tiga orang. Tuan Yamada yang meminta, ketika mereka belum tahu makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil, lagi-lagi membalas sapaan Tuan Yamada tanpa kata. Kemudian berjalan mendekat, duduk dengan sedikit canggung didekat Appa angkatnya itu. Namun Tuan Yamada terlihat tak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap Kyuhyun tersebut, ketika pria itu justru sibuk memilihkan lauk mana yang mungkin anak lelakinya itu sukai.

"Coba ini, kau pasti menyukainya, Kyu-chan.-"

Menyumpit lauk, Kyuhyun mencoba makanan yang Tuan Yamada tunjuk. Kemudian menyetujui ucapan pria itu, ketika dia merasa makanan itu terasa begitu lezat dilidahnya.

"-Tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukai semua makanan ini, karena Kaa-san sangat pintar memasak."

Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat, ketika Eriko tersipu atas pujian yang Tuan Yamada berikan. Jika sebelumnya Kyuhyun bingung dengan tatapan yang mereka berdua tunjukkan, maka kali anak lelaki itu merasa begitu asing terhadap suasana yang terasa.

Dulu sekali, Kyuhyun juga pernah berada pada posisi seperti saat ini. Dalam sebuah keluarga, yang berbagi tempat dimeja makan. Menikmati kesempurnaan palsu yang berbentuk kebersamaan. Sehingga tanpa bisa menahan, kini tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Menggigil akan ketakutan yang membayangi dan kini menyeruak tanpa bisa ditahan. Kyuhyun takut jika semua ini juga palsu, karena bisa dipastikan dirinya akan hancur andaikan semua ini sama seperti dulu.

"Kyu-chan, gwenchana-yo.?"

Tuan Yamada menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, ketika dia melihat tubuh anak lelaki itu bergetar tak wajar. Bahkan kekhawatiran kini tergambar jelas pada wajah tampan pria itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, cukup terkejut atas tepukan yang Tuan Yamada lakukan. Namun kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, berharap hal itu cukup untuk menenangkan pria itu.

Sedangkan perasaannya sendiri belum mampu ditatanya. Karena luka yang tertinggal dari kejadian lalu, belum juga bisa Kyuhyun sembuhkan. Dan jika kini dia mendapatkan luka yang sama kembali itu akan sungguh menyakitkan. Sehingga kini dia hanya berharap semua ini nyata, dan tak akan berakhir seperti sebelumnya

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang."

Seorang pria memasuki ruangannya, ketika Tuan Yamada tengah asik menatap potret putra manisnya. Bahkan telah mendudukkan diri, tepat pada sofa dalam ruangannya. Membuat Tuan Yamada harus mengakhiri kegiatan menyenangkannya dahulu, untuk mencari tahu alasan pria itu datang menemuinya kini.

"Bukankah kau bahkan jauh lebih senang dengan kaluarga sempurnamu kini, Hyung.?"

Pria itu tersenyum, mendengar kalimat penuh sindiran namun merupakan kenyatan itu dari sang Dongsaeng. Tuan Yamada mendekat, kemudian ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Jadi, ada apa ini.?"

Tuan Yamada kini berubah serius, menanyakan dengan benar akan maksud kedatangan Hyung-nya itu. Selama keberadaannya di Korea, ini pertama kalinya dia yang dikunjungi bukan dia yang mengunjungi. Membuat rasa penasaran itu ada dalam pikirannya kini.

"Kau menikah secara diam-diam, kemudian merahasiakan kepulanganmu ke Seoul. Kau pikir, aku tak akan mencarimu.?"

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu semuanya, Hyung."

Pria itu mendengus mendengar balasan Dongsaeng-nya itu. Padahal dirinya sendiri, masih tak percaya penuh. Bahwa Dongsaeng yang selama ini tak menyukai terikat dengan apapun dan siapapun, bahkan dengan keluarga mereka. Memutuskan untuk menikah secara diam-diam dengan wanita dari Negeri Sakura sana. Kemudian kembali ke Seoul dan menetap disini tanpa pemberitahuan pada dirinya maupun anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Hanya itu saja. Aku harus kembali ke Perusahaan sekarang, pekerjaanku pasti menumpuk karenamu."

Tuan Yamada tertawa, mendengar Hyung-nya mengeluh kepadanya. Dia tahu betapa sibuk pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Sehingga tidak mustahil ucapannya itu akan benar adanya. Sehingga Tuan Yamada tidak berniat untuk menahan Hyung-nya itu lebih lama. Namun ada sesuatu hal teringat, yang kemudian membuat sebuah seringai mengembang diwajahnya.

"Kiho Hyung, sampaikan salamku pada Hanna noona dan semua keponakanku. Aku pasti akan datang berkunjung."

Pria itu-Choi Kiho menoleh kembali, ketika mendengar ucapan Dongsaeng-nya itu. Selanjutnya Kiho membalas senyum itu, tak lupa juga dengan sebuah kalimat balasan.

"Tentu saja kau dan keluargamu harus berkunjung, Choi Jaewon."

Tuan Yamada atau Choi Jaewon-nama korea miliknya mengangguk menyanggupi. Kemudian membiarkan Kiho sang Hyung keluar dari ruangannya, baru kemudian terkekeh. Tertawa dengan begitu keras entah karena apa, yang pasti pria itu terlihat begitu senang. Sampai kemudian tangannya kembali merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebuah potret usang berisi seorang anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun dari sana.

"Kau dengar itu, Kyu-chan. Mereka terdengar begitu bahagia, bukan.?-"

Berbicara dengan begitu antusias pada potret usang Kyuhyun yang didapatkan tiga tahun lalu. Seolah menceritakan kabar bahagia yang akan membuat anak lelaki dalam potret itu juga bahagia.

"-Sebentar lagi, kita juga akan bersenang-senang. Dan akan sebahagia mereka, tunggu saja."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hai, maaf lama...#HelaNafasLelah

Ini chapter flashback part 1, karena aku memutuskan untuk membagi flashback menjadi 2 part. Mengingat yang ini saja sudah begitu panjang, jika tetap memaksakan menjadikan 1 akan terasa membosankan karena sangat-sangat panjang.

Dan Gumawo untuk dhiiniequeen untuk saran memotong chapter ini, sehingga aku bisa update lebih cepat dari rencana. Dan tentu saja untuk Chingudeul yang lain yang dengan setia membaca dan mereviem ff abal-abal ini. Sungguh kalian penyemangatku.

Tapi aku minta maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan karena belum terlihat konflik yang ingin kuperlihatkan. Saat semua hal itu justru ada di chapter depan, sedangkan ini hanya berisi pembuka dari semua hal itu. pasti akan sangat membosankan, jadi jika ingin dilewatkan silahkan, dan tunggu chapter depan saja. Hee...

Semoga FF ini tak tercampur dengan skripsiku, mengingat pengerjaannya berbarengan, ketika aku selalu membuka dua halaman ini berbarengan...kekeke

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini..#Bow

 **D-762**


	14. Chapter 14: Flashback 2 of 2

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Tragedy. & Rape.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Rated M (utuk chapter ini), Heteroseksual.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Berbicara dengan begitu antusias pada potret usang Kyuhyun yang didapatkan tiga tahun lalu. Seolah menceritakan kabar bahagia yang akan membuat anak lelaki dalam potret itu juga bahagia._

" _-Sebentar lagi, kita juga akan bersenang-senang. Dan akan sebahagia mereka, tunggu saja."_

.

.

.

Sepasang sepatu dilepas, sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki rumah. Tak berapa lama suara langkah terdengar, mendekat cepat kearahnya. Kemudian sepasang tangan terulur, yang Tuan Yamada tahu pasti siapa pemilik tangan itu. Sehingga tanpa menoleh, pria itu mengangsurkan tas kantor miliknya.

"Dimana Kyu-chan.?"

Eriko-wanita keturunan Jepang itu menolehkan kepala, menatap pada ruang tengah yang gerakan itu diikuti dengan baik oleh Tuan Yamada. Sehingga pria itu tersenyum, mengerti dengan baik isyarat yang diberikan sang istri. Kemudian dengan cepat membawa langkah, ingin segera bertemu dengan putra manisnya itu.

Senyuman semakin lebar merekah, ketika menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menekuni bukunya dengan begitu serius. Bahkan kening anak itu berkerut, dengan kedua belah bibir bergumam kecil. Sehingga kini Tuan Yamada berusaha dengan keras, melangkah begitu perlahan. Tak ingin putranya itu sadar, akan kedatangannya kini.

Kemudian dengan begitu hati-hati, pria itu mendudukkan diri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menjulur tepat diatas Kyuhyun, melihat apa yang tengah putranya itu kerjakan. Tuan Yamada tersenyum, ketika Kyuhyun tak juga menyadari keberadaannya karena terlalu serius. Sehingga kini pria itu memiringkan kepala kemudian menatap wajah serius Kyuhyun, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengalihkan tatapan. Ketika kegiatan yang dilakukannya kini terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Sedangkan Eriko tetap disana, berdiri diam memperhatikan. Tas kerja sang suami ditangan didekapnya erat dengan tangan meremat kuat. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh, ketika melihat tatapan Tuan Yamada kini. Ini bukan kali pertama wanita itu melihat tatapan itu, namun jelas ini yang paling nyata. Ketika dulu tatapan itu hanya tertuju pada potret, tetapi sekarang semua itu tertuju pada Kyuhyun secara langsung. Membuat Eriko merasakan perasaan gamang kini.

Selesai, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan Seonsengnim-nya. Anak lelaki itu bahkan tak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang dia habiskan untuk menjawab semua soal itu. Namun yang pasti dia merasa lega karena tetap mampu menyelesaikannya.

Kemudian kepalanya berputar, menatap kearah samping. Dua pasang mata itu bertemu, saling menatap dalam keterdiaman. Kyuhyun jelas merasa terkejut, namun entah bagaimana dia mampu mengendalikannya. Sedangkan Tuan Yamada mengulum senyum, ketika merasa pengendalian diri Kyuhyun cukup kuat.

"Selamat malam, Kyu-chan."

Suara itu dalam, melirih serak menyapa Kyuhyun. Membuat anak itu menarik tubuh, mengambil jarak yang cukup. Kemudian menunduk untuk membalas sapaan itu, selanjutnya kembali menatap Tuan Yamada.

"Apakah sudah selesai.?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap dengan menggemaskan, tak terlalu mengerti maksud dari ucapan Tuan Yamada. Namun ketika pria itu menunjuk buku tugasnya dengan dagu, baru Kyuhyun mengerti. Sehingga anak lelaki itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Yamada kini.

"Ne, baru saja selesai."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Namun kini keningnya berkerut, terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras. Sehingga tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah rasa penasaran akan apa yang tengah Tuan Yamada pikirkan sampai seserius itu.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kau sekolah saja.? _Homeschooling_ akan membuatmu jenuh lama-kelamaan."

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut, ketika pria itu ternyata memikirkan tentang pendidikan yang dia jalani. Namun sesungguhnya, Kyuhyun merasa lebih nyaman sekarang. Ketika pada kenyataannya dia memang tak terlalu menyukai berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, dan jika dia bersekolah maka dia harus melakukan semua itu.

"Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini."

"Benar lebih nyaman.?"

Menggangguk, Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan pria itu atas semua ucapannya. Sedangkan Tuan Yamada akan mengikuti kata putra angkatnya itu, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Karena memang, kenyamanan Kyuhyun lebih dia utamakan dari keinginannya. Sehingga pria itu tak berniat untuk memaksakan pendapatnya itu kini.

"Baiklah. Tou-san hanya ingin kau selalu merasa senang, atas apa yang bisa kuberikan."

Kali ini, Kyuhyun tak mampu untuk tak tersenyum. Ketika kalimat itu memberitahukan dengan jelas, bahwa pria dihadapannya ini berusaha keras memberikan semua hal terbaik untuk dirinya. Sehingga Kyuhyun merasa begitu beruntung, karena mendapatkan pria sebaik Tuan Yamada menjadi Appa-nya kini. Saat sebelumnya, anak lelaki itu tak memiliki keberuntungan sebesar itu dengan Appa kandung-nya.

.

.

.

"Malam ini.-"

Eriko mengangkat wajah, menatap Tuan Yamada tak mengerti. Ketika merasa bahwa kalimat itu menggantung, dan belum selesai pria itu ucapkan. Dia tak mendapat sedikitpun bayangan, atas apa yang mungkin Tuan Yamada inginkan. Namun pria itu hanya melirik kecil, dengan sepasang nectar hitam berkilat antusias.

"-Aku menginginkannya, akan kujadikan dia milikku seutuhnya."

Wanita itu tersentak, tak menduga akan mendengar kalimat itu secepat ini. Ingin mencoba menolak, namun tatapan yang diterima selanjutnya membuat Eriko tak kuasa melakukan. Tapi tetap saja ragu masih begitu besar, ketika keinginan yang disampaikan terasa begitu berat. Tuan Yamada-Jaewon dengan sikap kerasnya, telah menetapkan keinginan. Dan Eriko rasa, dia tak akan mampu untuk menentangnya.

"Hanya jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal kedepannya saja, Jaewon-ah."

Sehingga hanya peringatan yang terlantun dalam bahasa Korea yang begitu fasih dari wanita jepang itu, yang kini terdengar. Memperingatkan Choi Jaewon dengan begitu keras, agar tak melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Ketika keinginan itu mungkin akan menjadi sebuah masalah dikemudian hari.

Namun sepertinya, peringatan yang Eriko ucapkan hanya menjadi angin lalu. Ketika Tuan Yamada justru semakin melebarkan seringaian, dengan tatapan yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan sesuatu yang bisa aku atasi dengan baik. Hanya diam, dan lakukan tugasmu saja nantinya."

Itu adalah hal terberat yang harus Eriko lakukan. Ketika keterdiaman yang Tuan Yamada inginkan merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang akan wanita itu lakukan. Karena besar kemungkinan Eriko akan menyesal atas semua itu. Walau dia tak dengan sengaja melakukannya, namun semua itu tak akan mengurangi rasa bersalah nantinya.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil menggeliat tak nyaman, dibalik selimut besar. Merasa sesuatu yang tak biasa, dalam tidurnya kali ini. Sehingga kini secara perlahan namun pasti sepasang nectar itu membuka, terbangun dari tidur tak lelapnya. Nectar coklat mengerjap perlahan, masih menyesuaikan tatapan terhadap keadaan sekitar.

Ruang itu temaram, sehingga Kyuhyun tak mampu mengenali tempat yang ditempatinya kini. Kepala terasa berat, dengan tubuh yang begitu lemas. Namun Kyuhyun tahu, ini jelas bukan kamar miliknya, saat ruang itu terasa begitu asing. Dan ketika anak lelaki itu memutar kepala, hanya siluet pada sudut kamar yang ditemukan.

"Ah, kau ternyata sudah bangun."

Sosok itu berdiri, kemudian dengan perlahan namun pasti berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Suara berat yang tak begitu asing terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun tak melepas tatapan darinya. Menyipitkan mata, berharap lampu dimeja nakas mampu menunjukkan wajah itu dengan jelas. Sehingga Kyuhyun tak harus merasakan rasa janggal akibat kekhawatirannya kini.

"Baguslah, karena aku tak mau untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Kyuhyun tersentak, ketika wajah itu kini telah berada tepat didepannya. Sepasang nectar hitam menatap tajam, dengan raut tak terbaca. Membuat anak lelaki itu menahan nafas, atas tatapan sekaligus sapuan hangat yang terasa pada permukaan kulit. Namun kemudian menarik tubuh, menjauh sebisa mungkin dari kedekatan yang terjadi.

"Tou-san."

"Ne, Kyu-chan."

Takut, entah bagaimana perasaan itulah yang kini dirasakan. Sehingga semua kata yang ingin terucap, tak mampu terlantun satupun. Dan ketakutan itu semakin besar, saat tangan besar itu menyentuhnya. Membuat Kyuhyun berjengit, kembali berusaha menjauh.

"Diamlah."

Sentakan pada tubuh, membuat Kyuhyun kini berbaring pada ranjang. Tidak sampai disitu, ketika tubuh besar itu kini telah berada diatas tubuhnya. Mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun, sehingga anak itu tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Rasa takut berubah menjadi kepanikan, membuat Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kubilang diam, atau kau memang ingin aku memperlakukanmu dengan kasar Kyu-chan."

Namun hasilnya nihil. Ketika justru desisan penuh ancaman itu yang didapatkan dari usahanya. Tubuh diatasnya bergeming, tak bergerak barang seinci pun. Walau Kyuhyun telah meminta untuk dilepaskan, bahkan kini tubuhnya meronta keras. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ketika sebuah tangan menggerayangi. Menyentuh Kyuhyun, pada bagian tubuh yang tidak seharusnya disentuh dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Kau begitu manis, Kyu-chan."

Berteriak, Kyuhyun merasa kerongkongannya terluka akibat tarikan yang dilakukan secara berlebih. Namun rasa itu diabaikan, ketika justru sentuhan-sentuhan itu semakin intens diatas kulit yang tak lagi berbalut sehelai benangpun. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi yang pasti dia tak menyukainya.

PLAK...

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu-chan. Aku tak ingin melukaimu lebih lagi, jadi berhenti menolakku."

Tamparan keras diterima, ketika perlawanan semakin gencar dilakukan. Kyuhyun merasa pipinya panas dan berkedut sakit, namun itu hanya awal dari rasa sakitnya. Ketika kesakitan yang sesungguhnya, akan datang sebentar lagi.

"ARGGHHH..."

Kyuhyun menjerit sakit dengan sepasang nectar coklat terbelalak keras. Tubuhnya terasa seperti dirobek, terbelah menjadi dua bagain secara menyakitkan. Sehingga gerakannya terhenti, akibat rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Pria diatasnya mengeram, mendesis dengan begitu menjijikkan. Sentuhan demi sentuhan serta kata-kata menakutkan itu terlantun pada setiap hitungan detik yang dilakukan.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna, Kyu-chan."

Rasa sakit itu ada, tapi entah bagaimana Kyuhyun tak bisa merasakannya lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi timpang, ketika pemberontakannya berhenti akibat mati rasa. Sehingga sekarang dia hanya berbaring pasrah, mengamati wajah pria itu dan mendengarkan erangan serta geraman menjijikkan itu. Nectar coklat yang biasanya datar kini terpendar hampa yang begitu kosong. Air mata telah memenuhi wajah manisnya, namun semua itu diabaikan ketika ia hanya membiarkan dirinya disentak dan dihancurkan tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

Keluarga bahagia, kini semua itu hanya menjadi omong kosong belaka.

Harapan yang digantungkannya dengan begitu tinggi, kini dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Luka yang ada, kini ditambahkan berkali-kali lipat banyaknya. Anak lelaki berumur 11 tahun itu sukses hancur oleh perlakuan bejat yang sungguh menjijikkan. Setelah malam ini, Kyuhyun mungkin tak akan lagi dapat menjalani hidup sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Eomma."

Sepasang nectar coklat itu terpendar kosong, mengaburkan segala rasa yang biasanya terpancar jelas disana. Gumaman lirih itu lolos dari kedua belah bibir, ketika dirinya begitu mendamba dengan sangat sebuah perlindungan. Kyuhyun hancur, sehingga kini dia begitu membutuhkan perlindungan dari wanita itu. Namun sekeras apapun teriakannya, sebagaimanapun menyedihkan keadaannya.

Wanita itu tak ada. Wanita itu tak disisinya. Wanita itu tak menepati janjinya. Dan yang pasti, wanita itu tak melindunginya. Dari iblis mengerikan bertopeng malaikat yang telah menghancurkannya kini.

.

.

.

Tangan gemetar itu mengetuk pelan, pintu kayu mewah dihadapannya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya, meremas keras tali tas tangan yang tengah dibawanya. Sampai kemudian pintu kayu terbuka perlahan, hanya memperlihatkan siluet seorang pria dari raung yang temaram.

"Cepatlah."

Daun pintu dibuka lebar, memberi akses lebih pada Eriko. Sehingga kini wanita itu berjalan cepat, memasuki ruang kamar tersebut. Sepasang nectar menyipit, ketika ruang gelap temaramlah yang ditemukan. Namun kemudian menoleh kearah ranjang, begitu isakan lirih terdengar dari sana.

PLASH...

Cahaya terang dari lampu diatas kepala menyebar, membuat Eriko menutup kedua mata. Kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali, untuk dapat beradaptasi dengan keadaan

"Obati dia, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Suara tegas itu menyentak Eriko, sehingga wanita itu tak lagi mematung disana. Berjalan mendekat, Eriko telah berada disamping ranjang kini. Isakan disertai temor keras pada tubuh kecil itu semakin jelas dilihatnya. Membuat tangannya ikut bergetar ketika mencoba menyingkap selimut, yang kini tengah menutupi tubuh.

Eriko menutup mulut, sesaat setelah selimut ditariknya turun sebatas pangkal paha. Pemandangan menyedihkan yang terpampang jelas dikedua nectar begitu mengejutkan. Sehingga dengan segera dirinya menoleh, menengok kearah sang suami. Sedangkan Tuan Yamada, pria itu duduk dengan begitu angkuh, dengan segelas wine merah disesap perlahan. Namun mengernyit, saat memperhatikan ekspresi yang kini tengah ditunjukkan Eriko.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaanku kan, Eriko-chan.? Jadi jangan terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat."

Eriko memang tahu dari permintaan pria itu sebelumnya, bahkan tentang perasaan tak wajar yang suaminya simpan pada anak lelaki berumur 11 tahun itu, bahkan sedari 3 tahun yang lalu. Namun yang menjadi masalah kini adalah apa yang dilakukan Tuan Yamada padanya. Dia hanya anak kecil, bahkan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi pria itu justru melakukan semua hal mengerikan itu pada Kyuhyun.

Eriko melepas tas kerjanya, kemudian berjalan terburu kedalam kamar mandi. Berniat mencari air hangat, untuk membersihkan Kyuhyun. Sebelum anak itu mengalami infeksi karena lukanya. Handuk kecil dibasahinya, berniat membersihkan darah sekaligus cairan putih menjijikkan itu pada bagian tubuh belakang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh."

Sampai sebuah lengkingan takut mengintrupsi, ditambah tarikan keras pada tubuh yang berbaring. Kyuhyun sepertinya telah sadar dari pingsannya, sehingga anak lelaki itu kini berusaha menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Aku akan mengobatimu, tenanglah."

"Tidak...Tidak...Menjauh dariku...Jangan sentuh...Menjauh."

Eriko yakin gerakan kasar yang Kyuhyun lakukan, menyakiti anak itu sendiri. Namun menangkap getir ketakutan dari tatapan sampai teriakan serak Kyuhyun bukannya rasa sakit. Eriko merasa perasaan bersalah berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan mencegah kelakuan bejat suaminya. Sehingga seorang anak polos kini hancur berkeping-keping dihadapannya.

Grep...

"Jangan bertingkah dan diamlah.-"

Tuan Yamada menyentak lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat temor ditubuh anak lelaki itu semakin menjadi. Sepertinya sentuhan pria itu telah meninggalkan kesan mengerikan pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Sehingga kini anak lelaki itu tersentak dengan getaran-getaran keras.

"-Kaa-san mu dengan sangat baik ingin mengobatimu. Atau mungkin kau mau, kita mengulangi _kenikmatan_ itu sampai pagi.?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, dengan cepat menolak penawaran itu. Saat Tuan Yamada melepaskannya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengkeret takut, menggulung tubuhnya serapat mungkin. Namun tak lagi mencoba menjauh, ketika Eriko mendekatinya kembali dengan handuk basah ditangan.

"Menelungkuplah. Aku akan membersihkan lukamu."

Patuh, Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya. menelungkup dengan wajah yang terbenam dalam, Menghalau desisan sakit terdengar dengan bantal. Anak lelaki itu bahkan menggigit bibirnya keras, sesaat setelah handuk basah menyapu bagian dalam pahanya.  
Sedangkan Eriko, wanita itu telah menduga semua ini. Robekan pada area pribadi jelas akan dialami, akibat hubungan intim yang dipaksakan pada tubuh kecil itu. Bahkan pendarahan tak juga berhenti, dari luka menganga. Sehingga mau tak mau, Eriko harus menjahit luka itu kini.

"Aku harus menjahitnya."

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak menolak, namun pada akhirnya anak itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal. Sadar bahwa protesannya mungkin akan membawanya pada ketakutan yang lebih mengerikan. Sedangkan Tuan Yamada, pria itu mencoba menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun. Namun ketika tubuh itu hanya tersentak kecil, tanpa satupun kalimat protes keluar membuat seringai diwajahnya melebar.

"Lakukan saja." Tuan Yamada yang pada akhirnya membuka suara.

Eriko membuka tas kerjanya, kemudian mengeluarkan segala alat kesehatan. Dia memiliki lengkap, karena memang profesi wanita itu adalah seorang dokter. Jarum suntik diisinya dengan _lidocain_ sesuai dosis, mencegah Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan saat proses penjahitan nanti. Selain suntikan, wanita itu juga menyiapkan jarum dan benang dalam keadaan steril.

"Nghh.."

Kyuhyun melengguh kecil, ketika Eriko memberi suntikan padanya. Kyuhyun tentu saja merasakan sakit. Namun anak itu lebih dari tahu, bahwa rasa sakit yang lebih besar akan segera dirasakannya.

"ARGGHH..."

Jika beberapa waktu lalu, tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua. Maka kini Kyuhyun merasa tersengat dengan begitu menyakitkan, _lodocain_ sepertinya tak membantu banyak ketika luka robeknya dijahit. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menahan tangisannya semenyakitkan apapun hal yang dialami. Namun malam ini, anak lelaki itu menangis begitu banyak. Atas rasa sakit yang diberikan pria itu kepadanya.

Jika dulu, perlakuan kedua orang tuanya menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Kyuhyun. Maka kini, perlakuan Tuan Yamada merupakan kenyataan buruk untuknya. Ketika sebuah keluarga sempurna yang didapatnya beberapa hari, harus dibayarnya dengan begitu mahal. Bahkan kesadarannya terenggut dengan begitu keras, ketika kesakitan tak mampu ditahannya lagi.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan menggenggam erat, nampan besi berisi semangkuk penuh bubur lembut. Eriko bangun begitu pagi, kemudian dengan telaten membuatkan Kyuhyun bubur. Anak lelaki itu mengalami demam semalaman, setelah proses pengobatan yang dilakukannya. Sehingga pagi ini Eriko ingin Kyuhyun makan dengan baik untuk kesembuhannya.

Eriko mengehentikan langkah, setelah tiba didepan pintu kayu. Ingatan malam kemarin kembali menghantui, membuat keraguan tercetak jelas pada wajah. Wanita itu tak memiliki keberanian lebih, untuk menemui anak lelaki itu. Karena pastilah,

Mengetuk pintu perlahan, Eriko hanya ingin memberi tanda agar Kyuhyun tak merasa terkejut nantinya. Kemudian dengan pelan, didorongnya pintu kayu dihadapan. Ruang yang tengah dimasuki terasa begitu sepi, ketika tak ada suara yang didengar. Eriko terus melangkah, mendekat kearah ranjang.

Keadaan kamar yang sebelumnya Eriko rasa sepi ternyata tidaklah seperti itu nyatanya. Ketika wanita itu telah berada cukup dekat pada ranjang, saat suara itu dapat didengarnya jelas. Anak lelaki yang tengah berbaring pada tempat tidur itu kini tengah merintih, menangis dengan tangan mencengkram seprai kemudian menggeliat tak nyaman. Air mata dengan setia mengalir dari sudut mata, membasahi bantal yang digunakan.

Meletakkan nampan pada meja kecil samping ranjang, Eriko kembali mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Berniat memeriksa keadaan anak lelaki itu, ketika kekhawatiran tak mampu dibendung. Tangan terulur, ingin mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun saat keringat semakin banyak. Jika demam semalam belum turun juga, Eriko rasa dia harus memeriksakan anak itu ke Rumah Sakit.

"JANGAN SENTUH."

Eriko tersentak, namun tubuh Kyuhyun jelas yang justru terdorong. Anak lelaki itu mengeret takut, tetapi sepasang nectar coklat menyorot nyalang. Mencoba mengancam, walau jelas keinginan berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi tubuhnya.

"Kyu-chan.-"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU, PERGI."

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya erat, menolak mendengar panggilan yang terdegar begitu menjijikkan ditelinganya itu. Tenggorokan terasa sakit, ketika dirinya menarik suara terlalu kencang. Namun tetap melakukan semua itu, saat mencoba begitu keras untuk melindungi diri. Saat kejadian semalam tak juga bisa lepas dari nyata bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Namun kemudian tubuh rapuh itu melengkung, melingkar dengan posisi fetal. Bahkan desisan lolos dari kedua belah bibir pucat, ketika rasa sakit menghujaminya. Eriko dengan cepat mendekat, ingin memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Walau penolakan lagi-lagi diterima, wanita itu tak juga menyerah. Karena keadaan Kyuhyun kini adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Kumohon, Kyuhyun-ah. Biarkan aku memeriksamu, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu."

Eriko dengan keras kepala tetap mendekat, mengabaikan penolakan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Bahkan pukulan-pukulan yang anak lelaki itu layangkan tak lagi terasa, ketika kekhawatiran jauh lebih besar dari itu. Sehingga kini Eriko berusaha keras untuk menenangkannya, berharap Kyuhyun mau untuk diperiksanya.

Dan usaha itu membuahkan hasil, ketika rasa sakit melemahkan Kyuhyun. Anak lelaki itu tak lagi berontak, ketika tubuh kecilnya semakin melengkung. Eriko tak melepaskan kesempatan itu, sehingga kini dia dengan cepat menyingkap selimut. Kemudian menahan nafas, sesaat setelah melihat Kyuhyun kembali mengalami pendarahan. Sepertinya rontaan Kyuhyun tadi, membuat lukanya terbuka kembali.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu. Lukamu bisa terbuka lagi.-"

"Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini padaku.?"

Tangan Eriko menggantung diudara, sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar. Pandangan beralih, kini ke wajah pucat pasi Kyuhyun. Sepasang nectar menghujam dalam, menuntut Eriko dengan tatapan.

"Inikah tujuan sebenarnya kalian mengadopsiku.?"

Wanita itu tak mampu menjawab, karena memang itulah alasan sebenarnya. Walau itu bukan Eriko yang memiliki rencana, namun tetap saja dia terlibat. Sehingga wanita itu tak memiliki alasan untuk membantah semua kalimat tuduhan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan sinis.

"Kenapa harus aku.? Dari sekian banyak anak di Panti, kenapa aku.?"

Eriko juga ingin tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan ini. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun, seorang anak kecil yang bahkan memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama seperti sang suami. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Yamada memiliki perasaan tabu dan obsesi sebesar itu kepada Kyuhyun, wanita itu pun belum mengetahui jawabannya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeram marah, ketika tak mendapatkan satupun jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Wanita itu tak membantah atau tak mengiyakan tanyanya. Membuat anak lelaki itu menjadi yakin, bahwa tebakannya benar adanya. Sehingga kini Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan ketakutan menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala. Saat berpikir bahwa dirinya kini tinggal dengan orang-orang mengerikan itu.

Kebaikan, perhatian, dan kasih sayang yang mereka perlihatkan pada awal, ternyata tak lebih dari tipuan belaka. Dan dengan bodohnya, Kyuhyun mempercayai semua itu begitu saja. Membuatnya berakhir menjadi mainan mereka kini.

"Kalian jahat, benar-benar jahat."

.

.

.

Mansion mewah ditatapnya dalam, sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk. Tuan Yamada tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum lebar, ketika disambut dengan begitu baik sesaat setelah dirinya mengetuk pintu. Choi Kiho sang Hyung menyambut dengan pelukan, kemudian menuntunnya memasuki Mansion.

"Dimana istrimu.? Kupikir kau akan kemari bersamanya."

"Istriku tengah sibuk, jadi dia tak bisa ikut kemari."

Tuan Yamada memasang wajah bersalahnya, ketika tak dapat membawa istrinya ikut berkunjung. Sehingga Kiho memilih untuk tak membahasnya kembali, dan memilih untuk menuntun Dongsaeng-nya itu menuju meja makan. Tempat kini semua anggota keluarganya telah menunggu.

"Anyeong."

"Jaewon Samcho."

Tuan Yamada menyapa ramah, sesaat setelah memasuki ruang makan. Kakak ipar dan kedua keponakan disapa hangat, kemudian terbalas antusias oleh kedua anak lelaki itu. Sedangkan satu-satunya wanita disana hanya tersenyum membalasnya, membuat Tuan Yamada mengingat sosok manis anak angkatnya kini.

"Baiklah. Karena Samcho kalian sudah datang, mari kita mulai makan."

Keadaan ruang makan itu terasa hangat, padahal hanya bertambah satu orang. Choi Kiho tersenyum senang, ketika melihat perubahan besar yang terjadi pada Dongsaeng-nya kini. Pria yang dulunya selalu bersikap begitu dingin itu, kini terlihat sangat hangat. Sepertinya pernikahan Jaewon membawa perubahan besar untuk diri pria itu sendiri. Ketika Jaewon terlihat seperti orang yang begitu berbeda kini.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang telah merubahmu begitu banyak, Jaewon-ah."

Tuan Yamada-Jaewon tersenyum lebar, mendengar kalimat yang kini Hanna lontarkan. Dia merasa geli sendiri, saat memikirkan perubahan yang terjadi padanya saat ini bukanlah karena sang istri-Eriko. Namun sebaliknya, sosok Kyuhyun lah yang merubahnya begitu banyak. Walau anak itu memang tak melakukan apapun, tetapi dia lah alasan perubahannya. Dan Jaewon sungguh ingin berterima kasih pada Hanna kini, karena dia lah Jaewon dapat mengenal anak lelaki itu.

"Tentu, aku pasti akan mempertemukan kalian berdua Hanna noona."

Mereka kembali menikmati makan malam, setelah Jaewon menjanjikan semua itu. Pria itu kini berinteraksi dengan begitu hangat bersama kedua keponakannya. Sehingga Kiho maupun Hanna kembali tersenyum, melihat kehangatan yang kini terjalin.

Makan malam mereka selesai tanpa terasa, sehingga kini mereka menikmati waktu mengobrol bersama. Ditengah waktu bersantai mereka, Jaewon merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari sana, dengan senyum yang semakin melebar.

"Bolehkah aku merekam.? Sepertinya istriku akan senang jika aku memperlihatkan semua ini padanya."

"Tentu saja, kau boleh melakukannya."

Senyum tulus itu berubah menjadi seringai, sesaat Kiho mengijinkan. Kemudian kamera ditangan mulai diarahkan, merekam bagaimana keluarga bahagia itu berjalan. Namun jelas, fokusnya hanya pada satu orang. Jaewon bahkan kini berjalan mendekat, menyapa Hanna dengan kamera menyala. Dia memiliki sebuah rencana, dengan semua hal yang coba dilakukannya kali ini. Bahkan jemarinya sudah menggenggam, sebuah potret anak angkatnya ditangan.

"Hanna noona lihat kemari."

.

.

.

Tubuhnya mendingin, dengan keringat yang telah membasahi. Dia amat sangat takut, sampai-sampai ingin menjerit dan berlari saja dari sana. Namun diskriminasi yang diterima, membuat tubuhnya mematung tak bergerak. Meringkuk diam diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangan memeluk diri. Berusaha keras untuk melindungi diri sendiri kali ini.

"Ada yang ingin Tou-san tunjukkan padamu, Kyu-chan. Jadi tunggu sebentar, ne."

Tuan Yamada terlihat begitu antusias, ketika menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggu. Sedangkan dirinya kini disibukkan, oleh perangkat pemutar video pada televisi disudut ruangan. Sampai kemudian dia selesai dengan semua itu, lalu berjalan cepat menuju ranjang. Dengan sekali tarikan, Kyuhyun telah berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau pasti menyukainya."

Bisiknya lirih, mengabaikan tubuh dalam rengkuhan yang kini tengah bergetar hebat karena takut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, jika saja bisa dia sangat ingin menjauh sejauh mungkin dari sosok itu kini. Namun seberapa keraspun usahanya, dia tak bisa melakukannya.

" _Hanna noona, lihatlah kemari."_

Sampai nama _familiar_ itu terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun melupakan usahanya sejenak. Kemudian tatapannya bergulir, beralih dari Tuan Yamada kearah televisi sekarang. Wajah cantik yang begitu dikenalnya itu kini memenuhi layar, membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak tak percaya. Sepasang nectar coklat, suara lembut, serta wajah cantik yang sama. Kyuhyun bahkan mengenali sosok itu hanya dalam sekali lihat.

"Kau masih mengenali dia kan, Kyu-chan.?"

Anak lelaki itu bahkan mengabaikan, ketika Tuan Yamada berada begitu dekat kemudian berbisik dengan sangat intim. Ketika sepasang nectar coklatnya tak beralih sedikitpun, dari layar datar tersebut. Pengelihatannya mengabur, memburam oleh air mata yang menggenang. Entah mengapa dadanya menghangat, berdebar dengan begitu kencang.

Kyuhyun pikir dia akan membecinya, jika dirinya melihat Kim Hanna kembali. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ketika perasaan senang yang justru mendominasi. Anak lelaki itu bahkan mengucap syukur, karena sang Eomma ternyata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Terlihat tetap saja cantik seperti sebelumnya, padahal mereka sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kau senang melihatnya.?"

Dia bahkan mengangguk, ketika menerima pertanyaan itu.

"Tapi apa kau pikir dia akan senang melihatmu.?"

Menoleh, Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Tuan Yamada kini. Ketika pertanyaan janggal itu diucapkan pria itu. Kyuhyun tak mengerti, akan maksud dari tanya itu.

"Bagaimana dia akan senang, ketika mengingat dirimu saja tidak."

"Apa maksudmu.?"

Tuan Yamada menyeringai, ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat bertanya saat dia bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan ucapanya. Kemudian tanpa berniat menjawab, pria itu menggerakkan dagu. Mengisyaratkan kepada Kyuhyun untuk melihat pada layar televisi kini.

" _Noona coba lihat ini, dan beri pendapatmu padaku tentangnya."_

Sebelah tangan mengangsurkan, sebuah potret kepada sosok Hanna. Kemudian kamera mendekat, memperlihatkan ekspresi Hanna dengan jelas ketika wanita itu tengah menatap kearah foto yang diangsurkan. Wanita itu mengernyit, ketika hanya melihat seorang anak berumur 11 tahun disana. Hanna pikir Tuan Yamada-Jaewon akan memperlihatkan potret istrinya, kemudian meminta pendapatnya. Namun kini malah hal itu yang pria itu tunjukkan padanya.

" _Siapa dia.?-"_

DEG!.

Dada Kyuhyun menyentak, berdebar dengan rasa sakit yang menghujam. Dia tak pernah menduga, ucapan dari kedua belah bibir merah itu akan menyakitinya sedemikian rupa. Namun kini dia benar-benar merasakannya, ketika hanya bukan tanya. Tetapi ekspresi bingung yang tergambar jelas diwajah, memberitahukan dengan jelas bahwa wanita itu tak mengenalinya. Persis seperti yang pria itu katakan padanya.

" _-Kupikir kau akan meminta pendapatku tentang istrimu."_

" _Bukan tentang istriku, tapi anak angkatku. Bagaimana menurut noona, dia begitu manis, bukan.?"_

" _Ya, dia begitu manis dan terlihat seperti anak yang baik.-"_

Kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin hancur. Ketika kalimat-kalimat itu semakin memperjelas semuanya, akan kenyataan bahwa Kim Hanna melupakannya. Sang Eomma yang selama 4 tahun ini, kedatangannya selalu dia nantikan. Dia tunggu tanpa merasa lelah, karena sebuah harapan besar akan kedatangan wanita itu untuk menjemputnya. Mengambil kembali dirinya, bukannya justru melupakan.

"Dia melupakanmu, tak mengingatmu lagi.-"

Dan bisikan dari Tuan Yamada, membuat rasa sakit itu semakin parah. Kyuhyun terlupakan, dan itulah kenyataannya.

"-Dia tak menginginkanmu lagi."

Dia benar, Kyuhyun tak diinginkan lagi jika begitu.

"Dan kau tak memiliki siapapun lagi didunia ini.-"

Sepasang nectar coklat penuh luka, kini mengosong ketika kalimat-kalimat itu terbisik. Hatinya terasa kebas, ketika kenyataan itu terasa mematikannya. Pria itu benar, didunia ini kini Kyuhyun tak memiliki siapapun. Tidak sang Appa, yang dari awal menolak keberadaannya. Bahkan tidak juga sang Eomma, yang telah melupakan keberadaannya.

"-Kecuali aku. Kau hanya memilikiku, hanya aku seorang. Jadi Cho Kyuhyun kau harus selalu ingat, kau adalah milik Choi Jaewon seorang."

Tak ada reaksi apapun, ketika kalimat penuh obsesi itu terucap. Klaim yang Choi Jaewon ucapkan, tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun pedulikan. Bahkan ketika pria itu mulai memainkan tubuh kecilnya, anak lelaki itu tak lagi merasa ketakutan.

Dia mati, bukan tubuh namun hatinya. Kyuhyun terluka terus-menerus, sehingga pada akhirnya mati. Dia tak merasakan apapun lagi, tak hanya kebas. Semua rasa yang seharusnya ada secara perlahan namun dengan pasti kini telah mati. Sehingga hanya satu hal yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan, yaitu mati baik hati maupun tubuh.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, kemudian menggigitnya keras dengan geliginya. Tak ada ragu, ketika dirinya melakukan semua itu. Saat kini hanya kematian yang sungguh-sungguh dia inginkan. Dia ingin mati, kemudian mengakhiri semua rasa sakit ini selamanya.

"CHO KYUHYUN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN.?"

Bahkan teriakan keras itu, hanya menjadi angin lalu. Ketika Kyuhyun memfokuskan diri, berusaha memutuskan lidahnya sendiri.

"BRENGSEK!."

Satu tangan mencengkram dagunya keras, kemudian dua buah jari mencoba membuka gigitannya. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah, dia tetap mengeratkan geliginya. Walau yang tergigit kini justru dua jari itu, tak lagi lidahnya.

"Esstt...ERIKO."

Tuan Yamada mendesis, kedua jarinya digigit dengan begitu keras. Namun dia tetap bertahan dalam posisinya, kemudian menyerukan dengan keras nama sang Istri. Cho Kyuhyun, anak itu mencoba membunuh dirinya kini. Dan Tuan Yamada-Cho Jaewon tak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

Brak...

Eriko memekik kecil, ketika melihat semua itu. Suaminya-Tuan Yamada berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun, mencengkram dagu anak itu kencang. Kemudian dua jarinya berada didalam mulut Kyuhyun yang kini telah dipenuhi darah, entah darah milik siapa itu. Namun yang pasti Eriko harus melakukan sesuatu, pada situasi mengerikan itu. Wanita itu berlari keluar kamar, ingin mengambil peralatan kerjanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mati, setelah semua yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu."

Gigitan ditangan tak dirasakannya lagi, ketika kini tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar keras. Anak lelaki itu mengalami kejang hebat, membuat ketakutan yang Tuan Yamada rasakan kini semakin banyak. Dia tak akan membiarkannya, membiarkan anak itu mati kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian lagi didunia ini. Ketika dirinya telah menyerahkan seluruh cinta yang dimiliki pada diri anak itu.

Eriko kembali, kemudian mengeluarkan suntikan dari dalam tasnya. Mengisinya dengan beberapa mili cairan obat, dari sebuah botol kecil. Menyingkap sedikit, Eriko menyuntikkan obat itu pada lengan Kyuhyun dibantu Tuan Yamada yang memegangi erat tubuh bergetar anak itu. Dengan perlahan, obat itu bekerja. Sampai kemudian tubuh kecil itu tak lagi mengejang, saat kesadaran terenggut.

Buk...

Tuan Yamada menjatuhkan kepala pada bantal, tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Nafas pria itu terenggah, dengan jantung terpacu tak wajar. Air mata mengalir tanpa sadar, ketika kejadian lalu terasa bagai mimpi buruk. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, pria itu merasakan ketakutan sebesar ini.

Brakk...

Kepala ranjang ditinjunya keras, kemudian tubuhnya beranjak. Turun dari ranjang, kemudian melangkah dengan lunglai. Tak dipedulikannya tangan yang terluka semakin terluka, ketika tenaganya terkuras habis bahkan hanya untuk merasa sakit. Namun tarikan lembut pada lengan, membuat langkah itu terhenti.

"Aku akan mengobati tanganmu."

"Tidak perlu. Obati saja anak itu, lalu pastikan dia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi."

Eriko dapat melihat dengan jelas, kelelahan dari wajah tampan pria itu. Tiga tahun saling mengenal, Eriko baru kali ini melihat ekspresi seperti itu terpasang pada wajah yang terbiasa datar itu. Walau sebenarnya, hampir semua ekspresi yang Tuan Yamada tunjukkan memang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Ketika hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat semua itu ada, semua ekspresi itu.

"Dia hanya anak kecil.-"

Eriko sudah berulang kali mengatakan kalimat ini, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia yang hanya seorang Psikiater, menemukan pasien dengan obsesi berlebihannya. Seorang pria yang berkata bahwa dia mencintai seorang anak lelaki yang berumur tak lebih dari tujuh tahun kala itu. Kemudian Eriko berusaha dengan begitu keras untuk menyembuhkan, walau pada akhirnya justru dirinya lah yang terjatuh dalam pesona pria itu. Hatinya tertawan pada pria yang dia tahu, tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

"-Seharusnya kau tak sekeras itu. Kau bisa saja menghancurkannya jika begitu."

"Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, bahwa didunia ini dia hanya memilikiku. Bahwa Eommanya bahkan melupakannya, dan hanya aku orang yang mencintainya dengan begitu besar disini."

Eriko menangis tanpa suara, ketika Jaewon berbisik lirih. Wanita itu tahu, orang seperti Jaewon tak dapat menunjukkan perasaannya dengan wajar. Namun tetap saja, melukai Kyuhyun untuk dapat memiliki anak itu seutuhnya merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Karena Eriko tahu, akibat yang mungkin terjadi pada sosok Kyuhyun kelak.

Anak lelaki itu bahkan dari awal Eriko lihat, telah memiliki sebuah luka yang begitu besar untuk anak seusianya. Kemudian semua kejadian yang dialami karena obsesi Jaewon, akan dengan pasti menambah semua itu. Sehingga Eriko tidak terlalu terkejut, atas kejadian kali ini. Kehidupannya, kemudian Jaewon, semua itu telah mendorong anak lelaki itu pada satu keputusan mengerikan. Bahwa kematian adalah jalan keluar terbaik.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal. Bahwa perasaanmu mungkin akan berbalas terbalik, dikemudian hari."

Eriko membalik tubuhnya, berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Dia harus mengobati luka anak itu lagi untuk malam ini. Walau bukan bidangnya, wanita itu cukup mahir untuk pengobatan luka luar. Sehingga kini Eriko akan mengobati Kyuhyun. Dan berharap anak lelaki itu tak akan memiliki luka lain kembali, pada hari-hari setelah hari ini.

Sedangkan Jaewon berbalik, namun hanya menatap lurus kearah ranjang. Melihat tubuh lemas Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang entah apa. Namun kembali berbalik, kemudian berlalu pergi dari sana. Dengan kedua tangan tergenggam erat, membuat luka disana kembali berdarah.

.

.

.

Eriko selalu gelisah, disetiap harinya. Benar dugaannya, bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun setelah hari itu tak akan baik-baik saja. Anak itu membisu, menolak mengeluarkan suara barang sedikitpun. Kemudian, berbagaimacam cara bunuh diri telah anak lelaki itu lakukan. Walau pada akhirnya, Eriko selalu berhasil mencegah semua itu karena memang perhatian penuh diberikan wanita itu.

Namun tetap saja, jika Eriko lengah sedikit saja. Bukan tidak mungkin, wanita itu justru akan menemukan mayat anak lelaki itu suatu hari nanti. Apalagi ditambah, dengan semua perlakuan Jaewon yang tak juga berubah pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu tetap dengan obsesinya, mengabaikan kenyataan akan keadaan psikis anak lelaki itu kini. Sehingga Eriko harus ekstra waspada, menghadapi keduanya.

"KYUHYUN."

Seperti pagi ini, ketika Eriko hanya pergi sesaat untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Begitu dia kembali, wanita itu harus berteriak keras memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Saat pisau buah telah berhasil, mengiris kecil permukaan kulit pucat itu. Sehingga Eriko berlari kencang, kemudian menepis keras genggaman Kyuhyun pada pisau kecil itu. Lap makan diatas meja direnggut cepat, menggunakannya untuk menutupi sayatan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan.

"Kumohon, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan lakukan ini lagi.-"

Wanita itu memohon lirih, pada Kyuhyun yang tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan ekspresi kosongnya. Kyuhyun tak lagi meringis kesakitan, pada setiap luka yang tertoreh ditubuhnya. Membuat Eriko begitu takut, bahwa anak lelaki itu benar-benar telah kehilangan alasannya untuk hidup. Sehingga wanita itu kini memutuskan, untuk mengambil resiko besar yang mungkin akibatnya tak bisa dia tanggung kedepannya. Namun tetap saja, jika dia tak melakukannya maka di seumur hidup Eriko akan merasa bersalah terus menerus pada Kyuhyun.

"-Kau ingin aku mengeluarkanmu dari sini, bukan.? Maka akan kubawa kau pergi, jadi hentikan semua ini."

Tapi sepertinya, kalimat itu tak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada Kyuhyun. Ketika anak lelaki itu tak bereaksi sedikitpun, atas ucapan Eriko itu. Padahal wanita itu, dengan jelas menjanjikan kebebasan untuknya. Berkata akan mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari semua jerat mengerikan ini. Namun Kyuhyun

"Akan kubawa kau kembali ke Panti Asuhan, kau ingin kesana kan.?"

"Mi Jin Ahjumma."

"Ne, akan kubawa kau ketempat Mi Jin Ahjumma, bagaimana.?"

Eriko begitu lega, ketika anak lelaki itu meresponnya. Bahkan mengangguk menyetujui pada kalimat terakhir yang Eriko ucapkan. Sehingga yang harus wanita itu lakukan kini adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari sini. Namun Kyuhyun kini berdiri, kemudian meraih tangan Eriko.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Wanita itu terkejut, saat Kyuhyun justru memintanya untuk membawa pergi dirinya secepat ini. Eriko belumlah memiliki rencana, namun ketika melihat anak lelaki itu menatapnya dalam wanita itu tak kuasa menolak. Ini pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun mau menatapnya kembali. Sehingga Eriko mengambil keputusan dengan begitu cepat.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi. Kaa-san akan membawamu keluar dari sini."

Wanita itu yang kini balik menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menuntun anak lelaki itu. Mereka berjalan cepat, keluar dari Mansion. Beruntung, Tuan Yamada sudah pergi dari rumah sedari pagi. Sehingga mereka kini bisa keluar dari sana dengan begitu mudah.

Eriko menuntun anak lelaki itu memasuki mobil, kemudian dirinya menyusul. Mobil mereka kini melaju dengan kencang pada jalan raya. Tak ada yang mengejar mereka, namun entah bagaimana Eriko tak merasa tenang. Sehingga wanita itu kini berkendara dengan kecepatan melebihi batas. Kyuhyun yang berada disamping tak bergeming sedikitpun, sekencang apapun mobil itu melaju.

Namun kemudian mobil mereka terguncang, ketika satu ban mobil itu pecah. Mobil yang tadinya melaju lurus, kini mulai berjalan keluar dari jalur. Eriko berusaha keras memutar stir, mencoba mengendalikan mobilnya. Tetapi seberapa keraspun usahanya, wanita itu tak mampu melakukannya.

Sehingga sekarang Eriko meraih sabuk pengaman yang melingkar erat ditubuhnya, kemudian melepasnya. Mobilnya kini mengarah lurus, pada pagar pembatas jalan. Membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang, meraih tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian melingkupinya dengan pelukan. Mencoba melindunginya, ketika tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

BRAKK...

Tubuh mereka terantuk keras, ketika mobil itu benar-benar menabrak pagar. Kyuhyun merasakan benturan itu, namun jelas tubuh Eriko mengurangi benturan yang seharusnya anak lelaki itu rasakan. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, ketika cairan hangat kini terasa mengalir pada tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Sepasang nectar yang selama beberapa hari ini tak pernah menunjukkan binar apapun kini terbelalak. Menatap ngeri pada pemandangan menakutkan yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Dan tak habis pikir, dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari kedua belah bibir bergetar wanita itu.

"Kau tak apa.?"

"Kaa-san."

Dan lebih tak menduga lagi, dengan panggilan yang justru keluar dari bibirnya. Padahal sebelumnya, dia telah bersumpah untuk tak memanggil orang-orang mengerikan itu dengan sebuah panggilan. Namun saat ini entah karena apa Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Gwencanha. Kaa-san baik-baik saja."

Bohong.

Kyuhyun tak menyukai kebohongan, tapi kali ini dia berusaha mempercayai kalimat palsu itu. Saat tubuh itu berdarah dengan begitu banyak, akibat luka yang didapat. Kyuhyun takut melihatnya, namun dia tak ingin mengalihkan tatapan dari sepasang nectar hitam yang selalu terpancar hangat untuknya itu. Dan Kyuhyun justru baru menyadari semua itu kini.

"Uljima, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan menangis. Huk.."

Bahkan anak lelaki itu tak sadar, ketika kini air mata telah mengalir deras dari sepasang nectar coklatnya. Menangis, Kyuhyun kini melakukan semua itu tanpa sadar. Ketika kesedihan menelusup kerelung hati, menepis segala kebencian yang sebelumnya tertanam kuat untuk Eriko. Saat wanita itu kini berusaha menenangkannya ditengah keadaan menyedihkannya. Darah segar dimuntahkan wanita itu kini dalam jumlah banyak.

Kyuhyun mencoba memutar tubuh, ingin meminta pertolongan pada orang-orang yang tengah berkerumun banyak disekeliling mobil mereka. Namun tangan lembut itu tak membiarkan, saat Eriko justru menahan kepalanya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerang keras dalam tangis diamnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, lihat Kaa-san."

Menggeleng, Kyuhyun tak mau melakukannya. Namun nafas wanita itu semakin memberat pada setiap waktu, sehingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Kyu-chan..huk...tetaplah hidup. Kaa-san mohon, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup.-"

Eriko mengucapkan kalimat itu, dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya yang memberat. Dia menyayangi Kyuhyun, perasaan itu tak mampu wanita itu sangkal. Eriko bahkan tak menduga, dia mampu melindungi anak lelaki itu dengan nyawanya kini. Namun dia tak menyesali tindakannya itu, ketika melihat Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dalam dekapannya kini.

"-Karena Kaa-san yakin, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan memiliki kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Jadi tetaplah hidup sampai saat itu, berjanjilah."

Namun ada sesuatu hal yang tak bisa dia ubah, yaitu kesalahan besar yang telah dia lakukan. Sehingga kini, dalam penghujung kehidupannya Eriko akan membuat Kyuhyun berjanji padanya. Membuat anak lelaki itu untuk tak menyerah dalam kehidupan. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya, jika ingin Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun telah begitu putus asa atas kehidupannya. Sehingga Eriko membuat anak lelaki itu mengikat janji dengannya, sehingga bunuh diri yang selama ini Kyuhyun lakukan tak akan dia ulangi lagi. Walau hal ini tak akan menyembuhkan luka Kyuhyun, namun setidaknya hal ini akan menjadi alasan Kyuhyun bertahan pada dunia kejam yang selama ini dijalaninya.

" _Semua ini mungkin akan membuatnya bertahan hidup, namun bukanlah suatu alasan untuknya hidup. Tuhan aku mohon, berikan anak ini kebahagiaan. Sehingga dia memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk hidup."_

Dan pada penghujung hidupnya, Eriko memohon dengan tulus untuk Kyuhyun. Berharap di masa depan, anak itu menemukan kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaan yang akan menjadi alasannya untuk tetap hidup didunia ini. Karena hanya semua itu yang bisa membuatnya keluar, dari tembok besar dalam hati yang telah berhasil dibangunnya dari semua rasa sakitnya,

" _Kumohon siapa saja, bantu dia untuk keluar dari semua ini."_

.

.

.

Mi Jin berlari, pada koridor kosong itu kini. Kekhawatiran dalam hati, membuatnya tak lagi memperdulikan apapun. Hanya ingin secepat mungkin untuk sampai pada ruang diujung lorong sana. Kemudian mengetahui, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun kini.

Telpon dari pihak Rumah Sakit, beberapa menit yang lalu begitu meresahkannya. Membuat wanita itu dengan begitu terburu ke Rumah Sakit, bahkan tak menjawab sedikitpun ketika kepala Panti Asuhan bertanya akan apa yang terjadi. Ketika pikirannya dipenuhi oleh semua perasangka yang tidak-tidak.

Dan betapa beruntungnya Mi Jin karena ketika dia sampai tepat didepan ruang ICU, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sehingga tanpa membuang waktu, wanita itu mendekat pada seorang Uisa yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Uisa-nim, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun.?"

"Anda Mi Jin.?"

"Ne, saya Mi Jin. bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, dia baik-baik saja kan Uisa-nim.?"

Uisa itu mengangguk, ketika berhasil mengkomfirmasi seseorang dihadapannya kini. Pasien yang baru saja ditanganinya terus menerus menyebut nama wanita itu serta nama sebuah Panti Asuhan. Sehingga mereka dengan cepat menghubunginya, menetapkan nama itu menjadi wali anak lelaki itu. Walau sebenarnya ada wali lain yang mereka ketahui, dari identitas wanita yang juga terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu.

"Kami belum dapat memastikannya, karena pasien belum sadar. Sehingga sekarang, kami akan terus memantau keadaannya."

Mi Jin melemas, mendengar ketidakpastian yang diucapkan Uisa. Membuat kekhawatiran yang dirasa semakin bertumpuk. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya sampai disana, ketika Uisa kembali membuka suara.

"Nyonya Mi Jin, bisakah anda ikut keruangan saya. Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda."

Ingin bertanya banyak, namun pada akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Hanya mengkuti sang Uisa dalam diam, dengan perasaan berkecambuk. Mi Jin hanya bisa berharap, bahwa yang akan dikatakan Uisa adalah sesuatu yang buruk tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Walau pikiranya terus menerus berisi perasangka buruk sedari awal.

.

.

.

Mi Jin kembali menelusuri koridor itu, namun kali ini dengan langkah yang berbeda. Ketika wanita itu hanya menyeret langkah, berjalan dengan pikiran diatas awang. Penuturan sang Uisa beberapa waktu lalu, berhasil membuat Mi Jin syok berat. Menggeleng tak percaya, atas segala ucapan pria itu.

Wanita itu terus mendekat, memposisikan tubuh tepat didepan kaca transfaran ruangan tempat Kyuhyun berada. Air mata tak mampu dibendung, sesaat pandangannya jatuh pada tubuh terbaring anak lelaki itu. Mi Jin menangis terisak, membayangkan kejadian buruk yang telah dialami Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

Kata menyesal, mungkin kata yang begitu tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kini. Dia tak menduga, keputusan untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan kebahagiaan adalah keputusan yang begitu salah. Ketika sesuatu yang mengerikan justru Kyuhyun alami. Seharusnya Mi Jin memang tak pernah melanggar janjinya pada Hanna, sehingga semua itu tak harus terjadi.

" _Kami menemukan tanda kekerasan seksual pada tubuh Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa anda tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya.? Atau anda tahu siapa yang melakukan semua itu.?"_

"Kyuhyun-ah, maaf. Maafkan Ahjumma."

Mi Jin semakin terisak, meminta maaf dalam tangisnya. Ketika mengingat semua ucapan Uisa tentang Kyuhyun. Mi Jin memiliki dugaan kuat, akan siapa yang melakukan semua itu. Walau sebenarnya Mi Jin tak bisa mempercayai keyakinannya itu, namun siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan semua itu pada Kyuhyun selain dia.

Sehingga wanita itu sangat ingin bisa mengulang waktu, karena jika bisa maka Mi Jin tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun diadopsi sampai kapanpun dan menjaga anak itu sampai sang Eomma menjemputnya. Tapi kini nasi telah menjadi bubur, semua yang telah terjadi tak mungkin Mi Jin cegah. Sehingga sekarang, yang bisa wanita itu lakukan hanyalah melindungi Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan untuk memperkarakan semua itu, Mi Jin merasa begitu ragu. Mengingat sosok yang akan dia coba lawan, memiliki kekuasaan yang begitu besar. Dan orang kecil sepertinya tak akan mampu melakukannya. Dia juga belum mengetahui dengan pasti keadaan Kyuhyun kini, sehingga dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Takut mengambil langkah yang salah, karena bisa saja keputusannya mungkin akan lebih menyakiti anak lelaki itu.

Cukup dengan pria itu tak mencoba mengambil Kyuhyun kembali. Dan Kyuhyun berada disisinya kini, Mi Jin merasa itu merupakan hal terbaik. Masalah selanjutnya, wanita itu memutuskan untuk menunggu keadaan Kyuhyun membaik. Memilih mendengarkan pendapat anak lelaki itu nantinya.

.

.

.

Langit kelabu mulai menjatuhkan air, membasahi bumi dengan rintik-rintik kecil. Bau basah tanah tercium jelas, ketika air berjatuhan semakin banyak. Angin bahkan berhembus kencang, membawa hawa dingin bersamanya.

Punggung kecil bersandar rapuh, pada tembok disamping gerbang besar. Tubuh berbalut kaos tipis, perlahan basah akibat air hujan yang memercik. Kemudian menggigil dingin, dengan geligi yang bergemeletuk keras. Dalam waktu singkat, tubuh kecilnya telah basah kuyup.

"Dingin."

Bibir yang membiru kaku, kini melirih kecil. Kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berharap mampu menghalau dingin. Padahal nyatanya, semua itu tak membantu sedikitpun karena tubuh tetap menggigil.

Tiitt...Tiitt...Tiitt...

Suara klakson berhasil menyentak, membuat tubuh yang tadinya menyandar kini menegak seketika. Tatapan bergulir, menatap mobil itu lurus. Mengabaikan perih dimata akibat rintikan hujan, ketika sepasang nectar coklat tak mengedip sekalipun.

Gerbang besar perlahan bergeser, membuka dengan begitu lebar. Sehingga mobil itu dapat masuk kedalam perkarangan Mansion mewah itu. Dia tak mencoba bergerak seinci pun, ketika hanya tatapan yang dengan setia mengikuti. Sedangkan tubuh tetap terdiam, tersembunyi pada balik tembok kokoh.

"Yeobo gendong Henry. Aku akan membangunkan Siwon dan Kibum dulu."

Suara lembut terdengar samar, ditengah rintikan deras air hujan. Sehingga sepasang nectar coklat bergerak liar, menyadari milik siapa suara itu. Tubuh menggigilnya bergerak perlahan, mendekat kearah gerbang besar. Kedua tangan tersengat dingin, sesaat setelah bongkahan besi tergenggam erat.

Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu semua, ketika kini pandangannya hanya tertuju lurus pada pintu mobil yang terbuka. Seorang pria berpayung tengah mendekap hangat bayi yang terlihat, sedangkan sang pemilik suara masih betah berdiam diri didalam mobil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak lelaki itu tak berkedip sedikitpun sehingga kedua nectar kini memerah perih oleh hujaman keras air hujan.

"Eomma."

Bergumam amat lirih, ketika wajah cantik _familiar_ itu terlihat tak berubah sedikitpun. Namun jelas, ada sebuah perbedaan besar yang terpancar pada wajah. Saat binar bahagia terpantul jernih dari sepasang nectar coklat yang biasanya memancar suram.

"Ayo...Siwonnie...Kibummie...Jalan dengan benar, bisa-bisa kalian terjatuh nanti."

Lantunan tawa merdu memenuhi pendengarannya kini, ketika wanita itu menuntun dengan telaten dua orang anak yang mungkin seusia dirinya dibawah lindungan payung. Kasih sayang itu kenapa kini tertuju pada mereka.? Memangnya siapa mereka itu, sehingga berhak mendapatkannya.? Sedangkan dia disini, berdiri sendiri terguyur hujan tanpa perlindungan.

"Eomma."

Wanita itu berhenti, kemudian menoleh cepat. Sebuah lirihan tertangkap gendang telinga, ditengah suara rintikan hujan yang begitu deras. Sepasang nectar bergerak liar, mencoba mencari asal suara sedangkan dadanya berdentum kencang. Hanna merasakan dadanya menyesak, ketika tak menemukan apapun sejauh matanya memandang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak lelaki itu membekap mulutnya kemudian menarik tubuh dengan cepat. Tak ingin wanita itu melihat, ketika dirinya dalam keadaan menyedihkan ini. Lagi pula tak akan ada hal yang terjadi, walau wanita itu melihatnya. Saat dirinya tak ada sedikitpun dalam ingatan milik sang Eomma kini.

"Eomma, dingin."

Rengkuhan pada pinggang berhasil menyentak Hanna kini, membuat wanita itu mengalihkan tatapan. Menunduk sedikit untuk dapat melihat putra sulungnya yang kini tengah memeluknya untuk menghalau dingin. Terkekeh, wanita itu mengusak rambut putranya sayang. Kemudian menyadari, bahwa dia sudah terlalu lama berada disini yang membuat kedua putranya menggigil kedinginan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk, akan Eomma buatkan cokelat hangat untuk kalian."

Hanna merengkuh serta Kibum, kemudian menuntun mereka untuk berjalan masuk. Mengabaikan kegelisahan yang sebelumnya dirasa, karena Hanna sendiri tak menemukan alasan kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba begitu. Walau mengabaikan, wanita itu tak mampu menahan kepalanya untuk tak menoleh kembali pada gerbang ketika dadanya semakin berdetak tak wajar.

Suara gemeletak terdengar jelas, dari geligi yang bertabrakan konstan. Bibir membiru pucat, ketika dingin telah melingkupi tubuh rapuhnya. Bersembunyi dibalik tembok kokoh, sesaat sebelum sang Eomma dapat melihatnya. Pandangan kosong kini mengabur, akibat air menggenang pada pelupuk mata. Isakan tak terdengar, walau pada akhirnya air mata mengalir tak tertahankan.

Sebelumnya, dia telah diperlihatkan pemandangan hangat itu berulang kali. Sampai hatinya terasa kebas, tak bisa merasakan apapun karena terus menerus terluka. Bahkan keadaan sang Eomma yang tak lagi mengingatnya dijadikan _lullaby_ pengantar tidur oleh pria mengerikan itu. Sehingga Kyuhyun pada akhirnya jatuh terpuruk terlalu dalam kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut melupakan, untuk tak mengingat sosok wanita itu kembali.

Namun entah bagaiamana, kini dia tetap saja menangis. Terluka kembali dengan begitu dalam, ketika melihat senyum, tatapan, dan juga kebahagiaan itu dengan jelas. Hatinya seolah teriris sembilu, ketika hal itu terpampang jelas didepan mata. Ketika dirinya justru mengingat kehidupan mengerikan yang dialami diusianya yang baru 11 tahun ini, haruslah dihadapinya seorang diri.

" _Kyu-chan..huk...tetaplah hidup. Kaa-san mohon, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup. Karena Kaa-san yakin, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan memiliki kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Jadi tetaplah hidup sampai saat itu, berjanjilah."_

Pada akhirnya, kata menyerah haruslah dirinya simpan. Ketika janji untuk tetap hidup telah dia ucapkan, pada penghujung kehidupan wanita asing yang dengan begitu tulus mengorbankan hidupnya untuk Kyuhyun. Merelakan nyawa berharganya hanya agar Kyuhyun terbebas dari jerat pria mengerikan itu. Sehingga Kyuhyun, walaupun begitu menginginkan kematian untuk terlepas utuh dari segala macam penderitaan tetapi dia akan tetap bertahan hidup.

Namun hidupnya kali ini, bukanlah sebuah kehidupan. Ketika dirinya hanya akan hidup karena janji, kemudian berusaha secepatnya mati karena harap. Karena kali ini kehidupan anak lelaki itu, layaknya berdiri pada sisi tebing terjal. Hanya diam menunggu, sampai angin kencang menghempas dan menggelincirkannya pasti, terjatuh kemudian mati.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh, mengabaikan kakinya yang terasa begitu lemas dan kepala yang berdenyut sakit. Hujan yang terus menerus mengguyur berhasil membuat tubuhnya melemah. Saat kenyataannya dia baru saja sembuh, bahkan siang ini keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

Tetapi Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua itu, ketika sekarang anak lelaki itu berusaha begitu keras untuk berdiri tegak. Menolak untuk terlihat lemah, pada titik terlemah dirinya kini. Kemudian sepasang kaki dipaksanya melangkah, dengan tubuh yang dengan setia menggigil. Namun pada pertengahan langkah, anak itu berhenti lalu kepala berputar pelan. Menatap lurus pada Mansion besar, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum sedih penuh luka dengan sepasang nectar berlinang air mata.

Namun selanjutnya dengan pasti, kepala itu kembali berputar. Segala ekspresi yang terpasang luruh, seiring sepasang nectar meredup pasti kemudian hampa mengosong. Kyuhyun telah membunuh, segala rasa yang ada dalam pada setiap sudut hati. Sehingga kini Kyuhyun melangkah pergi, tanpa menengok kembali barang sekalipun. Karena sekarang, dia hanya harus hidup sebagaimana takdir yang tergaris untuknya. Tanpa protes dan sangkalan, kemudian berharap untuk mati setenang mungkin.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu, bahwa takdir akan selalu bermain dalam lingkaran yang sama terus menerus dengan dirinya menjadi porosnya.

.

.

.

Flashback End

.

.

.

Anyeong...

Mianhae untuk chapter ini lama, karena jujur aja berat banget untuk nulis chapter ini. Ketika isinya hampir semua penderitaan Kyuhyun...kekeke

Sebenernya sempet ragu banget nulis chapter ini, takut content-nya tidak akan disukai chingudeul. Tapi gumawo buat dhiiniequeen, karena sudah bersedia menjadi beta reader untuk Wall chapter ini. Saran dan masukan darinya buat aku jadi lebih percaya diri untuk mengaupdate chapter ini.

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang tidak akan menyukai unsur BoyLove-nya. Tapi disini sebenarnya tidak ada unsur itu sedikitpun, ketika saya hanya ingin kalian memandang dari sudut pandangan seorang anak yang mengalami kekerasan seksual. Bagaimana psikis seorang anak rusak akibat hal mengerikan itu.

Maaf chapter kemarin yang sangat membosankan, dan chapter ini yang mungkin akan sangat-sangat mengerikan. Tapi semoga chingudeul tetap mau mengikuti FF Wall ini sampai selesai. Dan tenang saja karena Flashback hanya sampai chapter ini, dan chapter depan kita akan kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang telah remaja.

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu untuk review dichapter ini...#BOW

 **D-659**


	15. Chapter 15

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Heteroseksual.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Sehingga Kyuhyun ingin berteriak keras, pada semua orang diruangan itu. Meminta perlindungan, untuk dapat menjauhkannya dari pria itu. Namun pada akhirnya, hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari kerongkongan. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran._

 _Kalimat yang sedari dulu selalu diteriakkannya._

" _Kaa-san, tasukete!."_

.

.

.

Keadaan kamar itu begitu hening, walau jelas semua orang kini tengah berkumpul disana. tak ada yang mencoba membuka suara, ketika fokus mereka kini hanya pada satu tempat. Pada pemuda pucat yang tengah terbaring lemah, diranjang _King Size_ pada ujung kamar _._ Pandangan mereka tak pernah lepas, pada pria paruh baya berseragam dokter yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan peralatannya. Sebuah stetoskop dikeluarkan dari tas kerja miliknya.

Han Uisa-Dokter keluarga Choi itu akan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, ketika pemuda pucat itu kini tengah tak sadarkan diri. Mereka begitu panik tadi, saat Kyuhyun dengan begitu tiba-tiba tumbang. Pingsan diruang tengah, ketika Tuan Choi menyapanya sesaat setelah pemuda itu turun dari kamar. Tak ada yang mengetahui, penyebab sebenarnya pingsannya Kyuhyun. Sehingga mereka dengan cepat menghubungi Han Uisa, untuk memeriksa keadaan pemuda pucat itu.

Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekat, ingin memeriksa Kyuhyun. Stetoskop pada tangan didekatkan, namun kemudian berhenti. Ketika Han Uisa menyadari tubuh pada ranjang gemetar, dengan keringat dingin telah membasahi. Rintihan-rintihan lirih bahkan tertangkap gendang telinga dengan jelas, membuat pria itu mengernyit. Menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan keadaan pemuda pucat itu.

Hanna membekap mulut, sedangkan yang lain merasa sangat terkejut. Begitu tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak keras, sesaat setelah Han Uisa menempelkan stetoskop dingin padanya. Tubuh pemuda pucat itu bereaksi tak wajar, dalam keadaan tak sadarnya kini. Walau begitu pria paruh baya itu tetap melanjutkan semua prosedur pemeriksaannya dengan mengabaikan reaksi-reaksi tak wajar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sampai kemudian Han Uisa terpaku, ketika lengan sweter Kyuhyun disingkapnya kecil. Kemudian memutuskan melakukan lebih, saat kini pria itu menyingkap lebih lebar. Bahkan melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan yang lainnya.

"Kiho, Hanna. Lihatlah ini."

Kiho dan Hanna berjalan mendekat, sesaat setelah Han Uisa memanggil mereka. Kemudian serentak menahan nafas, ketika pemandangan mengejutkan terpampang jelas didepan mata. Hanna terdiam membisu, sedangkan Kiho menoleh dengan pandangan menuntut. Memaksa Han Uisa untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang sekarang mereka lihat.

" _Self Injury_ , itu diagnosa awal untuk semua luka-luka ini.-"

Tubuh Hanna mendadak lemas, sehingga Kiho dengan cepat meraih kedua bahu wanita itu. Menopang tubuh istrinya agar tak terjatuh, ketika dirinya tahu dengan pasti Hanna pasti begitu terkejut. Atas ucapan Han Uisa tentang keadaan Kyuhyun yang baru mereka ketahui. _Self Injury_ -Menyakiti/melukai diri sendiri, Kiho tak pernah menduga bahwa putra ketiga-nya akan mengalami kelainan psikologis seekstrim itu.

"-Sedangkan untuk pingsannya, saya belum tahu penyebab pastinya. Namun ini bisa jadi karena Kyuhyun tertekan atau lebih dari itu, psikis Kyuhyun kemungkinan bermasalah. Saya tidak bisa memastikannya hanya dari pemeriksaan sederhana, kita sepakati waktu dan lakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih lengkap setelah ini."

Kiho mengangguk menyetujui, walau otaknya memproses dengan lambat perkataan Han Uisa. Sama seperti Hanna, Kiho kembali tak mempercayai kemungkinan akan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tengah dipaparkan. Karena selama ini putranya itu tak pernah menunjukkan prilaku-prilaku aneh, walau Kyuhyun memang tak cukup terbuka.

Namun untuk berprilaku selayaknya seseorang yang mengalami gangguan psikis separah itu, mereka tak melihat tanda-tanda itu sedikitpun. Atau tanda itu memang ada, tapi merekalah yang tak memperhatikan dengan lebih selama ini. Psikis bukanlah fisik, jadi untuk mengetahui ada sesuatu yang salah akan hal itu sungguh sangat sulit.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang.?" Kiho bertanya lirih, ingin mengetahui hal-hal apa yang harus dirinya lakukan untuk putra ketiganya itu. Karena sungguh, kali ini pria yang selalu mampu berpikiran tenang itu, kini justru merasa pikirannya kacau. Akibat semua informasi baru akan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak baik-baik saja selama ini. Sehingga

"Pastikan saja untuk tak memberikan Kyuhyun beban pikiran berlebihan, dan pantau keadaannya setiap saat. Mengingat keadaannya yang belum begitu stabil."

"Baiklah, akan saya lakukan."

Han Uisa tersenyum tipis, melihat perhatian yang Kiho tunjukkan. Selama menjadi Dokter keluarga Choi, Han Uisa merasa hanya Kiho satu-satunya keturunan Choi yang penuh kasih sayang. Mencintai keluarganya dengan begitu besar, tanpa membeda-bedakan. Sepertinya, kehilangan yang pernah dialami membuat pria itu kini berusaha keras untuk menjaga anggota keluarganya. Sehingga tak mengalami lagi, kehilangan seperti kejadian lalu.

"Jangan terlalu terbebani, pasti akan ada jalan keluar atas semua ini."

.

.

.

Timpang, Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya tertekan sedemikian rupa sehingga tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Seberapa keraspun pemuda itu memberontak, tangan-tangan _imaginer_ itu tak juga melepas. Bahkan semakin lama, cengkraman itu semakin kuat saja. Sehingga Kyuhyun memutuskan membuka mulut, mencoba berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan. Ketika merasa tak lagi mampu, untuk melawan ketakutannya itu seorang diri.

" _Kumohon siapapun, tolong aku!."_

Namun lagi dan lagi, tak ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Tak ada yang menyambut iba yang Kyuhyun rintihkan. Bahkan ketika bayangan hitam itu menjadi semakin jelas, dengan cengkraman yang berubah menjadi jamahan-jamahan menjijikkan pada tubuh. Kyuhyun masihlah seorang diri disana, sama seperti enam tahun lalu.

Choi Hanna memekik keras, sesaat setelah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Wanita itu begitu terkejut, ketika diujung ranjang sana tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak keras. Bergetar dengan tak wajar, sambil merintih kesakitan ditengah lelapnya. Hanna berjalan cepat, kemudian mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dari mimpi buruknya kini. Kedua tangan lembutnya menepuk perlahan sisi wajah putranya itu, yang kini berubah pucat pasi.

"Kyuhyunnie, bangun. _Chagi,_ Eomma mohon bangunlah."

Air mata tak mampu dibendung, ketika kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng terlalu keras. Ditambah kernyitan takut yang tercetak jelas, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari sudut mata yang masih setia menutup. Kyuhyun tersiksa oleh mimpi buruknya, hanya itu yang dapat disimpulkan wanita itu kini. Sehingga Hanna berusaha semakin keras untuk membangunkan putranya itu dari tidurnya, agar Kyuhyun dapat terbebas dari mimpi buruknya.

"Kyuhyunnie-."

SRETT...

BRUG!.

Dorong. Tubuh Hanna terdorong dengan begitu keras, sehingga kini wanita itu jatuh terduduk diatas lantai dingin. Namun Hanna mengabaikan nyeri yang terasa, begitu tubuh Kyuhyun yang baru saja terbangun dan mendorong keras dirinya kini mengeret takut. Beringsut dengan sepasang tangan memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri dengan ekspresi takut terbayang jelas pada wajah.

Sedang Kyuhyun, sepasang nectar coklatnya bergerak liar. Mencoba mengenali tempatnya kini, mengingat kejadian lalu yang entah nyata atau mungkin mimpi. Karena nyatanya, tubuh Kyuhyun kini bergetar dengan keras akibat rasa takut. Namun berapa kalipun tatapannya bergulir, meneliti setiap sudut tempatnya kini. Kyuhyun justru menemukan bahwa dirinya jelas berada tepat didalam kamar miliknya. Kamar miliknya di Mansion Choi, dan bukan didalam ruang mengerikan itu.

Sehingga kejadian mengerikan itu, dapat dia simpulkan hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Tidak, bukan hanya sebuah mimpi, lebih tepatnya kenangan buruk. Karena memang kejadian itu pernah dialaminya dalam nyata, enam tahun yang lalu.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Lirihan itu tertangkap gendang telinga dengan begitu jelas, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh perlahan. Menemukan wanita itu, wanita yang dulu kehadirannya begitu Kyuhyun damba. Begitu pemuda itu inginkan ada untuk melindunginya, ketika semua kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Ketika Iblis bertopengkan malaikat itu menghancurkan harga dirinya hingga berkeping-keping. Hingga Kyuhyun tak memiliki lagi keinginan untuk hidup, sehingga kematian terasa lebih baik untuk dijalani.

Namun sekarang wanita itu ada, wanita itu berada disisinya. Seperti yang pemuda itu inginkan dahulu, walau begitu wanita itu tak dapat melindunginya lagi. Melindunginya, dari nyata yang telah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang selalu dengan setia menghantui. Kyuhyun merasa perutnya melilit, bergejolak dengan rasa mual yang begitu besar. Kenyataan wanita itu-Eommanya-ada disisinya setelah semua kejadian mengerikan itu telah terjadi, membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu muak sampai-sampai ingin muntah.

SRETT...

Kyuhyun beranjak, kemudian memacu langkah dengan begitu cepat. Pintu putih dijeblaknya keras, meninggalkan suara menggema dalam ruang kamar. Pemuda itu benar-benar memuntahkan isi perutnya pada kloset didalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan wanita itu-Choi Hanna tersentak, kemudian dengan cepat beranjak bangun. Ketika kekhawatiran berhasil menyadarkannya dari keterdiaman, akibat tatapan yang Kyuhyun layangkan beberapa waktu lalu.

Hanna berjalan cepat, mendekat kearah kamar mandi. Namun Kyuhyun yang menyadari kedatangan wanita itu dengan cepat menoleh, kemudian berlari tergopoh. Meraih knop pintu kamar mandi, selanjutnya mendorong dengan sekali sentakan. Berhasil menuntup pintu itu cepat kemudian menguncinya, sebelum sang Eomma sempat mencegah.

BUG...BUG...BUG...

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyunnie.? Buka pintunya, biarkan Eomma membantumu."

Sedangkan Hanna, wanita itu kini memukul permukaan keras pintu kamar mandi. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mau membukanya, sehingga dia bisa melihat keadaan putranya itu. Namun sekeras apapun pukulannya, sebesar apapun teriakaannya Kyuhyun didalam sana mengacuhkannya. Tak menghiraukan sedikitpun, permohonan yang dirinya serukan.

.

.

.

Pinggiran kloset digenggamnya erat, sampai buku jarinya memutih. Muntahnya berhenti, begitu juga rasa mualnya setelah beberapa waktu. Isi perutnya terkuras habis, sehingga Kyuhyun merasa begitu lemas. Namun semua itu tak membuatnya lupa sedikitpun, dengan isi mimpi buruknya. Sehingga perlahan namun pasti, pemuda itu menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kemudian dengan cepat berjalan kearah ruang kecil berukuran satu kali satu meter disana.

Srrraash...

Air dingin mengguyur tubuh pucat itu, membuat helaian rambut lembutnya terjatuh lurus. Sedangkan sebelah tangan menekan kasar botol sabun cair, dengan tangan yang lain menengadah, menampung cairan licin itu pada telapak tangan. Setelah dirasa cukup, kedua tangan mulai menyapukan pada permukaan kulit. Menggosok semua bagian dengan merata, tak melewatkan sedikitpun. Leher, perut, lengan, sampai kaki jenjangnya, Kyuhyun menggosok semua bagian tubuhnya.

Tangan pucat itu terus menggosok busa pada setiap bagian tubuh, semakin lama gosokan itu semakin menekan. Bahkan berubah menjadi garukan kasar, sehingga kulit putih pucat itu kini berubah kemerahan karena tergerus kuku pada jemari. Bibir merah berubah membiru, dengan suara gemeletuk akibat geligi yang saling berbentur karena gemetar. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan dinginnya air yang terus menerus mengguyur tubuh ringkihnya.

Namun, hal itu diabaikan. Ketika pemuda itu tak sekalipun berhenti menggosok busa pada tubuhnya, berkali-kali terus dia ulangi. Tangannya tak pernah berhenti bergerak untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sampai dia merasa tubuhnya itu bersih. Tapi selama apapun dia melakukannya, Kyuhyun tak juga merasa dia telah bersih. Sebalikntya, dia masihlah kotor dan menjijikkan. Saat tubuhnya masih dengan jelas merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilakukan pria itu enam tahun yang lalu.

Tahun telah begitu banyak berlalu, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan itu. Seolah-olah pria itu sedang menyentuhnya sekarang, berada dihadapannya dan menjamah setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Kedua kaki Kyuhyun melemas, sehingga kini pemuda itu merosot jatuh. Terduduk pada lantai keramik, dengan percikan-percikan air terus mengucur membasahi tubuh lemahnya. Kyuhyun menjerit, menjambak rambutnya dengan keras hingga beberapa helai ikut tercabut. Pemuda pucat itu ingin melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu, menyingkirkan semua itu dari benaknya. Namun sekeras apapun usahanya, kepalanya terus menerus memutar ulang kejadian itu seperti kaset rusak yang tak mau berhenti. Ketika pria itu kembali datang, pada kehidupan tenangnya kini.

Sepasang nectar yang sebelumnya memantulkan ketakutan itu kini mengosong, menerawang begitu jauh. Namun kedua tangan tak menghentikan gerakannya, ketika kuku jemarinya ditekan sedemikian rupa kemudian menggerus permukaan kulit. Sehingga kini goresan luka memenuhi leher, dada, perut dan semua bagian yang pernah disentuh pria itu. Tetapi tak ada ringisan sedikitpun, seolah Kyuhyun kembali tak merasakan sakit seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun tetap kotor, meski satu botol sabun telah habis digunakannya. Meski dia telah menggosok bahkan sampai menggaruk semua bagian tubuhnya, dia tetap merasa menjijikkan. Sehingga kini kedua tangannya melemas, terjatuh pada kedua sisi tubuhnya. Merasa tak ada gunanya semua usaha yang dilakukannya untuk membersihkan diri, ketika dia telah jatuh terpuruk pada kubangan kotor milik pria itu. Dia bersihkan berulang kalipun, tubuh kotornya tak akan pernah bersih.

"Kyuhyunnie buka pintunya, Eomma mohon. Bukalah."

Suara-suara keras dari luar, sedikit menyentakkan Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda pucat itu memalingkan wajah, menatap daun pintu yang tertutup dengan pandangan kosong. Namun saat lirihan penuh permohonan milik wanita itu menelusup, kemudian terasa memenuhi pendengaran Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu merespon, dengan pandangan yang kembali terfokus. Lirihan itu terdengar menyedihkan, ketika meminta kepada dirinya. Seolah merasa begitu takut, jika sampai Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Berbahaya.

Kedua belah bibir membiru yang sedari tadi tertutup kini tertarik perlahan, menghasilkan sebuah seringai. Dengan sepasang mata berkilat antusias, seolah menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik. Walau memang benar, Kyuhyun telah menemukan hal yang menarik. Hal menarik yang pasti akan terasa menyenangkan jika dia melakukannya, setidaknya dengan cara itu dia akan sedikit melupakan betapa kotor dan menjijikkan dirinya itu.

Cara yang tak akan orang lain duga, akan Kyuhyun lakukan.

.

.

.

Kibum berlari tergopoh, mengambil kunci cadangan pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun. Sang Abeoji memintanya mengambil itu, ketika pemuda itu tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia dan yang lain sebenarnya tak berniat melakukan hal lancang itu, jika saja sang Eomma tak terus menerus berteriak panik dari Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi sampai saat ini. Sepertinya wanita itu sangat panik, sehingga mengabaikan suaranya yang mulai habis.

"Abeoji ini kuncinya."

Sebuah kunci pemuda itu ansurkan pada sang Abeoji, sedangkan Siwon terlihat membujuk sang Eomma untuk menghentikan teriakan khawatirnya. Dan akhirnya wanita itu tenang, ketika Kiho menunjukkan kunci kemudian berkata akan membuka pintu kamar mandi milik Kyuhyun.

Namun baru saja anak kunci dimasukkan dalam lubang, pintu didepan mereka telah lebih dulu terbuka sedikit. Kyuhyun berdiri disana, pada celah pintu yang dia buat. Titik-titik air jatuh dari rambut basahnya, rambutnya yang basah jatuh dan kini menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Memperlihatkan hanya sebelah nectar coklat milik pemuda pucat itu.

"Aku sedang mandi, tidakkah kalian bisa tenang sedikit saja.?"

Suara itu teralun datar, namun Kibum bisa menangkap kejengkelan disana. Sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa sungguh-sungguh terganggu oleh kegaduhan yang mereka ciptakan. Tapi jika saja Kyuhyun mau sedikit saja peduli dan memberitahukan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, ketika Choi Hanna terus menerus berteriak kepadanya. Mungkin semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Eomma lihatkan, dia baik-baik saja. Seharusnya Eomma tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan anak tak sopan ini."

Siwon juga merasa kejengkelan yang sama, ketika Kyuhyun dirasanya berlaku tak sopan pada sang Eomma. Pemuda itu telah membuat Eomma-nya merasa kekhawatiran yang tak berarti. Sehingga Siwon kembali merasakan amarah pada Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Bisakah kalian keluar sekarang.? Aku merasa tak nyaman."

"Yak."

Hanna dengan cepat merangkul lengan Siwon, mencoba meredakan amarah pemuda itu dengan mengajaknya keluar. Sebenarnya, kekhawatiran yang wanita itu rasakan belum juga menghilang. Walau telah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang baik-baik saja saat ini. Mengingat pemuda itu begitu mengkhawatirkan, ketika berlari memasuki kamar mandi tadi.

Namun kali ini, Hanna memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Melihat bagaimana putranya itu kini hanya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada dirinya seorang, dengan sebuah kemarah didalamnya. Dan untuk berada lebih lama disana dengan semua hal itu, Choi Hanna tak sanggup melakukannya. Sehingga kini, dia lebih memilih keluar dengan membawa Siwon. Karena sepertinya emosi putra sulungnya itu ikut tersulut, membuatnya secepat mungkin untuk mencegah. Menghindar untuk membuat keributan lebih besar lagi.

"Maaf karena membuatmu tak nyaman. Tapi tadi Eomma-mu begitu khawatir karena kau tak kunjung keluar, sehingga dia melakukan semua hal itu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan, kemudian memandang Choi Kiho datar. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Abeoji-nya itu. Walau dalam ekspresinya, ketaksukaan masih terbayang jelas. Sepertinya keributan yang Choi Hanna ciptakan bukanlah satu-satunya alasan atas kemarahan pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kalian memberikan aku waktu sendiri.?"

Dan sekarang hal itu menjadi jelas, ketika Kyuhyun kembali meminta dirinya dan Kibum yang masih berada disana untuk keluar. Karena sepertinya putra ketiganya itu tak menyukai keberadaan mereka didalam ruang kamarnya. Sehingga Kiho mengangguk dengan tetap menyunggingkan senyum, menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Baiklah kami keluar, beristirahatlah dengan baik."

Choi Kibum sepertinya juga mengerti, karena begitu sang Abeoji berjalan keluar. Pemuda yang sedari tadi diam itu kini turut pergi, mengikuti setiap langkah Kiho. Meninggalkan kamar milik Kyuhyun dalam keadaan hening kemudian. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, begitu mereka semua pergi tubuh yang sedari tadi bersandar kini merosot. Kembali terjatuh pada lantai dingin kamar mandi. Tubuh yang sedari tadi dipaksakannya berdiri kokoh pada akhirnya tak kuat lagi. Sehingga kini dia terduduk disana, dalam suasana hati yang tak menentu.

Kyuhyun memang memiliki rencananya, namun dia tahu saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Selain karena keberadaan anggota keluarga Choi, keadaan tubuhnya menjadi alasan sebenarnya. Pemuda itu memiliki rencana-rencananya, tapi bukan kali ini.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terkunci rapat, sejak kejadian semua orang memasuki kamarnya pagi tadi. Pemuda itu menolak siapapun yang mencoba masuk, termasuk Han Uisa yang kembali dipanggil untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Kyuhyun marah besar, ketika merasa semua orang telah melewati batas privasi-nya. Karena bagi Kyuhyun, ruang kamarnya merupakan tempat teraman dan ternyaman miliknya. Namun kini, pemuda pucat itu bahkan tak merasa aman dan nyaman lagi didalam sana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _Yeobo_.?-"

Pertanyaan itu langsung menyambut, begitu Kiho memasuki Mansion. Pria itu berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, kemudian pulang dengan begitu cepat. Ketika keadaan Kyuhyun pagi tadi sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Dan benar saja, begitu masuk ekspresi panik Hanna menyambutnya.

"-Kyuhyun, dia tak mau keluar bahkan mengijinkan satu orangpun masuk. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Bagaimana ini, _Yeobo_.?"

Pria itu-Kiho meraih tubuh Hanna, kemudian merangkulnya dengan lembut. Menuntun dalam langkah kecil, sehingga kini mereka mendudukki sebuah sofa besar pada ruang tengah. Kiho tak melepas rangkulan, ketika justru pegangannya semakin erat pada bahu sang istri.

"Aku rasa Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu istirahat, jadi biarkan saja untuk saat ini, ne.?"

Hanna ingin mendebat kalimat Kiho, namun pada akhirnya hanya keterdiaman yang terjadi. Wanita itu merasa kemarahan Kyuhyun pagi tadi tak juga mereda, sehingga putranya itu mengurung diri. Jika saja Hanna belum mengetahui hal yang Kyuhyun alami selama ini, mungkin dia tak akan sekhawatir ini. Tapi mengingat semua hal yang Han Uisa ucapakan malam kemarin. Tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun sanggup melukai dirinya sendiri jika dalam keadaan tertekan, menjadi ketakutan tersendiri bagi Choi Hanna.

Karena Kyuhyun yang tengah mengurung diri kini, memiliki kesempatan begitu banyak untuk melakukannya. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti yang lalu, Hanna tak ingin putranya itu melakukannya lagi. Sehingga kini wanita itu ingin sekali selalu berada didekat Kyuhyun, untuk mencegah jika hal itu terjadi. Namun sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa berada didekat putranya. Melihat Kyuhyun saja setelah pagi itu, Hanna tak dapat melakukannya.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, percayalah bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Hanna hanya bisa mengamini semua ucapan Kiho kali ini. Karena jelas didalam hati, wanita itu masih merasa keresahan yang begitu besar terhadap Kyuhyun. Seperti memiliki sebuah firasat buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi pada putranya itu. Sehingga kekhawatiran terasa enggan untuk meninggalkan Hanna walau sesaat. Membuat wanita itu berdoa dengan khusuk didalam hati, semoga semua firasat itu tak akan pernah jadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Empat orang pemuda berdiri menjulang dihadapan, sesaat setelah Kibum membuka pintu Mansionnya. Sahabat-sahabat Dongsaeng-nya itu sepertinya datang untuk menjenguk, walau Kibum tak tahu dari mana mereka mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, bisa jadi sang dongsaeng yang memberitahu mereka. Sehingga Kibum menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang lebih untuk mereka dapat masuk.

Begitu masuk, mereka dapat melihat semua anggota keluarga Choi berkumpul diruang tengah. Dari yang mereka lihat, wajah-wajah itu menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran. Terutama satu-satunya wanita disana, Choi Hanna terlihat yang paling khawatir.

"Dimana kamar Kyuhyunnie.?"

Ryeowook selalu menjadi orang pertama yang membuka suara, bertanya dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam, walau pandangan mereka semua jelas menuntut. Kibum menunjuk pada lantai atas, baru kemudian mulai berjalan. Gerakannya tadi sebagai isyarat, sedangkan langkahnya kini sebagai tuntunan menuju tempat Kyuhyun.

Satu persatu anak tangga ditapaki, menuju lantai dua Mansion besar milik keluarga Choi. Choi Kibum-pemuda itu tak membuka suara, terus menuntun mereka dalam diam. Sehingga mereka ikut bungkam, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Padahal dalam hati, begitu banyak tanya yang hendak mereka ajukan.

Ketika Kyuhyun-sahabat datar mereka, tak dapat dihubungi sejak semalam. Padahal mereka jelas membuat janji untuk bertemu, namun pemuda pucat itu tak juga datang. Kemudian pagi harinya, Kyuhyun juga tak masuk sekolah. Sehingga tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka dengan cepat mendatangi Mansion Choi. Satu-satunya tempat mereka dapat menemukan keberadaan sahabatnya itu, jika di semua tempat yang biasanya pemuda itu datangi pun tak ada. Karena memang, tempat ini merupakan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dan jika begitu, pastilah ada masalah yang sahabatnya itu hadapi.

"Ini kamar Kyuhyun. Namun sejak pagi tadi dia mengurung diri, tak mau keluar bahkan menolak semua orang dari kamar."

Kibum bukannya mengadu, dia hanya ingin memberitahukan mereka bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin tak akan membiarkan mereka masuk. Seperti apa yang semua anggota keluarga Choi alami sejak pagi tadi.

"Tidak apa, akan kami pastikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan membiarkan kami masuk."

Ryeowook mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan yakin, sedangkan Sungmin berjalan kearah pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu mengetuk pintu itu, kemudian memberitahukan keberadaan mereka disana. Dan tak berapa lama, suara anak kunci berputar terdengar diikuti dengan knop pintu yang ditekan. Kibum merasa cukup terkejut, melihat semua itu.

Sedangkan empat pemuda yang lainnya, setelah pintu dihadapan mereka terbuka semuanya dengan segera masuk. Pandangan mereka dengan serentak tertuju pada satu tempat, ranjang _King Size_ tempat Kyuhyun kini mendudukkan diri. Tak ada yang membuka suara, ketika mereka kini tengah mencoba mencerna keadaan sekitar. Mencari tahu akan sesuatu yang mungkin berbeda atau salah dengan sahabat pucatnya itu kali ini.

Namun berapa kalipun mereka menyapukan pandangan, tak ada sesuatu yang salah dengan keadaan sekitar. Mereka tak menemukan sesuatu mencurigakan yang mungkin telah Kyuhyun lakukan selama mengurung diri didalam ruang kamar.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Suara lirih itu menyentak mereka, membuat semua mata kini kembali memandang Kyuhyun. Setelah puas mengamati, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat kali ini. Kemudian meneliti keadaan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah, giliran mencari tahu apa ada sesuatu yang salah pada tubuh pemuda itu. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada yang aneh, kecuali beberapa lecet merah pada kulit leher Kyuhyun yang sedikit terekpose.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan wanita itu.?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah, terlihat enggan untuk menjawab. Membuat mereka yakin memang telah terjadi sesuatu, namun apa yang terjadi itulah yang mereka belum tahu. Sehingga kepala mereka kini penuh, oleh beberapa praduga. Namun dipikir berapa kalipun, mereka masih tak mendapat gambaran. Mengingat bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dan Hanna terakhir kali, sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dan berpikir tentang apa yang dapat memicu kejadian yang lebih buruk, mereka tidak mendapat satupun.

"Kalau kau tak merasa nyaman disini, kita bisa pergi ke rumah Sungmin atau ke rumah yang lain."

Heechul kali ini yang membuka suara, namun bukan pertanyaan yang pemuda itu lontarkan. Ketika ajakan untuk pergi dari Mansion Choi lah yang Heechul ucapkan kini. Ekspresi samar yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan, membuat Heechul sampai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sehingga yang lain ikut meneliti, dan benar saja. Mereka memang menemukan sesuatu yang salah dari raut Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Benar kata Heechul Hyung. Jika kau mau, kita bisa pergi sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun kali ini mengalihkan tatapan, kemudian menatap mereka satu persatu. Entah apa arti tatapan itu, yang pasti mereka memilih untuk membalas tatapan itu dengan begitu serius. Lama mereka saling tatap, Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu berpaling. Pemuda pucat itu kini terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu pada nakas disamping ranjang, membuat mereka berubah waspada. Ingatan akan kejadian lalu, dimana Kyuhyun melukai diri sendiri masih membekas dalam memori. Sehingga kini mereka tak akan membiarkan semua hal itu terulang kembali.

Namun hal selanjutnya yang terjadi, membuat mereka mengernyit. Ketika Kyuhyun kini mengangsurkan selembar potret kearah Heechul. Meraihnya dengan ragu, Heechul dan yang lain kini dapat melihat apa isi kertas foto itu. Dan kernyitan didahi semakin dalam, saat potret seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat begitu asinglah yang mereka dapati dalam lembaran foto itu.

"Siapa ini.?"

"Siapa pria itulah yang aku ingin tahu, sehingga aku meminta pertolongan Heechul Hyung kali ini."

"Kau ingin aku mencari tahu siapa dia.?"

Ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, Heechul langsung memasukkan potrer itu. Heechul tak akan bertanya lebih lagi, ketika kalimat Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa dia juga tak mengetahui dengan pasti siapa pria itu. Dia pasti akan mencari informasi lengkap pria itu, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya, pertanyaan akan kenapa Kyuhyun ingin mencari tahu tentang pria itu ingin Heechul tanyakan. Namun pemuda itu urungkan, saat Kyuhyun terlihat tak ingin memberitahukan semua itu padanya.

"Akan aku lakukan. Tapi apa benar tak terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan wanita itu.?"

PLAK...

Tangan Heechul ditepis keras, ketika dia ingin menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka semua terbelalak, ketika keadaan tubuh pemuda pucat itu yang bergetar keraslah yang begitu mengejutkan. Sesuatu telah terjadi, semua rasa penasaran mereka terjawab. Walau tak terlalu jelas, tapi yang pasti memang ada yang telah terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Entah itu dengan Choi Hanna atau mungkin salah satu anggota keluarga Choi. Sehingga Kyuhyun memilih mengurung diri didalam kamarnya kini, dari pada harus pergi keluar.

Dan keengganan yang terlihat dari Kyuhyun membuat mereka tak akan bertanya. Karena mencari tahu sendiri akan lebih menguntungkan, dari pada bertanya pada orang tertutup seperti sahabat mereka ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, walau berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun dirinya tahu, bahwa saat ini dia tidaklah baik. Saat kedatangan pria itu berpengaruh besar terhadap diri Kyuhyun kini. Membuat pemuda itu berharap, dia tak akan terpengaruh lebih besar lagi oleh pria mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

Mansion besar itu kembali terasa hangat, atas kedatangan pria itu. Suasana riang jelas terasa, ketika mereka mengobrol dengan begitu lepas. Mereka semua sejenak melupakan masalah Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung dapat terselesaikan. Karena pemuda pucat itu yang terlalu penutup sehingga menutupi masalahnya dengan sangat rapat sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari semua itu lebih cepat. Namun yang mereka tak tahu, pemandangan hangat itu telah lama disaksikan dalam diam.

Ketika Kyuhyun ada disana, tepat diujung tangga terbawah. Sepasang nectar coklat terpendar kosong, menatap pemandangan itu. Keberadaan pria itu ditengah-tengah keluarga Choi tak lagi terlihat ganjil, ketika informasi dari Heechul memberitahukan semua. Tanya yang sebelumnya sempat terbersit, kini tak lagi ada. Kyuhyun telah mengetahui segala hal tentang pria itu-Tuan Yamada.

Siapa pria itu.? Kenapa dia ada disini.? Dan, Apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Choi.?

Semua pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun telah mendapatkan jawabannya. Pria itu-Tuan Yamada, atau yang Kyuhyun tahu kini bernama Choi Jaewon. Berada di Mansion Choi kini, tentu saja karena dia memiliki hak untuk berada disini. Choi-marga yang kini digunakan Kyuhyun, telah lebih dahulu melekat pada pria itu. Ketika pada kenyataannya, dia merupakan bagian dari keluarga barunya ini. Choi Jaewon-Dongsaeng dari seorang Choi Kiho. Dan Kyuhyun baru mengetahui semua hal itu setelah dia telah tinggal begitu lama dengan kaluarga Choi, keluarga dari pria mengerikan itu.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin tertawa, mentertawakan kebodohan yang dia lakukan. Karena ketika dulu dia berusaha keras untuk bisa terlepas dari jerat pria itu. Namun selanjutnya, dia bahkan dengan suka rela kembali masuk. Kyuhyun tak ingin berpraduga, tetapi melihat apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya Choi Jaewon sengaja melepaskan dirinya enam tahun yang lalu. Tak mencegahnya pergi, bahkan memilih menghilang ketika itu. Karena pria itu tahu dengan pasti, bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan kembali padanya. Dan pria itu benar, kini Kyuhyun benar-benar kembali pada jaring jerat miliknya dengan keluarga Choi sebagai jebakannya.

Choi Jaewon yang berada ditengah-tengah kehangatan keluarga Choi melirik, melihat tepat kearah Kyuhyun. Membiarkan pemuda itu menatapnya, dengan tatapan dalam dan intens. Jaewon bisa memastikan, Kyuhyun kini telah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan menyadari bahwa, dirinya telah Jaewon permainkan dengan begitu mudah. Karena Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun, anak lelaki cerdas yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan begitu besar. Pasti tak sulit untuk pemuda itu mengetahuinya kini, mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun tumbuh selama ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, masih dengan ekspresi masif diwajah. Pemuda itu kini bergabung, dan berada ditengah-tengah kehangatan keluarga bahagia itu. Tak ada ketakutan disepasang nectar coklat, ketika menatap langsung pada sepasang nectar hitam milik sang pria mengerikan. Kemarin kyuhyun bahkan begitu ketakutan, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Namun kali ini tidak lagi, karena Kyuhyun tidaklah seperti dulu. Enam tahun lalu Kyuhyun bahkan terlalu kecil, untuk menghadapi ketakutan sebesar itu. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"Kyuhyunnie.-"

" _Mianhimnida_.-"

Ucapan Hanna terhenti, ketika kyuhyun yang baru datang tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Membungkuk kearah dimana Choi Jaewon kini berada.

"-Saya tidak bisa menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri lebih cepat, karena saat itu keadaan saya sedang kurang baik."

Kyuhyun memandang penuh penyesalan, ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sepertinya pemuda pucat itu merasa begitu menyesal, karena tak bisa menyapa Jaewon lebih cepat. Ketika malam itu dia telah pingsan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukannya. Sehingga kini, Kyuhyun terlihat ingin melakukannya dengan benar.

" _Anyeonghaseo_ , Choi Kyuhyun imnida. _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Anggota keluarga Choi mengernyit, mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri. Bukan karena pemuda itu salah melakukannya, namun lebih karena Kyuhyun menggabungkan dua bahasa saat melakukannya. Dan bahasa yang dipilih pemuda itu adalah bahasa Jepang, bahasa yang memang Jaewon gunakan selain bahasa Korea. Karena pria itu memang memilih untuk tinggal menetap di negeri sakura itu. Hal yang terasa mengejutkan, karena ini Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Mengingat pemuda itu yang tak mungkin mengetahui semua itu.

Sedangkan Jaewon, pria itu kini tak mampu lagi untuk menahan senyuman. Kyuhyun itu menarik, semua hal dari anak lelaki itu selalu menarik dimata seorang Choi Jaewon. Membuat pria tua sepertinya selalu jatuh dalam pesonanya secara terus menerus. Ketika dalam pikirannya menduga, bahwa pemuda itu pasti akan bereaksi sama seperti pertemuan pertamanya kembali. Namun Kyuhyun justru bersikap diluar ekspektasinya, ketika pemuda itu bereaksi terlalu biasa dihadapannya kini. Bahkan terasa sedikit memperoloknya kini dihadapan anggota keluarga Choi.

Tetapi Jaewon tak akan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Sehingga kini sepasang nectar hitam itu kembali berkilat antusias. membuat Kyuhyun yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi dengan cepat berubah waspada. Apalagi ketika pria itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik jasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terlalu lebar untuk disebut sebuah senyum. Dan ketika Jaewon menarik tanganya kembali, tangan yang kini telah menggenggam sesuatu. Tubuh kyuhyun berubah menegang, dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat disisi tubuh. Kemudian ketakutan yang beberapa saat ini, mampu ditekannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kini terlepas tanpa bisa ditahan, sehingga menguasai sampai ke sudut hatinya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyu-chan. Ah, Apa kau suka cokelat.?"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Kali ini datengnya lama bangetkan. #Mianhae

Setelah kemarin peras isi otak dan emosi, jadilah chapter ini kehilangan mood. Karena kepala ngeblank untuk lanjutannya kali ini, entah apa masih bisa nyambung atau nggk.

Untuk yang menanyakan apa aku punya line/wa, jawabannya aku punya. Tapi disini aku ngasi ID line aja ya, klok untuk wa kalian bisa chat dlu ntar bru aku kasih. ID line ku **kyufit02,** kalian bisa chat untuk ngobrol2 aja atau bisa juga nagih disana...hheehehhe tapi jangan diteror ya.

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu untuk review dichapter ini...#BOW

 **D-640** **  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Heteroseksual.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Tetapi Jaewon tak akan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Sehingga kini sepasang nectar hitam itu kembali berkilat antusias. membuat Kyuhyun yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi dengan cepat berubah waspada. Apalagi ketika pria itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik jasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terlalu lebar untuk disebut sebuah senyum. Dan ketika Jaewon menarik tanganya kembali, tangan yang kini telah menggenggam sesuatu. Tubuh kyuhyun berubah menegang, dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat disisi tubuh. Kemudian ketakutan yang beberapa saat ini, mampu ditekannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kini terlepas tanpa bisa ditahan, sehingga menguasai sampai ke sudut hatinya._

" _Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyu-chan. Ah, Apa kau suka cokelat.?"_

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh.

Itu hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran seorang Choi Kibum. Ketika pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan seksama interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Jaewon, dan merasa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tatapan yang mereka layangkan satu sama lain terlihat ganjil dimatanya. Seolah itu bukanlah tatapan dari dua orang yang baru bertemu dan saling mengenal. Namun yang Kibum tak tahu, apa arti dari tatapan keduanya.

Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu berusaha keras untuk kembali menekan rasa takutnya kini. Ketika pria itu balik menyerang dengan menggunakan kenangan mengerikan, yang pernah dia tanamkan dalam pikiran kecil Kyuhyun dulu. Dimana bagi Kyuhyun, cokelat merupakan awal dari semua malapetaka yang pemuda itu alami enam tahun lalu. Sehingga kini, makanan manis itu berada dalam daftar hitam hal yang harus Kyuhyun hindari.

"Kau tak mau.?"

Suara berat itu mengembalikan Kyuhyun dari lamunan, sehingga kini pemuda itu memfokuskan tatapan. Kembali menatap pria itu, namun Jaewon dengan jelas melihat tatapan pemuda itu berubah. Walau hanya sedikit, ketakutan kini terbayang pada nectar coklat indah itu. Sehingga rasa senang kini memenuhi dada, karena Kyu-chan nya masihlah sama seperti dahulu.

"Samcho, Henry juga mau cokelat."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyahut, Henry telah terlebih dulu membuka suara. menyuarakan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan sebuah cokelat dari sang paman. sehingga fokus semua orang yang sebelumnya penuh pada interaksi kyuhyun-jaewon beralih pada Henry. Ketika anak tujuh tahun itu dengan begitu menggemaskan meminta cokelat pada Jaewon. membuat semua orang menahan tawa karenanya, kecuali dua orang.

"Ah, mian Henry-chan. Samcho hanya punya satu cokelat, dan ini untuk Kyu-hyung. Bagaimana ini.?"

Jaewon bisa saja memberikan cokelat itu pada Henry, ketika Kyuhyun jelas tak akan pernah mau menerimanya. Namun dia terlalu senang untuk mempermainkan kyuhyun dengan semua hal ini.

"Samcho seharusnya memberikan cokelat itu pada Henry saja. Kyuhyun sepertinya tak ingin."

Kini Siwon yang menjawab kebingungan yang Jaewon gumamkan. Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu bukan karena tak suka melihat perhatian berlebih sang paman pada Kyuhyun, tapi lebih karena pemuda pucat itu kini menampilkan keengganan pada raut wajahnya. Sepertinya dongsaeng-nya itu tak menginginkan cokelat yang ditawarkan, dan secara kebetulan Henry si bungsu terlihat begitu menginginkan makanan manis itu. sehingga Siwon mengucapkan semua itu, sekaligus memberikan jalan keluar untuk kebingungan sang paman kini.

"Ah...jadi kyu-chan tak mau.-" Jaewon menampilkan ekspresi kecewa yang dimata Kyuhyun jelas seperti dibuat-buat.

"-kalau begitu untuk Henry-chan saja."

Kemudian pria itu berbalik cepat pada Henry, menatap anak lelaki itu tanpa ekspresi. Sepasang nectar hitam itu menatap Henry yang berada dihadapannya dengan dalam dan intens. Memperhatikan anak lelaki itu seksama, lalu selanjutnya sudut bibir itu tertarik dengan konstan. Tersenyum dengan lebar, ketika menemukan sepasang nectar serupa namun jelas dengan kilau yang berbeda. Polos dan suci, tak tersentuh kegelapan sedikitpun. Sangat berbeda dengan milik Kyuhyun, membuat Jaewon cukup takjub melihatnya.

"Jadi, Henry-chan suka cokelat.?"

Henry mengangguk menggemaskan, membuat Jaewon tertawa kecil kemudian mengelus surai hitam lembut anak lelaki itu. Interaksi yang begitu hangat, namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun. ketika pemuda pucat itu merasa ketakutan terasa merambat dari ujung kaki sampai pada ubun-ubun. Pemandangan didepannya terlihat seperti pengulangan dari kejadian yang lalu, ketika Jaewon menunjukkan kehangatan miliknya yang penuh tipu daya.

Srett...

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau.? Ini cokelat milikku jadi aku ambil. _Arigatou_."

Kyuhyun merebut cokelat itu dari tangan Jaewon, tepat sebelum Henry mengambilnya. Membuat semua orang memandang Kyuhyun terkejut, karena sebelumnya pemuda itu terlihat tak menginginkan cokelat itu. Namun ketika Jaewon berniat akan memberikannya pada Henry, Kyuhyun justru mengambilnya.

"Kyuhyun.-"

"Dari awal s-samcho memberikan cokelat ini untukku, jadi jelas ini milikku."

Mendebat, Kyuhyun telah terlebih dulu melakukannya bahkan sebelum Siwon sempat berucap. Sehingga hening sesaat, ketika semua orang menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut tak mengerti mereka. Melihat bagaimana sikap pemuda itu yang selalu berubah-ubah.

"A-aku ingin mengambil minum."

Dan semakin merasa aneh, ketika Kyuhyun justru terlihat gelisah. Kemudian dengan terburu memacu langkah, meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kearah dapur. Hanya Jaewon yang mengetahui alasan dibalik sikap Kyuhyun itu. Saat pemuda pucat itu mencoba menjaga adik kecilnya, dari pria berbahaya seperti dirinya. Sikap yang begitu manis namun dimata orang lain akan terlihat jauh berbeda, karena pasti akan disalah artikan nantinya. Membuat Jaewon gemas untuk melihat kembali, sikap melindungi yang kedepannya akan menghancurkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu menyandarkan tubuh dibalik tembok dapur. Nafasnya memburu dengan keringat dingin mulai memenuhi wajah tanpa roman sedikitpun, pucat karena rasa takut. Untuk memaksakan tubuh dan hatinya yang terus menjerit takut agar dapat terlihat biasa dihadapan pria mengerikan itu ternyata menguras seluruh tenaganya. Sehingga sekarang kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas, dengan kaki yang seolah meleleh seperti jeli.

Grep...

Plakk...

"Hahh...Hahh...Hahh..."

Kyuhyun hampir menjerit, namun kemudian hanya nafasnya yang berubah memburu. Pemuda pucat itu berbalik, kemudian menepis keras tangan kibum yang memegang pundaknya tiba-tiba. Sedang Kibum yang berdiri dihadapannya kini, menatapnya tepat dikedua mata. Terlihat mencoba menyelami pikiran Kyuhyun dari sana, sedangkan untuk kali ini pemuda pucat itu tak mencoba menutupi apapun emosi yang ada disana. Keterkejutan mungkin alasannya, namun rasa lelah menjadi pemicu utamanya. Sehingga Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan semua itu untuk kali ini.

Srett...

Kibum meraih tangan pucat yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat, namun jelas mengalami temor keras. Tatapannya tak beralih, namun tangannya dengan telaten melepaskan satu persatu jemari yang tergenggam. Cokelat batang telah berubah tak berbentuk, saking kuatnya Kyuhyun genggam. Kibum menarik lembut pemuda pucat itu, menuntun kearah wastafel. Kemudian kembali tanpa kata, pemuda itu membasuh tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka dan berdarah akibat tertusuk kuku jemari. Kyuhyun tak merasakan sakitnya, namun perlakukan lembut Kibum membuat satu butiran air mata jatuh tak tertahankan. Sehingga malam itu untuk pertama kali, Kyuhyun berlaku amat lemah didepan orang lain.

.

.

.

Bangun terlalu pagi karena tak mampu untuk mengecap tenangnya tidur, Kyuhyun telah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Pemuda itu merasa sungguh bosan jika harus kembali mendekam dalam ruang kamarnya. sehingga hari ini dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah, walau memang masih terlalu pagi melakukannya. Bahkan keadaan diluar masih gelap dengan sepi yang terlihat mencekam. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan, ketika dia bahkan memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan kaki kali ini.

Jalan tentu saja masih lenggang, ketika lampu-lampu masih menyala terang. Senyap membuat suara langkah miliknya menggema jelas dalam ruang terbuka. Kyuhyun masih menikmati kesendiriannya dalam remang yang sesekali ditemukan.

Sampai sebuah kotak menarik perhatian, terutama ketika suara mengeong yang selanjutnya didengar. Pemuda itu tak dapat mengabaikan, saat langkah kaki justru mendekat. Kyuhyun melongok, menemukan seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih mengeong dengan keras disana. Sepertinya kucing malang itu sengaja ditinggalkan. Dibuang.

"Menyedihkan."

Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, kemudian duduk berjongkok. Sepasang nectar coklat datar, tak sekalipun mengalihkan tatapan dengan sebelah tangan terangkat. Mendekat, mencoba menyentuh makhluk rapuh yang terlihat sungguh tak berdaya. Namun belum sempat jemari menyetuh, satu sentakan membuat Kyuhyun berjengit. Kaki bagian depan kucing putih berhasil mencakar kulit pucat pemuda itu, meninggalkan luka cakaran melintang disana.

"Pertahanan diri yang bagus.-"

Kembali bergumam, Kyuhyun bukannya meringis sakit justru kini tersenyum. Merasa takjub karena makhluk sekecil itu tahu bagaimana cara melindungi diri dari orang asing. Namun kemudian secepat senyum itu terpatri, secepat itu juga kini lenyap tak bersisa. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu kembali membuka suara, bergumam dengan begitu lirih.

"-Aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan dimatamu bukan.? Ketika mahluk sepertimu bisa melindungi diri, sedangkan manusia sepertiku tak dapat melakukannya."

Tatapan tak beralih, namun jelas binar didalamnya mengosong. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang terluka, namun tak beranjak sedikitpun. Hanya terus menerus menatap dalam diam, dengan kepala yang dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran dari kejadian masa lalu. Kyuhyun tak ingin mengingatnya, namun

Tiinnn...Tiinn...Tiinn...

Kyuhyun tersentak dari pikirannya, ketika suara klakson mobil terdengar. Namun selanjutnya pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berbalik, ketika mengenal baik mobil siapa itu. Sehingga Kyuhyun kini berjalan kearahnya, namun belum setengah jalan pemuda itu menoleh. Kembali menatap kearah kotak kardus sebelumnya.

"Semoga saja kau bertemu orang baik, yang akan merawatmu dengan tulus."

.

.

.

Koridor disusuri, lima pasang langkah menggema disepanjang jalan. Mereka berjejer rapi, memposisikan Kyuhyun ditengah apitan. Terlihat jelas mencoba melindungi, walau pemuda pucat itu terlihat jelas tak butuh perlindungan. Ketika ekspresi datar dengan pandangan dingin tak juga lepas dari wajah tampannya. Kali ini, Kyuhyun terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Walau memang hanya beberapa hari terakhir ini saja pemuda itu berlaku dengan biasa.

"Kyuhyun sunbae."

Panggilan keras itu menghentikan langkah, selanjutnya hanya empat orang yang menoleh untuk melihat sosok pemanggil. Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tetap menatap lurus tanpa niat untuk menoleh. Ketika dia dengan jelas tahu, siapa orang yang tengah memanggil. Jino, satu orang lagi yang tak ingin Kyuhyun lihat ketika suasana hatinya sedang tak baik.

"haahh...haahh...Kyuhyun sunbae...haahh..."

Pemuda itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, akibat mengejar langkah kelima sunbae-nya itu. Namun tak sekalipun nama Kyuhyun urung diucapkan ditengah kepayahannya bernafas. Sehingga kini lima pemuda dihadapan memilih menunggu, lanjutan kalimat yang mungkin akan Jino ucapkan.

"Kyuhyun sunbae, mianhimnida."

Namun selanjutnya yang Jino lakukan membuat empat diantara mereka mengernyit, kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya. Tak begitu mengerti akan permintaan maaf yang pemuda itu ungkapkan dengan penuh permohonan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu pada akhirnya menoleh, namun kemudian hanya menatap datar seolah Jino dihadapannya kini tak berarti apapun. Berubah, kyuhyun kembali merubah sikapnya.

"Cukup turuti apa yang orang tuamu katakan."

Kalimat menasehati, namun diucapkan dengan begitu tak acuh. Membuat semuanya terdengar tak lebih dari sebuah ketakpedulian. Sehingga empat sahabatnya semakin mengernyit, sedang Jino telah memucat tanpa bisa ditahan. Kyuhyun kembali berbalik, ketika merasa hanya dengan kalimat itu cukup untuk menjauhkan Jino darinya. Sama seperti keluarga Choi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua peran yang selama ini telah dirinya mainkan.

"Hyung."

Tak seperti panggilan sebelumnya yang Jino serukan keras, namun kali ini Kyuhyun langsung menoleh cepat. Terganggu, Kyuhyun jelas merasakannya ketika panggilan asing itu diucapkan oleh Jino. Panggilan yang bahkan membuat pemuda pucat itu jengkel ketika Henry mengucapkannya, sekarang Jino seolah sengaja menambah rasa jengkelnya.

Jino berusaha tak gentar, ketika sepasang nectar coklat tepat menatap tajam dikedua matanya. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti tak menyukai panggilan yang digunakannya. Namun Jino tak ingin Kyuhyun menjauhinya, setelah semua hal yang dia lakukan agar dapat dekat dengan sang Hyung. Sehingga pemuda itu nekat secara tak langsung mengungkap semuanya, semua hal yang selama ini dia tutupi. Mungkin tak ada yang akan menduga, bahwa Cho Jino telah mengetahui semua kebenaran dibalik hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun-sang Hyung. Ketika selama ini Jino bahkan berpura-pura seolah tak mengetahuinya, dan mengikuti setiap alur permainan yang Kyuhyun kehendaki.

"Kyuhyun Hyung, maaf. Maafkan aku dan Appa."

Namun yang Jino tak tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun dapat mengartikan semuanya dengan begitu cepat. Ketika pemuda pucat itu merasa tak perlu untuk membuka suara, kemudian bertanya kepadanya. Saat Kyuhyun yang selama ini terbiasa melakukan semua itu, kini mendapati Jino melakukannya tepat dihadapannya. Kebohongan yang sebelumnya ditutup rapat, kemudian sengaja dibuka. Berharap bahwa hal itu mungkin akan meluluhkan kemarahan, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ketika justru hal itu memancing rasa benci semakin besar.

"Hyung.-"

"Hentikan!."

Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi, ketika perasaan dipermainkan kembali dirasa. Pertama pria mengerikan itu dan kini pemuda dihadapannya ini, lalu berikutnya siapa lagi. Pemuda pucat itu geram, namun dia masih cukup waras untuk menumpahkan segala kemarahannya kini. Mengingat dimana kini mereka berada, sehingga Kyuhyun memilih mengakhirinya. Dan berhenti menjadi pusat perhatian seperti kali ini.

"Hentikan segala omong kosongmu.-"

Jino ingin mengatakan lebih banyak pembelaan, namun urung dilakukan. Ketika hanya menemukan kemarahan dari raut yang kini ditunjukkan sang Hyung. Namun kemudian harus merasa begitu terkejut, ketika mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Kyuhyun. Saat sebuah ancamanlah yang justru Jino dengar dari Hyung-nya itu.

"-Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Karena jika tidak, kau mungkin akan menjadi salah satu dari orang yang akan aku hancurkan."

.

.

.

Kibum yang baru saja memasuki rumah memilih menghentikan langkah, ketika bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria. Walau tak pernah berkenalan langsung dengan pria itu, namun Kibum tahu siapa dia. Seorang Detektif swasta yang jasa-nya selalu sang Abeoji gunakan untuk kepentingan perusahan. Pria itu menunduk kecil, sehingga Kibum membalas dengan tak kalah sopan. Dan begitu salah satu maid mengantarnya keluar, Kibum memutuskan untuk menemui sang Abeoji diruang kerjanya. Ingin mengetahui, alasan dibalik kedatangan pria itu di Mansion mereka kini.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Mengetuk pelan, Kibum memasuki ruang kerja setelah Kiho mengijinkannya. Pemuda itu menunduk sebentar, kemudian berjalan dengan pasti kearah sofa ditengah ruang. Sedang Kiho cukup terkejut dengan kedatang Kibum, namun tetap mengijinkan pemuda itu memasuki ruang kerjanya. Walau begitu, pria itu merasa belumlah siap menghadapi siapapun saat ini atas pertemuan beberapa waktu lalu. Beruntunglah yang datang kini Kibum dan bukan yang lain.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu, Abeoji.?"

Tanpa berbasa-basi Kibum langsung mengajukan pertanyaan itu, ketika berpikir sang Abeoji mungkin akan merahasiakan segalanya jika dia tidak dengan cepat bertanya. Sehingga Kibum tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Hn."

Bergumam kecil, Kiho yang memang telah menduga semuanya tak berniat untuk mengelak. Namun tak dengan buru-buru memberitahu, ketika dirinya lebih memilih untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat kini. Sehingga kalimat tanyalah yang terlebih dulu pria itu ucapkan.

"Aku rasa kau melihat detektif Jung keluar dari sini, benar.?-"

Dan Kibum juga tak terlihat mencoba menutupi hal yang telah pemuda itu ketahui, saat dia lebih memilih mengangguk mengiyakan. Karena bagi Kibum, hanya dengan cara itu sang Abeoji akan mau membagi masalah besar yang kini tengah dihadapi pria itu.

"-Lalu, apa yang ingin kau ketahui.?"

Namun untuk pertanyaan lanjutan ini, sungguh diluar dugaan Kibum. Berpikir akan mendapatkan jawaban sesegera mungkin lenyap begitu saja. Ketika justru tanya yang cukup menjebak justru terlontar kemudian. Kibum tak langsung menjawab, ketika sepasang nectar hitam itu memandang tepat kearah Kiho. Mengamati, guna mencari tahu jawaban apa yang sang Abeoji inginkan darinya.

"Apapun yang ingin Abeoji bagi padaku."

Kiho itu cerdas, dan dia telah menurunkan kecerdasannya itu kepada sang putra. Sehingga ketika dirinya mencoba menguji Kibum, pemuda itu dengan mudah mendapatkan jawaban yang memang Kiho ingin dengar darinya. Sehingga Kiho memutuskan untuk memberitahukan semuanya kepada Kibum, semua hal tanpa terkecuali.

"Dongsaeng-mu, Kyuhyun.-"

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya, ketika nama sang Dongsaeng-Kyuhyun-hal pertama yang Kiho ucapkan. Setelah malam, ketika pemuda pucat itu menangis dihadapannya, Kibum tak bisa menghilangkan pemandangan itu dari pikirannya. Sehingga sebuah penjelasan begitu ingin dirinya dapatkan dari semua itu. Dan mungkin, sesuatu yang akan Abeoji-nya ungkapkan bisa menjawabnya.

"-Abeoji menyuruh detektif Jung mencari tahu kehidupan Kyuhyun, sebelum dia tinggal bersama kita."

"Lalu apa yang Abeoji dapatkan.?"

"Tidak ada."

Mengernyit, jawaban yang tak terduga didapatkan. Membuat Kibum begitu kebingungan, sehingga tak mampu menuntupinya. Karena walau tak pernah bertatap muka langsung dengan Detektif Jung, Kibum tahu dialah yang terbaik dalam mendapatkan segala informasi. Dan mendengar jawaban Kiho kini, membuat pemuda itu merasa tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada.? Bukankah detektif Jung yang terbaik dalam bidangnya."

"Tapi kali ini, Sekecil apapun informasi itu tak bisa dia dapatkan. Bahkan orang-orang yang Abeoji yakin bisa memberikan informasi, lenyap begitu saja. Seolah sebelum hidup bersama kita, tak ada kehidupan yang pernah Kyuhyun jalani."

Kibum ingin mendebat, merasa hal yang Kiho katakan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Ketika berpikir tak mungkin hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Detektif Jung tidak dapat menemukan satupun orang yang mungkin mengetahui masa lalu Kyuhyun. Bukankah sebelumnya Dongsaeng-nya itu tinggal di Panti Asuhan, dan pastinya tempat itu menyimpan segala informasi tentang semua anak yang tinggal disana tanpa terkecuali.

"Bagaimana dengan Panti Asuhannya, bukankah disana kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Kyuhyun.?"

"Sudah tidak ada, tempat itu kini hanya menjadi bangunan kosong tak berpenghuni. Detektif Jung juga telah mencari informasi tentang pemilik, pengasuh, bahkan anak-anak yang dulu tinggal disana. Namun nihil, dia tak mendapatkan apapun dalam penyelidikannya."

Lagi-lagi sesuatu hal yang mustahil. Berapa banyak kemustahilan yang Kibum dapati dari ucapan sang Abeoji tentang Kyuhyun kini. Ketika keberadaan seseorang menjadi begitu misterius dengan segala ketidaktahuan yang didapatkan.

"Abeoji.-"

Kiho menoleh, ketika Kibum memanggilnya. Nada yang digunakan putranya itu begitu serius, sehingga Kiho segera menoleh. Dan menemukan tatapan serius di sepasang nectar hitam itu.

"-Biar aku saja yang menyelidiki tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun."

"Kau akan melakukannya.?"

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya Abeoji."

Kiho sebenarnya tak ingin melibatkan siapapun dalam penyelidikannya ini. Namun mengingat keseriusan yang Kibum tunjukkan padanya kini, sehingga Kiho tak kuasa untuk menolak. Membuat dia pada akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Kibum itu.

.

.

.

Wanita itu begitu sibuk, menyusun dengan rapi berbagai macam kue pada etalase transparan. Toko kue kecil diolahnya telaten, sehingga kini berubah menjadi tempat favorite banyak orang. Membuatnya merasa begitu senang, karena kini usahanya berkembang pesat. Sehingga keputusannya untuk keluar dari Panti Asuhan setelah Hanna membawa Kyuhyun dirasa bukan keputusan yang salah.

Kepala yang sedari tadi terus menunduk karena sibuk menata tiba-tiba terangkat. Ketika merasa sebuah tatapan terus menerus menghujami. Wanita itu- Mi Jin terbelalak, sesaat setelah mengenali sosok yang berdiri diam didepan toko kecilnya. Membuatnya tanpa membuang waktu melepas kembali kue ditangan, memutuskan menghentikan kesibukannya. Wajah terkejut telah berganti senyum senang,

Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama, kaki telah terburu melangkah menyebrang ruang kearah pintu kaca. Senyum semakin melebar, ketika dua pasang mata bertemu. Sehingga pintu kaca ditarik, membukanya dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang.?"

Rasa tak percaya masih terasa, membuat kalimat tanya itulah yang justru terucap pertama kali. Karena ini merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari Panti Asuhan. Walau ini bukanlah interkasi pertama yang terjadi, ketika komunikasi diantara mereka berdua tak pernah terputus.

Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda itu hanya balas menatap dalam diam. Walau begitu sepasang nectar itu memancarkan segala emosi, saat pemuda pucat itu memang tak berniat menutupi. Karena bagaimanapun juga, hanya didepan wanita ini saja dia bisa melakukan semua itu.

"Telah terjadi sesuatu.?"

Bahkan walau Kyuhyun ingin menutupi, Mi Jin pasti dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Terbukti dari pertanyaan yang kini wanita itu layangkan, dengan hanya dari melihat ekspresinya. Senyum yang bahkan sebelumnya terpatri kini menghilang, tergantikan tatapan menyelidik.

"Boleh aku masuk dulu, Ahjumma.?"

Mi Jin segera mendekat, kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawa pemuda itu memasuki toko miliknya. Selanjutnya dengan langkah terburu, wanita itu memilih meja dibagian pojok untuk mereka duduki.

"Katakan pada Ahjumma, apa yang telah terjadi Kyuhyun-ah.?"

Mi Jin merasa keresahan yang besar, sehingga dia menolak untuk bersikap tenang. Sehingga wanita itu dengan terburu bertanya, akan hal yang mungkin telah terjadi kepada Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun, dia tahu bahwa telah membuat kesalahan dengan membuat Mi Jin panik dengan keadaannya. Tapi entah bagaimana,

"Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Hanna.? Atau hubungan dengan keluarga barumu tidak baik.?"

Kyuhyun hampir membenarkan pertanyaan Mi Jin itu, walau sebenarnya semua itu tak berjalan baik karena dirinya. Ketika Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menolak hubungan yang kembali terjalin antara dirinya dengan Hanna sang Eomma dan keluarga barunya. Namun bukan hal itu yang ingin pemuda pucat itu bahas kini, ketika keberadaan eksistensi mengerikan itu kembali terbayang.

"Dia kembali."

"Ne.?"

"Pria itu kembali."

Mi Jin tak harus mendengar lebih banyak, ketika nada yang Kyuhyun gunakan dalam ucapannya memberitahukan segalanya. Ketakutan dan ketakberdayaan itu hanya merujuk pada satu orang. Satu orang yang meninggalkan trauma berkepanjangan untuk pemuda pucat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa dia kembali lagi.?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, mengingat kembali kedatangan pria itu. Mengingat segala usaha yang selama ini dia lakukan untuk dapat melupakan segalanya, hancur hanya dalam semalam. Kemudian kenyataan-kenyataan yang dia ketahui selanjutnya, semakin menghancurkannya. Bahwa selama ini, dia-Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah terlepas sedikitpun dari jerat pria itu.

"Dia, hanya datang begitu saja."

Mi Jin tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, sehingga wanita itu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, kemudian memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat. Tubuhnya bergetar takut, ketika memikirkan kedatangan pria itu.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan Kyuhyunnie.?"

Mi Jin saja merasa begitu takut, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun kini. Pria itu kembali, dan bahkan menemukan Kyuhyun yang selama ini berusaha bersembunyi begitu keras. Dan benar saja, Mi Jin kini dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh Kyuhyun juga ikut bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu Ahjumma. Tolong aku, kumohon tolong aku."

Menangis, Mi Jin menangis mendengar lirihan Kyuhyun kini. Ketakutan itu terasa semakin nyata, dan ketakberdayaan itu melingkupi. Kyuhyun yang terbiasa bersikap begitu kuat, kini berakhir menjadi anak lemah dihadapannya. Kemunculan pria itu telah kembali mempengaruhi psikis Kyuhyun. Sehingga Mi Jin berharap, bahwa pemuda pucat itu tak akan mengalami kengerian dahulu itu kembali. Jika tidak, maka itu akan menjadi kehancuran Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokannya kering, sedangkan tidak ada segelaspun air minum di kamarnya. Sehingga mau tak mau pemuda itu keluar, dan kini berjalan kearah dapur. Ingin hati untuk mengambil air, namun langkah lebih dulu terhenti. Urung memasuki ruang, ketika melihat kesibukan wanita itu disana. Mengolah semua bahan masakan, menjadi makanan lezat untuk makan malam. Hal yang selalu dilakukan Hanna yaitu menjadi sosok Eomma sempurna.

Sudut bibir tertarik konstan, menciptakan senyum sinis.

"Ah Kyuhyunnie, ada apa kemari.?"

Hanna yang menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun tak berapa lama, merasa cukup terkejut. Karena memang pemuda pucat itu masih sering mengurung diri di kamar, bahkan acara makan bersama yang mereka lakukan sekarang selalu tanpa Kyuhyun. Sehingga ketika sekarang Hanna menemukan sang anak berdiri dihadapannya, pertanyaan itulah yang otomatis keluar.

"Apa sekarang aku dilarang memasuki dapur.?"

Sinis. Kyuhyun menanggapi pertanyaan yang Hanna ajukan dengan sebuah kalimat tanya yang terasa memojokkan. Seakan tanya dari sang Eomma merupakan kalimat larangan untuk dirinya. Bahkan tanpa berpikir mungkin ada maksud lain yang coba Hanna tuturkan.

"Anniya, bukan itu maksud Eomma.-"

Dan ketika Hanna mencoba untuk menjelaskan, Kyuhyun justru bersikap acuh. Terlihat tak ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman, ketika pemuda itu justru berjalan melewati sang Eomma. Berjalan kearah meja ditengah ruangan, kemudian meraih sebuah gelas kaca disana. Selanjutnya, membuka lemari pendingin disudut ruangan, berniat mengambil minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan semua pergerakan yang dilakukannya.

"-Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarkan sedikitpun penjelasan Eomma, Kyuhyunnie.?"

Putus asa, Hanna akhirnya berada pada titik terendah akan perasaannya. Sikap acuh Kyuhyun kali ini, membuat wanita itu merasa tak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Dia salah, Hanna tahu itu. Namun untuk terus-menerus menerima sikap mempersalahkan dari putranya itu, Hanna merasa tak sanggup lagi. Karena saat ini semua itu telah berhasil menumpuk begitu banyak luka juga dihati rapuhnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, urung meneguk air dalam gelas kaca ketika kini pemuda itu menatap dalam sang Eomma. Tak ada satupun emosi yang terpancar, namun Hanna justru merasa semakin terluka. Ketika rasa putus asa dan keinginannya untuk didengar tak memberikan efek apapun pada sang putra. Seolah perasaan terlukanya hanya menjadi hal temeh untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.-"

"Jelaskan!. Coba jelaskan semuanya."

Terdiam, Hanna berpikir kali ini Kyuhyun akan kembali menolaknya. Menolak semua hal yang coba dirinya jelaskan akan semua hal yang terjadi. Tapi kini pemuda itu menginginkan penjelasan darinya, dia ingin mendengarkannya sekarang. Sehingga Hanna akan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya dengan perlahan dan sejelas-jelasnya, sehingga tak akan ada lagi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

"Eomma tahu, eomma dulu membuat kesalahan besar atas semua tindakan tanpa pikir panjang yang dilakukan.-"

Hanna menarik nafas, ketika dadanya terasa sesak entah karena ucapannya sendiri atau mungkin rasa bersalah. Walau begitu, wanita itu tetap memikirkan setiap kata yang coba dia ucapkan. Agar dirinya tak memilih kata yang salah, yang bisa saja akan membuat kesalahpahaman baru.

"-Bahkan meninggalkanmu cukup lama disana, sehingga kau pasti mengalami banyak kesulitan selama itu."

Tak ada kalimat selaan, sehingga Hanna semakin berani mengeluarkan semua hal yang selama ini dirinya simpan.

"Tapi sekarang, kita telah kembali bersama. Dan Eomma ingin menebus semuanya, semua hal yang dulu belum sempat Eomma berikan padamu. Eomma ingin memberikan semuanya, dan membuatmu bahagia."

Meremas tangannya keras, setelah mengungkapkan semuanya. Hanna kini merasa begitu cemas, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan. Atas semua ucapannya.

"Menebus semuanya.?"

Wanita itu tanpa sadar mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat menimang segala ucapan sang Eomma, itu yang Hanna pikir Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menebusnya, ketika kau sendiri tak ingat.?"

"Ne.?"

"Kau berkata ingin menebus semuanya, padahal kau tak mengingat sedikitpun.-"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, sedangkan Hanna mematung pucat. Wanita itu mencoba mencerna kalimat sang putra, namun tubuhnya merespon jauh lebih cepat. Ketika kini tubuh Hanna bergetar hebat dengan air mata mengalir tak tertahankan.

"-Kau tak mengingat apapun tentangku, dan tak mengetahui apa yang aku alami selama kau melupakanku, Eomma."

Brug...

Hanna jatuh terduduk, dan Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan sang Eomma. Tak berniat melepaskan wanita itu, ketika Hanna sendiri yang menciptakan semua situasi kali ini,

"Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa lukaku, ketika aku terus menerus menunggu kedatanganmu. Dan mengharapkan perlindunganmu pada hari paling mengerikan dalam hidupku, Eomma."

Kyuhyun menatap tepat pada sepasang nectar serupa miliknya, dengan tanpa menutupi apapun lagi. Sehingga refleksi yang Hanna lihat kini merupakan semua emosi yang selama ini sang putra tutupi rapat. Refleksi yang membuat wanita itu takut untuk melihatnya lebih lama, sehingga kedua nectar reflek tertutup.

"Kini kau bahkan kembali menutup mata."

"Hiks...Mian...hiks...hae...Maafkan Eomma...hiks."

Hanna terisak ketika kembali membuka mata, kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf ditengah tangis. Tatapan Kyuhyun bahkan menjelaskan lebih banyak hal, dari pada ucapan. Tak perlu rangkaian kalimat panjang untuk menggambarkan semua hal yang Kyuhyun alami selama dirinya melupakan putranya itu. Menyesakkan, Hanna merasa dadanya tertekan sedemikian kuat sehingga hanya rasa sakit yang terasa. Kyuhyun-putranya telah terluka begitu besar dan dia tak ada disana untuk melindungi buah hatinya, kenyataan itulah yang turut melukai Hanna.

Sehingga hanya permintaan maaf yang mampu dia gumamkan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, aku bahkan tak merasakan sakit lagi karenamu."

Kretak...

Gelas kaca ditangan, tergenggam dengan begitu kuat. Sehingga pecah menjadi kepingan tajam, menancap menembus kulit pucat telapak tangan. Liquid merah mulai keluar dari sayatan dalam, Kyuhyun kini terluka. Namun anehnya, tak ada pekikan sakit atau ringisan perih. Justru teriakan takut dari Hanna lah yang terdengar memenuhi ruang.

"Kenapa Eomma begitu takut.? Ini tidak terasa sakit, sungguh."

Hanna menarik tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian merebut pecahan kaca yang pemuda itu genggam. Karena merebutnya dengan cepat, tanpa sengaja tangan lembutnya turut terluka. Berteriak, wanita itu kembali berteriak, dengan alasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan akan rasa sakit yang tak lagi pemuda itu rasakan, membuat Hanna merasakan rasa sakit yang berlipat ganda. Seolah sakit Kyuhyun, berpindah padanya.

"AARRGGHHT."

Derap langkah ramai terdengar, mendekat kearah mereka. Namun Kyuhyun bergeming, tetap menatap sang Eomma yang tengah meraung kesakitan dihadapannya.

"HANNA/EOMMA."

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang terluka, menyembunyikan dari pengelihatan semua orang. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapan pada semua anggota keluarga Choi yang kini menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran dengan begitu jelas. Keadaan memperihatinkan Hanna adalah pemicunya.

Sreett...

Bahkan tubuh Kyuhyun didorong menjauh dari Hanna oleh sulung Choi-Choi Siwon. Kemudian berusaha keras menenangkan wanita itu dari histeris dan ketakutan yang dialami. Sedangkan pemuda pucat itu, dengan perlahan beranjak. Berdiri dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari kekacauan yang telah dia ciptakan. Rasa senang tak sedikitpun menyentuh hatinya, walau telah berhasil melukai sang Eomma.

Namun Kyuhyun tak berniat berdamai, hanya menyingkir sejenak dari sana mungkin akan sedikit membantu. Sehingga tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda itu berbalik. Walau begitu, baru setengah jalan, langkah kakinya terpaksa berhenti. Ketika menemukan orang yang berusaha keras dia hindari, kini berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun kaku, dengan raut wajah yang dijaganya tetap tenang.

"Bersenang-senang, Kyu-chan.?"

Tak berniat membalas, ketika lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melakukan sebuah perlawanan. Tenaganya terkuras habis, oleh semua hal tak terduga yang sebelumnya dia lakukan. Sehingga kini yang tersisa hanya ketenangan semu yang terasa tak akan bertahan lama. Ketika harus menghadapi sosok yang merupakan momok paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Kyu-chan. Tou-san akan mengobatinya."

Tak ada yang mampu dia sembunyikan, dihadapan pria mengerikan itu. Sehingga, walau merasa begitu ketakutan, tangannya tetap terulur dengan temor keras. Memenuhi perintah yang diucapkan Jaewon padanya, seolah pria itu masih menguasainya dengan mutlak. Sedangkan pria itu-Jaewon, tersenyum begitu lebar. Ketika menyadari 'Kyu-chan'nya masihlah anak penurut seperti enam tahun lalu.

Jaewon menarik tangan itu perlahan, kemudian membuka genggaman jemari. Walau perlakuan pria itu begitu lembut, Kyuhyun tetap gemetar ketakutan. Sedangkan Jaewon sedikit merasa tak suka, ketika melihat kulit pucat itu tergores. Luka sekecil apapun, seharusnya tak pernah menyentuh milik-nya. Sehingga kini Jaewon memilih untuk segera membawa Kyuhyun, dan mengobati pemuda itu.

Grep...

Namun belum sempat langkah menjauh, tangannya yang menarik Kyuhyun dicekal. Di genggam dengan begitu kuat, sehingga Jaewon memutuskan menghentikan langkah. Selanjutnya dengan cepat berbalik, ingin melihat siapa orang yang telah melakukan semua itu. Kemudian mengernyit, ketika menemukan salah satu keponakannya lah yang berdiri disana dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Samcho, bisakah kau lepaskan.?"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Mianhae karena baru update setelah sekian lama...#BOW

Hal ini dikarenakan kesibukan yang begitu mencekik di real life, sehingga aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menulis lanjutan satupun FF ku. Dan bukan karena alasan lain yang tengah dipikirkan chingudeul. Sekali lagi mianhae karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama.

Semoga lanjutannya ini tidak mengecewakan dan kalian tetap menyukainya.

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu untuk review dichapter ini...#BOW

 **D-** **571**


	17. Chapter 17

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, & Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Heteroseksual.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Namun belum sempat langkah menjauh, tangannya yang menarik Kyuhyun dicekal. Di genggam dengan begitu kuat, sehingga Jaewon memutuskan menghentikan langkah. Selanjutnya dengan cepat berbalik, ingin melihat siapa orang yang telah melakukan semua itu. Kemudian mengernyit, ketika menemukan salah satu keponakannya lah yang berdiri disana dan menggenggam erat tangannya._

" _Samchon, bisakah kau lepaskan.?"_

.

.

.

"Choi Kibum."

Jaewon melafalkan nama itu pelan, sesaat setelah kalimat bernada perintah itu didengar. Sepasang nectar serupa saling melemparkan intimidasi lewat tatapan, dan sampai beberapa waktu tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Sifat 'keras' khas keluarga Choi jelas dimiliki, ketika pada nadi keduanya mengalir darah yang sama.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobati Kyuhyunnie, Samchon."

Kalimat selanjutnya yang didengar, membuat pria 45 tahun itu melepas genggaman. Perdebatan kekanakan segera dihentikan, ketika keadaan Kyuhyun menjadi prioritas. Untuk kali ini saja, Jaewon akan mengalah. Lagi pula dia juga tak ingin dicurigai lebih banyak, saat tatapan yang Kibum layangkan terlihat penuh selidik. Sehingga sekarang Jaewon tak mendebat sedikitpun, jika dia ingin permainan ini tetap berjalan.

"Ah, tentu saja Kibum-kun. Obatilah Kyu-chan, dia begitu kesakitan."

"Ne, samchon. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Tangan Kibum kini beralih, menggenggam pergelangan pucat sang Dongsaeng dengan lembut. Kemudian dengan segera berbalik, menuntun Kyuhyun dalam setiap langkah. Tak ingin membuang waktu, dan menyebabkan luka Kyuhyun menjadi lebih parah karena terlambat ditangani.

Kibum tadinya hampir tak menyadari, bahwa Dongsaeng-nya ini juga terluka. Ketika perhatian mereka hanya berpusat pada keadaan sang Eomma. Namun mengingat pesan Kiho, ketika sang Abeoji menyuruhnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun lebih banyak. sehingga tadi perhatiannya secara otomatis tertuju pada Kyuhyun, dan benar saja. Dia menemukan hal yang hampir pemuda pucat itu tutupi dari mereka semua.

Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda itu terlihat begitu penurut. Mengikuti setiap langkah Kibum tanpa satu kalipun mengucapkan penolakan, bahkan kemudian membalas genggaman tangan sang Hyung. Ketika kelegaan luar biasa dirasakan, sesaat setelah dirinya terlepas dari genggaman menakutkan milik Jaewon. Sehingga Kyuhyun cukup mensyukuri, kepekaan Kibum kali ini.

Kibum tahu, Kyuhyun tak terlalu suka Mansion Choi kecuali kamar miliknya sendiri. Namun kali ini dia memilih membawa pemuda itu kedalam kamarnya, saat tempat itulah yang paling dekat kini dan yang Kibum paling hafal tata letak semua hal yang dia butuhkan. Sehingga setelah mendudukkan Kyuhyun tepat di ranjangnya, Kibun dengan cepat mencari kotak P3K yang selalu dia simpan untuk keadaan darurat seperti saat ini.

Duduk berlutut, Kibum sibuk membuka kotak P3K. Mencari semua hal yang dia butuhkan untuk mengobati luka ditangan sang Dongsaeng. Dan begitu selesai memilah, tangan pemuda itu terulur, ingin meraih tangan terluka Kyuhyun. Namun gerakannya itu diantisipasi dengan begitu cepat oleh Kyuhyun, saat pemuda itu lebih memilih menarik tangannya dan menjauhkan dari jangkauan Kibum kini.

"Ada apa.?"

Membuat Kibum refleks bertanya, saat cukup terkejut atas tindakan Kyuhyun itu. Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapan saat Kibum jelas menatapnya tepat di mata. Kyuhyun memang merasa tak keberatan dengan tindakan Kibum sebelumnya, saat faktanya Kyuhyun memang mensyukurinya. Namun sekarang berbeda, ketika Kyuhyun tak ingin kembali memperlihatkan kelemahannya lebih banyak lagi pada Kibum. Sehingga dia dengan cepat menguasai diri, dan mencoba menghalangi tindakan Kibum selanjutnya.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Benarkah.?"

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun meraih kapas putih lembut kemudian dengan kepayahan mencoba menuang antiseptik diatasnya, ketika kebas pada telapak tangan membatasi pergerakannya. Luka itu cukup dalam dan memanjang, sehingga pastilah terasa begitu sakit. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tengah merasakan rasa sakitnya. Sehingga tidak mudah untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri seperti yang biasa dilakukan.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya, jadi diam lah."

Kibum pada akhirnya berdiri, merebut kapas yang telah terbalur antiseptik. Kemudian mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Kyuhyun, tanpa berkata apapun lagi pemuda itu meraih tangan terluka itu. Tak lagi ingin menerima penolakan, sehingga Kibum berusaha keras menahan tangan itu dalam genggaman. Walau tetap melakukan semua itu dengan begitu lembut, tak ingin semakin menyakiti.

Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menyerah. Saat Kibum jelas tak ingin dibantah, ditambah rasa nyeri yang semakin terasa menyakitkan. Membuatnya sekali lagi menjadi begitu penurut terhadap Kibum. Bahkan kemudian tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun, dari eksistensi sang Hyung yang kini tengah sibuk mengobatinya. Menatap dengan begitu dalam, namun tak mengandung satupun emosi.

.

.

.

Hanna meringkuk, merasa begitu ketakutan. Tubuhnya tak juga berhenti gemetar, sedari berakhirnya percakapan dirinya dengan sang putra 2 jam lalu. Sesak bahkan tak juga mereda, tetap menghimpit dada dengan begitu keras. Sehingga air mata tak tertahankan, menyebabkan isak tangis tak kunjung usai. Hanna tak pernah menduga, bahwa putranya-Kyuhyun ternyata mengetahui semuanya. Semua rahasia yang selama ini coba dia tutupi dari pemuda itu.

Ingatannya yang hilang.

Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat seperti telah mengetahui rahasia itu begitu lama. Ketika pemuda itu menuntutnya atas segala penderitaan yang dialaminya selama Hanna melupakan. Bukannya sebuah tanya atas alasan kenapa dirinya bisa kehilangan ingatan. Hal yang membuat ketakutkan wanita itu berkali lipat, dan terasa begitu nyata.

"Mianhae."

Telapak tangan terbalut perban dirematnya keras, saat semua ucapan Kyuhyun kembali terbayang. Rasa sakit yang menyengat, tak mampu mengalihkan pikiran. Seolah mati rasa, ketika tangis yang justru pecah menggema didalam ruang kamar.

"Hanna~ah."

Kiho memanggil lembut, mencoba menyadarkan sang istri dari segala tangis dan kekalutan. Melakukan semuanya berulang-ulang, walau nyatanya hal itu tak juga cukup. Karena Hanna tak kunjung lepas, dari segala rasa takut yang membayangi tanpa henti. Bahkan setiap sentuhan yang pria itu lakukan, justru semakin menambah getaran pada tubuh sang istri. Sehingga kekhawatiran semakin jelas Kiho rasakan.

"Hanna~ah, apa yang terjadi.? Kumohon beritahu aku."

Putus asa, pria itu sampai memohon agar Hanna mau memberitahu akan apa yang terjadi. kejadian sebenarnya, yang membuat wanita itu menangis tersedu saat ini. Sehingga Kiho mungkin akan bisa mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang Hanna dan Kyuhyun hadapi. Dan dapat menghilangkan semua kesedihan yang keduanya rasakan.

Namun Hanna kukuh, tak membuka suara sedikitpun. Tetap menangis, tanpa berniat untuk menceritakan kejadian lalu pada sang suami. Kembali menyimpan rahasia, tentang Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya telah mengetahui semua hal. Hanna memutuskan, untuk masalah kali ini biar dirinya saja yang mencoba mengatasi. Mencari jalan keluar, tanpa melibatkan yang lain didalamnya.

Namun untuk menghentikan tangisannya kali ini, wanita itu merasa tak sanggup. Sehingga dia tetap meraung, menangis dengan begitu kencang. Walau semua itu pastinya akan membuat sang suami menjadi begitu khawatir, Hanna tetap tak berhenti. Sampai kemudian lelah dan kantuk menyerangnya, membuat wanita itu secara perlahan jatuh terlelap dalam ringkukan penuh isakan. Bahkan tetap bergumam dalam lelap, dengan satu kata yang terus menerus terulang.

"Mianhae."

.

.

.

Kibum mendudukkan diri, pada salah satu meja yang telah diisi oleh dua orang pemuda seusianya. Kemudian menatap tepat dimata, salah satu dari pemuda itu. Terlihat begitu mengerikan, jika saja orang yang tak mengenal Kibum yang menerima tatapan itu. Namun dia Eunhyuk-seseorang yang tetap bertahan disamping Choi Kibum si datar nan dingin.

"Kraus...Thumben shekalhi khau keshini, Kibum-ah."

Bukan Eunhyuk, justru pemuda tambun yang tengah sibuk memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya itulah yang kini bertanya. Dia Shindong, pemuda lain yang juga bisa tahan dengan sikap Kibum. Membuat mereka ketiga berakhir menjadi sahabat karenanya.

Sedang Eunhyuk tak membuka suara, menatap balik tepat dimata Kibum yang tak kunjung mengalihkan tatapan. Kibum itu tanpa emosi, itu yang orang lain katakan tentang pemuda datar satu ini. Namun bagi Eunhyuk bahkan juga Shindong, Kibum itu bukannya tak memiliki emosi. Melainkan orang lain yang tak berani melihat pemuda itu tepat dimata, berakhir dengan ketidaktahuan akan rasa yang Kibum tutupi dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

"Ada yang kau inginkan, Kibum-ah.?"

Namun Eunhyuk, sekarang bahkan dengan mudah mampu membaca maksud dari tatapan datar yang menghujaminya. Sehingga pada akhirnya bertanya, akan sebuah permintaan yang sebentar lagi didengarnya dari sang sahabat.

"Carikan aku informasi tentang seseorang.-"

Eunhyuk dan Shindong mengernyit, jelas terkejut dengan permintaan Kibum. Ketika seseorang yang paling tak tertarik pada orang lain, bisa meminta untuk dicarikan informasi. Sehingga mau tak mau, keduanya ikut tertarik dengan siapa orang yang Kibum ingin ketahui kini.

"Kau ingin aku memberimu informasi siapa.? Kim Hyuna dari kelas XI-C.? atau Lee Hyorin si kakak kelas seksi.? Yang mana, cepat katakan padaku Kibum-ah. siapa yang telah membuatmu tertarik.?"-Eunhyuk

"Ayo Kibum-ah, cepat katakan siapa. Aku pasti akan ikut membantu."-Shindong

Jika saja Kibum seseorang yang memiliki banyak ekspresi, mungkin sekarang pemuda itu akan melotot takjub dengan rahang yang jatuh ternganga. Namun karena ini Kibum, pemuda itu hanya mengerling malas atas keantusiasan berlebih terkesan bodoh yang kedua sahabatnya itu tunjukkan.

"-Bukan informasi tentang wanita."

"Lalu apa seorang pria.? Kau Gay, Kibum-ah."-Shindong

"Yang kumaksud informasi tentang Choi Kyuhyun, Dongsaeng-ku."

"Bukan hanya seorang Gay, tapi kau bahkan incest. Astaga Kibum-ah, itu sungguh tak terduga."-Eunhyuk

Pletak...Pletak...

Kibum meletakkan kembali, sendok yang telah dia gunakan untuk memukul kepala tak waras kedua pemuda dihadapannya. Dia selalu berhasil dibuat keluar dari karakternya, oleh tingkah absurd penuh kekonyolan mereka. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Shindong, mereka mengaduh keras akibat pukulan sendok anarkis yang Kibum lakukan.

"Jangan main-main denganku, jika.-"

"Informasi seperti apa yang kau butuhkan tentang Dongsaeng-mu, Kibum-ah.?"

Kedua pasang mata yang tadinya penuh humor, kini berubah serius. Terlalu cepat, Kibum sampai kehilangan kata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Eunhyuk dan Shindong walau kerap kali bersikap konyol, namun Kibum sesekali akan menemukan sikap yang berbeda pada keduanya. Apalagi jika Kibum membutuhkan bantuan mereka, pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun menerima penolakan. Sehingga sekarang Kibum lebih memilih untuk menjawab tanya yang Eunhyuk ajukan.

"-Informasi tentang masa lalu Choi Kyuhyun, kau bisa mencarikannya?."

Walau selanjutnya, hanya kernyitan tak paham yang Kibum terima. Namun Eunhyuk dan Shindong jelas tak menolak, ketika kedua pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk menyanggupi. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, kedua pemuda itu kembali pada kegiatan mereka sebelum Kibum datang. Tetapi pikiran mereka jelas dipenuhi tanya akan maksud Kibum membuat permintaan seperti itu pada mereka. Apalagi ini tentang Dongsaeng tiri Kibum, yang sedari awal memang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari pemuda datar itu. Namun jelas itu bukan masalah yang bisa dengan mudah orang luar turut campur, sehingga semua itu hanya disimpan kembali dalam pikiran. Dan mengusahakan untuk mencarikan sang sahabat informasi yang diinginkan secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, melewati harinya dengan ketenangan yang semu. Bersikap seperti biasa, menutupi segala kekalutan didepan sahabatnya. Terasa cukup mudah, ketika tak banyak hal menganggunya seperti sebelum-belumnya. Keluarga Choi yang mulai bersikap mengabaikan, dan Jino yang menurut untuk menjauh. Hal yang sedari lama Kyuhyun inginkan.

 _"Benarkah.?"_

Pemuda pucat itu tersentak, saat tanya penuh keraguan yang justru terlintas. Seolah semua rasa itu tak benar-benar Kyuhyun ingin, ketika hati justru meragu. Perasaan tak sungguh-sungguh menginginkan segala hal yang terjadi, namun semua tetap harus berjalan seperti itu.

Benci.

Kyuhyun benci memiliki perasaan lemah ini. Ketika dia seharusnya menjadi kuat untuk dapat melawan Jaewon saat ini. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, saat orang-orang disekitar berhasil mempengaruhi dengan begitu banyak. Seharusnya memang dari awal, Kyuhyun tak melibatkan diri dalam semua permainan yang jelas Jaewon sengaja buat untuknya. Bahkan terpengaruh hanya karena seseorang berhasil melepaskannya sekali dalam jerat pria itu yang jelas-jelas merupakan ketaksengajaan, ketika tak ada satupun yang tahu akan masa lalu. Saat Jaewon menutupi segalanya dengan begitu sempurna.

Sepasang nectar dialihkan, menatap birunya langit siang hari. Mencoba mendamaikan pikiran dari banyak praduga memusingkan. Berharap semuanya tak membuat kepalanya pecah atau menjadi gila karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Walau tak memberi jalan keluar, setidaknya hal itu berhasil merilekskan. Kyuhyun menjadi cukup tenang kini.

"Kyuhyunnie, sudah waktunya pulang. Ayo."

Kyuhyun tak sadar, ternyata telah menghabiskan waktu begitu banyak, saat memikirkan segala hal itu. Bahkan tak menyadari ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Pantas saja ketika Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan kearah gerbang sekolah, telah begitu banyak orang disana.

Tunggu dulu.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, mencoba memperjelas pengelihatan. Tatapan tak beralih, ketika dirinya berhasil mengenali. Jantung tiba-tiba berpacu cepat, sedang rasa takut mulai merambat nyata. Kyuhyun menggeretakkan gigi, dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba tubuh tingginya bangun, berdiri dari duduk. kemudian berbalik dan langkah terbawa cepat. Kyuhyun berlari, mengejutkan keempat sahabat yang sedari tadi menungguinya. Sehingga dengan panik, mereka semua ikut memacu langkah. Berlari kencang, mencoba mengejar langkah-langkah panjang milik Kyuhyun. Walau yang dikejar tak kunjung terkejar, saat pemuda pucat itu berlari dengan kalap. Bahkan melompati dua sampai tiga anak tangga sekaligus, membuat mereka berubah panik kemudian.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah. Berhenti, kau bisa jatuh."

"Kalian, minggir."

"Hey, menyingkir dari sana."

Teriakan khawatir disertai seruan perintah memenuhi koridor, menarik perhatian sekaligus memaksa semua orang menepi. Sehingga Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya terus menabrak, kini dapat berlari bebas karenanya. Membuat langkah itu berpacu semakin kencang, meninggalkan mereka semakin jauh. Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana, Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya benci olah raga kini malah dapat berlari begitu kencang sampai membuat mereka tak mampu mengejar.

Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda itu semakin memacu langkah saat sepasang nectar hitam menyambut tatapan tepat digerbang. seringai dengan jelas dilihat, ketika seorang pemuda terlihat begitu antusias menanggapi. Kyuhyun memang benci menjadi lemah karena orang-orang disekitarnya, namun dia jauh lebih benci saat merasa begitu ketakutan atas segala hal yang mungkin pria itu lakukan pada mereka.

Srett...

"Hahh..Apa..yang...kau...lakukan...? Haahh..."

Bukan Jaewon, Kyuhyun justru menarik bahu Jino keras. Menatap tajam pemuda itu, kemudian bertanya dengan kepayahan ditengah nafas yang tersengal. Sedang Jino begitu terkejut, tak menduga Kyuhyun berada dihadapannya kini bahkan berbicara dengannya. Ketika beberapa hari lalu, sang Hyung jelas memperingatinya untuk menjauh.

"Hyung."

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu.?"

Jino bingung, bukankah Kyuhyun yang mendatangi dan berbicara terlebih dahulu.? Lalu kenapa sekarang pemuda itu yang justru terlihat marah kepadanya.? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kini.?

Sedangkan Jaewon, pria itu tak bisa menahan senyum. Ketika dapat melihat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun mengawasinya dari sudut mata, mencoba mengancamnya secara tak langsung. Kembali bersikap melindungi, namun lagi-lagi dengan cara yang akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Terbukti dari bagaimana kini raut wajah Jino berubah menyendu, seiring sikap kasar Kyuhyun mempengaruhinya.

"Hyung."

"Berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakan padamu untuk menjauh."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, Kyuhyun berbalik. Menatap dengan tak kalah tajam pada Jaewon kini. Kyuhyun jelas tak suka, ketika mendapati keberadaan pria itu di Sekolahnya. Apalagi saat mengetahui kedatangan pria itu pastilah memiliki tujuan, terbukti dari adanya Jino disini sekarang.

"Apa yang Samchon lakukan disini.?"

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja."

"Seharusnya tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin , apa kau tidak suka.?"

Jino yang sebelumnya tak mengerti akan kemarahan Kyuhyun, kini mulai mengerti. Saat paman yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya ternyata bukanlah orang lain, melainkan salah satu anggota keluarga sang Hyung mungkin dari Eommanya. Menjadi alasan dari kemarahan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan kini.

Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sungguh mengutuk dalam hati akan kemunculan Jaewon kini. Saat rencana pria itu untuk menekannya dengan memanfaatkan orang-orang disekitarnya semakin jelas terlihat. Seakan menantang Kyuhyun secara langsung untuk melawannya. Membuat pemuda itu kini merasa tak bisa lagi untuk terus menerus lari.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."

Sehingga menghadapinya menjadi jalan satu-satunya bagi Kyuhyun saat itu. Namun untuk melakukanya dihadapan orang-orang disekitarnya, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melakukannya. Karena jika dia lakukan, maka mereka akan secara otomatis ikut terlibat. Dan pada akhirnya, itu semua hanya akan memberatkan Kyuhyun seorang.

Kyuhyun berjalan memutar, kemudian memasuki mobil milik Jaewon yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Tak ada jalan lain yang terpikir, membuatnya dengan cepat menyetujui ajakan. Bahkan tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan dirinya alami atas tindakan imflusif ini. Hanya saja Kyuhyun ingin dengan cepat menjauhkan Jinho dari jangkauan Jaewon saat ini.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana, keempat sahabatnya hanya melihat dalam diam. Tadinya mereka ingin menyusul Kyuhyun dengan cepat, namun Heechul kemudian menghalangi. Selanjutnya menganjurkan mereka hanya untuk melihat saja dan tak turut campur. Ketika sosok pria yang tak mereka tahu siapa ternyata salah satu anggota keluarga Choi, inipun Heechul yang memberitahu.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Kyuhyun dengan pria itu.?"

Entah dari mana datangnya keresahan, namun Ryeowook jelas merasakan. Sehingga kalimat yang terdengar cukup janggal yang justru dirinya ucapkan kali ini. Tak berada cukup dekat memang membuat mereka tak mendengar sedikitpun pembicaraan yang terjadi. Namun Ryeowook benar-benar menghawatirkan Kyuhyun dengan begitu besar kali ini.

.

.

.

Kibum memperhatikan satu persatu bangunan disepanjang jalan, mencoba mencari tempat dengan nama sama seperti yang tertera pada tulisan diselembar kertas. Eunhyuk pun tak mendapat informasi apapun, dari hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan. Ketika semua informasi akan Kyuhyun memang seperti terkubur jauh dan ditutupi begitu rapat. Walau begitu, bukan berarti Kibum tak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Ketika kini dia telah berhasil, menemukan tempat yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Sebuah bangunan sederhana, dengan aroma manis yang tercium jelas. Kibum menatap lurus, kaca transparan yang dengan langsung memperlihatkan keadaan didalam. Dimana seorang wanita paruh baya seumuran sang Eomma, terlihat tengah begitu sibuk mengatur kue kedalam etalase.

Hwang Mi Jin.

Kibum kembali membaca nama yang tertera, tepat diatas tulisan alamat toko kue dihadapan. Mungkin nama itu, milik wanita yang kini tengah sibuk didalam sana. Sehingga tak ingin membuang waktu, Kibum berjalan mendekat kemudian memasuki tempat itu.

"Selamat datang."

Disapa begitu ramah, Kibum memutuskan untuk berjalan semakin dekat kearah wanita itu. Sedang Mi Jin, wanita itu sebelumnya tak terlalu memperhatikan. Namun melihat gerak-gerik pemuda itu, Mi Jin sadar dia tak bersikap seperti pelanggan pada umumnya. Sehingga pada akhirnya, wanita itu memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

"Apakah anda Hwang Mi Jin.?"

Membungkuk sebentar, Kibum kemudian menatap lurus kearah Mi Jin. Ekspresi serius bahkan telah terlihat jelas pada sepasang nectar, membuat wanita dihadapan pada akhirnya menghentikan segala kesibukan. Ketika namanya juga disebutkan, walau memang dengan nada sedikit ragu dalam tanya. Membuat Mi Jin mengangguk membenarkan kemudian memberikan perhatian penuh, kepada pemuda itu. Ketika sepertinya ada sesuatu yang serius coba diungkapkan, sehingga Mi Jin memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dengan serius pula.

"Saya Choi Kibum, Hyung kedua Kyuhyun."

Dengan cepat beranjak, Mi Jin kini telah memutar langkah. Keluar dari balik etalase transparan, kemudian berdiri tepat dihadapan Kibum kini. Sepasang nectar meneliti, menilai dari tampilan luar yang terlihat. Mi Jin memang terkesan tak sopan, ketika memperhatikan seseorang terlewat intens. Namun wanita itu hanya ingin memastikan satu hal dulu, sebelum memutuskan sikapnya kemudian.

"Aku rasa ada yang ingin kau ketahui, dan ada juga yang ingin ku ketahui tentang Kyuhyunnie. Bagaimana jika kita duduk disana saja, agar kita dapat berbicara dengan nyaman.?"

Berbicara terlewat cepat, Mi Jin kemudian menunjuk meja paling ujung dalam tokonya. Tempat yang pernah dia duduki dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu. Ucapan Kyuhyun hari itu berhasil membuatnya resah sepanjang waktu, ketika berpikir tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Namun kini entah dengan tujuan apa, salah satu anggota keluarga pemuda itu mendatanginya. Sehingga tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Mi Jin ingin mengetahui bagaimana Kyuhyun menjalani hidupnya selama ini dan juga dimana pemuda itu bertemu kembali dengan pria mengerikan itu-Tuan Yamada.

Sedang Kibum, pemuda itu hanya mengikuti setiap langkah Mi Jin dalam diam. Cukup terkejut mendengar kalimat Mi Jin tersebut, ketika wanita itu mengetahui tujuan Kibum hanya dari melihatnya. Bahkan kemudian mengungkapkan bahwa dia juga ingin mencari tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun darinya. Membuat rasa penasaran kini memenuhi dada pemuda itu dengan sesuatu yang akan didapat dari menggali kembali masa lalu sang Dongsaeng.

"Baiklah, Kibum-ssi. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Kyuhyunnie dariku.?"

Setelah keduanya telah mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman pada bangku kayu, kemudian saling menatap menilai. Mi Jin pada akhirnya yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu, mengungkapkan kembali tanya akan maksud kedatangan Kibum. Ingin segera mendengar, untuk menimbang akan jawaban seperti apa yang akan dia berikan selanjutnya. Dan juga untuk dengan cepat dapat mengungkapkan keingintahuan segala sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun kini. Tanpa pernah terpikir, semua hal yang didengarnya tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun akan merubah cara pandangnya tentang sang Dongsaeng dikemudian hari.

"Aku ingin mengetahui, tentang kehidupan Kyuhyun sebelum dia masuk kedalam Keluarga Choi. Bisakah anda memberitahukannya padaku, Hwang Mi Jin-ssi.?

.

.

.

Kemarahan yang sebelumnya mendominasi, kini digantikan keresahan. Kyuhyun sungguh tak suka, ketika harus berdua saja dalam satu tempat dengan pria itu. apalagi berada begitu dekat satu sama lain, ketika mereka justru duduk bersisihan didalam mobil. tubuhnya bahkan bereaksi jauh lebih cepat, saat kini dia berkeringat begitu banyak.

Sedang Jaewon, pria itu melirik dari sudut mata ditengah kesibukannya memperhatikan jalan. Walau begitu dia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana ketakutan itu terbayang jelas pada wajah Kyuhyun. Membuatnya menyeringai sambil memutar otak, berpikir hal apa yang mungkin bisa membuat semuanya semakin menarik.

"Kenapa menghentikanku.?-"

Kyuhyun tersentak, begitu terkejut ketika pria itu membuka suara ditengah keheningan yang terjadi. Berharap tak melakukan interaksi sedikitpun, namun tetap saja semua itu berakhir menjadi harapan kosong. Saat kini pria itu menatap tepat kearahnya, dengan pertanyaan ambigu yang terasa menjebak.

"-Bukankah pemuda tadi adalah alasan kenapa Appa kandungmu meninggalkan kau dan Eomma-mu dulu, Kyu-chan.? Jadi seharusnya kau membiarkanku untuk menghancurkannya, bukan sebaliknya menghentikanku."

Jaewon melanjutkan, memberitahukan niatan yang ingin dilakukan atas segala perbuatan. Ketika segala sesuatu memang dilakukan untuk membantu, membalas dendam pada mereka yang pernah menyakiti Kyuhyun-nya. Saat pria itu jelas tahu, apa yang pernah dialami Kyuhyun di masa lalu dan keinginan pemuda itu saat ini. Membuatnya siap untuk melakukan apapun itu, bahkan jika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menghancurkan mereka Jaewon akan lakukan. Asalkan cara itu bisa membuatnya mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali dalam genggaman.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ingatannya kembali pada malam dimana Appa kandung-nya memutuskan untuk membuang Kyuhyun dan sang Eomma. Ketika setiap kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu hanya berisi keinginan untuk bahagia, dan saat itu merekalah alasan dibalik terhalangnya kebahagiaan sang Appa. Alasan yang membuat pria itu tak bisa untuk tinggal dan hidup bahagia dengan wanita dan anak yang sesungguhnya dia inginkan. Dan terjebak dengan mereka dalam ketidakbahagiaan.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Walau begitu, Kyuhyun masih mampu menahan amarahnya. sehingga dia dapat membalas dengan mantap, kalimat Jaewon bahkan dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata. Saat pemuda itu merasa tak membutuhkan segala bentuk bantuan yang akan pria mengerikan itu berikan, agar dirinya dapat membalaskan dendam. Karena Kyuhyun yakin, setiap niatan pria itu selalu menginginkan balasan. Lagi pula Kyuhyun merasa dia masih bisa melakukannya semuanya, walau seorang diri.

"Namun yang aku lihat. Bukannya membalas dendam, kau justru terlihat seperti mencoba melindungi mereka dariku, Kyu-chan.-"

Meremas kedua telapak tangan, Kyuhyun merasakan kembali intimidasi menakutkan dari pria itu. Ketika desisan yang terdengar, terasa menekan Kyuhyun pada titik rasa takut terdalamnya.

"S-siapa yang mencoba melindungi mereka.? Aku hanya tak ingin kau turut campur."

Jaewon tersenyum kecil, melihat kepanikan yang tersirat pada wajah manis yang dilihatnya dari kaca depan. Kalimat yang diucapkan terdengar penuh keberanian, namun ekspresi wajah jelas menunjukkan sebaliknya. Saat Kyuhyun jelas begitu takut terhadap dirinya. Tetapi pria itu tak bisa untuk tak memberikan Kyuhyun apresiasi akan keberaniannya tetap mampu membalas kalimatnya.

"Benarkah.?"

"Tentu saja. Sebaliknya, orang pertama yang ingin aku hancurkan justru kau. Jadi jangan repot-repot untuk membantuku, dan bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatan hinamu dulu."

Ckitt...

Rem ditekan cepat, membuat tubuh teratuk kedepan dengan keras. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, sehingga Kyuhyun bahkan tak sempat untuk menghindar. Ketika kini tubuhnya tersudut, dengan punggungnya telah menempel pada kaca pintu mobil. terkungkung oleh lengan besar, Jaewon kini berada begitu dekat darinya. Saat tak ada jarak, walau Kyuhyun telah berusaha keras menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh sejauh mungkin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan.?"

Tercekal, Kyuhyun merasa oksigen disekitarnya lenyap tak berbekas. Meninggalkan dirinya kepayahan dalam setiap tarik dan hembusan nafas. Sedang Jaewon dihadapan menatap lurus tepat kedalam sepasang nectar coklat, memaku nectar indah nan kelam itu dalam tatapan. Kalimat Kyuhyun sebelumnya berhasil membuatnya merasa marah, saat pemuda itu memiliki keinginan untuk mengancurkan dirinya.

Seorang yang dengan begitu tulus Jaewon cintai, bahkan sedari saat dia menemukan foto usang Kyuhyun ketika mencarikan Kiho indentitas wanita itu-Hanna. Kemudian rasa itu semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring dengan Jaewon yang mencari informasi tentang Kyuhyun. Dengan segala kisah hidup kelam yang Kyuhyun jalani akibat dari keegoisan orang dewasa disekitarnya, membuat cintanya lambat laun menjadi sebuah obsesi. Ketika Jaewon menginginkan Kyuhyun dengan begitu besar, sampai dirinya rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan anak kecil dengan sepasang nectar coklat suram memikat.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menghancurkanku, Kyu-chan.?-" Desisan berat, Kyuhyun turut terpaku. Tak mampu mengalihkan tatapan dari sepasang nectar hitam menakutkan milik Jaewon.

"-Ketika kau bahkan tidak dapat lepas dariku."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, saat lambat laun pria itu mendekat. Tak ada jalan untuk lari, tak ada satu orangpun yang mampu menolong. Membuat sekali lagi Kyuhyun terjebak, dalam kungkungan penuh milik Jaewon.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Jaewon mengeram, merasa begitu marah. Ketika kesenangannya kini terganggu, membuat pria itu menoleh tajam pada kaca gelap tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya, memutuskan melepaskan Kyuhyun kali ini. Bahkan dia dengan cepat membuka kunci pintu mobil, sehingga Kyuhyun yang mengetahui tanpa membuang waktu. Segera membuka pintu mobil, kemudian melangkah dengan begitu cepat. Mengabaikan Kibum yang tadinya mengetuk pelan kaca pintu mobil.

Sedang Kibum, pemuda itu menatap sendu punggung sempit Kyuhyun. Ketika berpikir punggung itu telah menanggung begitu banyak beban masalah, saat seharusnya masih dalam pelukan penuh perlindungan orang dewasa. Bahkan beban itu Kibum yakin, tak akan pernah mampu dihilangkan mengingat begitu besar dan mengerikannya hal itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana ini.? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu.?"

.

.

.

Makan malam akhir-akhir ini bagi Kiho, tak ada bedanya dengan makan malam yang pernah dia rasakan saat Hanna belum masuk dalam Keluarga Choi. Saat Mansion mewah ini hanya terisi dirinya dengan kedua anak yang harus dia besarkan seorang diri, karena telah kehilangan sang istri ketika anak-anaknya masih begitu kecil. Sehingga rasa syukur atas kehadiran Hanna ditengah mereka, dengan Henry melengkapi menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan besar bagi Kiho. Membuat pria itu terlena, sampai melupakan kehidupan Hanna sebelum hadir dalam kehidupan mereka.

Dan kelalaian itu kini berubah menjadi batu sandungan ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan mereka. Membuat keegoisan itu justru menjadi ketakbahagiaan bagi Hanna, bahkan lebih-lebih bagi Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sempat terlupakan dan begitu dirugikan atas segala tindakan tanpa iker panjang yang dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang memanggil Kyu-chan.? Mungkin saja dia mau turun."

Kiho segera menoleh, menatap tepat pada sepasang nectar milik sang Dongsaeng. Entah sejak kapan, pria itu menjadi begitu perduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Ketika dahulu Jaewon adalah seorang Choi yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. Saat sikap egois dan tak ingin kalah bahkan pria itu miliki jauh lebih besar darinya, walau hal ini tak terjadi sekali ketika dahulu perubahan itu pernah dilihatnya. Namun sikap itu hanya bertahan sesaat, karena kemudian kabar kematian istri sang Dongsaeng terdengar dan pria itu kembali menjadi Choi Jaewon seperti biasanya.

Jaewon berdiri kemudian, saat mendapat persetujuan dari sang Hyung. Selanjutnya berjalan cepat menaiki tangga dan segera hilang dari pandangan. Kiho dan semua anggota keluarga Choi jelas yakin, Kyuhyun tak mungkin ingin makan malam dengan mereka. Ketika pemuda itu telah berhenti untuk melakukannya sedari lama. Sehingga tak ada yang mengharapkan lebih, dari ucapan milik Jaewon itu.

Bahkan Hanna yang biasanya selalu mengapresiasikan lebih itikad baik seseorang kini tak menaruh sedikitpun rasa peduli. Wanita masih terfokus dengan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk makanan pada piringnya tanpa minat. Bahkan Hanna mengabaikan rengekan si kecil Henry, yang sedari tadi minta disuapi sang Eomma. Dimana tugas itu pada akhirnya diambil alih oleh Siwon, ketika sang Eomma tak kunjung melakukannya. Menarik kursi Henry mendekat, Siwon mulai menyuapi sang Dongsaeng dengan telaten. Walau sesekali dia mencuri pandang, menatap Hanna dengan pandangan sendu. Saat menyadari jelas sikap sang Eomma yang kini berubah.

"Duduklah disini, Kyu-chan. Shamcon akan mengambilkan lauk untukmu, kau suka daging bukan.?"

Tak ada satupun yang tak menoleh, menatap kearah kursi dimana Kyuhyun duduk kini. Mereka tak menduga, pemuda itu mau untuk makan malam kembali bersama mereka. Membuat kedatangan Jaewon diabaikan begitu saja, sehingga tak ada yang tahu bahwa pria itu berhasil turut membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya. Dan kini perhatian mereka tertuju pada pemuda yang menampakkan keengganan disetiap raut yang terlihat diwajah pucatnya.

Semua itu tak luput sedikitpun dari perhatian Kibum, ketika pemuda itu tak mengalihkan tatapan dari Kyuhyun sedari dirinya menyadari kedatangan sang Dongsaeng. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda, saat tatapan yang Kibum tunjukkan tak sama seperti dulu. Ada getar menyakitkan yang dirasa, mengingat kembali segala ucapan milik Mi Jin. Cerita mengerikan, yang Kibum bahkan sampai saat ini tak percayai ada seseorang yang pernah mengalami. Namun percaya atau tidak, seseorang itu sekarang ada dihadapan. Menjalani hidup dengan ketakutan disetiap hembusan nafasnya.

" _Kyuhyunnie berkata bahwa pria itu kembali. Kumohon Kibum-ssi, lindungi Kyuhyun darinya."_

Kedua telapak tangan teremat keras, atas kemarahan akibat salah satu kalimat dari Mi Jin. Saat mengingat Kyuhyun masih dihantui rasa takut bahkan dengan nyata, akibat kedatangan kembali pria itu dalam hidup sang Dongsaeng. Membuat Kibum merasa marah, sehingga tanpa bisa ditahan nama pria mengerikan itu tersebut begitu saja.

"Yamada Toru.-"

Trakk...

Sendok ditangan jatuh dari genggaman, dengan suara dentingan memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat, tepat menatap sepasang nectar hitam milik Kibum. Ragu yang sebelumnya dirasa, akibat rasa tak percaya akan sesuatu yang tak mungkin ada satupun orang mengetahui ketika semua hal telah terkubur baik oleh pemilik nama sendiri. Saat tatapan yang Kibum tunjukkan memberitahu dengan pasti bahwa pemuda itu mengetahui sesuatu akan masa lalu Kyuhyun. Saat nama itu terucap begitu saja.

Sedang Jaewon, pria itu tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut menghentikan makannya. Tak terlalu terkejut, ketika mengingat keponakannya satu itu memang terlihat lebih memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari pada anggota keluarga Choi yang lain. Sehingga lambat laun pemuda itu pasti akan mengetahui sesuatu, sebesar apapun dirinya mencoba menguburnya. Namun yang lebih ingin Jaewon ketahui, bagaimana reaksi yang akan Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Membuatnya kemudian menoleh kearah pemuda itu.

"-Siapa dia.?"

Kyuhyun dengan segera berdiri, membuat kursinya terdorong mundur dan berderit mengerikan. Tatapannya tak fokus, seolah tanya yang baru saja didengarnya menghilangkan segala rasa tenang yang dimiliki. Sehingga kini berubah panik dengan segala ketakutan membayangi. Masa lalu mengerikan diketahui, yang berarti bagaimana hina dan kotornya Kyuhyun juga secara otomastis diketahui. Membuat Kyuhyun secara perlahan berjalan mundur, dengan tubuh yang mengalami temor keras. Selanjutnya teriakan histeris terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan.

"AAARRGGHHH..."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Lagi...lagi...Datang kan...heee

Sebenernya inginnya cuman update satu ff perbulan akibat kesibukan, tapi sekarang nggk tau kenapa pengen update ff satu ini. Soalnya disetiap ff yang diupdate pasti ff ini nyempil ditanyain di review, jadi nggk enak buat nggk lanjutin secepatnya. Walau chapter kali ini pendek dan nggk banget...huuhhh

Semoga lanjutannya ini tidak mengecewakan dan kalian tetap menyukainya.

Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu untuk review dichapter ini...#BOW

 **D-** **494**


	18. Chapter 18

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Heteroseksual.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Kyuhyun dengan segera berdiri, membuat kursinya terdorong mundur dan berderit mengerikan. Tatapannya tak fokus, seolah tanya yang baru saja didengarnya menghilangkan segala rasa tenang yang dimiliki. Sehingga kini berubah panik dengan segala ketakutan membayangi. Masa lalu mengerikan diketahui, yang berarti bagaimana hina dan kotornya Kyuhyun juga secara otomastis diketahui. Membuat Kyuhyun secara perlahan berjalan mundur, dengan tubuh yang mengalami temor keras. Selanjutnya teriakan histeris terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan._

 _"AAARRGGHHH..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kembali.

Mereka berkumpul kembali di kamar tersebut dengan keadaan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka memasuki ruang ini. Dengan pemuda itu-Kyuhyun terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan. Saat sebelumnya pemuda itu berteriak histeris disertai sikap anarkis, ketika semua barang di atas meja makan dilemparnya.

Kibum menatap kearah sang Dongsaeng dengan sendu, tak menduga nama yang tak sengaja disebutnya akan mempengaruhi Kyuhyun begitu besar. Sampai kehilangan pengendalian diri, bahkan tak sadarkan diri seperti saat ini. Membuat Kibum semakin yakin, Kyuhyun benar tak baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu terluka, sakit bahkan sampai pada tahap mengkhawatirkan.

"Kibum-ah, sepertinya ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Ikut Abeoji ke ruang kerja."

Kiho menatap Kibum tepat dimata, mencoba menginstruksikan lewat tatapan. Saat pembicaraan itu harus mereka lakukan saat ini juga. Sehingga Choi Kiho tak mencoba mengulur waktu sedikitpun.

"Siapa dia.?"

Semua menoleh, pada wanita yang tak bergerak bahkan melepaskan genggaman sedikitpun pada tangan pucat milik putranya. Ketika Hanna membuka suara, bertanya ditengah keadaan resahnya. Ini untuk kesekian kali, dia menghadapi keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung dia mengerti. Saat sesuatu itu terasa abu-abu dimatanya, akibat ketidaktahuan akan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa pria yang namanya kau sebut tadi Kibum-ah.? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyunnie.?" Sehingga kali ini, Hanna ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang sang putra. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

"Hanna~ya. Biar aku saja yang berbicara dengan Kibum dahulu, kau jagalah Kyuhyun.-"

"SAMPAI KAPAN AKU HARUS MENJADI SEORANG YANG SELALU TIDAK TAHU.?-"

Hanna meledak, melepaskan segala kekalutannya pada kalimat keras dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dia meradang, marah dengan keadaan yang selalu memosisikan dirinya dalam ketidaktahuan. Sehingga kali ini saja, dia ingin turut untuk tahu semuanya.

"Hanna~ya."

"-KYUHYUN ADALAH ANAKKU, SEHARUSNYA KALIAN TAK MENYEMBUNYIKAN APAPUN TENTANGNYA DARIKU."

Wanita itu melepas genggamannya pada Kyuhyun, kemudian bangun dan berjalan kearah dimana Kiho dan Kibum kini berdiri. Mengabaikan keberadaan Jaewon yang hanya diam melihat, Siwon yang segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada si bungsu Choi, dan Henry yang mengerut takut akibat suara sang Eomma yang menggelegar karena marah. Selanjutnya menarik kerah kemeja sang suami, dengan segala amarah yang tersirat pada sepasang nectar coklat.

"Berapa banyak lagi kebenaran yang akan kau tutupi dariku, Choi Kiho.? Tidak cukupkah kebohongan yang kau lakukan dulu padaku, sekarang kau akan menutupi semua itu kembali dengan kebohongan lain.?"

Sedangkan pria itu-Kiho, merasa tak mampu mengucapkan pembelaan sedikitpun. Ketika Pada kenyataannya dia memang telah terlalu banyak membohongi wanita ini. Ketika Hanna bahkan harus hidup menjadi istrinya dan menjaga anak-anaknya, dengan dirinya yang tak mengingat sedikitpun akan anak kandungnya. Jika saja dia tidak egois dan menginginkan Hanna tetap disampingnya, dan berusaha dengan keras untuk mencaritahu indentitas wanita itu ketika dia mengalami amnesia. Mungkin saja, dia tak akan merasakan rasa sakit sebesar ini, ketika melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu terluka dengan begitu besar.

"Kumohon Kiho-ya, yeobo. Biarkan kali ini saja, aku tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyunnie tanpa kau tutupi sedikitpun.-"

Kedua tangan disatukan, melakukan gestur memohon yang membuat hati siapa saja yang melihat akan tahu sebesar apa Hanna ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentang Kyuhyun kali ini. Bahkan air mata yang tergenang, tak mampu ditahan lebih lama oleh wanita itu. Sehingga isakan tangis turut menggema dalam ruangan.

"-Kumohon, jangan kembali membuatku menjadi seorang Ibu yang buruk bagi anak kandungku sendiri."

Bahkan kini tubuh itu merosot, jatuh berlutut tepat dihadapan Kiho dengan begitu menyedihkan. Ketika Hanna merasa begitu putus asa, akan segala permasalahan yang tak kunjung diketahui. Dengan Kiho yang selalu mencoba menutupi semua darinya, tanpa sekalipun memikirkan hak Hanna sebagai seorang Ibu yang juga ingin mengetahui serta melindungi sang Anak.

"Kibum-ah."

"Ne.?"

"Aku rasa Eomma-mu juga berhak tahu, jadi katakan semua hal yang kau tahu sekarang."

Kibum tentu saja ingin menolak, mengingat segala hal yang diketahui. Namun pemuda itu tak bisa mengatakan dengan terus terang, ketika melihat betapa tersiksanya sang Eomma kini. Tetapi jika dia nekat memberitahukan, Kibum tak mampu membayangkan akan sehancur apa Hanna kemudian. Sehingga bimbang kini menguasai perasaan.

"Kibum-ah."

"Yamada Toru, dia adalah Ayah angkat Kyuhyun. Ketika dia diadopsi saat Eomma menitipkannya dulu.-"

"Bagaimana bisa.?"

Hanna segera berdiri ketika keterkejutan dirasa, dia tak menduga Kyuhyun pernah diadopsi dulu. Ketika kenyataan saat dia mengingat sang anak kembali dan mencarinya, Kyuhyun masih ada bersama Mi Jin dipanti asuhan waktu itu. Namun kenapa sekarang Kibum mengatakan bahwa sang anak pernah diadopsi dulu nya.?

"-Mi Jin Ahjumma berkata dia membiarkan seseorang untuk mengadopsi Kyuhyun saat itu, karena Eomma tak kunjung menjemputnya."

Kedua telapak tangan teremat keras, membayangkan segalanya. Ketika Mi Jin sang sahabat membiarkan seseorang membawa Kyuhyun, yang berarti mencoba memisahkan dirinya dengan sang anak. Sedang Hanna begitu mempercayai wanita itu dengan segala perasaan, sampai dia berani meninggalkan Kyuhyun padanya saat itu. Apakah Hanna boleh kecewa, bahkan marah pada Mi Jin kini.? Karena sempat memberikan Kyuhyun-nya pada orang lain.

Namun ketika dia memikirkannya kembali, Hanna merasa begitu egois jika menyalahkan Mi Jin atas semua itu. Saat dirinya justru kehilangan semua memori-nya tentang Kyuhyun selama itu. Membuatnya berakhir melupakan sang anak, sehingga tak mengingat janjinya sedikitpun untuk menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa tetap menemukan Kyuhyun di Panti Asuhan saat menjemputnya.? Jika Kyuhyun telah diadopsi saat itu."

Kibum menarik nafas terlewat keras, ketika sekaranglah saatnya dia harus membuka segalanya. Memberitahukan inti dari semua masalah yang Kyuhyun hadapi kini.

"Disanalah masalahnya, Kyuhyun.-"

"Hentikan sampai disitu, Choi Kibum."

Desisan dalam, semua menoleh kearah ranjang. Menemukan pemuda yang sebelumnya terbaring lemah, kini tengah duduk tegak dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju lurus pada Kibum.

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu.-"

"Choi Kyuhyun." Kiho dan Hanna bergumam bersamaan, saat kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan begitu tak sopan. Namun bukannya berhenti, pemuda itu justru semakin gencar mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat kasar penuh ancaman.

"-Berhenti bicara omong kosong, jika tidak aku akan merobek mulutmu."

Kyuhyun tengah dalam keadaan mengantisipasi, mencoba menjaga rahasianya untuk tak terbongkar. Mencoba menutupi segala hal menjijikkan agar tetap terkubur dalam. Tak akan membiarkan satu orangpun kembali mengetahui, betapa kotor dirinya itu.

Sedang Jaewon hanya mengawasi. Dari segala pembicaraan yang didengarnya kini, dia dapat pastikan tak ada yang mengetahui identitas milik-nya. Yamada Toru dan Choi Jaewon, tak ada yang tahu bahwa dua nama itu milik satu orang. Ketika rencana matangnya dahulu, tak akan membuat semuanya terbongkar begitu saja. Bahkan oleh keponakan jenius-nya sekalipun, sehingga kini dia memilih untuk tak terlibat lebih. Dan tetap mengawasi, seolah orang luar yang tak mengetahui apapun.

"Kau akan tetap menutupi semuanya.? Kau akan tetap diam dan membiarkannya menghancurkanmu kembali, Kyuhyun-ah.? Itukah yang kau inginkan.?" Mengernyit, Jaewon hampir tertawa atas kalimat yang didengarnya kini. Namun lagi-lagi pengendalian diri pria itu berhasil menahan reaksi berlebihan yang akan ditunjukkan.

"Ya. Aku akan tetap menutupinya, diam agar tak satupun orang tahu."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya.?"

Kyuhyun keras kepala, namun Kibum jauh lebih keras kepala. Ketika dia tak ingin diam, dan melihat sang Dongsaeng akan hancur kembali. Dia lebih memilih untuk membuka semuanya, agar dapat membantu Kyuhyun lepas dari ketakutannya, dari pria mengerikan itu sekalipun.

"Maka aku hanya harus menghilang dari dunia ini, jika kau akan membuka semuanya."

"CHOI KYUHYUN/KYUHYUNNIE"

Pisau lipat telah menyentuh kulit, siap menghujam nadi dengan mematikan. Kyuhyun tak lagi mencoba mencegah dengan kata-kata, saat semua itu tak berhasil. Sehingga dia kini berada pada keputusan akhir, bahwa kematian akan menghindarinya dari segala perasaan menjijikkan akibat rahasia kotornya yang akan terbongkar. Maka bunuh diri didepan semua orang akan Kyuhyun lakukan kini.

Plakk...

Sreett...

Namun kemudian sebuah gerakan cepat terjadi, bahkan tanpa sempat Kyuhyun sadari. Pisau lipat terlempar jauh, dengan tubuh terperangkap kaku dalam kungkungan keras. Kyuhyun merasa dunianya berputar dengan cepat, namun selalu berakhir dengan dia yang selalu jatuh dalam ketakutan yang sama. Pria itu-Jaewon begitu mengerikan, saat selalu berhasil menempatkan Kyuhyun dalam genggaman penuh kuasa dengan segala ketakberdayaan.

Jaewon berhasil melempar pisau lipat jauh, kemudian menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dibawah kuasanya. Dia mengeram, merasa begitu marah. Saat satu-satunya nyawa paling berharga di hidupnya, coba menghilang tepat dihadapannya. Sehingga dia merasa harus mengingatkan, milik siapa sebenarnya nyawa pemuda itu.

"Jangan coba main-main dengan nyawamu."

"Aku bahkan tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk bermain."

"Jadi kau ingin mangatakan bahwa kau serius mencoba untuk bunuh diri dihadapanku, begitu.?-"

Tak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka itu, ketika pria itu meredam suaranya. Sehingga menjadi bisikan-bisikan lirih, yang dibalas tak kalah lirih oleh Kyuhyun. Namun kemudian Jaewon menoleh, saat sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan. Ekspresi keras tak lagi disembunyikan, dengan tatapan tajam menghujami. Selanjutnya suara penuh amarah menggelegar memenuhi ruangan.

"DIAM DITEMPAT KALIAN, JANGAN ADA YANG COBA MENDEKAT!."

Kiho menarik tangan sang istri, mencoba menahan wanita yang kini tengah begitu panik. Sedang untuk Kibum, Kiho hanya menggeleng sebagai tanda agar pemuda itu menuruti ucapan sang paman. Ketika Kyuhyun sang putra, mengancam untuk bunuh diri didepan mata. Siapa yang tak akan shock ditengah situasi menakutkan itu. Namun Kiho tak ingin kepanikan wanita itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Saat Jaewon-sang Dongsaeng terlihat mencoba mengendalikan keadaan.

"-Jawab aku, Kyu-chan!. Kau benar-benar ingin bunuh diri.?"

"Tentu saja. Itu jauh lebih baik, dari pada melihat semua orang tahu semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalu."

Kyuhyun kembali memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tak ingin lebih lama terjebak dalam kungkungan menakutkan milik pria itu. Walau nyatanya, usahanya menjadi sia-sia. Saat Jaewon bergeming, bahkan tak menjauh seinci pun darinya.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan, bahwa jauh lebih baik mati dan mengubur semuanya. Dari pada terus hidup dengan menerima perasaanku yang menurutmu menjijikkan ini.?"

Pria itu-Jaewon menyimpulkan semua perkataan serta perilaku Kyuhyun, pada dua kalimat yang dia ucapkan dengan lirih. Hatinya seolah teriris sembilu, menciptakan luka yang terasa seribu kali lebih sakit. Kembali, perasaannya tak dianggap berarti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal. Bahwa perasaanmu mungkin akan berbalas terbalik, dikemudian hari."

Sampai kalimat yang pernah Eriko ucapkan kembali menggaung ditelinga, menambah rasa sakit menjadi berkali lipat. Ketika pikiranya kini membenarkan ucapan lalu, ketika mengingat bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun kini.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati.?-" Sehingga rasa sakit itu tersalurkan lewat amarah yang memuncak.

"-Kau akan terus hidup, dan menerima semua rasa cintaku terus menerus. Sampai kau sadar, hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus didunia ini. Ingat itu selalu, Kyu-chan."

Kibum dengan segera mendekat, mengabaikan peringatan sang Abeoji. Dan tepat saat itu Jaewon melepaskan kungkungan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan shock berat akibat ucapan terakhirnya. Selanjutnya menatap semua orang dengan wajah yang menampilkan senyum manis.

"Kurasa Kyu-chan tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, jadi kalian tenanglah."

Kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai. Mengendalikan pemuda itu, terasa cukup mudah. Sehingga sekarang dia tak harus khawatir dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan, mengingat ancaman miliknya selalu berhasil pada pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Kyu-chan istirahat untuk sekarang ini, dia pasti sangat membutuhkannya."

.

.

.

Kiho berjalan lurus, tepat kearah kamar milik sang putra-Choi Kibum. Waktu tak terlewat lama, namun cukup untuk menenangkan semua anggota keluarganya. Akan tetapi berakhir dengan dirinya yang justru tak kunjung merasa tenang, sehingga menemui sang putra dan menanyakan langsung keresahannya merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar.

Tokk...Tokk...Tokk...

Pintu diketuk perlahan, namun jelas ada rasa tak sabar dalam setiap gerakan. Sebelumnya Kiho tak pernah kehilangan pengendalian diri, ketika dia selalu mampu menguasai dan mengatasi semua masalah dengan kepala dingin. Tetapi kali ini, rasanya dia tak akan mampu melakukannya seperti biasa saat panik justru dirasa.

"Abeoji.?"

Kibum bertanya ragu, sesaat setelah dirinya membuka pintu. Tak yakin bahwa sang Abeoji mendatangi kamarnya, ketika waktu telah lewat tengah malam. Namun saat menemukan pria itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya, dengan wajah penuh kekalutan.

"Apa yang Abeoji lakukan disini.?"

"Pembicaraan tadi, bukankah itu belum selesai.?"

Mengangguk, Kibum membenarkan pertanyaan Kiho dan menjadi mengerti alasan sang Abeoji mendatanginya. Sehingga dengan segera Kibum membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan sang Abeoji untuk masuk. Seperti keinginan awalnya, Kibum memang berniat kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan itu dengan Kiho. Karena dia ingin mendapatkan jalan keluar untuk semua masalah Kyuhyun, dan hanya Kiho satu-satunya orang dewasa yang dapat dia percaya.

"Apa Abeoji membangunkanmu.?"

"Anniya, kebetulan aku juga belum tidur Abeoji."

Hening.

Pemuda itu pikir, Kiho akan langsung menanyakan semua hal yang diketahuinya. Namun ternayta tidak, saat sang Abeoji justru terdiam setelah berbasa basi sebelumnya. Tak kembali membuka suara sedikitpun, bahkan kemudian hanya menatap kosong kearah dinding kamar. Membuat Kibum memutuskan untuk menunggu, membiarkan sang Abeoji tenggelam dalam pikirannya kini.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat Kyuhyun diadopsi, bukan.?" Sampai kemudian tanya lirih terdengar cukup menggema pada ruang hening.

"-Dan pria bernama Yamada Toru adalah orang yang melakukannya. Benarkah tebakanku ini.?"

Kiho cepat membaca situasi, sehingga hanya dari beberapa kalimat yang Kibum ucapkan sebelumnya pria itu dapat menebak garis besar masalahnya. Walau begitu pria itu menyadari bahwa ada beberapa bagian yang belum jelas, membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kini. Memperjelas semuanya, sehingga dapat memikirkan tindakan yang akan diambil kemudian.

"Kyuhyun mengalami pelecehan seksual.-"

"Mwo.?"

"-Dan pria itu-Yamada Toru adalah pelakunya."

"Bagaimana bisa.? Kyuhyun adalah anak laki-laki, dan pria itu tetap melecehkannya.?"

Saat Kibum hanya mampu mengangguk untuk membenarkan semuanya, wajah Kiho telah memerah menahan amarah. Sebuah hal besar yang tak pernah ada dalam dugaannya telah terjadi, dan dia baru mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Kemana saja dia selama ini, saat Kyuhyun bahkan telah ada disisinya namun dirinya tetap tidak mengetahui masalah besar yang begitu mengerikan dialami oleh sang putra.

Sekarang semua menjadi begitu jelas dimatanya, akan sikap Kyuhyun selama ini. Kebencian yang pemuda itu simpan untuk sang Eomma bahkan keluarganya. Dan bahkan Dia-Choi Kiho sadar bahwa telah ikut andil dalam semua kejadian dimasa lalu. Karena dalam pikirannya kini, jika saja dahulu dia berusaha lebih keras mencari masa lalu Hanna dan menemukan keluarga sang Istri mungkin semua itu tak akan terjadi.

"Dimana pria itu sekarang.?" Namun dari pada tenggelam dalam penyesalan, Kiho lebih memilih mencari tahu lebih tentang pria tak normal itu. Sehingga kini bertanya mendesis dengan gigi menggeletuk, amarah telah sampai pada ubun-ubun. Kibum bahkan sangsi, saat melihat ekspresi apa yang kini sang Abeoji pasang.

"Sama seperti masa lalu Kyuhyun, pria itu juga menutupi identitasnya dengan begitu rapat. Tidak ada satupun informasi yang aku temukan tentangnya, Abeoji.-"

Rematan pada tangan semakin kencang, saat berpikir pria itu coba bermain-main dengannya. Saat sebelumnya menutupi semua masa lalu Kyuhyun, dan sekarang mencoba menyembunyikan indentitasnya. Choi Kiho tak akan membiarkannya, lihat saja apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Kau tenang saja, Kibum-ah. Kali ini Abeoji pasti akan menemukan pria itu dan memastikan dia tak akan dapat melukai Kyuhyun kembali."

.

.

.

Dingin.

Suasana pagi ini terasa begitu dingin membekukan, ketika tak ada satu suarapun terdengar. Seolah semua orang kompak untuk diam, menutup mulut dengan begitu rapat. Bahkan Henry yang terbiasa ribut di meja makan, kini hanya menunduk diam. Jaewon bahkan merasa seperti menyaksikan sebuah keluarga yang tengah berduka saat ini.

Namun saat suara langkah kaki terdengar, tak ada satupun kepala yang tak menoleh. Ketika Kyuhyun tengah berjalan turun kini, dengan tampilan seperti biasanya. Seragam Sekolah yang telah terpasang rapi, dengan sebuah ransel telah tergantung pada kedua bahu. Tak ada satupun hal yang berbeda, walau mereka telah memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan teliti. Tatapan itu tetap tak memiliki emosi dan wajah itu tetap sedatar kemarin, sebelum kejadian malam tadi terjadi.

"Tidakkah kau ingin sarapan bersama kami dulu, Kyu-chan.?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Kyuhyun menjawab biasa, namun saat akan meneruskan langkah pemuda itu berhenti. Kemudian kembali menoleh, tetapi kali ini tatapan itu bukan kearah Jaewon ketika seseorang yang Kyuhyun tatap justru sang Abeoji-Choi Kiho. Hitam dan Coklat bertemu, saling membaca emosi yang tersimpan dibalik tatapan. Sampai Kiho yang pertama mengalihkan tatapan, memutus kontak mata tersebut. Memutar langkah, Kyuhyun tak jadi berjalan kearah luar. Dan kini berjalan mendekat ketempat Kiho berada.

"Kyuhyunnie." Mengabaikan panggilan Hanna pemuda itu tetap mendekati Kiho. Selanjutnya sebelah tangan menengadah, tepat kearah sang Abeoji.

"Abeoji, bolehkah aku menggunakan salah satu mobilmu untuk ke Sekolah.?"

"Ne.?"

"Temanku tidak bisa menjemputku. Jadi bisakah aku meminjam salah satu mobilmu, Abeoji.?"

Kiho kembali dibuat bingung oleh sikap Kyuhyun. Setelah semua hal yang dia ketahui, pandangannya akan sang putra telah berbeda. Ketika pemuda itu terasa begitu kecil dan rapuh, penuh luka disetiap sudut hatinya. Namun kenapa Kyuhyun masih bisa bersikap begitu biasa saat ini. Terlihat kuat ditengah kerapuhan dirinya.

"Kau ingin menggunakan mobil.? Baiklah, tunggu.-"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarmu, Kyu-chan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Tak apa Jaewon-ah, kurasa Kyuhyun-ah sesekali ingin ke Sekolah sendirian."

Kiho mengintrupsi, ketika Jaewon berargumen dengan Kyuhyun. Kembali, dia harus menahan diri dihadapan sang Hyung dan keluarganya untuk menghindari kecurigaan yang berlebih. Jaewon sungguh merasa tak suka, seolah dibatasi. Pria itu merasa tak bebas untuk menunjukkan semua perhatian pada Kyuhyun-nya.

Sedang Kyuhyun, dia hanya melirik Jaewon sebentar namun kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada Kiho sang Abeoji. Saat kini pria itu meminta salah satu maid untuk mengambilkan kunci mobil yang akan Kyuhyun gunakan. Sehingga tanpa sadar sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat, menyeringai tipis dibalik ekspresi datar yang terpasang kini.

"Ini kuncinya. Mulai sekarang mobil itu milikmu, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk pergi kemanapun."

"Benarkah.?"

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk berterimakasih, kemudian menatap Jaewon tepat dimata. Ada kilat tak biasa pada kedua nectar coklat, dan pria itu jelas menyadarinya. Kyuhyun seperti tengah menantangnya. Namun hal itu hanya sampai disana, saat Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku juga akan berangkat sekarang."

Berdiri, Jaewon kini terlihat begitu terburu. Seperti sesuatu terjadi dengan pria itu berubah panik. Sedangkan Jaewon, dia merasa tantangan yang Kyuhyun berikan terasa lebih seperti ancaman. Sehingga sekarang pria itu memilih untuk mengejar pemuda pucat itu.

Sesaat setelah dirinya sampai diluar, pria itu hanya terdiam. Menatap lurus tepat pada Kyuhyun yang kini telah berada didalam mobil, tetapi dengan tatapan yang justru mengarah pada dirinya. Seolah menunggu dirinya keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu. Namun bukan hanya dia, saat yang lain juga keluar bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Bahkan Hanna pun ada disana, mengantar sang Suami Kiho seperti biasanya.

Brrrmmm...

Kemudian Kyuhyun menginjak gas dengan kencang, menimbulkan suara meraung dari mesin. Membuat semua orang terfokus pada dirinya. Dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi, berhasil membuat mereka semua panik.

Brrmmm...

Ckiiitt...

BRAAAKK...

Melepas injakannya pada rem, namun tetap menginjak gas dengan kencang. Mobil yang Kyuhyun gunakan berjalan kencang, sampai kemudian pemuda itu menabrak pohon besar di halaman depan Mansion Choi. Menghentikan laju kencang mobil dengan tubrukan keras. Mengakibatkan pekikan keras dari semua orang.

Namun Jaewon bereaksi begitu cepat, ketika pria itu berlari dengan kencang kearah dimana mobil itu kini berada. Kemudian memukul kaca samping mobil, saat menyadari pengaman pada mobil yang Kyuhyun gunakan tak bekerja. Ketika melihat tak ada airbag yang mengembang tepat didepan tubuh pemuda pucat itu. Sehingga besar kemungkinan Kyuhyun terluka kini, itulah sumber dari rasa takutnya.

Dug...Dug...Dug...

"Choi Kyuhyun kau baik-baik saja.? Cepat buka pintunya, Kyu-chan."

Sreettt...

Pukulan pada kaca berhenti seketika, bahkan panikpun tak lagi dirasakan. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah, kemudian menunjukkan seringai penuh kemenangan diwajahnya. Tak butuh satupun kata untuk menjelaskan, Jaewon telah mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya dengan sengaja. Menabrakkan dirinya, bentuk dari ancaman sebelumnya.

"Choi Kyuhyun."

Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil, kemudian berdiri dengan terhuyung. Hal berbahaya yang dilakukan sebelumnya, tidaklah tanpa resiko. Saat kini keningnya sobek dan berdarah, akibat kerasnya antukan yang terjadi. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua itu, ketika pemuda itu kini menoleh. Menatap tepat kearah Kiho yang berdiri mematung karena shock.

Karena selain melakukan semua itu untuk mengancam Jaewon dengan nyawanya. Kyuhyun juga ingin menunjukkan pada Kiho, bahwa kepura-puraannya yang bersikap seolah tak tahu. Sedangkan mulut besar putranya yang dengan seenaknya menceritakan masa lalu miliknya tak akan Kyuhyun biarkan begitu saja. Saat ancaman sebelumnya tentang mengakhiri hidupnya benar-benar akan pemuda itu lakukan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun datang begitu terlambat, bahkan seonsaeng-nim telah mulai mengajar didepan kelas. Walau begitu, mengingat siapa sosok Kyuhyun tak ada yang berani menegur pemuda itu bahkan seorang seonsang-nim sekalipun. Sehingga sekarang dia diperbolehkan masuk dan mengikuti kelas begitu saja. Namun saat dia ingin duduk, Ryeowook telah terlebih dulu menariknya. Membawa pemuda pucat itu keluar dengan Sungmin dan Kangin mengikuti.

"Terjadi sesuatu padamu, Kyuhyunnie.?"

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan diri saat meneliti Kyuhyun lebih, dia menemukan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sang sahabat. Saat sebuah plester luka menempel tepat didahi pemuda pucat itu. Sehingga ketika mereka telah sampai tepat di taman belakang sekolah, pemuda itu memilih bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Bagaimana itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak penting, saat kau justru terluka."

"Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Tidak peduli itu luka kecil. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau bisa terluka Kyuhyunnie.?" Tidak ada jawaban, sehingga Ryeowook berubah geram dibuatnya.

"Jangan katakan, bahwa kau kembali melukai dirimu karena mereka.-"

Dan saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan, menghindar untuk menatap Ryeowook tepat di mata. Pemuda mungil itu sadar, bahwa tebakannya itu tepat dan tak meleset sedikitpun.

"-CHOI KYUHYUN!. KENAPA KAU KEMBALI MELAKUKAN ITU.?"

Sekarang suara itu benar-benar keras, menggelegar sampai terdengar seperti teriakan. Ryeowook marah, itu terlihat jelas dari roman wajah yang berubah merah.

"Ryeowookie."

"Kenapa kau kembali melukai dirimu hanya untuk melukai mereka.?"

Ryeowook tak akan menghentikannya, walau semua orang mencoba menghentikannya sekalipun. Karena saat ini, pemuda itu justru ingin menghentikan Kyuhyun dari semua perbuatan tak pikir panjangnya.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa membunuh mereka semua untukmu."

Mereka semua menahan nafas, mendengar kalimat Ryeowook itu. Bahkan Kyuhyunpun terdiam karenanya, ketika kalimat itu diucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh oleh Ryeowook. Seolah dia akan benar-benar membunuh semua orang yang telah menyakiti Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu kini telah berani menatap balik Ryeowook sehingga sekarang mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam emosi yang bercampur.

"Kau pikir aku tak mampu melakukannya.?"

"Ya. Bukan hanya dalam pikiran, tapi aku bisa memastikan kau tak akan mampu untuk membunuh mereka. Kau tahu kenapa.?-"

"Kim Ryeowook."

"-Karena kau menyayangi mereka. Karena rasa sayangmu, membuatmu tak mampu menyakiti mereka. Sehingga selama ini kau lebih memilih melukai dirimu sendiri, bukankah begitu Kyuhyunnie.?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun mengosong, saat kalimat itu terasa mendengung pada telinga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyayangi mereka."

Kyuhyun menyangkal, walau semua itu diucapkan dengan kelu.

"Tidak pernah, tidak sekalipun."

Kyuhyun bahkan menutup telinga, tak ingin kalimat itu terus menerus terbisik berulang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyayangi mereka, saat semua luka ini justru datang dari mereka sendiri.?"

Sampai kemudian, hanya tanya lirih yang mampu terucap. Membisikkan semua rasa lemah yang ada. Keraguan sempat terasa, namun kemudian terkikis oleh nyata yang ada. Walau Kyuhyun memang masih memiliki semua perasaan tulus itu, tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa menerima semuanya. Saat kenyataan lebih menyakitkan dari praduga yang ada.

"Aku mungkin menyayangi mereka, tapi tetap saja aku tak akan bisa melakukannya."

.

.

.

Sreeett...

Traakk...

Telpon genggam dilempar keras, menabrak dinding kemudian pecah berkeping. Amarah memenuhi dada, selanjutnya terlampiaskan dalam bentuk sikap anarkis. Kiho bukan hanya merasa kemarahan, saat rasa bersalah dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin dia."

Entah karena terlalu percaya atau karena tak mampu percaya. Kemudian semua hal disangkal, dalam satu kalimat penuh keragu-raguan. Informasi yang baru saja didapatkan, penyebab dari segala rasa sesak yang kini dirasa. Kiho pastikan akan begitu membenci dirinya, jika semua itu benar adanya.

"Yeobo."

Menoleh, Kiho menatap Hanna yang tengah memanggilnya dengan lembut. Wajah cantik itu, Choi Kiho berubah tak sanggup untuk menatap sang Istri lebih lama.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu.? Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit.?"

Memilih mendekat, Hanna panik saat melihat bagaimana wajah sang Suami kini pucat pasi. Namun saat tangannya berniat menyentuh wajah itu, Kiho berjalan mundur. Menimbulkan kernyitan pada kening Hanna atas rasa bingung. Tetapi saat mengingat sang Suami yang selalu menyembunyikan keadaannya, sehingga Hanna tak menyerah. Tetap kukuh mendekati Kiho untuk memastikan pria itu baik-baik saja.

"Jangan mendekat, tetap disana."

"Yeobo, ada apa.? Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu, kau sepertinya sakit."

"Jangan, Hanna-ya. Aku tidak pantas menerima perhatianmu itu."

Wanita itu semakin bingung, ketika tatapan yang diterimanya justru berisi emosi penuh rasa bersalah. Seolah pria itu kembali membuat kesalahan besar kepadanya, dan kini merasa begitu bersalah. Ataukah memang hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi.? Apa kau kembali menutupi sesuatu dariku.? Jawab aku, Choi Kiho."

Dan kini, nada bicara Hanna berubah. Tak lagi penuh kekhawatiran seperti sebelumnya, namun kini justru nada penuh tuntutan disertai kemarahan yang terselip disana. Saat berpikir sang Suami kembali menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Hanna-ya."

"Bukankah sebelumnya, aku pernah mengatakan untuk tak menutupi satu hal pun dariku. Apa kau melupakannya, Kiho-ya.?"

.

.

.

Srettt...

Prang...

Suara gaduh dari dalam, sontak membuat Siwon dan Kibum dengan segera berlari mendekat. Kemudian pemandangan dihadapan mereka kini berhasil membuat terkejut. Siwon bahkan terpaku, berusaha keras memproses kejadian yang kini dilihatnya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek. Akan kubunuh kau dan adik abnormalmu. AARRGGGHHH..."

Hanna berteriak lantang, menyumpah serapah dengan begitu lancar. Bahkan bersikap anarkis dengan memukul Kiho keras, saat pria itu memeluknya untuk menghentikan wanita itu mengamuk yang justru akan melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Abeoji, Eomma."

Hanna menoleh, kemudian tatapan penuh kebencian yang entah sejak kapan telah ada pada tatapan wanita yang biasanya selalu terlihat lembut. Kibum menjadi sangsi untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sehingga pemuda itu hanya terdiam, namun tetap membalas tatapan Hanna sang Eomma dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau, kau juga sudah tahu kan. Bahwa paman brengsekmu itu melecehkan Kyuhyun selama ini.-"

"Hanna-ya, Kibum tak tahu apapun."

"Kau membohongiku lagi, brengsek. Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai semua omongan busukmu itu. Tidak akan, tidak akan lagi."

Plaakk...

Hanna berhasil melepaskan diri, kemudian menampar Kiho keras. Tak ada lagi kelembutan, tak ada lagi kasih sayang. Ketika kebencian telah menelan semua rasa yang ada sebelumnya.

"Eomma, hentikan."

"Jangan mendekat, aku tidak mau satupun dari kalian mendekatiku."

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini.? Abeoji."

"Jangan bersandiwara. Kalian semua pasti tahu, pria brengsek itu-Choi Jaewon yang telah melecehkan anakku, Kyuhyunnie."

Wanita itu jatuh terduduk, menangis tersedu dengan tangan yang terus menerus memukul dada. Dia marah, merasa terhianati. Semua orang yang dianggapnya keluarga, sesuatu yang begitu berharga ternyata orang yang menyakiti sang putra-Kyuhyun selama ini. Pelecehan seksual yang Kyuhyun alami ketika diadopsi dulu, ternyata pelakunya bukanlah orang luar bukanlah orang jauh. Namun justru orang yang begitu dekat. Orang yang bahkan Hanna telah anggap keluarga.

"Choi Jaewon-pria itu adalah ayah angkat Kyuhyun. Dan dialah yang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada putraku. Dan kalian semua menutupi itu dariku."

"Jaewon samchon adalah ayah angkat Kyuhyun, Yamada Toru.?"

Kibum shock, tentu saja. Semua hal itu tak ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu sebelumnya, jika pria mengerikan yang menyakiti Kyuhyun bukan orang lain namun justru salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Namun pikiran itu segera terganti, oleh ingatan akan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Kibum ingat melihat mobil sang paman berada didepan sekolahnya. Dan Kibum juga ingat, Kyuhyun juga berada didalam mobil Jaewon saat itu.

"Abeoji, bagaimana ini.?-"

"Ada apa.?"

"-Jaewon samchon membawa Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Kayak di kejar-kejar hutang. Haaahhh.

Nulis bahkan sampai begadang, saking usahain buat update. untungnya FF ini nggk lama lagi End, sekitar 2 atau 3 chapter lagi...#SemogaBisa

Oke itu aja cuap-cuapnya, bye...

Gumawo atas review di chapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu reviewnya di chapter ini..#BOW

 **D-471**


	19. Chapter 19

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Heteroseksual.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Kibum shock, tentu saja. Semua hal itu tak ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu sebelumnya, jika pria mengerikan yang menyakiti Kyuhyun bukan orang lain namun justru salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Namun pikiran itu segera terganti, oleh ingatan akan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Kibum ingat melihat mobil sang paman berada tepat didepan sekolahnya. Dan Kibum juga ingat, Kyuhyun juga berada didalam mobil Jaewon saat itu._

 _"Abeoji, bagaimana ini.?-"_

 _"Ada apa.?"_

 _"-Jaewon samchon membawa Kyuhyun."_

.

.

.

Kepala sesekali ditolehkan, ketika konsentrasi kini terbagi menjadi dua. Memperhatikan jalan yang dilewati, dengan tak melepas perhatian sedikitpun dari wajah polos yang tengah lelap. Bukan benar-benar terlelap, saat semua itu pengaruh dari obat bius yang sebelumnya Jaewon suntikkan. Ketika Kyuhyun pasti lebih memilih untuk menyakiti diri, dari pada menurut untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Kyu-chan. Karena mereka pasti akan mencoba menjauhkanmu dariku, ketika mengetahui semuanya kini.-"

Kedua tangan mengerat, menggenggam kemudi dengan kuat. Membayangkan bagaimana Hanna, bahkan anggota keluarga Choi akan memisahkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Bayangan saja terasa sungguh menyakitkan, apalagi semua itu terjadi dalam nyata. Jaewon rasa dia tak akan sanggup untuk merasakannya.

"-Sedangkan aku, tak akan bisa jika semua itu terjadi."

Cukup sekali saja dia melepaskan Kyuhyun, akibat kenekatan Eriko sang Istri enam tahun yang lalu. Tetapi sekarang, pria itu tak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi. Mengingat betapa besar penderitaan yang dirasakannya, ketika hanya bisa memantau Kyuhyun dari jauh. Melihat anak lelaki itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda mempesona dengan kepribadian gelap memikat, yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang-ulang kali.

Dan beruntungnya, semua rencana untuk mengikat anak lelaki itu berjalan sesuai rencana. Menggunakan keluarga Choi bahkan keluarga dari Appa kandung pemuda itu sebagai pion utama, dengan memanfaatkan rasa benci dan luka yang pernah mereka tanam untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun tetap dibalik tembok besar yang diciptakannya. Membuatnya tak tersentuh, bahkan terpengaruh sedikitpun. Walau memang semua tak berjalan semulus pikirannya, saat kasih sayang tetap pemuda itu rasakan untuk keluarganya. Sehingga kini dia memilih untuk membawa Kyuhyun pergi, mencegah semua rasa itu semakin dalam pemuda itu rasakan.

"Tak seharusnya kau memiliki kasih sayang sedikitpun untuk mereka, ketika mereka telah melukaimu berulang kali.-"

Sorot mata berubah menajam, mengingat Kyuhyun tetap menaruh sayang pada mereka. Sedangkan cinta untuknya, pemuda pucat itu tak memiliki sedikitpun. Membuat murka tak mampu ditahan, saat ketakadilan dirasa. Ketika ketulusannya tak menyentuh hati Kyuhyun barang sekalipun.

"-Seharusnya semua perasaan itu hanya kau berikan untukku seorang, Kyu-chan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat egois itu, Jaewon kembali memfokuskan tatapan. Tak lagi melirik untuk memastikan keberadaan Kyuhyun, ketika kini dia hanya ingin secepatnya untuk sampai ditempat tujuan. Sehingga dengan perlahan namun pasti, pria itu menginjak pedal gas dan menaikkan kecepatan. Membawa Kyuhyun pergi untuk kali ini.

"Tapi tak apa, karena mulai dari sekarang akan kubuat kau melakukannya."

.

.

.

Langakah kaki terburu, berjalan terlewat cepat. Bahkan tak butuh waktu lama untuk wanita itu berada di sisi lain ruangan, dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Kibum. Wajah marah yang sebelumnya terpasang, kini digantikan ekspresi panik. Hanna tak bisa tak merasa takut, saat mendengar kabar bahwa sang putra dibawa oleh pria mengerikan itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kibum-ah? Itu semua tak benar, bukan?-"

Berseru panik, Hanna mencoba menyangkal pernyataan Kibum sebelumnya. Rasa takut terasa bergejolak, membayangkan semua itu benar adanya. Pria mengerikan itu membawa pergi Kyuhyun, situasi yang begitu buruk untuk sang putra.

"-Pria itu tak benar-benar membawa pergi putraku, bukan? Jawab aku Choi Kibum."

Kibum tak tahu, harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan ini. Dia terlalu terkejut akan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahui, sehingga tak dapat menahan diri. Membuatnya tanpa sadar memberitahu apa yang sebelumnya dilihat, tanpa berpikir akan keadaan sang Eomma ketika mengetahuinya. Sehingga kini walau ragu, Kibum tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan.

"Aku tidak yakin, Eomma. Tapi jika yang kulihat tadi benar, Kyuhyun memang berada didalam mobil milik Jaewon samchon."

Tubuh Hanna oleng hampir terjatuh, saat mendengar kabar buruk tak terduga. Dia pikir akan bisa secepatnya merengkuh sang putra dalam pelukan, kemudian memberikan Kyuhyun perlindungan penuh. Namun lagi-lagi takdir tak menyuratkan semua keinginan, saat kejadian paling buruk yang justru terjadi. Sekarang apa lagi yang akan Kyuhyun alami akibat kelalaian yang terus menerus Hanna lakukan.

Tetapi sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar terjatuh, Kiho dengan sigap menangkapnya terlebih dahulu. Merengkuh wanita itu, yang kini pasti dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja. Sehingga pria itu ingin menopang, juga ingin menguatkan Hanna. Namun yang terjadi kemudian tak pernah ada dalam bayangan Kiho sekalipun.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU."

"Hanna~ya."

"LEPASKAN, JANGAN MENYENTUHKU BRENGSEK.-"

"Choi Hanna."

"-KEMBALIKAN PUTRAKU, SURUH ADIK ABNORMALMU ITU UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN KYUHYUN-KU. AARRGGHH."

Seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Hanna berteriak, memaki Kiho dengan segala sumpah serapah. Bahkan memukuli sang suami dengan membabi buta, saat hanya murka yang dirasakan. Meminta pria itu mengembalikan putranya yang jelas-jelas dibawa oleh Jaewon. Hal mustahil, ketika Kiho pun tak tahu kemana perginya sang Dongsaeng dengan membawa Kyuhyun bersama sekarang.

"Hanna~ya, aku mohon tenangkan dirimu.-" Menerima setiap pukulan tanpa menghindar sekalipun, Kiho hanya ingin menerima kemurkaan sang istri.

"-Jangan terluka lebih banyak lagi. Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun, akan kupastikan untuk menemukan dia secepatnya. Jadi tenangkan dirimu." Namun jelas, dia tak ingin Hanna terlarut dalam luka yang kini dialaminya.

"Putraku yang malang.-"

Hanna pada akhirnya, entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Jatuh terduduk, dengan kesedihan yang terus menerus bertambah dan membesar dalam hati. Semakin ingin dirinya melindungi sang putra, semakin sulit untuk melakukannya. Seolah Tuhan benar-benar tak menakdirkan sedikitpun, untuk Hanna memperbaiki segalanya serta melindungi sang putra.

"-Apa yang harus Eomma lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook, pemuda mungil itu terlihat begitu gelisah kini. Terus menerus melakukan panggilan, namun hanya suara wanita operator yang terdengar. Memberitahukan bahwa si pemilik tengah mematikan handphone-nya saat ini. Dan hal itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan, atas perasaan tak tenangnya kali ini.

"Beritahu aku, bahwa aku sudah melakukan hal benar. Bahwa semua yang kukatakan hanya untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun sendiri, bukan untuk menyakitinya. Katakan bahwa aku benar, kumohon."

Frustasi dan merasa bersalah, Ryeowook ingat bahwa dia telah menekan Kyuhyun begitu jauh sebelumnya. Menekan pemuda itu dengan setiap kata-kata yang mematahkan setiap sangkalan, bahkan membalik sangkalan menjadi kalimat membungkam. Dikarenakan rasa marah akan sikap menyakiti diri sendiri yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Ryeowookie."-Sungmin

"Anak itu memang harus diperingatkan, akan sikap buruknya yang satu itu."-Heechul

"Jika kau tak melakukannya terlebih dulu, aku pastikan aku yang akan melakukannya kemudian."-Kangin

Kalimat-kalimat itu seharusnya menenangkan, namun Ryeowook tak kunjung merasa tenang. Saat kegelisahan masihlah begitu besar dirasakan, apalagi saat tak ada satupun panggilan miliknya yang dijawab Kyuhyun. Sehingga pikiran buruk telah memenuhi kepala, dengan kekhawatiran yang terasa semakin menyekik.

"Aku rasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, kita harus menemui Kyuhyun sekarang."

Ryeowook tak tahan, sehingga dari pada terus menerus tenggelam dalam kegelisahannya sendiri. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mencari tahu kebenaran, memastikan bahwa perasaan buruknya tak nyata. Bahwa sekarang, sahabatnya Kyuhyun tengah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ryeowook-ah, tenanglah. Tak mungkin terjadi apapun pada Kyuhyun-ah."

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu?"

"Wookie.-"

"Firasatku akan Kyuhyun saat ini sungguh tak baik. Tidak bisakah kita menemuinya?"

Kegelisahan yang Ryeowook rasakan kini membuncah, membuatnya meminta-tepatnya memaksa untuk menemui Kyuhyun kini. Tak ingin terus terlarut oleh perasaan, sehingga memastikan sendiri bahwa firasat buruknya itu tak benar terjadi. Bahwa hal itu hanya kekhawatiran berlebih, yang Ryeowook alami sesaat.

"Jika kalian tak mau, biar aku pergi sendiri saja untuk memastikannya."

"Kami tidak pernah mengatakan untuk tak pergi, Wookie. Kami hanya ingin kau tenang, dan kita akan pergi bersama untuk menemui Kyuhyun."

Sungmin kembali menenangkan, bahkan kini mengutarakan keinginan mereka yang juga akan menemui Kyuhyun. Karena sedari awal mereka memang memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama, walau hal itu dapat ditekan sedemikian rupa sehingga Sungmin, Kangin bahkan Heechul mencoba menanggapi Ryeowook dengan lebih tenang.

"Kita akan pergi menemui Kyuhyun, jadi tenanglah Ryeowook-ah."

Kini Kangin yang mencoba menenangkan, bahkan pria itu telah berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan gestur tangan, pemuda itu mengajak para sahabatnya untuk pergi dan menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun mungkin ada di rumahnya seperti sebelumnya."

.

.

.

"Ugh."

Leguhan lirih, keluar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir. Jemari bergerak perlahan, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan bagian tubuh yang lain mulai bereaksi. Kesadaran berangsur-angsur datang, walau dirinya masih terpejam erat. Obat bius yang sebelumnya disuntikkan, masih mempengaruhi kesadarannya.

Sepasang nectar coklat mengerjap, berusaha terbuka. Namun bias dari cahaya lampu yang tergantung tepat diatas kepala, membuat kepayahan. Walau begitu, dia tetap memaksakan diri. Saat ingatan menelusup dengan perlahan namun pasti, dalam kepalanya kini. Membawa kembali ingatan akan kejadian sebelumnya, membuatnya tak ingin dalam ketaksadaran lebih lama lagi.

Sreettt...

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Bahkan tubuh langsung dipaksakan terbangun dari posisi berbaring. Dengan napas memburu mengikuti, akibat terlalu memaksakan diri untuk tersadar dengan cepat. Kyuhyun linglung, ditengah usahanya untuk menstabilkan napas. Sepasang nectar coklat bergulir cepat, menatap keseluruhan ruangan asing namun terasa familiar.

Bergetar.

Sampai tubuhnya yang justru bereaksi terlebih dahulu, ketika temor keras dialami. Ketakutan seolah merambat disetiap helaan napas yang dilakukan, menghimpit dada dalam kekalutan. Kedua tangan memeluk tubuh erat, memposisikan diri defensife. Mencoba menghalau segala hal buruk terjadi, walau Kyuhyun sadar usahanya ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Sama seperti kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan lagi."

Sebuah kalimat tergumam lirih, diantara geligi tergeletuk keras. Kyuhyun menggigil, ketakutan mempengaruhinya dengan begitu besar. Mengungkung pemuda itu dalam memori mengerikan, menghilangkan akal sehat kemudian. Sehingga tak terpikir satupun cara, untuk lepas dari semua hal kini.

Kyuhyun tak akan pernah lupa, ketika setiap sudut ruangan telah terpatri kuat dalam ingatan. Tempat paling mengerikan, yang tak pernah ingin pemuda itu datangi kembali, satu kalipun dalam hidupnya. Namun kini, dia justru terkurung di dalamnya. Terkunci dengan ingatan-ingatan mengerikan membayangi tanpa terlewat satupun bagian kejadian.

Cklek.

Terlonjak.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak keras, saat handel pintu tertekan kemudian terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Pemuda pucat yang sebelumnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan segala pikiran buruk leluasa menakuti, kini semakin merapatkan tubuh dengan tak melepaskan sedikitpun rengkuhan kedua tangan. Memasang posisi defensife dengan sesempurna mungkin, berusaha untuk melindungi diri dengan benar kali ini. Tak akan membiarkan kejadian lalu untuk terulang kembali.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah bangun."

Kalimat yang sama seperti malam itu, kembali didengar. Membuat ketakutan merambat cepat, sampai terasa mencekik. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tetap memasang ekspresi masif, tak ingin dengan mudah terbaca, tak ingin kelemahan dengan mudah terlihat. Hanya tatapan datar tanpa emosi, yang dengan setia mengikuti, setiap gerakan yang pria dihadapan lakukan. Ingatan sebelumnya ditekan dengan kuat, sampai nyeri pada kepala dirasa.

"Kenapa kau tegang begitu?-"

Tanya penuh gurauan, namun Kyuhyun tak mungkin menganggapnya begitu. Pria dihadapan jelas sangat pandai memanipulasi, memutarbalikkan fakta dan mempermainkan emosi. Bahkan selalu berhasil meneror Kyuhyun, dengan hanya mengetahui keberadaan Jaewon yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Pergi!" Mendesis lirih, dengan nada tak terbantahkan. Jaewon menoleh, namun kemudian pria itu tertawa kecil. Merasa lucu akan reaksi yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan kini, seperti seekor anjing kecil ketakutan, tetapi memaksakan diri mengeram keras sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri. Padahal hal itu tak sedikitpun berpengaruh pada Jaewon, ketika semua itu justru terasa sungguh menghibur bagi pria itu.

"-Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Pria itu tetap meneruskan langkah, mengabaikan sejenak reaksi menarik Kyuhyun. Jaewon sedang tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan padanya, ketika pria itu justru berniat memperbaiki semuanya. Memulai kembali dari awal, tanpa mengulangi satupun kesalahan seperti yang lalu.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar." Sebuah nampan diletakkan perlahan, dengan beberapa makanan tertata disana. Manyajikan makan malam lebih awal dari waktu seharusnya, ketika berpikir Kyuhyun mungkin akan merasa lapar. Saat mengingat dia membawa pemuda itu siang tadi, dan Kyuhyun mungkin baru saja sadar dari pengaruh bius yang dia suntikkan sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Akan mengiyakan apa yang kau katakan.-"

Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya ketakutan, kini justru merasa kemurkaan. Saat pria itu menanggapi, bahkan bersikap begitu biasa terhadapnya. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri harus tetap menahan diri, mencoba tak memperlihatkan reaksi berlebihSehingga kalimat tak suka itu, keluar dengan begitu lancar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"-Aku bukan lagi anak kecil, seperti 6 tahun yang lalu."

"Tentu saja, Aku bahkan dapat melihat seberapa jauh kau tumbuh dan semakin mempesona saat ini."

Lagi-lagi tanggapan yang diterima terlewat biasa, bahkan bisa dikatakan penuh hinaan ditelinga Kyuhyun. Sehingga pemuda itu menatap dengan berani tepat disepasang nectar hitam dihadapan. Tak lagi gentar, saat kemarahan justru menguasai.

"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi dari sini."

"Permintaan yang sulit, aku tak bisa mengabulkannya."

Kedua tangan terkepal kuat, jemari memutih karena teremat kencang. Kyuhyun tak benar-benar dengan niatnya untuk meminta dilepaskan, ketika begitu tahu perangai pria dihadapan. Namun tetap saja dilakukan, dibandingkan diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Kyuhyun sungguh tak ingin bersikap lemah, seperti ketika dirinya kecil dahulu. Walau tetap saja, tak ada yang mampu dia lakukan lebih untuk melawan lelaki tak waras dihadapannya.

"Kau pikir perbuatanmu kali ini tak akan diketahui siapapun? Aku bukan lagi anak dari sebuah Panti Asuhan, aku sekarang anggota Keluarga Choi. Ketakberadaanku akan membuat mereka mencariku, dan kau tidak akan bisa menghindari semua itu. Bahkan kau akan mendekam di penjara kotor, atas perbuatan biadabmu ini."

"Choi Kyuhyun.-"

Jaewon bergerak cepat, menangkap sebelah lengan Kyuhyun. Menarik pemuda itu mendekat, raut yang sebelumnya penuh humor kini terganti. Saat sepasang nectar itu menyorot tajam penuh intimidasi, memperlihatkan secara pasti siapa yang pantas menekan dan siapa yang pantas ditekan disini.

"-Jangan lupakan bahwa aku adalah Choi Jaewon, Kyu-chan. Keluarga Choi, bahkan Hyungku tak akan membiarkanku disentuh sedikitpun oleh hukum."

Pemuda itu membeku, terdiam seolah baru saja disirami pengetahuan baru. Bahwa pria dihadapan mutlak, bahwa tak ada satupun hal didunia ini yang dapat melindunginya dari Choi Jaewon. Tidak Hanna sang Eomma, tidak juga Keluarga Choi, bahkan tidak juga para sahabatnya. Dia lagi-lagi akan berakhir menanggung semua penderitaan ini seorang diri.

"Bukankah kau sebaiknya menurut, dan menerima rasa cintaku ini Kyu-chan.-"

Jaewon mencondongkan tubuh, berada begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Pria itu menatap tepat kearah sepasang nectar indah yang kini terasa semakin memikat, saat hanya kekosongan yang terpendar dari sana. Ini sorot mata yang seperti 9 tahun yang lalu, yang tergambar hanya dari potret kusam. Alasan pertama yang membuatnya jatuh hati, pada anak lelaki kecil polos namun dengan hati segelap noda.

"-Karena hanya hal itu yang dapat kau lakukan."

.

.

.

Setelah bersusah payah menenangkan Hanna, tak menunggu waktu lama Kiho membuktikan semua ucapan. Ketika pria itu benar-benar bekerja keras kini. Mengerahkan semua orang yang dimiliki, menggunakan semua koneksi yang dia punya. Mencoba mencari, dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Kibum, saat pemuda itu menghubungi kedua sahabat. Mencoba kembali meminta bantuan pada mereka, kali ini untuk menemukan keberadaan sang Dongsaeng yang dibawa pergi entah kemana oleh pamannya.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan semua ini? Aku merasa, hanya aku yang tak mengetahui situasi kacau saat ini."

Siwon mendesis, pemuda yang biasanya selalu mampu mengontrol diri itu. Namun beberapa waktu terakhir rasanya tak sanggup, saat tingkah laku yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun pada sang Eomma adalah penyebabnya. Pemuda tak sopan itu selalu menyakiti Hanna tepat dihadapannya, membuat wanita lembut itu menangis. Sehingga Siwon yang melihatnya menjadi jengkel dan berubah menjadi tak menyukai saudara tirinya itu.

Namun saat ini, keadaan semakin membingungkan saja. Kemarahan yang sang Eomma tunjukkan sebelumnya, disertai sikap anarkis yang bahkan tak bisa Siwon percayai wanita lembut itu lakukan. Ketika Hanna adalah wanita kedua yang begitu dia sayangi setelah mendiang Ibu kandungnya yang telah berpulang saat dirinya dan Kibum masihlah begitu kecil. Hanna selalu memberi mereka kasih sayang dan rasa cinta, sehingga tak satu kalipun mereka merasa kekurangan rasa itu. Namun situasi kali ini membuat pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu yang besar tengah disembunyikan darinya, dan hal itu tentang sang Eomma juga saudara tirinya itu.

"Kalian tak mungkin tetap menutupinya dariku, setelah hal besar seperti ini terjadi, bukan? Jadi katakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali, Abeoji, Kibum-ah. "

Kiho melupakan, ketidaktahuan Siwon akan situasi saat ini. Saat seharusnya dia telah memberitahukan semua ini pada putra sulungnya itu. Namun mengingat semua hal terjadi dengan begitu cepat, bahkan pria itu sendiri tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Sehingga hal-hal kecil seperti itu dia abaikan, walau sesungguhnya itu juga sesuatu yang penting.

"Kibum-ah, bisakah kau memberitahukan Hyung-mu menggantikan Abeoji. Ada yang harus Abeoji lakukan sekarang."

"Tentu saja Abeoji, aku yang akan memberitahu semuanya pada Siwon Hyung."

Kiho mengangguk, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan Handphone miliknya. Kembali melakukan panggilan, menghubungi lebih banyak orang untuk dapat membantunya menemukan sang putra.

Sedang Siwon kini mengalihkan fokus, menatap kearah sang Dongsaeng dengan tatapan menuntut. Menginginkan Kibun untuk menceritakan semua hal dengan cepat, ketika rasa penasarannya berada di ubun-ubun. Dia ingin tahu, semua hal yang anggota keluarganya rahasiakan dari dirinya selama ini.

Cerita itu terungkap dengan lancar, mengalir bagai sebuah dongeng mengerikan yang mampu menakuti siapapun anak yang mendengarkan. Seperti Siwon yang mengernyit ngeri, tak menyangka seseorang bisa mengalami kehidupan semengerikan itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya takut, bahwa orang yang mengalami semua itu tepat berada begitu dekat dengan dia sebelumnya. Bahkan mampu bersikap begitu biasa, setelah semua hal itu dialami.

"Samchon benar-benar melakukan semua itu?"

"Sebelumnya aku juga susah untuk percaya, tapi jika mengingat kembali bagaimana interaksi antara samchon dan Kyuhyun, Hyung pasti akan menemukan perbedaan itu."

Siwon mengingat-ingat kembali, bagaimana interaksi antara kedua orang itu. Kemudian semua ekspresi yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan saat berada didekat Jaewon mulai terbayang. Jika tak melakukan ini, Siwon pasti tak akan pernah menyadari perbedaannya. Bagaimana ketakutan itu sebenarnya terlihat begitu jelas, jika saja dia mau memperhatikan sang Dongsaeng lebih lagi.

"Kapan kau menyadari semua itu?-"

"Ne?"

"-Keadaan Kyuhyun, kapan kau menyadarinya? Aku rasa bukan hanya dari kedatangan Jaewon samchon. Dia, bukankah sudah menunjukkan semua ini sedari awal pada kita?"

Kibum menunduk, pemuda itu bahkan menyadari perbedaan sikap Kyuhyun itu sedari awal pertemuan mereka. Kyuhyun itu, sedari dulu telah memperlihatkannya dengan begitu jelas. Namun disini merekalah yang seolah menutup mata, menghindar untuk mencari tahu lebih. Ketika menganggap semua itu bukanlah apa-apa, hanya sikap apatis yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada mereka.

"Kau benar, Hyung."

"Dan aku bahkan sempat membenci pemuda itu, bodohnya."

.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?"

Heechul yang kali ini membuka suara terlebih dulu, mengetahui dengan pasti yang lain tengah begitu shock. Kedatangan mereka ke Mansion Keluarga Choi bukannya memberi ketenangan akan rasa khawatir mereka, justru terjadi sebaliknya. Firasat buruk yang dirasakan Ryeowook benar terjadi. Kyuhyun, sahabat mereka tak benar baik-baik saja, bahkan kini keberadaannya tak tahu dimana.

Ditambah kenyataan yang baru mereka ketahui, dengan situasi genting yang terjadi. Pemuda itu yakin, tak ada yang tak terguncang oleh semua hal ini.

"Aku sudah mengerahkan orang-orang ku, dan kami sedang melakukan percarian kini."

"Polisi, kenapa tidak melaporkan ini sebagai kasus penculikan pada polisi saja?"

Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan itu, ketika menyadari kalau akan sulit menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun tanpa bantuan pihak berwajib. Karena bagaimanapun, kepolisian Korea pasti akan mudah melacak kasus ini apalagi dengan pasti mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Mereka akan cepat menemukan keberadaan Jaewon, dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Benar, polisi. Kita seharusnya melaporkan ini pada polisi, dan mereka akan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Aku akan menghubungi mereka sekarang, agar Kyuhyun-putraku segera ditemukan."

"Jangan lakukan.-"

Gerakan wanita itu terhenti, akibat satu kalimat larangan yang terdengar. Tubuhnya berputar cepat, dengan sepasang nectar coklat menyorot dalam. Kiho yang baru saja membuka suara dengan segera membalas tatapan, walau dengan emosi yang tertutupi rapat saat justru pandangan datar yang dia tunjukkan.

"-Bukankah aku sudah mengerahkan begitu banyak orang, bahkan beberapa detektif swasta untuk mencari Kyuhyun?"

Pria itu berucap cepat, saat Hanna hanya memusatkan tatapan padanya. Tak berkedip sekalipun, seolah tak ingin memberi peluang untuk Kiho lepas darinya.

"Keberadaan Kyuhyun akan segera kita ketahui, dan kita akan menemukan dia secepatnya."

"Aku seharusnya tak pernah percaya padamu.-"

"Hanna-ya."

"-Dia adikmu, anggota Keluarga Choi. Tentu saja kau akan melindunginya, melindungi nama besar Keluargamu. Bodohnya aku mempercayaimu."

Wanita itu memukul kepalanya keras, seolah memasukkan semua pemikiran yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Ketika kepala, bahkan hatinya menolak mempercayai. Dia hampir lupa akan peribahasa 'bahwa darah lebih kental dari air', bahkan lupa bagaimana selama ini Keluarga Choi selalu menjaga martabat dan nama baik mereka dihadapan publik. Bahkan kejadian buruk yang Kyuhyun alami dahulupun, tak ada yang mampu mengendusnya. Seperti itulah Keluarga Choi selama ini, menjadi nomor satu dan tetap berada pada tingkatan teratas.

"Hanna-ya, bukan begitu.-"

"Lalu, jika bukan begitu apa yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini?"

"-Aku, aku hanya ingin semua ini selesai dengan cara yang baik. Untukmu, bahkan untuk Kyuhyun sendiri."

Hanna tertawa keras, suaranya bahkan menggema dalam ruangan. Keadaan saat ini tak pantas untuk ditertawakan, namun ucapan Kiho seakan membuatnya tak kuasa menahannya. Niat yang begitu baik, akan tetapi dalam situasi saat ini terasa sungguh menipu. Dia tetap mencoba menjadi orang suci, dengan kebaikan hati yang palsu.

"Jika kau benar-benar menginginkan akhir yang baik, seharusnya kau kurung adik abnormalmu itu didalam Rumah Sakit Jiwa sedari awal. Sehingga dia tak mencelakai orang atas kegilaannya."

"Hanna-ya."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi, menjijikkan.-"

Hanna mundur dengan cepat, ketika pria dihadapan coba mendekat. Cukup sudah hidup mengerikan yang Kyuhyun alami, cukup sudah ketakbahagiaan yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Hanna akan mengakhiri semua itu kini, dengan keputusan tegasnya.

"-Sebaiknya kita bercerai saja. Kyuhyun, bahkan aku tak akan mampu hidup dengan keluarga mengerikan ini lagi."

"HANNA/EOMMA."

.

.

.

Bug...Bug...Bug...

Braakkk...

Pintu yang didobrak, pada akhirnya rusak dan terbuka. Kangin dan Siwon segera membantingnya, kemudian berlari dengan cepat diikuti yang lain. Mereka tak akan membuang waktu sedikitpun, ketika keberadaan Kyuhyun tengah begitu dekat.

"Kenapa harus mendobrak pintunya? Kalian bisa mengetuk, maka aku akan membukakannya."

Ucapan Jaewon berhasil menghentikan langkah terburu mereka. Menyebabkan ruangan yang sebelumnya gaduh, kini hening seketika. Pria yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa single dengan segelas Wine merah ditangan memandangi mereka satu persatu. Tak ada raut khawatir atau takut disana, selain seringai penuh kemenangan.

"BRENGSEK. DIMANA PUTRAKU? DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN PUTRAKU-KYUHYUN?"

Hanna melangkah cepat, merenggut keras kerah kemeja yang pria itu kenakan.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan Kyu-chan. Dia ada dikamar kami, tengah tertidur begitu lelap."

Plak...

Menampar keras, Hanna tak dapat menahan diri. Kemarahan meletup keras, memenuhi dadanya. Ketika pria dihadapan seolah memperoloknya, mengejek dirinya yang tak becus untuk melindungi sang putra dari pria mengerikan sepertinya. Sehingga Hanna, wanita itu sekarang ingin merobek mulut besar yang tengah menampilkan seringaian itu.

"Akan kubunuh, akan kubunuh kau brengsek."

Kiho menahan tubuh Hanna, mencegah wanita itu melakukan lebih. Dia bukan ingin mencoba melindungi Jaewon, namun justru melindungi sang Istri dari Dongsaengnya itu. Saat melihat sorot mata yang pria itu tunjukkan.

"Bawa Jaewon dari sini, sekarang!"

Dua orang pria berjas hitam masuk dengan cepat, kemudian menggenggam kedua lengan Jaewon keras. Selanjutnya menyeret pria itu tanpa mengalami kesusahan, saat Jaewon hanya diam tak melawan. Namun sorot mata itu tak berubah, terutama seringai yang terpasang justru semakin lebar.

"Aku sudah menang. Kyuhyun adalah milikku, hanya milik Choi Jaewon seorang."

Hanna memberontak keras, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kiho. Kemudian sungguh-sungguh beniat untuk membunuh pria itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek, akan kubunuh bajingan itu. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya."

"AAARRGGGHHH."

Namun kemudian sebuah teriakan menghentikan wanita itu. Bahkan membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian, selanjutnya Hanna menyentak tangan Kiho keras. Berhasil melepaskan diri dari pegangan kuat pria itu. Kemudian berlari kencang, kearah asal suara teriakan tadi.

"KYUHYUNNIE." Hanna berteriak kencang, saat melihat sosok sang putra tengah terduduk ditengah ranjang King Size. Namun ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu, saat kedua tangan merenggut keras rambut miliknya.

"AAARRGGGHHH."

Bahkan terus berteriak dengan kencang, seolah panggilan keras dari sang Eomma tak terdengar sedikitpun. Sehingga Hanna kembali berlari, kemudian menarik kedua tangan sang putra. Mencegah pemuda itu menyakiti diri sendiri, walau sebagai gantinya kedua lengan wanita itu yang kini ganti dicengkram Kyuhyun. Sehingga kulit putih itu tergores kuku jemari sang putra yang menusuk dalam, meninggalkan bekas garukan kemerahan disana.

"Kyuhyunnie."

"AAARRGGGHHH."

Tetapi Kyuhyun tak juga menghentikan teriakan, walau suara itu terdengar serak karena ditarik begitu kencang. Pemuda itu tetap melakukan, seolah kesadarannya tak berada disana. Bahkan tatapan yang Hanna temukan, dari sepasang nectar coklat serupa miliknya itu mampu membungkamnya. Memberitahunya secara tersirat bahwa dia telah terlambat, bahwa dia lagi-lagi terlambat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ahhh setelah sekian lama berusaha memperbaiki mood dan menata ide, akhirnya Wall Chapter 19 Up juga...

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Wall kemungkinan akan berakhir di Chapter depan. Jadi yang nunggu-nunggu FF ini End akan segera terkabul...

Dan aku mau istirahat setelah ini, soalnya ini lagi nggk enak badan. Jadi aku jangan diteror dulu, mending didoain yang baik-baik ya biar cepet sembuh..heee

Aku nggk akan cuap panjang-panjang, sampai ini aja. Cuman mau bilang tunggu chapter End Wall yang akan sangat Geje ya.

 **D-433**


	20. Chapter 20

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Heteroseksual.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

"AAARRGGGHHH."

Tetapi Kyuhyun tak juga menghentikan teriakan, walau suara itu terdengar serak karena ditarik begitu kencang. Pemuda itu tetap melakukan, seolah kesadarannya tak berada disana. Bahkan tatapan yang Hanna temukan, dari sepasang nectar coklat serupa miliknya itu mampu membungkamnya. Memberitahunya secara tersirat bahwa dia telah terlambat, bahwa dia lagi-lagi terlambat.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Leeteuk bertanya cepat, begitu pria itu membuka pintu mobil. Sebelumnya Sungmin menelpon dengan panik, memintanya untuk menunggu didepan lobi Rumah Sakit. Tak ada pemberitahuan lebih jelas, sehingga Leeteuk harus benar-benar menunggu dengan resah disana. Dengan segala macam pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam pikiran, menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun sekarang semuanya terjawab dengan jelas, saat pria itu melihat keadaan Kyuhyun kini. Pemuda pucat itu-Kyuhyun tengah memberontak di dalam mobil dengan teriakan keras tak berhenti, sedangkan yang lain berusaha memegangi pemuda itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Perawat, tolong bawakan brankar kesini.-"

Sadar tak akan mampu membawa Kyuhyun dengan cara biasa, walau pemuda itu tengah dalam keadaan sadar. Namun sesuatu jelas terjadi, sehingga keadaan Kyuhyun kini tak baik-baik saja seperti yang terlihat. Tetapi untuk membawa pemuda itu ke ruang ICU untuk diperiksa tak akan bisa dilakukan, saat kondisi Kyuhyun kali ini tidak memungkinkan untuk itu.

"-Siapkan juga sebuah kamar VIP, buat itu atas namaku. Kemudian panggilkan Dokter Han, katakan itu juga permintaanku."

Selesai memberikan perintah, Leeteuk kembali memfokuskan diri pada Kyuhyun. Brankar yang sebelumnya dibawakan perawat dibawanya mendekat, kemudian meminta mereka mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Walau semua itu akan sulit dilakukan, ketika pemuda pucat itu tak juga berhenti berontak dan berteriak kini.

Inilah alasan Leeteuk tak bisa membawa Kyuhyun ke ICU dan lebih memilih langsung menempatkan pemuda itu disebuah ruangan tersendiri. Bahkan meminta untuk dipanggilkan Direktur Rumah Sakit ini langsung untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun, agar jika terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu maka mereka akan dengan cepat menanganinya. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, ketika Direktur Rumah Sakit-Dokter Han merupakan Dokter pribadi Keluarga Choi. Sehingga Leeteuk tak sungkan untuk melakukannya, mengingat dirinya sendiri hanya seorang Psikiater. Menangani Kyuhyun seorang diri tentu tak akan dapat dia lakukan.

"Tetap pegangi tangannya, jangan sampai terlepas. Dia mungkin akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.-"

Walau tak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi, Leeteuk dengan segera memikirkan kemungkinan yang paling buruk. Sehingga kini bertindak dengan sangat hati-hati, tak ingin membuat kesalahan sedikitpun. Apalagi itu tentang keadaan Kyuhyun, karena selama menangani konsultasi pemuda itu Leeteuk menemukan banyak hal janggal akan dirinya. Sesuatu yang terus menerus disembunyikan, sekeras apapun Leeteuk mencoba menggalinya.

"-Dan kalian, berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Leeteuk telah bersiap mendorong brankar. Ingin secepatnya membawa Kyuhyun kedalam dan sesegera mungkin memeriksanya. Namun bertepatan dengan itu, mobil milik Kiho akhirnya sampai disana. Ini bukan karena mereka lamban, akan tetapi Kangin lah yang menyetir terlalu cepat. Pemuda itu bahkan beberapa kali menerobos lampu lalu lintas.

"KYUHYUNNIE." Hanna segera berlari keluar, dan mendekati brankar. Menghalangi langkah mereka yang ingin membawa Kyuhyun kedalam, ketika wanita itu memaksa untuk melihat keadaan putranya.

"Hanna tenanglah, mereka harus secepatnya membawa Kyuhyun."

"Berhenti bersikap peduli, brengsek. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyunnie, aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian."

Hanna masih dengan kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak. Dadanya sesak, kemarahan menguasai wanita itu dengan begitu penuh. Menghilangkan segala sikap lembutnya, bahkan membuatnya tanpa sungkan berkata kasar dimanapun dia berada. Termasuk didepan semua anggota keluarga, wanita itu tetap melakukannya. Pada suami yang dirasanya telah menghianati kepercayaan miliknya dengan begitu besar, sehingga tak ada lagi rasa untuk pria itu sedikitpun.

"Nyonya, kami harus membawa Kyuhyun segera. Dia harus diperiksa dan mendapatkan pengobatan secepat mungkin."

Leeteuk kali ini membuka suara, mencoba melerai pertikaian yang mungkin akan dilakukan pasangan suami istri itu disaat genting seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya, keadaan Kyuhyun menjadi prioritas utama mereka. Karena dari pengamatan Leeteuk walau hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Kyuhyun saat ini tak berada pada kondisi baik. Telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sebagai pemicu kondisi pemuda itu.

Sehingga ketika keduanya menghentikan perdebatan, Leeteuk dengan segera mendorong brankar. Memacu langkah disepanjang lorong, mengikuti perawat sebelumnya yang telah kembali dan memberitahukan ruangan mana yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk Kyuhyun. Tentu dengan langkah yang tetap diikuti, karena tak ada yang ingin tertinggal dan nantinya kehilangan informasi penting akan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Dokter Park, disini."

Sesuai dugaan, Dokter Han telah menunggu tepat di depan ruangan. Leeteuk jelas tahu, Keluarga Choi prioritas utama Dokter Han sekaligus Rumah Sakit ini. Sehingga Leeteuk tak salah mengambil langkah, dengan langsung meminta Dokter Han. Membuatnya mempercepat langkah, selanjutnya mendorong brankar kedalam ruangan. Tak memusingkan yang lain, karena pada akhirnya Dokter Han yang akan mengurus semua itu.

"Tuan Choi, bisakah menunggu disini? Kami membutuhkan ruang dan waktu untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kiho mengangguk menyetujui, kemudian secepat mungkin merengkuh Hanna. Wanita itu tengah begitu panik, sehingga tak ada satupun ucapan yang coba dia dengar. Membuat Kiho memutuskan untuk menghentikan Hanna dengan cara itu. Walau kemudian, pukulan membabi buta disertai sumpah serapahlah yang didapati. Namun hal itu tak menjadi masalah, selama pemeriksaan Kyuhyun akan berjalan lancar di dalam sana.

"Lepaskan."

Menyentak kasar, Hanna melepaskan diri dari Kiho. Menatap pria itu marah, namun tetap memaksakan diri menelan segala emosi. Peringatan Dokter Han bekerja dengan baik, sehingga Hanna tak akan menyebabkan satupun keributan lagi. Bahkan wanita itu mendudukkan diri pada kursi tunggu, selanjutnya memilih menulikan pendengaran sejenak. Karena nyatanya suara teriakan Kyuhyun seolah sembilu, mengiris hatinya secara perlahan dengan terus menerus. Menciptakan luka hati yang terasa begitu sakit.

"Kyuhyunnie, Eomma mohon baik-baik saja lah."

.

.

.

Dokter Han dan Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan, dan di dalam sana tak ada lagi teriakan kencang seperti sebelumnya. Kyuhyun telah ditangani, itu sesuatu hal yanng jelas akan dilakukan kedua Dokter itu. Namun yang kini mereka semua takutkan adalah diagnosa yang akan disampaikan keduanya. Walau mereka telah menemukan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang begitu buruk, akan tetapi jauh didalam hati mereka masih mengharapkan hal buruk sungguh-sungguh tak terjadi.

"Tuan Choi, bisakah kita berbicara di ruanganku?"

"Tentu saja, Dokter Han."

"Dokter Han.-"

Baru saja satu langkah mereka ambil, sebuah suara kemudian menghentikan. Wanita satu-satunya yang berada disana kembali mengangkat suara. Hanna yang sedari tadi bersikap begitu tenang itu kini berdiri dari duduk diamnya. Sepasang nectar yang dahulu selalu bersinar cemerlang kini seolah tertutupi awan hitam. Hanna tak lagi memaksakan diri, namun sebuah topeng kembali dia pasang. Sama seperti masa lalu yang sebelumnya dia lupakan.

"-Jika itu pembicaraan tentang keadaan Kyuhyun, maka bukan Choi Kiho namun Kim Hanna. Anda seharusnya membicarakannya dengan saya, bukan justru dengan orang lain. Saya Ibu kandungnya, jadi saya adalah wali sah Kyuhyun."

"Choi Hanna."

"Bukankah yang saya ucapkan adalah prosedur yang benar, Dokter Han?"

Mengabaikan Kiho, Hanna mendekati Dokter Han dan Leeteuk. Menatap kedua orang itu tanpa gentar dan penuh keyakinan, sekarang saatnya dia mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai Ibu dari Kyuhyun. Dan dia bersumpah tak akan memberikan kewajiban itu dilakukan oleh orang lain, bahkan seseorang selicik Choi Kiho. Hanna tak akan mempercayai siapapun tentu saja kecuali Kyuhyun. Dia hanya akan mempercayai dirinya sendiri dan putra malangnya itu dan tidak dengan orang lain.

"Ya, semua yang anda katakan memang benar Nyonya Choi. Namun akan lebih baik jika ada seseorang yang menemani anda untuk saat ini."

"Tidak bisakah hanya saya sendiri saja, Dokter Han?"

"Nyonya.-"

"Choi Hanna, berdamai lah denganku kali ini. Kita harus segera mengetahui, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun."

"Diam. Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu untuk jangan pernah ikut campur? Jadi jangan lakukan."

"CHOI HANNA."

Lagi-lagi ke keras kepalaan, Kiho telah sampai pada batas kesabarannya. Dia tahu, kemarah Hanna memang mendasar dan tentunya memiliki alasan. Namun tidak bisakah untuk kali ini wanita itu sedikit berdamai dengannya, sehingga mereka bisa dengan cepat mengatasi semua masalah. Kiho disini bukan untuk melakukan pembelaan diri, akan tetapi untuk menjalani tanggung jawab yang masih dipegangnya. Tidak bisakah Hanna melihat semua itu? Dan bukannya menutup mata begitu saja.

"Dokter Han, kami berdua akan ikut ke ruangan anda. Maaf karena membuat keributan yang menyebabkan ketaknyamanan ini."

Sehingga pada akhirnya mereka berempat pergi, keruangan Dokter seperti niat awal. Dan kini yang tertinggal hanya mereka berenam disana, dalam keterdiaman yang terasa mencekam akibat perasaan cemas teramat atas semua kejadian.

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun, bukan?"

Ryeowook bergumam perlahan, tak ada niatan untuk memperburuk suasana. Namun tetap saja, kalimat yang di ucapkan berhasil membuat semuanya terasa semakin buruk. Terutama untuk Kibum, pemuda itu merasa segalanya terjadi karena keterlambatannya. Dia terlalu lamban membaca situasi, terlalu lamban menyadari keadaan yang ada. Sehingga sang paman mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali menyakiti Kyuhyun begitu saja. Jika sudah seperti ini, lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Brengsek."

Bug...Bug...Bug...

Sreett...

Siwon menahan kepalan tangan, tak akan membiarkan satu Dongsaeng-nya terluka lagi setelah salah satunya tak mampu dilindungi. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang Dongsaeng, berusaha menenangkan perasaan yang terasa sungguh buruk. Dia Choi Siwon-sulung Choi, Hyung tertua yang seharusnya mampu melindungi kini berakhir sebagai pecundang. Dan lucunya orang yang telah mempercundangi tak lain justru sang paman sendiri. Seorang anggota keluarga, seseorang yang begitu dipercayai. Namun sekarang, dia tak ubahnya sosok mengerikan dengan perilaku menyimpang yang sungguh menakutkan.

"Hentikan, Kibum-ah. Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan penyesalan, sebaliknya dia butuh dukungan penuh kini. Jadi, jangan ada satupun yang memiliki pikiran pendek seperti apapun untuk saat ini."

Tak hanya mengingatkan sang Dongsaeng, Siwon juga melakukannya untuk semua sahabat Kyuhyun. Ketika pemuda-pemuda itu memasang wajah muram penuh kesedihan, dengan perasaan yang Siwon yakin tak baik-baik saja. Ketika dirinya saja yang tak dekat dengan Kyuhyun merasakan keresahan, apalagi mereka yang benar-benar dekat dengan pemuda pucat itu.

"Ingatlah, kalian harus kuat untuk dapat mendukungnya."

.

.

.

"Dimana dia?"

Tanya penuh kemarahan, dengan murka memenuhi dada. Choi Kiho saat ini amat sangat marah, dilihat dari bagaimana ekspresi keras terpasang apik di wajah. Pria penuh ketenangan itu tak mampu lagi menarahan perasaan semakin lama.

"Tuan Jaewon ada di atas, Tuan."

Kaki melangkah terburu, dua sampai tiga tangga terlewati begitu saja. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kiho kini telah berdiri di depan kamar Choi Jaewon di Mansion Utama Keluarga Choi. Tanpa harus beramah tamah, pria itu membuka pintu kayu dengan kasar. Diikuti tatapan nyalang penuh murka, menatap sekeliling ruang temaram. Sampai sepasang nectar mampu menangkap siluet seorang pria berdiri tepat di arah balkon kamar.

"Choi Jaewon."

Bug...

Kiho mendekat, dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Dan begitu Jaewon menoleh karena mendengar suara langkah pria itu, Kiho dengan cepat menerjang. Memukuli wajah sang Dongsaeng dengan kalap, meluapkan segala emosi yang ada dalam bentuk kemarahan.

Tapi anehnya, Jaewon yang tengah dipukuli justru menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Tak bersikap menghalangi, bahkan tak mencoba melawan sedikitpun. Pasrah, namun dengan cara yang mengerikan. Membuat Kiho menghentikan aksi brutal, kemudian berdiri cepat dengan raut keras tak hilang. Pria itu tetap marah, namun kemarahan yang dia tunjukkan hanya dijadikan lelucon oleh sang Dongsaeng. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tak lagi termakan perasaan, dan kembali berlaku tenang.

"Kupikir kau akan memukuli ku sampai mati, ternyata kau tetap sepengecut dulu, Hyung."

"Diam."

Jaewon bangun dari posisi berbaring akibat terjangan sang Hyung sebelumnya. Pria itu menggretakkan rahang, mencoba mengembalikan posisi tulang akibat pukulan tadi. Baru kemudian menatap Kiho, siap mendengar segala ucapan pria itu. Tentu juga siap untuk semakin menyulut emosinya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku, Choi Jaewon?" Desisan menakutkan, tapi lagi-lagi Jaewon tak menanggapi dengan cara yang benar.

"Kau ingin tahu?-"

Kiho awas, saat Jaewon melangkah. Berjalan mendekat kearah dimana kini Kiho berdiri, walau setelahnya pria itu melewati sang Hyung begitu saja. Mendudukkan diri pada ranjang, dengan kedua tangan menyangga tubuh. Sedang kepala di dongakkan, memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap karena tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Ketika semua cahaya hanya datang dari sinar bulan dari arah luar.

"-Kau sungguh ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan pada Kyu-chan yang manis?"

Dengan kekehan kecil, Jaewon kembali mencoba menyulut amarah. Walau kini pikirannya terbang, melayang pada ingatan terakhir akan wajah sang malaikat hati. Wajah manis penuh ketakutan, sungguh pemandangan yang tak terlupakan. Dia ingin melihatnya lagi, dan dia pastikan akan melihatnya lagi.

"Lupakan!."

Kiho menolak tahu, takut tak sanggup lagi menemui Hanna sang Istri jika dia memaksa ingin tahu. Sehingga dia dengan cepat memutus pembicaraan, dan tak mengungkit semuanya lagi dengan lebih panjang. Katakan saja dia benar pengecut seperti apa yang Jaewon katakan, karena memang benar itu adanya. Kiho pengecut, entah itu dulu bahkan sampai sekarangpun.

"Lemah."

"Aku akan mengirimmu ketempat yang paling jauh, sehingga kau tak bisa lagi menyentuh keluargaku."

Jaewon mengembalikan fokus, menatap sang Hyung begitu kalimat itu terdengar. Memandang dengan kedua alis terangkat, bukan terkejut pria itu justru memasang wajah heran. Terlihat tak terintimidasi sedikitpun, dengan apa keputusan Kiho terhadapnya kini. Bahkan terkesan begitu biasa, untuk seseorang yang diancam akan disingkirkan.

"Kau akan melakukan itu? Membuangku sepertinya?-"

Justru Kiho yang terlihat terintimidasi, oleh segala perkataan Jaewon yang bahkan hanya membalik kata-kata miliknya saja. Tapi itu semua berhasil membuat Kiho memunculkan ekspresi bersalah yang begitu besar. Saat tahu arah pembicaraan yang kini mulai menyentuh masa lalu. Masa lalu yang seharusnya sama-sama mereka kubur, dan tak mengingatnya lagi untuk penyembuh luka.

"-Maka lakukanlah, lakukan semaumu."

Namun Jaewon menggunakannya, sehingga Kiho yang harus kembali mengingat kesalahan dahulu. Tak lagi berucap satu patah katapun, Kiho memilih untuk berjalan pergi. Keluar dari ruang kamar milik sang Dongsaeng, dengan perasaan memberat pada setiap langkah yang dilakukan. Seolah beban masalah mulai bertumpuk, kemudian menghimpit dada dengan segala sesak.

Keputusan bulat secara perlahan terpengaruh, membuatnya kembali memikirkan segalanya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ketika amarah yang sebelumnya terasa, terganti rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

 _Drap...Drap...Drap..._

 _Gelap._

 _Sepi._

 _Menakutkan._

 _Kemanapun kaki berlari, hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Memenuhi ruang tak berbatas, luas membentang tanpa ujung. Lelah kaki tak seberapa, dibandingkan lelah hati akibat suasana yang terasa mencekam. Mencengkram kuat tanpa niat melepas, menghimpit hati dan hanya meninggalkan dalam satu rasa._

 _Takut._

 _Membuat terus menerus jatuh dalam kubangan gelap tak berdasar, menghisap tanpa henti. Menelan hati tanpa sisa, membuat warna merah murni berubah hitam pekat. Sehingga perasaan sayang termakan habis, meninggalkan hanya keterlukaan yang memenuhi setiap sudut. Menjadikan semua berakhir dengan diri yang tak akan mampu merasakan bahagia, seberapa inginpun. Lepas tak akan pernah didapat, ketika kungkungan telah berdiri kokoh dalam bentuk tembok tak tertembus._

 _Sekarang pun tetap seperti itu, ketika pemuda itu justru memilih untuk duduk terpuruk dalam kegelapan tak terbatas. Sendiri dibalik tembok, dengan rasa yang tak sekalipun berubah bahkan semakin terluka dari waktu ke waktu. Bahkan kesendirian tak juga pudar, walau dia telah dikelilingi oleh begitu banyak orang._

 _Karena nyatanya satu ketakutan terbesar kembali menggerus tanpa niat melepaskan, tanpa mampu terlindungi satupun orang. Kembali menjatuhkan harga diri pada titik terendah, sekali lagi menempatkan dalam hina menjijikkan. Hancur, satu kata menjelaskan keadaannya dengan tepat. Jika sudah begitu, lalu sekarang apa yang masih tersisa dari dirinya?_

 _Tak ada, tidak ada apapun._

"AAARRRGGHHH."

Kyuhyun kembali meraung, berteriak dengan begitu lantang. Obat penenang yang sebelumnya diberikan telah hilang pengaruh, sehingga kesadaran kembali datang. Namun keadaan pemuda itu tak juga membaik, ketika dia tetap histeris begitu dia sadarkan diri. Untungnya, kedua tangan telah diikat sebelumnya. Ini inisiatif Dokter mengingat keadaan pasiennya, walau keluarga jelas menolak keras perlakuan yang terasa sungguh tak manusiawi itu. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tak seharusnya diperlakukan sepertu itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, tenanglah. Eomma ada di sini."

Hanna berbisik lirih, berusaha keras menenangkan. Berharap perlakuan lembutnya itu mampu menyentuh perasaan, mampu menenangkan hati sang putra. Namun pada akhirnya harapan tetap menjadi harapan. Suaranya tetap tak menyentuh hati Kyuhyun, ketika pemuda itu tetap meraung keras. Sehingga tangis tak mampu ditahan, membuat air mata beruraian.

Sedang Heechul yang melihat berubah iba, atas keadaan kali ini. Keadaan menyedihkan dimana seorang ibu yang merasa begitu tak berdaya, namun lebih dari itu keadaan Kyuhyun pun tak lebih baik. Saat sahabatnya itu seolah kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh, bukan raga namun justru pikiran. Pemuda itu tak juga dapat keluar dari keadaan memprihatinkan itu, walau sehari telah berlalu.

"Aku akan panggil Leeteuk Hyung, kalian jaga Kyuhyun dulu."

Heechul segera berlari, tak ingin membuang waktu dan membiarkan Kyuhyun lebih lama dalam keadaannya kini. Sedang Sungmin dan Kangin dengan cepat mendekat, menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak memberontak lagi. Ketika kedua tangan pucat itu mulai lecet dan memerah, akibat gesekan yang terjadi karena tarikan yang terus menerus dilakukan pemuda itu. Ryeowook jelas sangat khawatir, saat Kyuhyun menarik suara terlalu kencang. Bahkan semua itu tak juga berhenti sedari Kyuhyun sadarkan diri beberapa menit lalu.

"Kyuhyunnie...Kyuhyunnie...hiks...hikss... Eomma mohon hentikan...hiks... Berhenti menyakiti dirimu seperti ini..hiks...hiks."

Tangis tak terbendung lagi, melihat keadaan sang putra yang terus menerus memburuk, ibu mana yang akan tetap mampu berlaku tegar. Walau air mata tak dapat membantu sedikitpun, namun sesak di dada setidaknya dapat berkurang. Hanna hanya ingin sedikit bernafas, tak tercekik rasa sedih terus menerus. Namun sesuai pikiran, semua itu sungguh tak membantu.

Sebanyak apapun Hanna menangis, Kyuhyun tetap terperangkap dalam rasa takutnya. Pemuda itu tetap berteriak lantang, tanpa satupun kata menjelaskan. Keadaan paling menyedihkan, saat raungan takut berbaur dengan tangisan menyayat hati. Siapa pun yang melihatnya, siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Tak ada satupun yang tak akan menaruh iba dengan keadaan Ibu dan anak tersebut. Bahkan Leeteuk dan beberapa perawat yang kemudian datang turut merasakan perasaan itu, walau mereka haruslah berlaku profesional kini.

"Bisakah kalian membawa Nyonya Choi keluar terlebih dahulu?"

Setelah beberapa perawat mengambil alih tugas Sungmin dan Kangin yang sebelumnya memegangi Kyuhyun. Mereka menerima isyarat kecil dari Leeteuk, sehingga dengan perlahan Ryeowook yang berada tepat disisi Hanna mendekati wanita itu. Menyentuh lembut bahu bergetar wanita itu, kemudian menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Tugas itu tidaklah mudah, karena Hanna jelas menolak untuk melakukannya. Namun saat pemuda itu-Ryeowook berbisik lirih, berbicara dengan begitu perlahan kepada Hanna.

"Dokter akan memeriksa Kyuhyunnie, kita sebaiknya memberikan ruang untuk Dokter melakukannya, Ahjumma."

Entah sejak kapan, Ryeowook yang sebelumnya membenci wanita itu karena menganggapnya telah menyakiti sang sahabat kini merubah sikapnya. Memperlakukan Hanna dengan baik, bahkan menenangkannya disaat keadaan seperti saat ini. Ryeowook merasa dia harus bersikap dewasa kini, dengan tak memperlakukan wanita itu semena-mena. Karena nyatanya tak ada yang tahu lebih kejadian sesungguhnya dari semua kisah, mereka hanya melihat dari beberapa celah sisi tanpa melihat keseluruhan. Jika Hanna terus menerus yang harus disalahkan, semua itu terasa amat salah. Ketika wanita itu juga terluka sama besarnya.

"Tenanglah Ahjumma, Kyuhyunnie pasti dapat melewati semua ini."

Sehingga kalimat menenangkan itu mampu diucapkan, mengusahakan Hanna tak jatuh terpuruk terlalu dalam. Ketika keadaan sang sahabat sungguh tak baik-baik saja, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengusahakan Ibu dari sang sahabatlah yang harus mereka jaga untuk tetap baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Ini surat cerai kita, aku sudah menandatanganinya. Sebaiknya kau juga melakukannya dengan cepat Choi Kiho, agar semua ini dapat segera diproses."

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih, Hanna dengan cepat mengutarakan keinginan walau Kiho baru saja mendudukkan diri bahkan belum sempat memberikan paperbag berisi makan siang. Wanita itu jelas tak akan menerima, sebuah bujukan atau bahkan sedikitpun pembelaan. Tekadnya sudah bulat, serta keputusannya telah terpikir dengan matang. Sehingga tak ada ragu yang akan dia tunjukkan untuk keputusan kali ini.

"Inikah keputusan akhirmu, Choi Hanna?-"

"Ya, inilah keputusanku. Jadi aku ingin kau menyetujui semua ini."

"-Walau aku katakan, kau harus melepaskan sesuatu untuk keputusan besarmu kali ini Hanna."

Kiho tak ingin berlaku picik, namun keadaan yang memaksakan untuk dia melakukannya. Mempertahankan Hanna, dengan kenyataan dia tetap melindungi dengan penuh sang Dongsaeng-Choi Jaewon menjadi sebuah hal yang mustahil. Bertolak belakang, karena nyatanya kedua sisi itu tak mungkin akan menyatu jika memikirkan kembali masalah yang berada di tengah-tengah keadaan mereka. Walau begitu, Kiho tetap ingin mencoba peruntungannya kini.

"Henry, aku tak akan membiarkan hak asuh nya jatuh kepadamu. Kau tahu akan hal itu kan, Hanna?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku tahu orang seperti apa dirimu Choi Kiho.-"

Hanna berlaku terlalu tenang, bahkan ketika Kiho telah menyinggung masalah hak asuh Henry ketika mereka akan benar-benar berakhir dengah perceraian. Seolah tak terganggu akan kenyataan menyedihkan yang akan dirinya hadapi di kemudian hari, Hanna telah sampai pada keputusan akhirnya. Dia ingin segera lepas dari keadaan mengerikan ini, tentu saja yang utama juga untuk kebebasan Kyuhyun.

"-Tapi itu akan menjadi lebih baik, ketika kenyataan bahwa kau akan melindungi keluargamu dengan penuh, apapun yang terjadi. Walau aku tak menyukai kenyataan bahwa Henry harus diasuh oleh orang picik sepertimu, aku rasa itu keputusan terbaikku saat ini."

"Choi Hanna."

"Aku pernah melakukan beribu kesalahan pada anakku, Kiho. Kini saatnya aku menebus semuanya. Jangan berpikir hal ini karena aku tak menyayangi Henry bahkan Siwon dan Kibum lagi. Namun anakku-Kyuhyun, tidakkah kau mengasihaninya?"

Kiho terdiam, kenyataan itu tak terelakan. Selama ini dia telah berlaku begitu egois, saat keadaan Kyuhyun tak benar-benar dia pikirkan. Ketika sekarang pun yang justru ingin dipertahankan justru keharmonisan keluarga, dibandingkan keadaan psikis Kyuhyun yang terus memburuk. Pemuda itu telah begitu banyak menderita, dengan sumber penderitaan itu justru berasal dari salah satu anggota Keluarga Choi sendiri. Dan buruknya lagi, Kiho tak berlaku adil dengan segala yang terjadi. Saat dengan tak tahu malu, melindungi Choi Jaewon dan mengaharapkan Hanna untuk tetap bersama dengannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku menerima maafmu, Kiho. Aku sungguh menerimanya, tapi tak bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?.-" Hanna berhasil mengontrol diri, berbicara semua hal yang ingin dikatakan.

"-Berikan kami keadilan, bisakah kau melakukannya?" Bahkan menyampaikan sesuatu yang begitu diinginkan, yaitu mendapatkan keadilan dari segala hal yang pernah menimpa Kyuhyun. Dia ingin Kiho mampu menunjukkan belas kasih, dengan menyerahkan sang Dongsaeng pada pihak berwajib. Kemudian mendapatkan hukum yang setimpal atas semua perbuatan mengerikan terhadap Kyuhyun. Hanna ingin itu, tidak dengan yang lainnya.

"Tapi jika memang tidak bisa, maka cukup jauhkan dia dari Kyuhyun. Biarkan aku dan Kyuhyun hidup dalam rasa aman. Hanya itu yang aku minta darimu Kiho, hanya itu."

Namun jika tak bisa, maka Hanna akan meminta satu pada Kiho. Bahwa suaminya-yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya itu mampu menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Jaewon. Mengusahakan untuk adik abnormalnya itu tak menyentuh Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Jika dapat begitu, maka Hanna tak akan menuntut lebih.

Sedang Kiho membisu, permintaan sederhana namun terasa menyentak batin. Wanita dihadapan tak menuntut lebih jauh, seolah mengetahui Kiho dengan begitu besar. Bahkan sampai keegoisan dalam hatinya pun, wanita itu seolah tahu. Sehingga hanya permintaan yang tak begitu besar yang kini teralun lirih dari kedua belah bibir. Bahkan tuntutan untuk Jaewon pun, Hanna seolah tak mengharapkan lebih. Membuat Kiho merasa telah menjadi beribu-ribu kali lebih buruk.

"Hanna~ya."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan permintaanku itu Kiho."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapan, Hanna beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelah tangan terulur, mengambil paperbag yang berada tepat di sisi Kiho. Dia tahu apa isinya, dan tak berniat menolak bentuk perhatian yang telah dia putuskan terima untuk terakhir kalinya. Sehingga paket makan siang tersebut dia dekap erat, selanjutnya berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Kiho di meja kantin Rumah Sakit, dengan lagi-lagi pikiran bekecambuk akan keputusan berat yang harus dia ambil.

Pria itu menarik kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Memandang sendu tanda tangan yang terbubuhi disana yang merupakan keputusan akhir sang Istri. Walau dia sungguh ingin menghapusnya, namun itu semua akan tetap berakhir sama. Ketika semua masalah memang berakar dari dirinya, dari segala keputusan tak tegasnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sungguh aku tak tahu Tuhan, seberat apa beban yang telah kau letakkan pada bahuku kini."

.

.

.

Raut keras terpasang, disertai kedua tangan terkepal kuat. Perasaan termakan amarah, siap meledak saat ini juga. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin terasa salah. Keadaan kini seumpama seperti mereka layaknya penjahat, karena telah dengan sengaja menyembunyikan seorang penjahat sebenarnya. Kibum rasanya tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi, ketika pikiran-pikiran itu tak juga hilang. Sehingga begitu melihat sang Abeoji yang baru memasuki rumah, Kibum tak berniat untuk membuang waktu.

"Kibum-ah."

"Jangan mencoba menghentikanku, Hyung!" Peringatan keras, Kibum tak ingin niatan dihalangi. Dia telah cukup bersabar, menunggu keputusan yang akan diambil oleh sang Abeoji. Namun sampai waktu berlalu begitu saja, Pria itu tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda sebuah tindakan. Ketika hanya keterdiaman yang ditunjukkan Kiho, sedang masalah justru menjadi berlarut-larut.

"Abeoji, bisakah kita bicara?"

Kiho menghentikan langkah, saat Kibum membuka suara. Bertanya cepat, begitu dia baru memasuki Mansion. Pembicaraan serius jelas akan terjadi, terlihat dari raut yang sang putra pasang saat ini. Kiho sebenarnya merasa telah sampai batas, pembicaraan dengan Hanna sebelumnya telah menguras tenaganya. Terutama akan kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka yang tak dapat diperbaiki, juga atas rasa bersalah yang terasa semakin menumpuk. Dan sekarang, Kibum sepertinya ingin menambah sebuah tekanan padanya. Walau begitu, Kiho tak berniat menolak.

"Tentu saja, kita bisa bicara."

Namun Kiho tetap ingin pembicaraan yang kondusif, tak melibatkan terlalu banyak emosi. Sehingga dia dengan cepat menyetujui, mengiyakan keinginan Kibum. Kemudian menuntun sang putra, mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Sampai ruang kerja menjadi satu-satunya pilihan, untuk melakukan segala pembicaraan.

"Apa yang akan Abeoji lakukan kini?"

Ini tanya yang ingin Kibum ketahui, sehingga dengan cepat terlontar begitu mereka telah berada di dalam ruang. Bahkan pemuda itu tak coba menunggu sang Abeoji untuk duduk, sehingga Kiho mengurungkan niat awal untuk memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di sofa. Dia berbalik, kemudian menatap tepat kearah nectar hitam sang putra. Membaca jelas emosi yang dirasakan, ketika Kibum menunjukkan dengan gamblang semua perasaan.

"Berbicaralah lebih jelas."

Namun Kiho tak ingin memulai semua dengan sebuah kalimat dari dirinya, ketika kalimat Kibum akan lebih mudah diterima akalnya kini. Dia lelah, saat semua terbeban pada dirinya seorang. Sehingga kini dia ingin langsung saja, mendengar semua kalimat mempersalahkan tanpa ada kosa kata lain lagi.

"Apa yang akan Abeoji lakukan pada Jaewon Samchon? Tidak mungkin akan diam seperti ini saja, bukan?"

"Lalu, apa yang kau ingin Abeoji lakukan?"

"Buat dia mendapatkan hukuman setimpal, atas segala perbuatan mengerikannya."

Kiho begitu ingin berlaku setegas Kibum, ketika putra keduanya selalu terlihat begitu cemerlang di matanya. Memikirkan segala hal dengan sebab-akibat yang akan mengikuti setiap keputusan yang di ambil. Namun pada posisi dimana dia mengetahui setiap luka masing-masing orang, seberapa besar orang lain terluka. Keputusan mudahpun akan menjadi sangat sulit. Karena rasanya tak sanggup memberikan seseorang rasa sakit untuk kesembuhan yang lain. Dan karena itulah dia setuju ketika dikatai pengecut.

"Abeoji tak berpikir untuk melepaskan Jaewon Samchon dari jerat hukum, bukan?"

Kibum membaca cepat, raut yang terpasang pada wajah. Walau sekarang berakhir sia-sia, saat Kiho memasang wajah tanpa riak. Datar, tenang, tak terpengaruh tanya memancing dari kalimat yang dia lontarkan.

"Abeoji.-"

"Akan Abeoji pikirkan. Berikan Abeoji waktu, hanya sedikit saja."

Ingin hati mendesak lebih, namun raut lelah pada wajah pria dihadapan mampu menahan perasaan Kibum. Sehingga berakhir dengan pemuda itu menyanggupi untuk memberikan sedikit waktu pada sang Abeoji. Namun Kibum tak berniat untuk membiarkan itu berlarut-larut, karena nyatanya masalah ini akan semakin besar jika mereka tidak menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harap Abeoji bisa segera membuat keputusan tegas untuk semua hal ini."

.

.

.

Hanna bersandar lemah, pada tembok putih tepat di lorong sepi. Semua pembicaraan seakan berhasil menyedot habis tenaga, memecah topeng kuat yang sebelumnya terpasang. Segala perasaan yang ditahan dalam pembicaraan, kini meluap deras. Membuat wanita itu berakhir jatuh terpuruk, bersandar hanya pada tembok datar.

Dia memang telah memutuskan dengan matang, segala keputusan. Namun memikirkan setiap ketakutan yang sebelumnya telah dia wanti-wanti justru berakhir melemahkan. Bayangan Henry, Siwon, Kibum, bahkan Kiho sendiri berhasil menyesakkan dada. Saat perpisahan yang akan terjadi diantara mereka. Hanna takut, tentu saja merasa begitu takut akan kenyataan itu. Akan tetapi jika dia terus menerus memikirkan ketakutannya tanpa memikirkan ketakutan Kyuhyun, maka dia benar-benar akan berakhir menjadi Ibu paling mengerikan.

Mereka semua pasti akan merasakan kehilangan yang sama besar, namun itu satu-satunya cara terbaik. Karena tak seharusnya ada keegoisan kini, mengingat selama ini Kyuhyun yang harus selalu menerima segala akibatnya. Itu akan menjadi tak adil, maka dari itu Hanna akan berusaha untuk mengilangkan ketidakadilan itu.

Sehingga dengan perlahan namun pasti, Hanna menghapus air mata ketakrelaan atas putusan. Kembali meneguhkan niat, kemudian berdiri dari posisi terpuruknya. Sekarang giliran Hanna yang harus memperjuangkan Kyuhyun, mencoba melepaskan sang putra dari rasa takut. Dari belenggu masa lalu, akibat keterlupaan yang dilakukannya. Sekarang dia harus berjuang untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah satu kalipun menyentuh pemuda itu.

Dia mulai kembali berjalan, menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Napas berat dilepaskan, termasuk dengan segala beban yang tak seharusnya ada. Ketika sekarang hanya tekad yang dimiliki wanita itu, tekad untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun. Dan saat tangan menekan knop pintu, kemudian mendorong pembatas itu.

Cklek...

Brukk...

Terpaku.

Paperbag berisi makan siang yang diberikan Kiho dijatuhkan begitu saja. Sepasang nectar terpaku, saat menangkap pemandangan dihadapan yang terasa sungguh mengejutkan. Hal yang begitu diinginkan sungguh terjadi, saat sebelumnya semua itu terasa sungguh sulit untuk menjadi nyata. Ketika memikirkan kembali bagaimana dirinya melewati hari dengan terus menerus mendengar raungan penuh penderitaan sang putra, menjadi melodi menyakitkan yang membuat harinya terasa begitu berat. Dan ketika saat ini semua itu tak terdengar, disertai kenyataan bahwa sang putra kini telah duduk tegak diatas ranjang miliknya dengan keadaan normal. Hanna tak mampu menahan luapan rasa bahagia, sehingga wanita itu tak sadar tengah berlari kini.

Grep...

Pelukan erat diberikan, pada tubuh jangkung yang terlihat mengurus dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Namun Hanna tetap mempertahankan, tak ingin melepaskan sang putra dari lingkup pelukannya. Saat tubuh tak membenarkan segala pikiran, bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini tak sebaik itu untuk menerima segala perlakuan. Sang putra mungkin sebentar lagi akan mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras, tetap saja sebelum semua itu terjadi Hanna telah berhasil melakukan apa kata hati.

"Eomma."

Namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, sungguh diluar dugaan. Ketika bukan penolakan yang diterima, ketiga justru pelukan yang berbalas. Disertai sebuah lirihan penuh emosi, yang menyerukan panggilan atas dirinya. Hanna sungguh merasa tak percaya, sehingga wanita itu yang justru melepaskan pelukan. Kemudian menangkup wajah pucat, menatap dengan berani sepasang nectar serupa miliknya. Ingin memastikan, walau hal itu dilakukan justru dengan hanya menatap mata Kyuhyun secara langsung.

"Eomma."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau bangun nae aega..hiks...kau akhirnya bangun..hiks...hiks..."

Hanna kembali membawa tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan, melingkupi pemuda itu dengan tubuh kecilnya. Berharap semua itu cukup, untuk melindungi sang putra dari kekejaman dunia berupa takdir mengerikan. Untuk tak lagi menyentuhnya, tak lagi melukainya seperti selama ini. Dan memberikan pemuda itu sebuah kebahagiaan nyata, tanpa semu mengikuti.

"Kali ini Eomma akan melindungimu. Dan akan membuatmu bahagia, Eomma berjanji."

Dapatkah kali ini, Hanna memberikan perlindungan dan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk Kyuhyun? Kebahagiaan yang selama ini hanya angan tak nyata untuk sang putra, akibat segala bentuk keegoisan? Dapatkah semua itu terjadi?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Dengan segenap hati, saya mohon maaf karena Wall tidak berakhir di chapter ini. Saya mencoba menulisnya, dan ternyata berakhir dengan sangat panjang. Sehingga saya memutuskan untuk memotong Wall chapter ending menjadi dua bagian. Semoga keputusan saya ini bisa diterima. Saya juga sadar chapter ini rasa-rasanya sangat membosankan, saya juga sempat ragu untuk mempublish-nya. Namun berpikir lagi, saya publish sekarang atau besok-besok akan berakhir sama saja. Karena ide saya di chapter ini mentok disini saja...heee

Jadi semoga ff ini masih ada yang mau baca, lebih-lebih mau mereview...heee

 **D-???** Astaga, saya kehilangan hitungan mundur kepulangan Kyuhyun dari wamil, bagaimana ini? Jika ada yg tahu, ingat beritahu saya pada kolom review ya...heee


	21. Chapter 21

Wall

Main cast : SJ-Member Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama.

Summary : Dunia telah memberinya begitu banyak luka. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya. Menghalau rasa sakit kembali hadir, bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan raga hidup tanpa nyala kehidupan didalamnya.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Heteroseksual.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _"Kali ini Eomma akan melindungimu. Dan akan membuatmu bahagia, Eomma berjanji."_

 _Dapatkah kali ini, Hanna memberikan perlindungan dan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk Kyuhyun? Kebahagiaan yang selama ini hanya angan tak nyata untuk sang putra, akibat segala bentuk keegoisan? Dapatkah semua itu terjadi?_

.

 _"Tidak bisakah kita melewatkan prosedur itu, Dokter Park?-"_

 _"Tapi Nyonya."_

 _"-Kyuhyun tak menyinggung masalah itu, bukankah itu berarti dia tak ingin membahasnya? Jadi kita bisa melewati prosedur, dan tak melakukan pemeriksaan lebih yang akan mempengaruhi keadaan Kyuhyun kembali."_

 _"Tetap saja, untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kita harus melakukan semua pemeriksaan itu, Nyonya."_

 _"Tapi jika aku menolak, apa pihak Rumah Sakit akan tetap menekanku untuk menyetujuinya?"_

 _"Nyonya, bukan seperti itu.-"_

 _"Tapi aku merasa kalian menekanku seperti itu. Jadi aku mohon cukup sampai di sini saja, jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang akan menyakiti Kyuhyunnie lagi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita, kali ini biarkan dia hanya merasakan kebahagiaan saja."_

Leeteuk memperhatikan dalam diam, sedikit mencoba membaca gerak gerik pemuda dihadapan. Mencoba mencari asal muasal rasa janggal, walau yang didapati hanya tingkah yang terlewat normal. Tak ada satu gerakanpun yang mengacu curiga, tak ada satupun tingkah yang membenarkan firasat. Seolah Leeteuk terlalu banyak memikirkan, menyebabkan segala rasa khawatir tak beralasan.

"Dokter Park."

"Panggil Leeteuk saja, Nyonya."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus mulai memanggilku Ahjumma, Leeteuk- _goon_."

Tersenyum, Leeteuk mengangguk menyetujui. Saat merasa akan lebih baik merubah panggilan, karena dia maupun Hanna tak menginginkan sikap kaku satu sama lain. Dan juga, Leeteuk telah terlampau lama menganggap Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar pasien. Saat pemuda itu bahkan telah dianggapnya dongsaeng sama seperti Donghae, dongsaeng-nya sendiri. Jadi ini salah satu langkah untuk mengakrapkan diri, dengan keluarga dongsaeng-nya yang lain bukan.

"Eomma, aku sudah selesai. Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?"

"Ya Kyuhyunnie, kita akan pulang sekarang. Eomma juga telah selesai mengemas barang-barangmu."

Berjalan mendekati sang putra, Hanna memasangkan sebuah syal hangat seputih salju. Senyum wanita itu terlewat lebar, saat yakin syal itu dapat menghangatkan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan itu kemudian menangkup wajah, melantunkan beribu syukur atas kemurahan yang masih Tuhan berikan untuknya. Karena satu kesempatan yang diberikan sang Maha Kuasa, untuk dirinya dapat merengkuh kembali sang buah hati dalam pelukan. Hanna sekarang tak akan mengharapkan kebahagiaan lain lagi, saat dirinya merasa kebahagiaan saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Eomma benar-benar bersyukur, karena Tuhan masih mempercayakanmu pada Eomma sampai saat ini."

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh yang rasanya begitu kecil kini. Ini pertama kalinya, setelah begitu banyak tahun yang terlewati dan Kyuhyun kembali melakukannya. Dahulu sekali, tubuh ini rasanya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya saat memeluknya. Namun sekarang terasa mengecil, seiring dirinya tumbuh besar. Akan tetapi kehangatan yang menyebar masih terasa sama, hangat bak selimut tebal ketika badai salju datang. Memberi rasa hangat dan aman secara bersamaan, walau tubuh Kyuhyunlah yang sekarang melingkupi.

"Hn."

Hanya bergumam lirih, Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa kalimat tulus itu. Mengingat dia tak pandai menunjukkan perasaan dengan gamblang, karena selama ini dia selalu menutupi segala rasa dengan rapat. Bahkan mencoba berkali-kali untuk membunuh semua perasaan, walau pada akhirnya hanya semakin membesar seiring waktu bertambah.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne, aku sudah selesai Ryeowookie."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan, namun dengan tangan tetap merengkuh sebelah bahu sang Eomma. Berniat tak ingin melepaskan, pemuda itu tetap membawa tubuh Hanna dalam setiap langkah. Meraih cepat tas tangan yang coba diambil sang Eomma, Kyuhyun mengangsurkan pada Kangin meminta bantuan pemuda kekar itu untuk menggunakan gumpalan ototnya kini.

"Kangin-ah, tolong bawakan, ne?" Ini bukan permintaan, namun sebuah perintah. Tas itu bahkan berpindah ke tangan Kangin dengan cepat, tanpa menunggu kalimat persetujuan dari pemuda itu.

"Ne...ne... Aku akan membawakannya untukmu, Tuan Muda."

Tertawa lepas, Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. Tanggapan Kangin begitu lucu, ketika dia berhasil menjahili pemuda itu dengan mudah. Namun tawa itu tak bisa untuk bertahan lama, saat semua orang menatap tepat kearahnya. Tak ada yang menanggapi semua itu sepertinya, bahkan walau itu Kangin sekalipun.

"Kenapa?" Tentu saja tanya penuh kebingungan pemuda itu lontarkan, akan tanggapan yang semua orang tunjukkan. Kyuhyun merasa sungguh tak nyaman, ketika seolah-olah hanya dia yang merasa senang saat ini sedangkan yang lain tak begitu.

"Tidak apa, Kyuhyun-ah. Kami hanya cukup terkejut."

"Terkejut oleh apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kita harus bergegas, Mi Jin Ahjumma telah menunggu kita dirumah."

"Ah Mi Jin Ahjumma? Benarkahdia menunggu kita,Eomma?"

"Tentu saja, termasuk dengan semua kue lezat-nya."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, aku tak akan melewatkan satupun kue buatan Mi Jin Ahjumma. "

Kali ini tawa itu mampu datang pada semua orang, tak satupun pengecualian. Kyuhyun telah sembuh dan bahkan bersikap normal, lalu apalagi yang akan mereka takutkan. Tak akan terjadi hal buruk, itu hal yang semua orang inginkan kini.

Dan semoga saja, hal itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi. Karena manusia hanya bisa berharap, sedangkan Tuhan lah sang pemilik takdir tersebut.

.

.

.

Perubahan besar terjadi, saat semua tak lagi terasa sama. Mansion besar itu sungguh terasa suram, mati layaknya tak berpenghuni. Rasa hangat telah lama hilang, meninggalkan dingin tak membahagiakan. Bahkan anak secerah mentari seperti Henry, kini meredup seolah tak bercahaya. Mendung dan mendingin, bak awan yang akan segera menumpahkan hujannya.

"Henry, habiskan makananmu. Kita akan segera berangkat."

Henry mengakhiri suapan dengan cepat, bahkan melewatkan susu pagi kesukaannya. Anak lelaki itu memilih memasang ransel kecilnya, dan selanjutnya turun dari kursi dengan cepat. Sarapan pagi ini, dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang terlewatkan tanpa adanya sang Eomma tak lagi terasa nikmat. Terutama suasana suram yang tercipta, bahkan semua itu juga dari perubahansikap Henry, yangjadi begitu pendiam kini.

"Aku sudah selesai, Hyung. Ayo kita berangkat."

Menggenggam kelima jemari Siwon, Henry dengan segera menarik sang Hyung. Seolah tak ingin berlama-lama disana, bahkan anak lelaki itu mengabaikan Kiho. Ketika pria itu ikut menghentikan suapan, dan siap memberikan salam selamat jalan untung bungsu Choi kesayangannya. ChoiKiho hanya dilewati begitu saja, bukan hanya pagi ini ketika pagi-pagi sebelumpunseperti itu.

"Jangan salahkan Henry, jika dia bersikap begitu.-" Kibum yang juga tertinggal dimeja makan membuka suara. Saat kilat kecewa terpasang pada wajah yang biasanya penuh wibawa.

"-Dia bahkan selalu menangis dalam tidurnya, karena mencari keberadaan Hanna Eomma danKyuhyun. Jadi wajar jika dia bersikap seperti itu sekarang."

Tak ingin mempersalahkan lebih, namun Kibum hanya ingin sang Abeoji sadar. Atas semua masalah yang berlarut-larut, banyak yang turut terluka didalamnya. Seperti Henry contohnya, anak lelaki itu tak tahu biduk perkara, akan tetapi sadar telah terjadi sesuatu. Sehingga sikapnya pun turut berubah seperti keadaan sekitar dari waktu ke waktu.

"Jadi sekarang buatlah keputusan, Abeoji. Bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun, tapi juga untuk kami semua."

Maka jika Kiho ingin semua itu tak semakin memburuk, sekaranglah saatnya pria itu mengambil keputusan tegas. Mengakhiri segala tindakan egois, dengan membiarkan pihak berwajib menentukan hukuman untukChoiJaewon. Atas segala kesalahan yang selama ini pria itu lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Namun, masalahnya tak sesederhana itu."

"Tidak, ini semua sangat sederhana. Hanya sajadisini, Abeoji yang memperumit semuanya.-"

Kibum tanpa sadar menekan sang Abeoji kini, tak membiarkan pria itu mencari-cari alasan. Tak peduli, saat ini dia menjadi seorang anak yang bersikap kurang ajar. Asal ini demi keadilan untuk Kyuhyun, Kibum akan lakukan. Karena nyatanya, Kibum sungguh ingin Kyuhyun mendapatkan semua keadilan.

"-Jika saja Abeoji membiarkan Jaewon Samchon mendapatkan hukumannya, maka semuanya akan selesai."

Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Saat lagi-lagi Kiho hanya berdiam diri, tak mengiyakan namun tak juga menolak perkataannya. Membuat Kibum kembali merasa tak mengerti dengan pola pikir sang Abeoji akan semua masalah ini. Dan ada satu hal yang pasti, bahwa pria itu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu pada mereka semua.

"Maaf, maaf karena telah membuat kalian semua terluka. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa, jika itu Jaewon."

.

.

.

Tubuh ramping berjalan bolak balik, berpindah-pindah guna mengerjakan segala tugas. Bau sedap telur orak-arik diatas roti panggang bertumpuk ham kecoklatan. Wangi menyebar disetiap sudut ruang kecil menjadi penarik minat, sedang air liur bergumul dalam mulut. Membuat seorang pemuda dengan cepat menarik kursi, mendudukkan diri guna mendapatkan sarapan lezat yang akan siap sebentar lagi.

Dia tak mengalihkan tatapan, dari pemandangan hangat di hadapan. Hanya memperhatikan semua itu, Kyuhyun telah merasa menjalani pagi berbeda kini. Ini momen kecil yang dia telah lewatkan selama beberapa tahun, karena selama ini memory-nyahanya terisi kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan. Sehingga melewatkan begitu saja, tanpa sekalipun coba untuk menikmatinya sekali saja.

"Sarapanmu sudah jadi, makanlah."

"Ne.-" Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, kemudian dengan segera mengambil garpu. Siap memakan sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan sang Eomma. Namun saat melihat Hanna akan berbalik pergi, pemuda itu dengan cepat kembali membuka suara.

"-Eomma mau kemana? Bukankah kita akan sarapan bersama?"

Hanna segera menoleh, menatap terkejut kearahKyuhyun. Walau telah melihat perubahan sang putra beberapa hari di Rumah Sakit, namun Hanna tak berpikir Kyuhyun akan bersikap terbuka kepadanya seperti ini. Namun, saat melihat tatapan pemuda itu yang sungguh-sungguh membuat wanita itu membalik tubuh kembali. Dengan langkah ragu, Hanna mendekat danmendudukkan diri dihadapanKyuhyun.

"Kita harus selalu makan bersama-sama mulai sekarang, Eomma."

Air mata penuh haru itu, menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan. Hanna senang, amat sangat senang. Sehingga air mata bahagia itu, tak ingin dia tahan satu kalipun.Kyuhyun yang menerimanya saat ini, sebuah kebahagiaan besar yang tak ternilai harganya. Apalagi dengan kebersamaan sederhana yang kini mereka jalani.

"Ne, mari kita selalu makan bersama untuk waktu yang lama."

Walau berucap seperti itu, Hanna tak sanggup untuk menahan diri tak mengedarkan pandangan. Menatap kesekitar, seolah mencari keberadaan yang lain juga disana. Hanna sungguh bahagia bersama Kyuhyun kini, namun semua itu tak membuatnya melupakan putra-putranya yang lain. Siwon si sulung yang begitu lembut, Kibum yang begitu pendiam, dan tentu saja si bungsu-Henry yang begitu manja. Hanna ingin mereka semua ada disini, menikmati kehangatan yang sama seperti yang sekarang Hanna dan Kyuhyun rasakan.

Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan wanita itu dalam diam. Tak ada perubahan dalam ekspresi, saat pemuda itu terus memandang sang Eomma. Hanya saja, ada sedikit emosi yang tertangkap dari mata. Saat dia tak menutupi sedikitpun.Namun tetap saja, Kyuhyun dapat menyembunyikan itu dengan rapat. Dengan setia memasang senyum manisnya.

Choi Hanna, adakah yang kembali kau lewatkan kini?

.

.

.

"Apa Hyung-ku datang?"

Jaewon bertanya cepat, saat pelayan yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan untuknya datang. Jangan terkejut jika Jaewon tak mengetahuinya, karena memangdisini, dia tengah terkurung dan dijaga ketat. Bahkan untuk membuka salah satu jendela pada kamarnya saja, dia tak bisa. Kiho sepertinya sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, yang ingin mengirimnya sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun-nya.

"Sedari pagi Tuan Kiho belum datang, Tuan.-" Mengernyitkan dahi, namun sudut bibir tertarik konstan. Dan kini membentuk seringai kecil.

"-Maaf, saya permisi dulu Tuan."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Jaewon beranjak, bangun dari posisi duduknya. Berjalan dengan langkah perlahan namun penuh intimidasi didalamnya. Pria itu berdiri menjulang dihadapan si pelayan, membuat wanita itu menunduk takut tanpa sadar. Kepala sengaja direndahkan, tepat disamping telinga si pelayan pria itu berbicara lirih.

"Bantu aku keluar dari sini.-"

"Tapi Tuan...itu..."Jaewon mengernyitkan kening, ketika melihat pelayan itu seperti mencoba untuk menolak keinginannya.

"-Kau tak ingin melakukannya?"

Membuat pria itu memastikan, dengan tanya yang jelasmenekan secara langsung. Sehingga dengan pasti penolakan itu ditelan kembali, dengan persetujuan penuh ketakutan akhirnya pelayan itu berikan. Dia mengangguk, bersedia membantu Jaewon.

"Bagus, kau memang seharusnya mematuhiku."

Seringai tercetak jelas pada wajah, Jaewon jelas puas dengan kepatuhan pelayan itu. Karena nyatanya, dia tak akan membiarkan, Kyu-chan manisnya harus menunggu lama. Dia harus segera keluar dari sini, untuk menemui pujaan hatinya itu sesegera mungkin.

"Kyu-chan, tunggulah. Aku akan segera datang menjemputmu."

.

.

.

Hanna dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya juga, ikut turun seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Membuat pemuda itu mengernyit bingung, namun tetap membiarkan Hanna berjalan memutari mobil dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya kini. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu lebar, dengan tangan merapikan kerah dan dasi Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang Eomma lakukan kini?"

"Memastikan bahwa putra Eomma telah berpenampilan baik, dan terlihat tampan."

"Aku selalu tampan."

"Ne...ne...kecuali bibir ini yang jarang menunjukkan senyumannya." Dua telunjuk digunakan untuk menarik pipi tirus hingga terangkat, membuat ujung bibirnya ikut terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Lihat, sekarang terlihat lebih tampan."

"Eomma."

Hanna tertawa, dengan panggilan merajuk yang Kyuhyun gunakan. Dia begitu suka sikap manja sang putra, membuatnya merasa telah menjadi seorang ibu yang benar untuk Kyuhyun kali ini. Dan dia ingin melakukan semua itu, sampai kelak Tuhan yang memisahkan mereka. Jadi sampai saat itu, Hanna akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Masuklah, dan ingat belajar dengan baik. Appa akan menjemputmu nanti."

Deg

Suara itu. Tanpa harus menolehpun, sebenarnya Hanna dapat mengenalinya dengan baik. Namun wanita itu tetap melakukan, ingin memastikan dengan sepasang mata. Dan tepat saat itulah, kedua pasang mata bertemu dalam sebuah keterkejutan. Walau rasa itu tak bertahan lama pada Hanna, karena kini wanita itu justru merasakan perasaan lain yang sungguh berkebalikan.

"Cho Younghwan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dan setelahnya, keterkejutan di wajah Younghwanlah yang menghilang. Ditambah tanya dengan nada marah itu ikut menyulut kemarahannya. Membuat pria itu berjalan mendekat.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya hal itu.-" Younghwan menarik sebelah lengan Hanna, mengintimidasi wanita itu.

"-Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang coba kau dan anakmu rencanakan kini?"

Grep...

Tangan yang menarik lengan Hanna digenggam kencang, dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang melakukan hal itu kini. Pemuda yang selalu menampilkan ketenangan di hadapan Cho Younghwan kapanpun mereka bertemu, kini justru menunjukkan ketaksukaannya dengan jelas.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Eomma-ku.-"

"Kau tengah coba memerintahku?"

"-Tidak, tapi aku tengah mengancammu."

Jino yang melihat situasi yang mulai memanas, tentu tak mungkin tinggal diam. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mendekat, kemudian mulai mencoba menenangkan sang Appa. Menghalangi pria dewasa itu untuk bersikap kasar pada Hyung dan tentu Eomma dari KyuhyunHyung-nya.

"Appa, jangan seperti ini."

"Kau, memang anak yang tak tahu diri."

Plakk...

Hanna merasa tanganya panas, terasa perih karena menampar wajah pria dihadapannya itu dengan begitu keras. Namun itu tak seberapa, dengan rasa panas dihatinya saat mendengar kalimat sang mantan suami. Jika itu tentang dirinya, Hanna pasti tak akan semarah ini. Akan tetapi, jika itu menyangkut putranya-Kyuhyun maka jangan harap Hanna akan diam saja. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan,satupun orang kembali menyakitinya.

"Eomma."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Cho Younghwan. Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun tentang putraku dengan mulutmu itu.-"

"Kau."

"-Dan tak akan aku biarkan satu orangpun akan kembali menyakiti putraku, walau itu kau sekalipun."

Jino segera menarik tubuh sang Appa saat pria itu coba merengsek maju, pemuda itu tak mungkin membiarkan Younghwan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Hyung dan Eomma-nya. Sehingga dengan cepat dia mencegah semua itu terjadi, dengan membuat pria itu pergi dari sana saat ini juga. Sedangkan Hanna, wanita itu masih mencoba menormalkan napas yang memburu karena amarah.

"Eomma, tenanglah."

"Kenapa?-" Kyuhyun terdiam, sebaliknya Hanna terlihat begitu menuntut sang putra dari tatapan.

"-Kenapa kau tak memberitahu Eomma, kalau kau bertemu pria itu?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya bertemu beberapa kali denganya. Eomma tak perlu khawatir."

Bukan menenang, saat mendengar kata 'beberapa kali' Hanna justru merasa semakin panik. Sehingga wanita itu menyeruakan keinginan, yang bagi Kyuhyun tak harus mereka lakukan.

"Eomma akan mengurus kepindahanmu dari Sekolah, dan akan segera mencari rumah baru untuk kita di luar kota.-"

"Eomma."

"-Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyakitimu lagi, tidak akan pernah." Hanna segera memeluk tubuh jangkung itu, bersikap begitu protektif. Dalam hati terus menerus berjanji akan melindungi Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong. Kalimat itu memenuhi pendengaran, namun terasa begitu jauh.

Kyuhyun, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu kini?

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Menghentikan langkah, Kyuhyun menoleh atas panggilan itu. Pemuda tampan-Hyung sulungnya, berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sedang semua sahabatnya mulai bersikap awas, terlihat sekali ingin menghalangi pertemuan. Raut yang terpasang pada wajah, memberitahukan Kyuhyun dengan cepat apa yang coba Siwon sampaikan. Terutama saat pagi tadi, dia tahu Siwon ada disana dan mendengar semua pembicaraan yang terjadi.

"Bisakah kalian memberikan kami waktu untuk berbicara?-"

Kyuhyun meminta waktu untuk dapat berbicara dengan Siwon, namun yang lain menggeleng serentak tak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"-Tidak lebih dari lima menit, aku berjanji."

Namun pada kenyataanya, tak ada yang mampu menolah keinginan Kyuhyun. Ketika Donghae pun ikut mendukung keinginan Kyuhyun. Karena Donghae mengerti sang sahabat membutuhkan waktu untuk berdamai dengan keluarganya. Walau pemuda itu yang paling tak tahu semua permasalahan sesungguhnya, namun tetap saja. Seperti dia dan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun juga butuh waktu dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Siwon Hyung, ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Donghae."

"Kyuhyun-ah kami menunggumu di kelas, ne."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, sedang Donghae dengan cepat mendorong semua tubuh sahabat-sahabatnya. Ryeowook yang paling keras memprotes, namun tetap saja kalah dengan tatapan yang Kyuhyun layangkan. Sehingga mereka pada akhirnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk berbicara dengan Siwon. Dan kini Kyuhyun berbalik, memfokuskan diri pada sang Hyung.

"Kumohon, Kyuhyun-ah.-" Namun sampai Siwon kembali membuka suara, Kyuhyun tak membalas sekalipun ucapan pemuda itu.

"-Jangan membuat Eomma pergi meninggalkan kami, Kyuhyun-ah. Henry masih terlalu kecil, dia begitu membutuhkan kasih sayang dan keberada Eomma disisinya"

"Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

Siwon terlihat begitu bingung, saat sebuah pertanyaanlah yang justru membalas ingin. Pemuda itu pikir, Kyuhyun akan mengutuknya setelah mendengar semua perkataannya. Namun yang justru terjadi, pemuda pucat itu hanya mengajukan sebuah tanya yang Siwon tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun pada akhirnya, kejujuran yang selanjutnya pemuda itu ungkapkan.

"Ne, itu adalah keinginan terbesarku saat ini."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, akan tetapi tak ada lagi satupun kata yang pemuda itu ucapkan lagi. Dia hanya terlihat mengerti, namun justru tanggapan itulah yang membuat Siwon merasa aneh. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu berbalik, terlihat akan berjalan pergi.

"Kau, apakah akan melakukannya?" Menoleh sedikit, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon tepat dikedua mata.

"Jangan lakukan, jika kau tak mau, Kyuhyun-ah."

Dan kini, bahkan suara lain yang menjawab tanya Siwon itu. Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam dibalik tembok, mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka akhirnya membuka suara. Tak ingin, ucapan Siwon mempengaruhi pikiran Kyuhyun. Karena permintaan itu begitu egois, jika mereka menginginkan semua hal itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Kibum-ah."

"Hyung seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu pada Kyuhyun."

Kibum menyuarakan pendapatnya, akan sikap Siwon yang menurutnya tak benar. Pemuda itu mendengarkan semua percakapan itu, dari awal sampai akhir. Dan yang Kibum dapatkan, bahwa Siwon mencoba membuat Kyuhyun mencegah apapun yang Hanna ingin lakukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tak ingin Henry terluka lebih dari ini.-"

"Namun, tidak dengan menekan Kyuhyun."

"-Aku hanya tak ingin Henry merasakan apa yang dulu pernah kita rasakan, sungguh. Bukan karena aku ingin mencegah Kyuhyun untuk bahagia."

Kibum kehilangan kata-kata, tak sanggup untuk menyalahkan Siwon lebih dari ini. Karena pada dasarnya, sang Hyung hanya tak ingin adik bungsu mereka merasakan ketakberadaan sosok Eomma seperti mereka dahulu. Namun tetap saja, jika begitu mereka akan menjadi orang-orang yang begitu egois. Saat dimana Kyuhyun memiliki hak lebih dari mereka, atas keberadaan sang Eomma.

"Tetap saja, kita harus menghormati keputusan Eomma."

Siwon pun membenarkan, namun ketakutannya terdahulu dia tak ingin Henry juga merasakan. Dan jauh di dalam hati, pemuda itu juga tak ingin kembali merasakan rasa yang sama. Dia takut, Hanna akan menghilang seperti sang Eomma.

"Bukan hanya untuk Henry. Aku bahkan juga takut.-"

"Hyung."

"-Aku takut Hanna Eomma akan meninggalkan kita seperti Eomma dulu, Kibum-ah."

Kibum mengalihkan tatapan, tak ingin menunjukkan ketakutan yang sama pada sang Hyung. Karena jujur saja, ketakutan akan hal itu telah terbayang sedari awal semua masalah ini terungkap. Dia juga takut, hidup dengan kehilangan sosok bak malaikat tersebut. Sedang Kyuhyun, masih setia dengan keterdiamannya. Dan hanya menatap biasa pada berdebatan kecil yang terjadi di hadapan. Namun saat tak ada satupun yang kembali membuka suara, barulah Kyuhyun bersuara kemudian.

"Tunggulah sebentar.-" Kibum dan Siwon menoleh, sedang Kyuhyun menatap tepat kearah mereka.

"-Hanya sebentar saja."

.

.

.

Memperhatikan angka yang terus bertambah, dengan hari yang terus terlewati. Kyuhyun telah sampai pada akhir dari hitungan mundurnya, dan sekaranglah hari terakhirnya itu. Hari dimana saatnya dia bangun dari mimpi indahnya, hari dimana dia harus melepas kembali kebahagiaan semu yang dinikmati selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Mimpi indah ini terlewat begitu saja, sedang mimpi buruk siap menyambut serta menyeretnya kembali ketempat tergelap untuk selamanya.

"Takdir yang lucu."

Senyum dingin kembali hadir, pada wajah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menampilkan keceriaan. Seolah semua itu hanya angin lalu, dan sekarang inilah nyata yang sebenarnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, Eomma hampir selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Keluarlah."

"Ne, aku akan segera keluar Eomma."

Bersyukur, suara yang dikeluarkan masih mampu bernada ceria. Saat memang belum saatnya pumuda itu melepaskan semua, dia setidaknya masih memiliki sedikit waktu lagi untuk dinikmati. Membuat Kyuhyun terlebih dulu menatap cermin, memastikan dia masih mampu memasang ekspresi biasa sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Dan nyatanya, Cho Kyuhyun masihlah pemain lakon terbaik, aktor yang sungguh berbakat. Saat dia kembali memasang ekspresi ceria dengan sempurna, sedang sisi kelam lalu tertutup begitu rapat.

Grep...

"Ommo, kau mengagetkan Eomma, Kyuhyunnie." Sebuah tangan menelusup dari balik tubuh, melingkar tepat diperut dengan sempurna.

"Apa yang Eomma masak, hm?"

Pelukan tetap mengerat, dengan dagu menopang pada pundak kecil. Kyuhyun mencoba mengintip masakan yang tengah sang Eomma masak, walau sadar tingkahnya itu justru akan mengganggu kegiatan sang Eomma. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu tak mencoba merenggangkan sedikitpun tangan yang memeluk perut Hanna.

"Sup rumput laut dengan banyak kerang didalamnya. Eomma mendengar dari Mi Jin Ahjumma, Jika itu sayuran kau hanya mau memakan kimchi dan rumput laut. Benar, kan?"

"Mi Jin Ahjumma terlalu melebih-lebihkan, padahal aku akan memakan apapun yang Eomma masakkan."

Gerakan mengaduk terhenti, tak ada yang salah dengan ucapan. Hanya, Hanna kembali memutar memory akan kejadian lalu. Saat dengan kedua tangan, wanita itu pernah menyuapkan makanan bak racun untuk Kyuhyun. Membawa sang putra pada ujung jurang kematian. Membuat tangan yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja itu kini bergetar tanpa henti, ingatan membuat ketakutan datang tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Eomma?"

Kyuhyun menyadari ada yang salah, sehingga panggilan dengan cepat dilakukan walau dengan nada bingung. Ketegangan terasa jelas dari tubuh kecil yang masih dalam pelukan, terutama tangan yang gemetar tanpa henti. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalik tubuh itu, kemudian mencari sesuatu yang salah dari sang Eomma. Dan Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut, saat tangis telah ada pada wajah cantik Hanna.

"Ada apa? Apa Eomma terluka? Dimana? Katakan padaku Eomma."

"Waktu itu...hiks...Eomma sungguh tak tahu...hikshiks...tak ada niatansedikitpun untuk mencelakaimu, Kyuhyunnie...Sungguh...hiks..hiks..."

Kali ini, pelukan itu Kyuhyun lakukan dari depan. Mendekap tubuh Hanna dengan sempurna, serta menyandarkan seutuhnya dalam pelukan. Mencoba meredam tangis itu didadanya, saat hati tak pernah bermaksud untuk mengingatkan sang Eomma akan kejadian lalu.

"Lupakan semua itu, jangan mengingatnya lagi.-"

"Eomma takut."

"-Tak ada yang harus Eomma takutkan, aku berdiri dihadapanEomma dalam keadaan sangat baik."

Hanna melepaskan pelukan, kemudianmenangkup wajah sang putra. Tangis tak juga surut, namun terlihat kelegaan dari raut wajah wanita itu kini.

"Berjanjilah, Kyuhyunnie. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu berada disisi Eomma, hm?"

Kyuhyun merasakan air mata bergumul, siap tumpah dari kedua nectar. Tatapan penuh harap itu, entah bagaimana Kyuhyun merasa tak sanggup untuk membohonginya lagi.

"Eomma."

"Berjanjilah Kyu, Eomma mohon."

Sebagai ganti kata yang tak sanggup Kyuhyun ucapkan, pemuda itu memilih untuk memeluk kembali wanita itu. Dia ingin mengakhiri semua kebohongan hanya sampai disini. Namun angan lagi-lagi tak akan mungkin menjadi nyata, saat Kyuhyunbahkan telah memiliki rencananya sendiri.

"Aku lapar, bisakah kita makan sekarang, Eomma?"

Hanna mengangguk perlahan, menghapus air mata cepat setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan. Kemudian menyiapkan semua makanan yang telah selesai dimasaknya, karena tak ingin membuat sang putra menunggu lebih lama. Setelah selesai, Hanna pada akhirnya dapat kembali tersenyum saat melihat dia mampu membuatkan berbagai macam makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ini sangat banyak, Eomma. Siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?"

"Tentu saja kau, memang siapa lagi?"

"Eomma."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menunjukkan sikap manisnya, membuat Hanna begitu senang. Dan selanjutnya, mereka menikmati makan malam dalam suasana yang begitu hangat. Hanna bahkan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memakan semua jenis makanan yang telah dia masak, tanpa terlewat satupun.

"Eomma membuatku perutku mengembung karena kekenyangan."

Hanna membengkap mulut, tak kuasa menahan tawa namun tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia tengah mentertawai sang putra. Sehingga wanita itu dengan cepat membereskan meja makan, ingin menghindar agar tawa tak diketahui. Namun yang Hanna tidak tahu, Kyuhyun menyadari semua itu. Pemuda itu tahu semua itu, tetapi dia tak lagi bereaksi lebih. Saat tatapan tak lepas, dari jam dinding yang terus berdetak dengan suara yang begitu jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun. Seolah membisikkan dengan jelas, bahwa waktunya terus menerus berkurang.

"Eomma, aku akan keluar untuk membuang sampah ini."

"Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja?"

"Tak apa, aku akan membuangnya sekarang saja." Mengangguk, Hanna membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Eomma.-"

Kyuhyun yang telah berada didepan pintu memanggil lantang, memastikan panggilan itu didengar oleh sang Eomma. Dan Hanna menoleh kemudian, saat mendengarnya. Wanita itu mengernyit bingung, namun tak mengatakan apapun saat melihat Kyuhyun seperti tengah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Membuat Hanna lebih memilih menunggu, dari pada nanti memotong ucapan sang putra.

"-Aku menyayangimu."

Terpekur, Hanna tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ucapan itu akan didengarnya dari Kyuhyun. Kata yang memiliki makna begitu besar untuk Hanna, membuat rasa haru itu kembali dirasa dengan perasaan senang membuncah di dada. Namun saat dia ingin membalas ucapan sayang itu, Kyuhyun telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari rumah. Wanita itu menyayangkan, tetapi tak apa jika dia harus menunggu sebentar untuk dapat membalas ucapan sang putra tersebut.

Dreett...Dreett...Dreett...

Getaran diatas meja berhasil menarik perhatian, Hanna yang tengah mencuci piring melepaskan sejenak pekerjaannya. Mengambil Handphone miliknya, wanita itu mengernyit saat mendapati Kibum sang putralah yang tengah menghubungi. Namun anehnya, Hanna tak coba mengangkat panggilan itu segera. Dia lebih memilih melihat kearah pintu, melihat apa Kyuhyun telah kembali dari membuang sampah atau belum.

"Yeobseo, Kibum-ah. Ada apa menelpon Eomma?" Hanna tak bermaksud buruk dengan menanyakan alasan, namun dalam keadaan sekarang wanita itu rasa dia memang harus melakukannya.

 _"Eomma, apakah Kyuhyun ada disana?"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Jawab saja, Eomma. Apakah Kyuhyun tengah bersama Eomma sekarang?"_

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa Kibum-ah? Kau terdengar begitu panik?"

 _"Dapatkah aku berbicara dengannya? Ada yang harus aku beritahukan, ini sungguh penting."_

"Berbicaralah padaku, Kibum. Kenapa harus dengan Kyuhyun? Jangan mencoba bersikap seperti Abeoji-mu saat ini, Eomma tak suka."

 _"Jaewon Samchon."_

Deg

Satu nama yang disebutkan, mampu menyentak Hanna keras. Membuat wanita itu terdiam membeku, dengan ketakutan merambat dari kaki sampai ke kepala. Sehingga kini tubuhnya terasa melemas, namun saat menyadari Kyuhyun tak kunjung kembali dari membuang sampah. Wanita itu memaksakan diri, menyeret langkah secepat mungkin.

"Tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun-ah."

 _"Eomma, ada apa?"_

Braakk...

Hanna tak lagi mencoba mendengar apapun yang Kibum katakan, saat wanita itu berlari kencang. Pintu bahkan dibantingnya keras, dan berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Tak ada dihalaman depan, maka Hanna berlari kearah jalan. Tangis ketakutan telah memenuhi wajah, namun Hanna memaksakan diri melihat sekitar dengan mata memburam perih.

"KYUHYUN."

Diujung persimpangan jalan, pemuda itu tengah berdiri diam tepat didepan sebuah mobil. Saat menoleh, Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun diwajah. Hanya datar tanpa emosi, membuat Hanna semakin ketakutan.

"TIDAK KYUHYUN, JANGAN PERGI."

Larangan yang diteriakkan, Kyuhyun hanya mebalasnya dengan senyum lirih. Karena selanjutnya, pemuda itu memasuki mobil begitu saja. Tanpa menuruti sekalipun, permintaan yang terus menerus Hanna teriakan. Bahkan saat wanita itu mengejar mobil yang dia naiki, pemuda itu tak coba menghentikan keputusan.

"KYUHYUN."

.

.

.

 _Bahkan jika aku mati hari ini._

 _Musim gugur akan tetap datang,_

 _Daun maple memerah, berjatuhan diterpa angin selatan._

 _Musim dingin akan tetap datang,_

 _Salju seputih kapas turun, menyelimuti bak permadani raksasa dalam dingin._

 _Musim semi akan tetap datang,_

 _Bunganlilacs bermekaran, mempesona mata yang memandang._

 _Musim panas akan tetap datang,_

 _Matahari bersinar terik, panas menyengat kulit sepanjang hari._

 _Walau begitu, biarkan dalam hatiku aku tetap menganggap kematian lebih baik dari pada kehidupan indah di dunia ini. Sehingga tak akan ada satu penyesalan, atas keputusan yang telah kuambil kini._

 _Karena dunia akan tetap berputar mengikuti porosnya, dengan hanya aku yang akan diam mati disini._

Senyum serupa ringisan terpasang pada wajah, saat pikiran tadi datang menelusup masuk. Kata-kata penuh pengandaian tercipta begitu saja, menggambar semua perasaan yang dirasa. Walau begitu Kyuhyun tak merasa melebih-lebihkan, karena nyatanya hal itu lah yang akan terjadi kelak. Tak akan ada yang berubah, dengan hilangnya satu eksistensi serupa noktah seperti dirinya. Justru sebaliknya, semua orang mungkin akan mensyukurinya. Walau mungkin akan ada yang bersedih untuknya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu semua itu pasti akan terhapus. Seperti keberadaannya itu.

Menegakkan tubuh, semua emosi meluap yang tadinya tergambar jelas pada kedua nectar kini lenyap. Kosong, karena sekarang dia sungguh ingin menguburnya sangat-sangat dalam. Ketika Kyuhyun telah mantap dengan keputusannya, tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Sedang Jaewon, pria itu hanya melirik kecil. Namun anehnya ada rasa mengganjal, saat menatap wajah indah itu. Binar yang selalu ditemukan, kapanpun dia melihatnya seakan hilang tak bersisa. Dan yang kini ditemukan hanya sebuah kekosongan yangteramat jelas.

"Kita berdua.-"Menggantung diudara, Kyuhyunmenjeda kalimat yang coba diucapkan. Sedangnectar coklat hampa menatap tepat ke kedua mata, coba membungkam dan ingin didengarkan kini.

"K-kyu-Chan..."

"-Tidakkah telah hidup dengan selalu menyakiti semua orang disekitar kita?" Lirih bak bisikan lalu, akan tetapi begitu nyata terdengar pada telinga. Jaewontetap mengusahakan diri mengendalikan kemudi, namun sungguh-sungguh memfokuskan perhatian pada pemuda pucat kesayangan. Seakan jika tak memberikan perhatian penuh, maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak Jaewon inginkan nantinya.

"Kyu-Chan, dengar.-" Pria itu tak ingin buru-buru menjawab tanya, ketika tak ingin satupun salah yang mungkin diucapkan.

"-Kita tak pernah menyakiti siapapun. Jika mereka merasa tersakiti, maka mereka memang pantas untuk menerimanya."

Namun berpikir seribu kalipun, Jaewon hanya mendapatkan pemikiran yang sama. Bahwa tak ada satupun yang harus disesalkan, karena seperti yang Jaewon katakan. Jika mereka terluka, maka itu karena mereka memang pantas merasakannya. Bukan karena Jaewon, atau bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Itu kesalahan mereka, maka mereka harus menerima konsekuensinya.

"Kau salah, kita sungguh-sungguh menyakiti mereka semua. Andaikan kau punya hati sedikit saja, maka kau akan melihat apa yangdapat kulihat kini.-"akan tetapi, Kyuhyun tak menyetujui pendapat itu. Karena Kyuhyun telah menyadari kebenarannya, walau dia telah begitu terlambat. Namun inilah jawaban sesungguhnya, dari apa yang dia dapatkanbeberapa hari terakhir.

"-Saat Eommaku begitu tersakiti karena melupakanku,-"Saat sang Eomma menangis begitu banyak, dalam sepi ditengah malam.

"-Abeoji Choi yang selalu merasa bersalah,-" Saat tatapan tak mampu membohongi rasa.

"-Kibum Hyung yang mencoba melindungiku,-" Saat ucapan tulus terlantun bak doa.

"-Siwon Hyung yang mengharapkan keluarga utuh,-" Saat kejujuran tak coba ditutupi.

"-Henry yang hanya mencoba untuk mendekat,-" Saat tak ada harap berlebih, hanya keinginan polos untuk terkabul.

"-Teman-temanku yang selalu memberi segalanya, tanpa mengharap apapun untuk kukembalikan,-"Saat hanya kebaikan yang mereka berikan, walau Kyuhyun telah bersikap begitu jahat pada mereka.

"-Bahkan Cho Jinho, keberadaan yang ku kutuk sedari awal. Tak menyimpan dendam sedikitpun, untuk orang sehina diriku."

Lelehan kristal bening kini mengalir jatuh tak tertahankan, mengikuti setiap lekukan wajah bak anak sungai kecil. Luapan rasa bersalah berubah menjadi tangis dalam diam.

"Dunia tanpa kita berdua.-"Tangan pucat terangkat, menghapus air mata pada wajah.

"-Sepertinya memang yang terbaik untuk mereka semua."

Sreettt...

"KYUHYUN."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik kemudi.Melakukan sesuatu yang terencana sedari awal, bahwa kematian mereka berdua adalah yang terbaik untuk semua orang. Sehingga dengan menetapkan hati, Kyuhyun kini tengah mengusahakan untuk mencelakai Jaewon dan juga diri sendiri. Membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi kinibergerak tak tentu arah, kemudian mereka mengalami kecelakaan.

Pengecut memang, saat Kyuhyun memilih cara seperti ini. Namun tetap saja, hidup dengan melukai semua orang terus menerus, Kyuhyun tak ingin menjalaninya lagi. Cukup selama tujuh belas tahun ini, dia membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya menderita. Jika lebih dari itu, maka Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar bukan seorang manusia.

Brakk...

Kyuhyun menutup mata, memasrahkan diri pada malaikat pencabut nyawa atas nyawa tak berharganya itu. Tak peduli jika nerakalah yang akan dimasukinya atas semua dosa yang telah dilakukan selama hidupnya. Setidaknya disana hanya dia yang menderita, tidak dengan orang lain.

Sreett...

Saat mobil itu mulai kehilangan kendali, kemudian berputar dengan tak wajar. Jaewon dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengaman, menanggalkan satu-satunya hal yang mungkin akan bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Saat dia lebih memilih menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, kemudian melingkupi pemuda itu dengan tubuh besarnya. Walau Kyuhyun jelas memberontak dalam kungkungannya, Jaewon tak akan melepaskan sekalipun.

Kyuhyun mungkin berpikir Jaewon hanya lelaki hina yang begitu mengerikan, namun bagi pria itu Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu dia cintai di dunia ini. Sehingga dia tak akan ragu sedikitpun, untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk nyawa pemuda itu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati."

.

.

.

Tangan mendorong cepat, membuka pintu mobil. Kaki lemas dipaksakannya bergerak, sehingga langkah terseoklah yang tercipta. Apalagi saat tubuh terus menerus bergetar, dengan wajah panik luar biasa. Bahkan mata itu tak sanggup menahan rasa panas, sehingga air mata keluar tak tertahankan. Tangis, wanita itu tak kuasa untuk menahannya.

"Eomma, tenanglah."

Srett...

Plakk...

Tangan yang berusaha merengkuh bahu ditepis cepat, sedang langkah berusaha dipercepat. Kerumunan orang ditambah bentangan garis polisi, itu tujuannya wanita itu saat ini. Seperti orang yang kehilangan akal, disetiap langkah terus tergumam satu nama.Sampai langkahnya dihalangi, karena dianggap mengganggu proses penyelidikan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Nyonya anda tidak boleh ada disini."

"Kyuhyun-ah...Kyuhyun-ah...Kyuhyun-ah..."Terlirih kecil, dengan sebuah gelengan. Hanna tetap mencoba untuk menerobos masuk, ingin menghampiri mobil yang baru saja diangkat dari dalam sungai. Dan memeriksa, apakah sang putra masih ada di dalam sana seperti malam kemarin?

"Nyonya.-"

"Putraku...hiks...hiks..."

"-Ne?"

"Kyuhyun, dimana dia? Dimana putraku?"

Petugas kepolisian dihadapan, menyerngit bingung pada awalnya. Setelah cukup lama memproses ucapan, pada akhirnya pria itu mulai mengerti. Sehingga dengan cepat, pria itu menoleh kearah rekannya yang berada paling dekat. Kemudian mulai mengintruksikan sesuatu dari informasi yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

"Petugas Yoon, periksa apa didalam mobil ada korban atau tidak."

Pria yang dipanggil Petugas Yoon, dan beberapa petugas lain mulai melakukan intruksi. Memeriksa kedalam mobil apa ada seseorang disana atau tidak. Tak sulit untuk membuka pintu dari sisi kemudi, karena disisi itulah mobil tidak terkunci. Sebaliknya dari sisi penumpang, pintu itu terkuci rapat.

"Tidak ada siapapun didalam mobil, Ketua. Jika benar ada orang, kemungkinan dia hanyut terbawa arus ketika berhasil keluar dari mobil."

"Kirim tim penyelamat, kita harus menemukaan keberadaan korban sesegera mungkin."

Brug...

"Nyonya."

Hanna jatuh terduduk, begitu mendengar ucapan polisi. Kemudian meraung keras, saat ketakutannya sedari malam kini terbukti terjadi. Terjadi hal buruk pada Kyuhyun, membuat Hanna menangis keras. Bahkan wanita itu menyiksa dirinya sendiri, dengan menarik helaian rambut. Saat dalam pikirannya kini dipenuhi hanya satu hal, bahwa Hanna lagi-lagi tak dapat melindungi sang anak.

"Eomma, hentikan."

"KYUHYUN...KYUHYUN, PUTRAKU."

Siwon dengan cepat menarik tangan sang Eomma, berusaha menghalangi aksi menyakiti diri sendiri yang wanita itu lakukan. Sedang Kibum, pemuda itu terpekur, menatap jauh kearah aliran sungai deras. Dalam pikiran, terus menerus mencoba menyangkal semuanya.

"Jangan katakan, kau merencanakan semua ini sedari awal, Kyu."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Selesai ya, selesai...#NangisKejer

Tapi jujur saja, saat mengerjakan ff ini keadaan hatiku sedang campur aduk. Hari pertama menulis, aku dalam keadaan down dan rasannya pikiran-pikiranku isinya hal negatif semua dan saat itu aku lampiasin dengan nulis. Lalu hari kedua, aku ngerasa sedih bgt. Saat dada rasanya sesak dan air mata mau keluar terus, dan aku aku lagi-lagi lampiasin ke nulis. Dan hari ketiga, aku justru ngerasa kesel. Semua hal bikin aku marah, sampe rasanya mau teriak dan tetap aja aku lampiasin rasa itu ke nulis. Sekarang aku nggk tahu, apa perasaan dan mood aku itu mempengaruhi proses penulisan chapter ini atau nggk...heee

Dan entah untuk ff ini aku harus seneng atau justru sedih. Apalagi mungkin setelah kalian semua membaca ending ff ini, kalian akan merasa menyesal telah membaca dan mengikuti ff ini. Tapi inilah nyata yang harus kalian terima, aku membuat ending yang begitu mengerikan ini...#Meringis

Jujur saja, dari Wall aku bisa mengenal banyak readers. Entah itu readers yang membaca Wall sedari awal, atau bahkan yang baru-baru ini mengikuti. Bahkan yang telah berhenti mengikuti Wall, sekarang aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua karena telah bersedia membaca cerita tak jelas ini. Semoga jika cerita ini tak mengandung pembelajaran apapun, bisa dianggap hanya sebagai hiburan semata. Jadi kita tak harus saling mendebat, karena sejujurnya aku ingin kita terus mempunyai hubungan yang baik untuk kedepannya.

Itu aja deh, dan sekali lagi aku ucapin terimakasih buat kalian semua yang telah mengikuti ff ini...#Bow

Bye Bye...

@KyuFit0327

.

.

.

Epilog

.

.

.

Tiitt...Tiitt...Tiitt...

Sebuah tubuh yang sebelumnya terbaring tenang, kini justru terlonjak. Tersentak keras, dibarengi raungan segala macam peralatan medis yang terpasang apik. Walau begitu, wajah pucat itu tak menunjukkan roman berbeda. Hanya tubuhnya yang terus-terusan bergerak dengan cara mengerikan.

"Dokter, pasien dikamar 0313 mengalami kejang."

Kegaduhan itu berlanjut, ketika koridor dipenuhi suara langkah kaki. Berlarian cepat, menuju ruangan tempat dimanapasien yang mengalami kejang itu berada. Beberapa perawat mencoba menahan tubuh itu, untuk mengurangi pergerakan berlebihan. Sedang yang berprofesi Dokter disana, dengan segera memeriksa keadaanya.

"Dokter, tekanan darahnya terus menurun.-"

Selanjutnya, kepanikan memenuhi ruangan saat ini. Perawat terus menerus meneriakkan aktivitas tak normal yang terjadi pada monitor.

"-Jantungnya berdetak tak normal, jika terus seperti ini kita akan kehilangan nyawa pasien."

Dokter itu dengan cepat membuka baju pasien, kemudian mulai menekan dibagian dada tepat dimana jantung berada. Tubuh itu memang tak lagi terlonjak, namun yang lebih buruk dari itu justru terjadi. Nafas yang mulai melemah, dengan detakan jantung yang terus berdetak cepat keadaan dimana jantung tak lagi memompa darah namun justru hanya bergetar saja. Membuat Dokter itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan Defibrilator, mengusahakan untuk mengembalikan irama jantungnya agar normal.

"Siapkan Defibrilator."

Seorang perawat segera berlari, mengambil Defibrilator-Alat pacu jantung. Defibrilator dinyalakan, kemudian diatur pada energi yang diperlukan, elektrolit dioleskan dipermukaan paddle setelahnya. Begitu change energi terisi penuh, perawat dengan cepat memberitahukan.

"150 Joule, siap."Dokter itu menggangguk, kedua paddle digenggamnya kuat. Kemudian saat akan mulai melakukan pacu jantung, pria itu memastikan bahwa semua siap.

"150 Joule, All clear?"

"Clear."

Jeep..

Brug...

Tubuh tersentak keras dalam satu waktu, saat aliran listrik menyetuh dada. Namun monitor Defibrilator tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun, sehingga perawat dengan cepat menambah energi yang digunakan.

"200 Joule, siap."

"200 Joule, All clear?"

"Clear."

Jeep...

Brug...

"Belum ada perubahan, Dok."

Keringat telah memenuhi kening dan wajah sang Dokter, ketegangan tak juga mereda. Justru semakin lama semakin bertambah, saat keadaan pasien tak juga berubah. Namun semua itu tak membuatnya ingin menyerah untuk menyelamatkan pasien itu.

"Naikkan energinya menjadi 300 Joule."

"Tapi Dok.-"

"Lakukan."

Perawat itu hanya meringis, namun tetap melakukan apa yang sang Dokter perintahkan. Dia menaikkan energi yang digunakan.

"300 Joule, siap."

"300 Joule, All clear?"

"Clear." Dokter itu sekali lagi menekan paddle ke dada pasien, memberikan kejutan listrik sekali lagi.

Jeep...

Brug...

Tit...Tit...Tit...

Dan akhirnya monitor pada Defibrilator menunjukkan grafik normal, dengan pergerakan lamban namun konstan. Jantung itu tak lagi berdetak diatas normal, ketika kini mampu memompa darah kembali dengan baik.

"Dokter pasien berhasil selamat. Detak jantungnya kembali normal, dengan tekanan darah tak serendah tadi."

Dokter itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengalihkan tatapan kearah sang pasien diatas tempat tidurnya. Wajah pucat itu tetap saja terlelap damai, padahal beberapa waktu lalu mereka hampir kehilangannya. Dia tak terusik, tetap tertidur seperti enggan untuk terbangun. Seolah dunia, tempat yang begitu mengerikan untuk sosok rapuhnya. Namun kematian tak juga merenggut nyawa berharganya.

Sehingga kisah itu, mungkin akan berlanjut.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Extra part or next season?

 **D-220**


End file.
